Es mi bebé
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Cuándo ella desapareció con su bebé, Bella y Edward sintieron que su mundo se había acabado, ya nada tenia sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 1**

Los minutos pasaban y Alice no llegaba.

Bella y Edward habían cedido su lugar a otras dos parejas, esperando que Alice llegara en cualquier momento.

—¿Ya la llamaste? —preguntó Bella mordiéndose las uñas.

—Ya lo hice, amor, pero no contesta, no debe tardar.

—Está cuarenta minutos retrasada.

—¿Mucho tráfico?

Bella bufó y siguió esperando a que Alice cruzara la puerta de la recepción, ella nunca se había atrasado en las citas con el médico.

Tal vez estaba siendo neurótica, pero a tan solo dos meses para que su muñeca naciera, estaba preocupada por cualquier cosa por más mínima que fuera.

La habitación estaba lista, las mantas, ropa, calcetines e incluso los gorritos estaban limpios y guardados en el armario.

La carriola, el portabebés y la periquera estaban en su sitio en la casa.

Habían intentado por cuatro años embarazarse, mes tras mes miraban frustrados el negativo en las pruebas, cada mes Bella odiaba su periodo que le garantizaba que no estaba embarazada.

Habían cronometrado el tiempo para hacer el amor cuando Bella estuviera ovulando, pero no había funcionado.

Los resultados de Edward habían salido perfectos, sus espermas eran sanos, fuertes y tenían la velocidad necesaria, pero entonces leyeron los análisis de Bella, "infertilidad inexplicable".

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Bella.

—No encontramos una explicación para sus problemas para concebir, tus pruebas salieron normales, no tienes ningún problema, pero algunas mujeres simplemente no logran concebir, muchas veces es por el estilo de vida que llevan.

¿Estilo de vida?

Toda su vida había seguido las reglas, no fumaba, comía sanamente y su consumo de cafeína y alcohol era casi nulo, tal vez no era muy atlética y de vez en cuando se comía una hamburguesa de McDonald's, pero no podía ser ese el motivo para que no lograra embarazarse.

Probaron con infinidad de medicamentos para la fertilidad, incluso se habían sometido a una inseminación artificial, pero la condenada prueba seguía saliendo negativa.

Estaban hartos, el mundo no quería que fueran padres y les partía el corazón no poder tener un bebito fruto de su gran amor.

Pero entonces, Emmett —hermano mayor de Edward— había tocado su puerta una mañana de domingo con un montón de papeles impresos y demasiada energía para tolerarlo.

Edward estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda y correrlo del departamento cuando Emmett arrojó los papeles a la mesa de la cocina.

—Así van a tener al bebé...

 **Vientre de alquiler.**

No estaban muy convencidos de que otra mujer llevara a su bebé, pero si no se arriesgaban nunca iban a tener a su adorado bebé.

—¿No te importa que no crezca en mi vientre? —preguntó Bella después de la charla informativa que la doctora les había dado.

—No lo hace, Bella, si esa mujer nos ayuda a tener a nuestro bebé seré feliz, seré inmensamente feliz porque tendré un bebé que te dirá mami.

Buscar a la mujer indicada que les ayudaría a tener a su bebé fue complicado, Rosalie estaba molesta pues habría querido ser el vientre de alquiler para su querida amiga y cuñado, pero los cuatro meses de embarazo le imposibilitaban serlo.

Revisando el catálogo de mujeres encontraron a Alice, una chica de San Francisco de veintisiete años, estatura baja con cabello corto azabache, se había casado con su novio del instituto, pero lamentablemente había fallecido tres años atrás, con dos niñas bajo su cuidado necesitaba la ayuda económica. Bella y Edward decidieron que fuera ella, toda la familia estaba de acuerdo en que lo fuera, les inspiraba confianza a todos.

Realizaron el procedimiento sin ninguna complicación, Alice les aseguró que se cuidaría y que iría con el médico si en algún momento llegaba a sentirse mal.

Bella y Edward se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa, Alice declinó cortésmente aludiendo que tenía quien pasara por ella. Bella omitió el hecho de verla subir a un taxi dos cuadras adelante de la clínica.

Siete semanas después, Alice, Bella y Edward veían el monitor en donde se mostraba un conjunto de manchas indescifrables, pero que una de esas era su pequeño bebé.

Alice recibió el primer pago ese mismo día después de que Bella y Edward tuvieron en sus manos la primera ecografía de su bebé.

—Felicidades, chicos, este bebé nacerá perfectamente en nueve meses.

—Muchas gracias, Alice, gracias a ti estamos cumpliendo nuestro sueño.

Al pasar los meses, Bella y Edward estaban cada vez más maravillados con su bebé que crecía sano y fuerte, en cada cita era glorioso escuchar su corazoncito latir repetidas veces. Ver cómo cada mes podían distinguirlo más fácilmente en la pantalla.

—¿Han pensado nombres? —preguntó Alice en una de las citas, el bebé no los había dejado descubrir su sexo.

—Algunos —respondió Bella con su mano sobre el hinchado vientre de Alice, podía sentir como el bebé se movía con su tacto—. Si es niño hemos pensado nombres como Carter o Anthony.

—¿Y si es niña?

—Mary Anne —respondió Edward—. Yo escogí el nombre, le gané una apuesta a Bella.

—Ambos nombres son hermosos.

El bebé se había dejado ver accidentalmente, fue tan corto el lapsus que la doctora había reído.

—Es una señorita bastante recatada, no nos deja ver sus partes íntimas.

Invitaron a Alice a pasar la noche en casa Cullen, para celebrar que se trataba de una niña, pero Alice se negó a ir aludiendo que sus hijas estaban con la niñera.

—También están invitadas —habló Edward sosteniendo la cintura de Bella—, siempre serán bienvenidas en mi casa.

—Será en otra ocasión.

Bella y Edward habían aceptado con el tiempo que Alice no quería compartir su vida personal con ellos y estaban bien con eso.

Por siete largos meses fueron infinitamente felices, tendrían a su bebita y serían una familia completa, en casa todos esperaban el nacimiento de Mary Anne.

—Dos horas, Edward —se quejó Bella mordiéndose las uñas de su mano izquierda.

Edward bufó frustrado, nuevamente la voz electrónica repetía el mensaje grabado: "El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio".

Las dos horas se volvieron en tres, cuatro y cinco, a la sexta hora, los encargados de la clínica buscaban desesperados el paradero de Alice Brandon.

Carlisle y Esme buscaban en los hospitales, Charlie llamaba a sus conocidos informándoles que buscaran a la secuestradora de su nieta, Emmett y Rosalie —a pesar de que la familia creyó imposible que pasara eso—, fueron a la terminal de autobuses y preguntaron por cada mujer embarazada de cabello corto y baja estatura.

Nadie sabía absolutamente nada del paradero de Alice.

Bella lloraba amargamente en la habitación, que, con tanto esmero, decoró para su nena, pasaban de las diez de la noche y aún no podían encontrar una pista de dónde podría encontrarse.

—No hay rastro de ella —habló el oficial encargado del caso—, el conserje del edificio dijo que la vio salir en la mañana con las dos niñas junto a ella, no le pareció raro ya que siempre iban a la panadería que está a unas calles, pero no regresaron.

—¿No encontraron nada en el departamento? —preguntó Edward.

—Solo ropa y juguetes de las niñas, buscamos en los colegios y ambas niñas tienen diferentes apellidos, una Brown y la otra Jones y su madre es Mary Williams, no Alice Brandon.

Le habían confiado su bebé a una ladrona de identidades, una jodida ladrona que podía estar en cualquier maldito lugar utilizando otro nombre.

—Tal vez no debíamos ser padres —sollozó Bella contra el pecho de Edward—, tal vez nos equivocamos en intentarlo.

—No, bebé, tú te mereces ser madre porque eres la mujer más dulce y perfecta de este mundo.

—¿Entonces por qué nos pasa esto? Esa perra tiene a mi bebé, _mi_ bebé y no sé qué mierda va a hacer con ella.

—Vamos a tener a Mary Anne con nosotros, Bella, te prometo que traeré a nuestra niña de vuelta con nosotros.

Bella se aferró al cuello de Edward, debía ser una jodida pesadilla, solo quería ser madre, quería cargar el diminuto y tibio cuerpo de su bebita, sentir esa conexión especial, amar sin restricción alguna y saber que ese amor sería eternamente correspondido, pero ahora, su bebé estaba en algún lugar lejos de ella.

—Te voy a recuperar, nena —murmuró Bella a mitad de la noche sosteniendo el cuerpo dormido y tembloroso de Edward, él había estado para ella durante el día, era su turno de velar por sus sueños—, pase lo que pase vas a regresar con mami y seremos los tres felices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas.**_

 _ **Una nueva historia, espero les guste y me acompañen cada sábado con las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Gracias Yanina por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y acompañarme en esta nueva locura.**_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, no cuesta nada dejar un pequeño "Actualiza rápido" jajajaja.**_

 _ **Las invito a leer mi nuevo OS "Algo extraño".**_

 _ **Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 2**

Dos meses después y nada había cambiado.

La imagen de Alice circulaba por todos los periódicos, noticieros del país, incluso los aeropuertos estaban alertados, los departamentos de policías de todo el país estaban alerta para atrapar a Alice.

La clínica se enfrentó a una fuerte demanda por parte de los padres de Edward, Carlisle no descansaría hasta que pagaran por aceptar que una loca mujer llevara en su vientre a su amada nieta y no solo se trataba de su hijo y nuera, muchas personas iban a esos lugares con la confianza de que tendrían a su bebé. Esme con su personalidad tan amable y cálida, se había ganado el afecto de varias personas importantes que no dudaron en brindar su apoyo para cerrar la clínica, tal vez muchos perdieron el trabajo y a otros se les quitó su licencia y credibilidad, pero con la vida de un bebé y el amor de unos padres no se jugaba.

Durante la segunda semana encontraron en los registros de una aerolínea canadiense a una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años, con un embarazo bastante avanzado y con dos niñas, realmente creían que habían encontrado a Alice y recuperado a Mary Anne, pero solo se toparon con una mujer bastante enojada por hacerla perder su vuelo.

—¿Qué no se supone que los aeropuertos tienen un súper sistema de seguridad? —se quejó Bella mientras el detective le explicaba acerca del error—. Ahora no me sorprende por qué no detienen el tráfico de droga, si no pueden detener a una mujer embarazada mucho menos pueden hacer algo más difícil.

Cada día que pasaba sentían que se alejaban más de su pequeña niña, tal vez había sido su error dejar pasar tanto tiempo mientras la esperaban en la clínica para su consulta, tal vez si hubieran alertado desde que tenía unos minutos de retraso la hubieran detenido y estarían a la espera del nacimiento de Mary Anne con Alice encerrada en algún lugar impidiéndole escapar.

Si de algo estaban seguros era de lo poco que les había importado Alice, solo se preocupaban porque su niña estuviera creciendo fuerte y sana, que no presentara ningún problema, en ningún momento notaron si Alice estaba mal, ni siquiera conocían a las niñas personalmente, no sabían nada acerca de ella.

Sin poder encontrar a Alice y culparla de todo lo malo que les pasaba, terminaron culpándose uno al otro.

No había día que la tensión no explotara en casa y ambos terminaran discutiendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Te dije que no era normal su comportamiento —le recriminaba Bella—, pero nunca me hiciste caso, debimos insistir más, no simplemente dejarla irse por su cuenta.

—¿Y hubiera servido presionarla?, tú confiaste en ella en primer lugar, creíste que era la adecuada.

—¿Me estás culpando a mí? Yo te dije que estaba retrasada y tú culpaste al estúpido tráfico, si me hubieras hecho caso, no se hubiera ido con nuestra hija.

—¿¡Y qué se supone que hiciera?! ¿¡Aparecer mágicamente frente a ella?!

Largas discusiones que lentamente destruían su relación.

Sin recibir ninguna respuesta de los oficiales, cada día era más difícil, no solo debían ver cada día la habitación de su hija, sino que la cuenta regresiva se hacía cada vez más corta, la fecha del parto se acercaba peligrosamente.

Tantos meses se imaginaron estar en la sala de partos, cargar a su bebé en brazos, ser los primeros en darle la bienvenida al mundo, sentir su pequeño y tibio cuerpo y saber que darían su vida solo para ver su preciosa carita de ángel.

Ahora ni siquiera sabían si llegarían a conocerla.

Rosalie había mantenido alejado a su hijo de cinco meses de edad, por respeto a su cuñado y concuñada, no quería herirlos más de lo que estaban, cada vez que arrullaba a su pequeño o lo amamantaba pensaba en Bella y Edward, no podía imaginar lo que sentían, los había visto luchar tanto por tener un hijo, ella le había mostrado los folletos del vientre de alquiler a Emmett, se sentía tan culpable.

Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido callada.

Si no hubiera encontrado ese folleto.

Si ella hubiera podido prestarles su vientre.

Por eso se mantenía alejada, no podía verle la cara a Bella sabiendo que Mary Anne no estaba con ellos.

…

La tan temida fecha llegó, el 5 de noviembre era la esperada fecha en la que su hija nacería, Edward sostenía el cuerpo de Bella contra su pecho, ambos derrumbados en la habitación de Mary Anne, debían estar en el hospital, esperando que la niña decidiera salir del cuerpo de Alice, esperando ansiosos su llegada.

Debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, en cambio, sentían que su día era una tormenta que nunca se acabaría, sus esperanzas se esfumaban.

No solo se trataba del nacimiento de su niña, Bella había crecido escuchando como su padre le contaba de ese amor incondicional que sintió cuando la cargó por primera vez, esa unión que existe entre un padre y su hijo, como el bebé midiendo apenas cincuenta centímetros podía reconocerlos.

Bella tan solo tenía para abrazar una de las tantas mantas que había comprado especialmente para cuando Mary Anne naciera, pensaba que la mantita violeta con mariposas y flores la mantendrían calentita mientras dormía plácidamente en sus brazos o mientras Edward le daba el biberón.

La maleta que había hecho y vuelto a hacer para este día se burlaba de ella desde la puerta del armario, todo en la habitación le recordaba que no sería usada, nadie llegaría en tres días para dormir en la cuna, a nadie arrullarían en la mecedora, la lámpara de noche no iluminaría la oscuridad para nadie, la ropa en el armario no sería ensuciada ni mucho menos utilizarían el radio de bebés que habían instalado.

No se despertarían durante la noche para alimentar y cambiar a su preciosa bebé, tampoco la mirarían dormir por las tardes, ni mucho menos se darían el lujo de meterla en la cama con ellos.

No podrían vivir su nacimiento y eso era lo que más les dolía, saber que sería Alice quien calmaría su llanto y la alimentaría, saber que sería ella quien la arrullaría y con quien dormiría.

Una loca mujer egoísta sin sentimientos sería quien tuviera a Mary Anne al nacer.

…

La habitación que usaba en su adolescencia en casa de sus padres era en donde la mayoría del tiempo Edward dormía.

Después de que su hija naciera las cosas se habían complicado, a casi tres meses de la desaparición de Alice, su búsqueda estaba disminuyendo, en los noticieros de televisión aparecía su fotografía por unos cuantos minutos en donde repetían que se comunicaran a los números en pantalla si la identificaban, los periódicos solo ponían una pequeña imagen de Alice, parecía que todos se estaban rindiendo.

—Ahora que ya no está embarazada será mucho más difícil —les dijo el detective—. No dejaremos de buscarlas, pero es más difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar, buscar a una mujer que no tenemos idea si sigue en el país, con tres niñas y que viaje sola.

—Tiene a nuestra hija —protestó Edward—, secuestró a nuestra hija y tal vez las otras niñas ni siquiera sean suyas. ¿Han investigado eso?

Las discusiones con Bella se hacían cada vez más difíciles, la familia quería ser su apoyo, pero ella no los dejaba acercarse, ni siquiera Charlie había podido decirle que él no descansaría hasta encontrar a la niña.

—Solo quieren ayudar, ellos también están afectados por no tener a Mary Anne.

—No saben nada, no saben lo que se siente no tener a su hija, está por cumplir un mes, Edward, un mes y no la conozco, mi hija está en este mundo y no la conozco.

—¿Y yo no sé cómo te sientes? —preguntó cansado, Bella hablaba como si solo ella fuera la afectada—. Tampoco conozco a mi hija, no tengo conmigo a mi princesa, pero a ti eso no te importa, no solo tú la perdiste, Bella, yo también, quiero a nuestra niña en casa tanto como tú la quieres.

Ante el silencio de Bella, Edward pasó otra noche en casa de sus padres en donde el pequeño Ian de seis meses lograba sacarle una diminuta sonrisa sincera.

Rodeado de su familia sentía un poco de esperanza, su hermano nunca dejó de apoyarlo y Rosalie le permitía cargar cuanto quisiera al pequeño.

Con Bella sentía que ya no tenía una familia.

…

Diciembre llegó solo para ensombrecer más la casa de Bella y Edward.

Ninguna luz, adorno, reno, hombre de nieve o árbol adornaban la casa, Bella se había negado a que la Navidad llegara a su casa, Edward estaba de acuerdo con ella, no quería ver su casa iluminada sabiendo que Santa no llegaría ese año a casa a mimar a ninguna consentida bebita.

Bella y Edward no pudieron rechazar la invitación de Esme de pasar la noche en casa Cullen, Charlie también estaba invitado así que ambos se presentaron antes de las diez de la noche para cenar en familia.

Bella se negaba a ver a Ian, la última vez que lo sostuvo en brazos fue dos noches antes de la desaparición de Alice.

Ian era encantador, un niño regordete, con marcados hoyuelos, sonrisa torcida, ojos de un verde intenso, piel blanca como la nieve, con cabello oscuro rebeldemente incontrolable, un Cullen en toda regla.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar si su niña tendría los mismos hoyuelos de la familia Cullen o si heredaría los preciosos y vivaces ojos verdes de Edward o sus ojos chocolate, si tendría la misma gracia y encanto que Ian.

Cada risita y chillido que Ian hacía eran miles de pequeñas dagas apuñalando su corazón.

Amaba a Ian, era un bebito inocente que solo debía recibir amor, pero era imposible no sentirse herida.

Debía ser su primera Navidad como mamá, quería todo el paquete, desde acurrucarla contra su pecho hasta tolerar su llanto porque no le daban rápido su biberón, quería ver los ojitos de Ian brillar ante la curiosidad de ver a un bebé más pequeño que él.

Pero nada de eso estaba pasando.

En su lugar, estaba ahí, sentada junto a Edward que sostenía su mano y de vez en cuando le sonreía.

Mientras pasaban el rato en la sala de estar junto al árbol navideño disfrutando de ponche y un buen vino, esperando a que el reloj marcara las doce de la noche, Ian estiró los brazos hacia Edward.

Bella no lo dejó apartar sus manos de su cintura, ver el intento de sonrisa de Ian la desarmó por completo, debía ser su hija la que Edward cargara en Navidad, no a su sobrino, solo a su hija.

—Bella… —susurró Edward en su oído.

Emmett les sonrió y tomando a su hijo en brazos se acercó a su hermano y cuñada.

—¿Por qué no le mandas un beso a la tía Bella?

El pequeño Ian hizo su boquita de pato y simuló dar un beso, aunque terminó escupiendo más baba de la necesaria, con su sonrisa orgullosa de bebé volvió a estirar las manos, esta vez hacia Bella.

—Upa, upa —repetía Ian.

Todos reían ante los intentos de besos que hacía Ian, nadie notó la cara de pánico que Bella tenía mientras Emmett se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

No podía, simplemente no podía cargar a otro bebé, no hasta que su niña no estuviera junto a ellos.

Ian solo alcanzó a tocar la punta del rostro de Bella cuando ella lo alejó con un manotazo.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados, nadie se reía tan solo veían perplejos como los ojitos de Ian se llenaban de cristalinas lágrimas ante la mirada de pánico de Bella.

El llanto de Ian los hizo reaccionar, Rosalie tomó a su hijo en brazos y Edward arrastró a Bella al estudio.

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Él no tiene la culpa, Bella —le reclamó apenas cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Lo sabes perfectamente y ser una perra con todos no hará que ella regrese.

—Cállate, Edward.

—Yo también la quiero con nosotros, Bella, quiero a mi hija, ver sus ojitos iluminados por las luces, llevarla con el Santa del centro comercial incluso cuando ella no entiende lo que está pasando.

—Te dije que te calles.

—No, no lo voy a hacer, Bella, no solo perdí a Mary Anne, sino también a ti, ya no eres mi dulce Bella y la extraño.

—Esa Bella iba a tener a su bebé, no me pidas que actúe feliz y sonriente cuando no me siento así, mi bebé está allá afuera y no sé en qué circunstancias se encuentra.

—Por eso la estamos buscando, pero que te alejes de mí no funciona, tenemos que permanecer unidos.

—Lo estamos.

—No es así, acepta que no estamos bien.

—Para mí estamos bien y si no es suficiente, entonces…

—¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces creo que ya no quiero estar contigo.

Bella abandonó esa noche la casa Cullen junto con Charlie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Estos dos no están llevando nada bien la perdida de Mary Anne, no solucionan nada discutiendo y recriminándose uno a otro.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda por betear el capítulo, te adoro.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review**

 _ **Frans: Comparto completamente tú gusto por las historias con una Alice así.**_

 _ **crysty Katy: Gracias por acompañarme en otra historia más, tienes mucha razón, las madres de alquiler suelen encariñarse ¿Eso le habrá pasado a Alice?**_

 _ **Alexa: Que bueno que te diviertan mis historias, mi intención es que se diviertan mientras leen, así que espero que te sigan dando risa. Mi inspiración en realidad vine de una combinación de novelas latinas y malas películas americanas y que yo recuerde aún no he cambiado bebes en mis fics, aunque podría hacerlo…todo es posible.**_

 **A todas las demás chicas que me acompañan en este nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos la siguiente semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que dejó a Edward.

Bella se escondía en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, era extraño que después de tanto tiempo volviera a dormir en la cama de su infancia y adolescencia, los pósteres de actores, cantantes y miles de películas adornaban las paredes, los peluches que sus ex y pretendientes le habían regalado en sus cumpleaños, navidades o San Valentín se encontraban en las repisas perfectamente acomodados.

Una habitación que fue su refugio y santuario por tantos años ahora le parecía el lugar más horrendo del mundo.

La manta que su amada abuela había hecho meses antes de que falleciera la mantuvo caliente y cómoda por largos años, fue mil veces más reconfortante cuando Edward la llevó de acampada y la manta fue lo que los mantuvo caliente —ignorando por completo el caliente y apretado sexo en la pequeña tienda de campaña—. Ahora la manta solamente la hacía recordar lo sola que estaba, no había nadie que peleara con ella por quedarse con la manta o reñirla porque no lo estaba abrazando lo suficiente.

Huir a Forks había sido la peor decisión de su vida, cada mañana que veía a Tom Cruise en _Jack Reacher_ pegado en su techo, lo hacía odiarlo —y ella amaba demasiado a Tom Cruise—, extrañaba su cama en el apartamento, extrañaba la olorosa boca de Edward cuando la besaba por las mañanas, extrañaba como Edward entraba a orinar mientras ella se lavaba los dientes o cuando intencionalmente bajaba la cadena del inodoro solo para escuchar chillar a Edward porque se había quemado el trasero.

Pero no sabía cómo regresar, la había cagado en grande y no tenía la menor idea de cómo resolver las cosas.

Entendía por completo que Edward no quisiera verla de nuevo, fue un asco de persona con la familia y principalmente con Ian, el bebito no tenía la culpa de nada, solo de ser bello y amoroso.

Bella solo conducía a Seattle cuando el detective solicitaba su presencia o era necesario que fuera a la editorial en donde trabajaba, de otra forma pasaba los días en el jardín trasero de la casa de su padre sintiendo la fresca brisa chocar con su rostro, añorando que su pequeña estuviera con ella disfrutando del clima.

Edward no salía del apartamento, su vida se había vuelto monótona, desde que se despertaba y obligaba a salir de la cama hasta quedarse a altas horas de la noche trabajando para no llegar a su solitario apartamento.

Prefería mil veces discutir con Bella que tener a la soledad por compañía.

Solo se veían una vez al mes cuando se presentaban con el detective para ver si tenían más información, pero simplemente nada cambiaba.

Ninguno de los dos se acercaba al otro, ambos demasiado heridos y orgullosos como para aceptar que detestaban despertar solos en una gran cama, extrañando el calor del otro y añorando sus brazos, besos y caricias.

Cada vez que salían de la estación y se dirigían a sus respectivos autos sin hablarse, sentían su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Más de una vez Edward estuvo a punto de detenerla, en varias ocasiones Bella manejó hasta su edificio y pensó en ingresar al apartamento. Pero ninguno se atrevió.

Esme iba todos los días al apartamento para tenerlo limpio y preparar la cena, se quedaba hasta que era demasiado tarde para seguir esperando por Edward, cada semana lo veía más delgado, más descuidado, más deprimido.

—No resolverás nada hundiéndote —le reprendió Esme una tarde de domingo, Edward seguía con la ropa del trabajo y sin afeitar—. Lo que Bella hizo estuvo mal, pero esto no los hará arreglar las cosas, si aún la quieres entonces ve por ella y hazla regresar.

—Ella se marchó, mamá, decidió dejarme solo.

—Entonces pídele una explicación, que te diga la verdadera razón de por qué se fue, por qué hizo lo que hizo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Le temo a su respuesta.

Charlie no estaba mucho mejor, desde que Renée se marchó días después del nacimiento de Bella, fueron ellos dos contra el mundo, Charlie siempre se preocupó por darle lo mejor a su hija, protegerla de las tormentas, del monstruo bajo su cama, incluso de una indefensa araña, su pequeña castaña fue su motivación de seguir adelante, pero ahora, no sabía cómo hacer que volviera a sonreír.

Era consciente de la pérdida de Mary Anne, él también quería a su nieta en casa, pero estando ella sola no lograría salir a delante. Podía haber pleitos entre ella y Edward, pero ambos se necesitaban.

Solo ellos comprendían el dolor de saber que Mary Anne había nacido y no la conocían.

Solo ellos compartían el dolor de no ser padres por más que lo desearon.

Solo ellos entendían realmente lo difícil que era ver pasar los días lejos de su hija.

Bella era el mundo entero para Charlie, no podía siquiera imaginar cómo sería no conocerla, no haber estado con ella su primera noche en el mundo, no haberla arrullado esa primera noche en donde todo era nuevo para la familia, no haberla alimentado, no poder oler su escencia de bebé.

Charlie recordaba todos esos momentos como si acabaran de pasar.

Y por esa razón decidió sacar a Bella de la casa.

—¿Qué haces, papá? —preguntó Bella al ver como Charlie sacaba su ropa del armario y la aventaba a la cama.

—Regresas hoy mismo a Seattle con Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste muy bien —respondió sacando las maletas del armario—, sé que te duele no tener a la niña, pero estar en este exilio no la traerá de vuelta.

—¿Y estar en Seattle lo hará?

Charlie abrió la maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a quitar los ganchos de la ropa y a aventarla dentro de ésta, no tenía ningún cuidado, necesitaba que Bella se fuera de la casa antes de que se arrepintiera de sus acciones.

—Tal vez, pero aquí no estás resolviendo nada, solo hundiéndote cada vez más y más, cuando Mary Anne regrese va a necesitar a una madre fuerte, no a una llorona que arruinó su matrimonio, su trabajo y su vida.

—No he arruinado mi trabajo —protestó Bella cruzada de brazos, lo único que seguía estando estable en su vida era su trabajo, de lo otro mejor ni hablaba—, y deja de hacer eso, estás arrugando mi ropa.

—Por ahora —respondió sin dejar de hacer su trabajo—. Ahora ve por tu neceser que se hace tarde y quiero que llegues a Seattle antes de que anochezca.

—No puedes obligarme a irme.

—Claro que puedo.

—Soy tu hija, papá.

—Por eso mismo, porque eres mi hija es que hago esto, tú no me necesitas a mí para estar bien, necesitas a Edward.

—Edward ya no me quiere junto a él.

—¿Él te lo ha dicho?

—No hay necesidad, después de lo que hice en Navidad es obvio que no me quiere cerca.

Charlie terminó de lanzar todo a la maleta, podía ser que Bella estuviera renegando de irse, pero no había hecho nada para impedir que guardara su ropa, algo le decía que estaba en lo cierto y Bella realmente quería regresar a casa.

—Yo estuve ahí, sé lo que hiciste, pero no por qué lo hiciste, no te estoy juzgando, tendrás tus razones y Edward necesita saberlas, termina de guardar tus cosas, revisaré el auto, no quiero que tengas un accidente en casa.

Dos horas después Bella manejaba por US-101 S.

Charlie la había metido en el auto sin siquiera darle un abrazo de despedida, en su lugar solo le dijo que se hacía tarde y si quería llegar antes que Edward necesitaba pisar el acelerador.

Su corazón comenzó a martillar como loco contra su pecho cuando se incorporó a US-12 E.

¿Y si Edward no la quería más en esa casa?

Un hormigueo invadió todo su cuerpo al tomar I-5 N, hacia Mercet St.

¿Y si había cancelado su tarjeta de acceso al estacionamiento y ordenado a la vigilante que no la dejara entrar porque era una visita indeseable?

Frenó el auto en Westlake Ave. N, podía ver su edificio.

¿Y si había decidido que podía tener más hijos con una mujer que pudiera cargarlos en su vientre? Si tan solo se hubiera podido embarazar nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

…

Edward despertó por el olor a _omelette_ con tocino.

Su madre debió entrar nuevamente con su llave, suspirando se puso de pie y entró al baño, no necesitaba que su madre fuera todos los días, podía sobrevivir comiendo en la cafetería de la oficina.

Una vez terminó con sus necesidades en el baño, suspiró, necesitaba mucha fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar la cantaleta de su madre de por qué no se había bañado y seguía con la ropa del trabajo.

¿Cómo explicarle que no le apetecía ponerse ropa cómoda para estar solo en el apartamento?

Tuvo que tallarse los ojos y pellizcarse dos veces para asegurarse que no era producto de un sueño, Bella estaba de pie en la cocina con el delantal envolviendo su figura y la espátula en su mano.

—Hola —murmuró Bella apartando la vista—. Preparé _omelette_ , sé que es tu favorito y pensaba que… que podías comerlo mientras escuchabas mis disculpas.

—¿Tus disculpas? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Sí, mis disculpas, yo… yo...

Bella no pudo continuar pues Edward la besó, tan solo labio contra labio, una unión que ambos necesitaban después de seis meses separados sin ningún tipo de contacto.

Bella fue la primera en apartarse y acariciar la mejilla de Edward.

—No quise irme como lo hice, apenas subí al auto con Charlie me arrepentí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Edward se sentó en el banquillo de la encimera de la cocina mientras Bella dejaba el plato frente a él.

—Lo comeré después. —La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella manteniéndola cerca, ya habían estado demasiado tiempo alejados—. Necesito que me expliques por qué te fuiste, estábamos mal pero no tanto para que me dejaras, sé que ver a Ian es difícil para ti, pero…

—Estuve celosa de Ian —murmuró escondiéndose detrás de su cabello—, él estaba ahí sonriéndonos a ambos y estirando sus manitas y yo solo podía pensar que Mary Anne debía estar con nosotros, tú tendrías que cargar a nuestra hija en Navidad no a él.

—Nena…

—Sé que estuvo mal, es un bebé, no sabe nada de lo que está pasando, pero todos parecían tan felices, me sentí traicionada, sentí que a nadie le importaba que nuestra bebé no estaba junto a nosotros para Navidad.

—No es así, Bella.

—Lo sé, mi pensamiento fue estúpido, sé que ellos quieren a Mary Anne tanto como nosotros, pero en ese momento no pensé, estaba triste y enojada con todo a mi alrededor, e Ian fue quien pagó por todo. Realmente lo siento, Edward, no quería arruinar la noche, tampoco irme como lo hice, pero no supe qué hacer. Todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en la carita de Ian, quiero que nuestra niña esté bien, que al menos Alice la cuide como se debe y yo hago esto, quiero lo mejor para mi hija, pero no pienso en mi sobrino, ¿qué clase de persona soy?

Edward la dejó sollozar contra su pecho.

—Necesitamos ayuda, Bella —murmuró Edward contra el cabello castaño—, no podemos seguir así, estuvimos a punto de perdernos.

—Oh, Edward, tuve tanto miedo de que me corrieras, de que pensaras que no era lo suficiente para ti después de lo malvada que he sido.

—Eso nunca va a pasar —le aseguró tomándola de la barbilla y besando castamente sus labios—. Yo también me equivoqué, pensé que lo resolveríamos todo, que podríamos con todo lo que la vida nos mandara, pero necesitamos ayuda profesional, Bella, no solo es por perder a Mary Anne, sé que vamos a recuperar a nuestra princesa, pero debemos estar bien tú y yo, esperarla con alegría y demostrarle que siempre fue amada y deseada, ella merece padres que se amen y la amen.

Bella asintió aún escondida en el cuello de Edward, siempre sabía qué decir para enamorarla aún más.

—Te extrañé tanto, amor, sentía que moriría si pasaba un día más lejos de ti.

Edward sonrió, hacía meses que no escuchaba llamarlo amor.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, corazón.

…

Bella seguía moviéndose con timidez alrededor de la casa, Edward la había apartado del armario cuando intentó guardar la poca ropa que se había llevado.

—Vamos a dormir, te necesito junto a mí esta noche.

Bella dejó todo y se acostó en la cama junto a Edward, vistiendo únicamente la camisa del pijama de él.

—¿Amor?

—Mmm…

—Mañana llamaré a la terapeuta que tu madre nos recomendó.

—Lo que tú quieras, amor.

…

Asistieron con la terapeuta tanto juntos como por separado, necesitaban sanarse primero ellos y después ser el pilar que ambos necesitaban.

La terapia en pareja era mil veces peor que la individual, Bella ni siquiera tenía una queja de Edward, para ella él solo había sido comprensivo, amoroso y paciente.

Pero mientras Edward explicaba cómo se sentía, Bella comprendió que la culpable era ella, Edward era fuerte por ella y su familia, seguía adelante para que Bella se apoyara en él.

Pero Bella no había hecho nada para ayudarlo, lo dejó llorar solo porque ella estaba más interesada en su sufrimiento personal.

 _¿Había sido tan egoísta?_

Dos meses estuvieron en terapia intentando poder abrirse con la familia, inconscientemente culpaban a Emmett por sugerirles la opción del vientre de alquiler, pero él solo quería hacerlos feliz.

 _¿Qué iba a saber él que aceptaban mujeres locas especialistas en cambio de identidad?_

Era un largo recorrido y tenían que aprender a superar y vivir su vida sin perder ni un poco la fe en recuperar a Mary Anne.

Pasaran los años que pasaran, seguirían esperando por su regreso y absolutamente nada los iba a detener para tener a Mary Anne en casa y a Alice tras las rejas.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Bella ha regresado a casa!, Esperemos que estos dos arreglen la situación, ninguno merece sufrir más de lo que lo están haciendo.

Yanina, como cada semana, gracias por ayudarme con la revisión del capítulo, te super adoro.

Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías, un "actualiza rápido" lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un reviews.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Las terapias se volvían cada vez más difíciles, los primeros tres meses ambos estuvieron en negación, aceptando sin chistar las quejas del otro.

Tia —su terapeuta— les dejaba hablar tranquilamente, les hacía las preguntas correspondientes y anotaba en su libreta para seguir escuchando como _"arreglaban"_ los problemas tan fácilmente.

A principios de septiembre, al cuarto mes de asistir tres veces al mes con Tia, por fin hubo una reacción real.

—¿Ya han visitado a la familia? —preguntó Tia pacientemente.

Bella se removió incómoda en su lugar mientras que Edward apartaba la mirada molesto.

—Aún no —respondió Bella en un susurro—. No me siento capaz de verlos.

—¿Por qué?

—A mí también me gustaría saber por qué no quieres ir a casa de mis padres a festejar tu cumpleaños —le reclamó Edward con voz contenida, Tia entendió que esa discusión se había presentado más veces de las que iban a aceptar.

—Mary Anne está cumpliendo diez meses —respondió Bella—, no quiero festejar mi cumpleaños una semana después de que ella cumple diez meses.

—¿Y no crees que la familia solo quiere pasar un momento agradable? —pregunto Tia anotando en su libreta.

—No es un momento agradable si Mary Anne no está aquí.

—Eres imposible —protestó Edward harto—. Quiero hacer esto, Bella, realmente quiero mejorar lo nuestro, pero va a ser imposible si tú no quieres seguir adelante.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero la niña no está, Edward. ¿En serio crees que me gusta pasar mi cumpleaños lejos de mi padre?, no puedo festejar, simplemente no me nace hacerlo cuando Mary Anne no está con nosotros.

—Por ella estamos haciendo esto, han pasado cuatro meses y no hemos avanzado en nada, sé que Mary Anne no está aquí, pero estar deprimida todo el tiempo no ayuda en nada.

—Pues lo siento, señor, _me importa un carajo cómo se siente mi esposa porque estoy muy ocupado pasando el tiempo en casa de Emmett, cargando a Ian todo el santo día._

—Nunca te pondría por encima de Ian.

—Pues así es como me siento, cada tarde que vas a casa de Rosalie siento que te alejas de mí y no sabes lo mucho que me detesto por sentir esa sensación.

—No lo sabía.

—Claro que no —bufó tomando uno de los pañuelos de la mesita de centro—. No se trata de no querer estar con tu familia, Edward, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, cada vez que pienso que puedo enfrentarlo, el rostro de dolor de Ian regresa a mi mente y es…

—No sabía eso.

Fue como si un grifo se abriera.

No podían enfrentar a la familia hasta que no estuvieran seguros en su relación, incluso Edward debía aprender a controlar más sus impulsos, aprender a diferenciar cuando cargaba a Ian porque realmente quería hacerlo, a cuando lo hacía solamente para imaginar el cuerpecito de Mary Anne.

Discusiones en un volumen muy alto —que más de una vez hizo que Tia terminara la sesión y les ordenara tomar un respiro—, incontables reproches acerca de la antipatía de Bella ante hacer cosas que antes eran habituales entre ellos, las huidas por las noches de Edward a casa de Emmett o de sus padres. La idea de deshacerse de la habitación de Mary Anne, a lo cual ambos se negaron rotundamente, la habitación permanecería exactamente igual.

Había discusiones, llantos e incluso una que otra risa cuando Tia les pedía recordar momentos felices de su relación, no solo se trataba de perdonarse en la relación, sino de recordar por qué estaban juntos y que ninguno de los dos quería perder la vida que consiguieron después del largo recorrido que hicieron.

Pero por más que ambos abrían sus sentimientos, Tia anotaba en su libreta que Edward se negaba a hacerle acusaciones a Bella acerca de su abandono.

Bella seguía sin querer visitar la casa Cullen, tampoco aceptaba visitas a su departamento, solo Charlie había ido a casa algunas ocasiones para mantenerse informado con la búsqueda de Alice.

—Tal vez puedes empezar viéndolos por separado —sugirió Tia—. Tu miedo es que te juzguen por lo que ocurrió, nada va a mejorar si no lo intentas.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Puedes iniciar visitando la casa de tu cuñado, es por la reacción con el niño que existe este asunto.

—¿Sugiere que los visite? —preguntó Bella nerviosa.

—Me parece una fantástica idea —intervino Edward—, llamaré a Emmett para que nos juntemos.

—No me has entendido, Edward —habló Tia—. Ella es la que necesita liberarse del remordimiento, disculparse con la persona adecuada.

—¿Ir yo sola?

—Han tardado cuatro meses en poder hablar realmente, poder medianamente liberarse de lo que les atormentaba. Necesitas sentirte perdonada, Bella, y aunque una parte de ese perdón era necesario por parte de Edward, aún tienes el remordimiento acerca de cómo está Ian después de tu actuar. No podemos simplemente continuar si no se han perdonado ustedes mismos.

Ni Bella, ni Edward sabían cómo perdonarse internamente.

…

Antes del primer cumpleaños de Mary Anne, en medio de una de las tantas sesiones, Bella vio por primera vez a Edward desmoronarse.

Desde que lo conoció, durante su segundo semestre en la universidad de Seattle, pensó que era fuerte y decidido, no le temía a nada y se enfrentaba a las situaciones más difíciles.

Él se acercó a ella en la cafetería aun sin conocerla, la invitó a salir esa misma tarde y a pesar de que le dijo que no, lo volvió a hacer al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente hasta que por fin dijo que sí.

Él la había llevado a patinar sobre hielo a pesar de que Bella era demasiado torpe.

Él fue quien tomó su mano cuando tuvo que ir a vacunarse.

Él fue quien pasó cuatro horas buscando a su gata —su compañera de apartamento había dejado la ventana abierta y la pobre de Ariel se escapó—.

Fue él quien se presentó en casa de Charlie sin una pizca de nerviosismo y se lo ganó en menos de una hora.

Él fue su pilar y sostén, el fuerte de la relación, en quien podía confiar si necesitaba un abrazo que le levantara el ánimo.

Sabía que no era inmune a sentir nerviosismo, rabia o tristeza, pero siempre había podido mantener a raya esos sentimientos.

Cuando estaba nervioso por algún examen, entrevista de trabajo o alguna presentación importante, comía más de la cuenta y hablaba hasta por los codos de cualquier cosa por más mínima que fuera.

Si estaba enojado por una mala calificación o por no conseguir el proyecto que deseaba, sacaba esa frustración en el gimnasio, un saco de boxeo o levantamiento de pesas era un muy buen método para volver a la tranquilidad.

Raramente estaba triste o decaído, pero cuando ese era el caso, prefería dormir y tener a Bella cerca de su pecho, era en esos momentos, cuando sentía la presión de sus brazos en su cintura, que recordaba el lado humano de Edward.

Por esa razón ver como lloraba en medio de la sesión con la terapeuta la dejó sin habla, conoció una nueva parte del hombre al que amaba y que daría todo por él.

Tal vez lo había sostenido esa primera noche, pero rompió su promesa apenas el sol salió. Lo obligó a ser el fuerte sin importarle lo que realmente sentía.

—Te necesito, Bella —habló escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—, también yo perdí a nuestra niña, no solo tú, has regresado a casa, pero ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Edward? —preguntó Tia.

—Porque aún sigue anteponiéndose ella, nos ha llamado dos veces el detective encargado de la búsqueda de Alice y ella simplemente parece que no le importa cómo me siento después de escuchar que el detective encontró a una Alice Brandon, pero tiene cincuenta años y vive en Arizona junto con su única hija y dos nietos.

—¿Qué piensas, Bella?

—No es mi intención, realmente no es mi intención, Edward. —Lo tomó de la mano, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar realmente con Tia, uno de ellos buscaba el reconfortable calor que una pareja da a otra—. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte.

—Lo haces cada vez que entras a la habitación de Mary Anne y te quedas ahí contemplando el infinito sin importarte cómo estoy yo.

—No es mi intención, Edward.

—He sido fuerte para ti, sabía que estabas lastimada, he intentado ser comprensivo contigo, entiendo por lo que estás pasando porque yo también quiero a nuestra hija con nosotros, pero mientras tú estás llorando y esperando que yo te consuele, tú no lo haces conmigo, en su lugar me dejas solo para sobrellevar tu dolor —le recriminó mirándola, ella no se atrevió a levantar la vista—. Yo nunca te dejé sola, estuve para ti cuando me necesitaste, pero tú no lo estuviste, me abandonaste sin importar cómo me sentía y yo no te hice eso.

Bella guardó silencio sopesando lo que Edward había dicho, era cierto, cometió estupideces, grandes estupideces que los llevaron a estar separados por mucho tiempo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Bella?

—Sí lo hiciste.

—¿Qué?

—Todas las veces que te ibas con tus padres, cuando pasabas más tiempo con Ian que conmigo me dejabas sola, también me dolió ver cómo te marchabas cada noche y no regresabas hasta el día siguiente —reconoció sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara—. Sé que yo comenzaba las discusiones, acepto mi error, pero tú también me dejaste y no hablo solamente de irte del departamento, me hiciste sentir que no te merecía.

—¿Pero qué dices, Bella? ¿Por qué no iba a merecerte?

—Porque yo soy la del problema, Edward. —Reconoció su mayor secreto dejando a Edward congelado en su lugar—. Tú puedes conseguir a alguien más y tener preciosos bebés que crecerán en su vientre y no necesitarán de ninguna loca que se lleve a sus hijas, por mi culpa tú estás en esta posición, si no fuera por mí, en este momento serías padre y tendrías una bella familia como la de Emmett.

—Nena…

—Sé que no eres de hierro y me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito para poder superar un día más sin Mary Anne, pero realmente me siento culpable por hacerte pasar por todo esto. No se trata de que no importe lo que sientes sino que realmente, realmente creo que yo he sido la culpable de todo lo malo que te ha pasado, y temo que te des cuenta que puedes salir por esa puerta y miles de chicas mil veces más guapas que yo, estarán esperándote, ellas podrán darte una familia sin tantos problemas y yo solo seré un viejo recuerdo.

Sí, todo era un asco y el primer año de Mary Anne no les ayudaba a mejorar sus estados de ánimo.

Esa tarde en casa, después de que Bella colgara con Charlie, se sentó sobre el regazo de Edward.

—Prometimos en las buenas y en las malas —susurró Bella contra los labios de Edward—. Yo te dejé en las malas, realmente lo lamento… te prometo no volver a dejarte solo, eres mi mundo entero, Edward, no quiero perderte.

Edward la abrazó por la cintura, aún quedaban miles de cosas por resolver con la terapeuta, también tenían que seguir la pista de la búsqueda de Mary Anne, pero si estaban juntos tenía que ser más fácil la espera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 _ **Hola chicas.**_

 _ **Pues están tratando de mejorar las cosas, se dan cuenta de sus errores, pero sobre todo saben que permaneciendo juntos y unidos podrán superar a lo que se enfrenten.**_

 _ **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo.**_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**_

 _ **Nos vemos la próxima semana.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 5**

Un año y seis meses.

Casi un año desde la última vez que vio a Ian.

Casi un año sin ver a Rosalie.

Casi un año alejada de la familia.

Aún no estaba cien por ciento segura de ella misma, pero a solo tres días de Nochebuena, simplemente no podía retrasarlo.

Edward le había pedido que fueran a casa de sus padres, una segunda oportunidad, pasar la festividad sin discusiones ni dramas, justo como esa bonita fecha debía ser.

Bella quería negarse, pero realmente quería estar con la familia de Edward.

Quería escuchar a Carlisle hablando de lo cerca que estuvo de quedarse de guardia en el hospital.

Quería que Esme se quejara de la cantidad de comida que tenía que hacer cada año pero que con gusto lo volvería a hacer para tener a su familia reunida en su mesa.

Quería que Charlie invitara a su novia secreta —Bella sabía de ella y la aceptaba, pero respetaba que su padre no se sintiera preparado para contarle— a pasar Navidad con ellos.

Quería ver a Emmett y como podía comerse medio kilo de pavo él solito.

Quería estar con Rosalie, la extrañaba enormemente, más que su concuñada, era su amiga, incontables veces salieron a beber juntas, iban de compras y se reían de las manías de Emmett y Edward, la extrañaba.

Pero más que nada, quería que Edward pasara una noche en paz, una noche rodeado por las personas que amaba y lo amaban, quería hacer feliz a Edward y demostrarle que la Bella de la que se había enamorado y casado seguía viva, solo un poco deprimida pero que era la misma que lo amaba locamente.

Por eso, se encontraba de pie hacía más de diez minutos en la fachada de la casa de Emmett y Rosalie.

Sería absurdo no tener miedo.

Se imaginó miles de escenarios posibles, desde Rosalie cerrándole la puerta en la cara —muy merecido se lo tendría—, hasta recibiendo un golpe directo en su nariz —también se lo merecía—.

No, no podía.

No podía ver a Rosalie a la cara, no después de lo que le había hecho a su hijo, su pequeño bebito lindo que solo quería estar con la tía Bella.

Estaba a punto de huir de regreso a su auto y manejar hasta el departamento para esconderse en el armario, cuando vio al pequeño niño que le sonreía, la puerta tenía un marco de pequeñas ventanas de cristal con delicadas cortinas.

El pequeño niño de risos oscuros le sonrió y agitó su manita, Bella pudo escuchar el agudo y feliz _"Oa",_ seguido de un _"mami, peta"._

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una sonrojada Rosalie.

—Hola, Rose —murmuró Bella removiéndose incómoda.

—Hola, Bella.

—Oa, Bea —saludó el pequeño niño sonriente, agarrándose de la pierna de su madre.

—Hola, Ian.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó Rose sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la sonrisa y mirada curiosa solo significaban que estaría encima de Bella en cualquier segundo.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la casa, Rose las guio a la sala, mientras Bella se sentaba en el sofá, la rubia encendió la televisión y puso el canal de las caricaturas, rápidamente Ian les ignoró mientras veía _Jelly Jam._

—Me alegra que nos visitaras —habló Rosalie sentándose junto a Bella—. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Rose… Rosalie.

—Sí, ya Esme me ha dicho que tú y Edward irán para Navidad.

—Sí.

—Me alegra, Esme realmente está muy contenta de que estarás en casa, todos lo estamos.

—¿Después de lo que hice el año pasado?

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, no te juzgo.

Bella negó con la cabeza sonriendo tristemente.

—No lo haces, Rosalie, a veces ni siquiera yo misma entiendo por qué lo hice.

—No tienes por qué decirme, Bella.

—Sí, sí tengo —suspiró y miró a Ian que estaba absorto en el programa de televisión—. Fui una perra ese día, tienes un niño encantador y yo solo fui una grandísima perra.

—Todos lo fuimos, debimos haberlos entendido, a ti y a Edward, pero no lo hicimos.

—Nada de eso fue su culpa, yo fui la que reaccioné mal, lastimé a Ian, herí a Edward al dejarlo y arruiné la noche para la familia.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos de Bella para llamar su atención.

—La noche estaba arruinada desde un principio —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Edward te ha hablado de esa noche, después de que te fuiste?

—No, se lo he preguntado en casa, incluso con la terapeuta a la que visitamos, pero no me dice nada, simplemente pensé que les arruiné la noche a todos.

Rosalie negó.

—Se terminó la velada después de tu partida, pero todo estaba destinado a ser un fracaso desde el inicio, mi plan era hacer que Ian durmiera toda la noche, evitarte verlo, supuse que sería doloroso para ti, pero nadie quiso escucharme y te hicieron pasar por estar con un bebé cuando no había pasado mucho desde el nacimiento de Mary Anne.

—Me estás haciendo pasar como la víctima y no lo soy —habló Bella sonriéndole un poco—. También creí que todos estaban confabulando en mi contra para restregarme en la cara que había un bebé en casa y no era el mío, los odié por algunas semanas, pero la terapeuta me ha enseñado que Ian tenía derecho a estar presente en la celebración. Tal vez si te hubieran hecho caso, no hubiera ocurrido nada de lo que pasó en Navidad, pero iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano y tal vez con situaciones más graves.

—¿Ahora nosotros somos las víctimas? —preguntó Rosalie contrariada—. Yo no me siento de esa forma.

—No deberías —le aseguró—, creo que la única víctima de todo esto fue Ian, por eso vine aquí, a pedirte perdón por mi forma de actuar.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Bella, ni Emmett ni yo te culpamos.

—Pero yo lo hago, Ian era el más inocente de toda la casa, solo era un bebé y pagó por mi frustración, le tendría que pedir perdón a él, pero ya que es un bebé que lo más seguro es que no me entienda, te lo pido a ti, Rose. ¿Me perdonas el haber sido una perra sin sentimientos con tu hijo? ¿Alejarme por tanto tiempo y no ser la tía que Ian merece?

Rosalie abrazó a Bella, no necesitaba perdonar nada, pero si eso necesitaba para sentirse mejor entonces lo haría.

—Tengo un regalo para Ian —habló Bella terminando el abrazo—, me perdí su cumpleaños.

Ante la palabra cumpleaños Ian se giró para ver a su madre y sonrió ante el colorido moño del paquete que Bella sacó de su bolso.

Rosalie lo sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras Bella le ayudaba a abrir el obsequio.

Un Mickey Mouse con el pijama y un cuento incluido para la hora de dormir fue lo suficiente para hacer a Ian feliz.

—¿Quieres quedarte a comer? —invitó Rosalie aún con Ian en sus rodillas—. Puedes llamar a Edward para que nos acompañe.

—No quiero incomodar, Rosalie.

—No lo harías —le aseguró poniéndose de pie con Ian en brazos—, y deja de llamarme Rosalie, soy Rose, recuérdalo.

Bella sonrió y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Edward y decirle que fuera a casa de Rose, lo necesitaba con ella si tendría que ver a Emmett.

La sensación de culpa en su espalda que no la dejaba descansar había disminuido, tal vez aún tenía que ver a la familia después de tanto tiempo, pero ver a Ian mirarla desde su periquera era suficiente para saber que los demás no la juzgarían tan duro.

 **...**

Edward sonreía a su reflejo en el espejo del elevador mientras subía a su piso, con Bella profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Casi cuatro horas antes, había dejado la casa de su hermano después de disfrutar una amena comida familiar, Emmett ni siquiera había dicho ni una palabra al ver a Bella después de tanto tiempo, se lo había agradecido en silencio al ver como los tensos hombros de Bella se relajaban.

Pasaron la comida riendo y poniéndose al día.

Cuando fue la hora de regresar al trabajo para Edward y Emmett, Bella y Rosalie se quedaron juntas con un Ian dormido en el piso de arriba, tres horas después Emmett le llamó para avisar que Bella y Rose estaban emborrachándose con una botella de vino barato.

Edward terminó con su trabajo y fue a buscar a su mujer.

Ella lo recibió felizmente ebria, colgándose en su cuello y besándolo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

— _Llévatela a casa, Edward, no quiero que mi hijo vea las partes femeninas de una chica siendo tan joven._

— _Salió de mi parte femenina, creo que está muy relacionado con ellas —respondió Rosalie con una copa de vino en su mano—, además Ian está dormido, Bella lo metió a la cama por orden de él, tan solo un día y mi hijo me ha cambiado por ella._

Después de luchar contra la cerradura de la puerta y procurar no tirar a Bella, la recostó en la cama, se rio al ver como Bella pataleaba para salir de los jeans y se abrazaba a su almohada.

Entró a la ducha para relajarse del ajetreado día que tuvo.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos e ideas para la nueva campaña de publicidad que se sobresaltó al ver como Bella abría la cortina de baño y se metía con él.

—Bells…

—¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado? —preguntó Bella poniéndose de puntillas y pegando sus desnudos senos al pecho de Edward—. Llevamos meses sin hacerlo, Edward, más de un año, la última vez fue tres días antes de que Alice desapareciera.

—Estás borracha, Bella.

—Sí, pero eso no hace que esté menos excitada —respondió acariciando la nuca de Edward—. Te deseo, Edward, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

—No quiero que lo hagamos solo porque estás borracha.

—No es porque esté borracha —bufó mordiendo la barbilla de Edward—, bueno, solo un poco pero realmente quiero sentirte, Edward, te necesito, te necesito tanto que me quemo.

—Bella…

—No te niegues a estar conmigo —murmuró tomando su duro miembro entre sus suaves manos—, sé que también quieres hacerlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Nena…

—Lo hablé con Tia, incluso con Rose y ambas están de acuerdo en que, si nos sentimos listos, debemos intentarlo. Te amo, Edward, y realmente, realmente quiero que me folles duro aquí y ahora.

Edward era un caballero, pero simplemente no encontró una buena excusa para sacar a Bella de la bañera y llevarla a la cama. La deseaba tanto que cada mañana debía luchar para que no viera su monumental erección, desde que regresó a casa quería poseerla, pero estaba esperando para que se sintiera cómoda, Tia le había advertido que fuera paciente.

Y ahora, justo en ese momento, tenía a su esposa jalándosela mientras besaba y mordía su barbilla.

Tal vez debió tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama.

Debió demostrarle con besos y caricias lo mucho que la amaba.

Lo especial que era y que un simple problema de fertilidad no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella.

Debió ser un caballero.

Pero mientras Bella jugaba con la cabeza de su pene, acariciaba su nuca, le daba pequeños besos en la barbilla y principalmente la tenía desnuda, resbaladiza y caliente solo para él, mandó al carajo lo que debía hacer e hizo lo que realmente quería hacer.

Bella se rio cuando Edward la levantó de su trasero y pegó su espalda a las frías baldosas.

Un año, cuatro meses y siete días desde la última vez que unieron sus cuerpos para ser uno solo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Como no podre actualizar el día de mañana, les dejo el capítulo hoy, disfrútenlo.**

 **Bella está decidida a seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer, ya ha arreglado las cosas con Rosalie e Ian, aunque termino con varias copas de más.**

 **Yanina, gracias por ayudarme con la revisión del capítulo y tolerar a mis acosadoras personales pidiendo capitulo extra.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 6**

Las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos meses.

Bella y Edward seguían asistiendo a terapia con Tia, aunque ahora lo hacían cada uno por separado —Tia les había dado el alta a la terapia en pareja, mientras hablaran y se comprendieran entre ellos estarían bien— y las sesiones se redujeron a una por semana.

Ambos se apoyaban y escuchaban, claro que había problemas que terminaban en gritos, pero ninguno de ellos era relacionado con la pérdida de Mary Anne.

Bella no se hundía en su miseria cada vez que el detective les informaba que no tenían ninguna pista acerca de Alice.

Encontraron a una _Mary Williams,_ abordando un avión con destino a Australia, pero era una mujer de treinta años que nunca había pisado Seattle y la cual estaba muy molesta pues la detuvieron injustamente apenas bajó del avión.

Edward volvió a comentar acerca de las dos niñas que Alice presentaba como sus hijas, buscaron el nombre de las niñas, Nicole Jones y Ashley Brown existían, solo que ambas niñas estaban en distintos lugares del país, mientras Nicole pasaba sus doce años felizmente en Tennessee, Ashley de tres, vivía con sus abuelos en una granja de Texas, ninguna de las niñas coincidía con la edad de las niñas de Alice, ni mucho menos tenían alguna relación.

Alice no solo había cambiado su identidad, también la de las niñas, eso solo les causó aún más preocupación, tanto a Bella y Edward, como a los oficiales.

 _¿Qué tan enfermo debías estar para cambiarle los nombres a un par de niñas? ¿Qué es lo que Alice les diría cuando tenían que cambiarse de nombre y de ciudad?_

Saber que no tenían ni siquiera un rastro de las niñas, los hizo ponerse en alerta.

¿Y si les había quitado las niñas a sus verdaderos padres con anterioridad?

Bella rezaba para que no fuera así, no quería imaginar que otros padres estuvieran pasando por la misma angustia, era completamente injusto.

El detective los mantendría informados.

…

Las reuniones familiares se volvieron bastantes comunes, cada fin de semana la familia se reunía para divertirse y disfrutar de una exquisita cena.

Tia había recomendado las reuniones como parte de la terapia para Edward y Bella, pues, aunque Bella fue la que se aisló y alejó a toda la familia de ella para sumergirse en una terrible depresión, que aún luchaba por vencer, Edward también se escondía tras la máscara de tranquilidad y fuerza. Ambos debían aprender a confiar en la familia, en saber que contaban con ellos, no solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo, también tenían a la familia que quería apoyarlos y ser fuertes para ellos.

Esme y Carlisle ofrecieron amablemente su casa, era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que todos estuvieran cómodos.

Charlie por fin aceptó presentar a Sue como su novia oficial, Bella omitió el hecho de que lo sabía desde el primer mes de relación. Le agradaba Sue, desde niña había notado el coqueteo de ambos, pero era una celosita niña de papi que no permitía que ninguna mujer se le acercara.

Emmett y Rose se sentían liberados cada vez que Bella sostenía a Ian en brazos.

Bella les había pedido perdón y repetido incontables veces que no los culpaba, tal vez en el pasado lo hizo, pero ahora solo sentía cariño por ellos.

—Yo les di el folleto, Bella —habló Emmett—, por mí es que ustedes pensaron en el vientre de alquiler.

—Tu intención fue buena, Emmett —le aseguró Bella arrullando a Ian—. Nunca te culparé porque me diste una oportunidad para ser mamá, ni tu ni yo podíamos predecir que una loca se metería en nuestras vidas, tú no hiciste más que alegrar mi vida y lo haces cada vez que me permites estar con Ian a pesar de lo perra que fui.

Emmett y Rosalie asistieron a terapia, necesitaban liberarse de la culpa que cargaban, hacer entender a su subconsciente que ellos no eran los responsables de la pérdida de Mary Anne. Bella y Edward podían repetírselos todo el tiempo, pero si ellos no comenzaban a aceptarlo, seguirían con la culpa sobre su espalda.

Ian crecía a pasos agigantados, corría de un lado para el otro llamando la atención de sus padres, abuelos y tíos.

Era la luz de la casa Cullen.

Bella pasó de ser una desconocida, a la tía favorita de Ian, tal vez se debía a un instinto innato en los bebés, pero Ian adoraba pasar tiempo con Bella, para Rosalie no había problema, si podía estar dos horas sin su pequeño llamándola cada cinco segundos estaba bastante bien, además confiaba en Bella, sabía que Ian estaba seguro con ella.

Rosalie regresó a trabajar como gerente de recursos humanos cuando Ian tenía un año y once meses, no confiaba en ninguna de las guarderías, sabía que su hijo necesitaba socializar con niños, pero podía hacerlo en el kínder, su corazón de mamá osa se partía cada vez que imaginaba a su pequeño quedarse solito en la guardería rodeado de niños con mocos y gérmenes.

—Yo puedo cuidarlo —se ofreció Bella después de que Rosalie le contara acerca de las estadísticas de niños lastimados en guarderías.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto, ni Edward ni yo somos fanáticos de las guarderías, la abuela de Edward los cuidó cuando eran chicos y mi padre me llevaba con él a la estación de policías, así que tampoco estuve en ninguna guardería.

—Pero tú trabajas, Bella, lo haces aquí en casa, pero no quiero molestarte.

—Mi trabajo me da mucha facilidad de horario, mientras tenga los manuscritos listos para la fecha de entrega, no tengo ningún problema, además Ian es un encanto, puedo hacer mi trabajo cuando tome su siesta de tres horas.

—Eres un ángel, Bella, pero aún no estoy segura.

—Es lo que Edward y yo planeábamos hacer con Mary Anne —contó Bella, era la primera vez que hablaba de los planes que tuvieron para su vida con su bebé—, yo me quedaría en casa con ella, ambos preferíamos mantenerla aquí con nosotros siendo un bebé. Mi horario para revisar los manuscritos no se verá afectado porque tenga a Ian aquí conmigo, además puedo llevarlo con Esme si se me complica cuidarlo.

Rosalie tan solo trabajó por seis meses, antes de que la prueba de embarazo diera positivo, dos días antes del cumpleaños de Mary Anne.

Ambos se sentían tan culpables que el 5 de noviembre se presentaron en su casa, a pesar de que ellos pidieron que se les dejara solos en ese día especial.

Pero ni Emmett ni Rosalie tenían la fuerza para callar que esperaban un segundo bebé.

—¿Se sienten culpables por estar embarazados? —preguntó Edward viendo a su hermano y cuñada.

—No lo planeamos —habló Emmett rascándose la nuca—, queríamos solo tener a Ian, pero pasó, realmente no…

—Me alegra que le den un hermanito a Ian —habló Bella causando la mirada sorprendida de ambos.

—Pero…

—Ustedes siguen sin entender —habló Edward abrazando la cintura de Bella—. Nosotros perdimos a nuestra hija, y hemos aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor de su pérdida, seguir con nuestra vida sin perder la esperanza de recuperarla, pero, así como nosotros intentamos seguir adelante por Mary Anne, también queremos que nuestra familia esté feliz, no queremos que ustedes sientan pena o culpa por embarazarse cuando no es necesario.

—¿Están seguros?

—Completamente —les aseguró Bella—, las terapias nos han ayudado a ver que la vida continúa, Mary Anne está viviendo su vida y deseamos que sea feliz en donde sea que esté, así como también queremos que ustedes sean felices.

—Es demasiado complicado.

—Lo sabemos, pero no ganamos nada sintiéndonos tristes, lo único que obtuve al estar en depresión fue alejarme de Edward y sentirme miserable. Van a tener un bebé y debe ser motivo de celebración, no sentir miedo por nuestras reacciones.

Emmett y Rosalie los dejaron solos en casa, debían ir a darle las buenas nuevas a Esme y Carlisle.

Bella cerró la puerta y se acurrucó contra Edward.

Claro que dolía saber que Ian tendría un hermanito, pero estaban felices.

Podían enojarse con la vida como lo habían estado todos los meses anteriores, culpar a Emmett y Rosalie por agrandar su familia cuando ellos no tenían a Mary Anne, pero de nada les servía tomar esa actitud. Todos los meses en terapia les había ayudado a comprender que todo era parte de un ciclo.

Aceptar que la vida era una jodida perra, pero demostrarle que uno lo era aún más y a pesar de todo lo que ladrara, no los iba a intimidar.

…

A los cinco meses de embarazo, Rosalie hizo a la familia feliz al anunciar que esperaban un niño.

Nadie en la familia lo decía en voz alta, pero la única niña que podía haber en la familia era Mary Anne y si ella no estaba con ellos, entonces las niñas estaban prohibidas en casa.

Para finales de febrero el detective se contactó con Edward para comunicarle que tenía a una pareja de cuarenta años que había denunciado un caso similar al suyo.

Bertha Douglas desapareció con la niña que cargaba en su vientre, once años, tres meses y veintitrés días atrás, justamente la edad que la hija mayor de Alice debía tener.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, te quiero.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 7**

Bella y Edward viajaron a Arizona dos meses después de que el detective les informara de la denuncia.

Los Smith eran una pareja con tres preciosos trillizos de catorce años, sus hijos habían sido producto de una inseminación artificial, así que confiados decidieron intentarlo otra vez buscando a la preciada niña que completara su familia.

Vivian Smith confesó que solo recurrieron a Bertha porque la mujer que había tenido a los trillizos estaba embarazada en ese momento.

Creyeron que Bertha era confiable, una chica joven que necesitaba el dinero para terminar la universidad.

—Tenía entre veintidós o veintitrés años cuando la conocimos —habló Tom Smith mostrándoles la única fotografía de Bertha que tenían—, aunque parecía mucho más joven, muchas veces le dije a Vivian que apenas si alcanzaba los dieciocho, pero su acta de nacimiento y credenciales decían todo lo contrario, así que dejé el tema por la paz.

—Cuando nosotros la conocimos tenía veintisiete —habló Edward dejando la fotografía de Alice sobre la mesita—. Es ella, aunque en ese entonces tenía el cabello negro y corto, no era pelirroja ni tenía los ojos azul cielo.

—Eran azules casi grises —habló Bella—, sé que es ella, se operó los labios y se rellenó los pómulos, pero es ella.

Ambas familias compartieron la información que con los años habían juntado, los Smith no tenían mucha más información que Bella y Edward.

Alice/Bertha desapareció sin dejar siquiera un pequeño rastro.

—Tengo miedo, Bella —reconoció Edward en la habitación del hotel—, ellos llevan buscando a la niña por once años, y no la han encontrado.

—La vamos a encontrar, Edward —contestó buscando sus pijamas en las maletas—, debemos tener fe.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero… ¿y si no?

—No pienses en eso.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —gritó exasperado caminando de un lado a otro—. Vimos como Alice cambió en ocho años, nadie nos garantiza que se haya operado la nariz o ahora sea rubia, los Smith llevan once años buscándola y no han avanzado mucho más que nosotros. ¿Qué nos garantiza que la vamos a recuperar?

—No lo sé, Edward —suspiró sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose la cara con las manos—, realmente no lo sé, tengo miedo de pensar en no verla nunca, en no poder conocerla y que solo sea un sueño en nuestra vida.

Edward bufó frustrado y se sentó junto a Bella, la abrazó por la espalda besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Siento ponerte de esta manera, no es mi intención, pero es imposible no pensarlo.

—Te entiendo, Edward —le sonrió levemente—. He intentado no pensar en esa posibilidad, con todas mis fuerzas he intentado mantener ese sentimiento lejos de mí.

—Es difícil.

—Condenadamente difícil.

—A veces pienso que nunca la conoceremos —susurró apretando su abrazo—, me detesto cada vez que imagino esa posibilidad, pero es imposible no hacerlo.

—También me pasa, amor.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

—Tratar de ser felices y no perder la fe... no tengo ninguna otra respuesta.

Bella se puso de pie dispuesta a tomar una ducha y meterse a la cama, después de un día y charla difícil merecía un tibio y refrescante baño.

Edward atrapó el pantalón de franela que le aventó antes de entrar al baño y dejar la puerta abierta detrás de ella.

—¿Cuándo te volviste la madura en la relación? —preguntó siguiéndola al baño.

—Dudo que entre en esa categoría.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo con ella al ver el pijama del Pato Lucas que había decidido llevar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se reunieron con los Smith todos los días, compartían la información e intentaban encontrar un motivo que llevara a Alice a Seattle y si la segunda niña también se trataba de un caso parecido al suyo.

—Tardaron dos años en saber que a nosotros nos había pasado lo mismo —habló Tom frustrado viendo la pizarra con las pistas que tenían—. Algo está en medio, ¿cómo ha viajado sin ser vista? Hay tantos sistemas de seguridad que es imposible que haya burlado a todos.

—Y no te olvides de las niñas, no sabemos cómo el registro de las dos pertenece a otras niñas.

—Al menos sabemos que se queda con las niñas —habló Vivian—, temí que lo hiciera con el fin de venderlas o explotarlas… sexualmente

—Es cierto —la apoyó Bella intentando mantener oculto el miedo de que su nena hubiera sido abusada, no era momento para imaginar horrendos escenarios—, Alice se quedó con las niñas. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué ganaba con quedárselas?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que debe haber algo más para que se quedara con las niñas, si buscamos una relación, la diferencia de edad entre las niñas es la misma, cada una tenía cuatro años de diferencia.

—Tiene un patrón, tal vez está loca.

—Sabemos que lo está, Vivian —bufó Tom—, pero eso solo nos lleva a tener que esperar a que Mary Anne cumpla cuatro para que vuelva a actuar.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué era peor, esperar a que otra familia pasara por lo mismo y confirmar la teoría del patrón o solo pensar que fue mera casualidad.

Ninguna opción era alentadora.

Pero debían comunicarle su teoría a las autoridades de Arizona y Seattle.

…

Los billetes de regreso a Seattle estaban marcados para dentro de dos días.

El detective encargado de la búsqueda de la pequeña Sarah Smith se había mantenido informado junto al detective de Bella y Edward, ambos buscando alguna clínica de fertilidad que hubiera denunciado a una mujer que desapareciera con el bebé de otra pareja.

Pero no encontraban nada.

No se presentó ninguna denuncia en todo el país, en ese periodo de tiempo.

—Tal vez no hay un patrón —suspiró Bella recostada en la tumbona del jardín trasero de los Smith, era una tarde calurosa y quería disfrutar de los rayos del sol antes de regresar al nublado cielo de Seattle—. ¿No sé si sentirme aliviada de que mi hija no esté con una loca o no?

—Pues siento pena por la niña, si realmente es su hija biológica.

Bella asintió bebiendo de la limonada, los tres niños estaban jugando a lanzarse el balón, durante las dos semanas que estuvieron en Arizona, ellos se mostraron educados y querían encontrar a su hermana tanto como sus padres, no imaginaba cómo debían sentirse Vivian y Tom.

—¿Cómo llevaste la pérdida? —preguntó Vivian interrumpiendo el silencioso momento.

—Bastante mal —suspiró Bella—. Caí en una terrible depresión, me aislé y alejé a toda la familia, incluso abandoné nuestro apartamento por cinco meses, nuestra relación estaba perdida.

—Yo también estuve a punto de arruinar mi matrimonio, se supone que las madres debemos ser fuertes, tenía a tres niños de tres años que me necesitaban y no me importó, me hundí en mi miseria, pero entonces —miró a los tres niños que ahora peleaban sobre el pasto, tener tres chicos adolescentes le había enseñado a dejar que pelearan y resolvieran sus problemas ellos solos— uno de mis chicos entró a la habitación y me pidió que no lo dejara, que él me iba a ayudar a buscar a su hermanita pero que por favor saliera de la cama porque me extrañaba mucho, fueron mi soporte. Después de eso acepté ir a terapia, fui sincera con la familia e intenté seguir adelante, pero…

—Pero sigue doliendo como el primer día —concluyó Bella, Vivian asintió—. También fui con un terapeuta, aún sigo yendo a consultas y la llamo cuando tengo alguna crisis, pero…

—Pero sientes que no avanzas lo suficiente —agregó Vivian—. Es tan difícil sentarte frente a la terapeuta y aceptar que no eres capaz de deshacerte de nada de la habitación de la niña, Tom lleva años pidiéndome que donemos algunas cosas, no necesitamos la cuna y tampoco las mantas, y sé que cuando regrese no las necesitará, pero…

—Pero si sacas esas cosas de la casa, sientes que estás perdiendo la fe en recuperarla —prosiguió Bella—, son la prueba de que ella existe y que regresará a tus brazos, es lo que demuestra que era amada y esperada, que a pesar de que ella no esté aquí y tal vez nunca utilice las cosas de bebé que con tanto esmero compraste para ella, aún esperas arroparla por la noche y contarle cómo es que pasaste dos horas pensando en cuál manta sería perfecta para ella, si era lo suficientemente calentita o si necesitabas conseguir otra.

—Es grato saber que no soy la única que sigue teniendo la habitación de bebé —sonrió Vivian—. Ella va a regresar aquí y verá que, a pesar de todo el tiempo, siempre fue nuestra bebita.

—Que nunca dejamos de esperarla, quererla y amarla.

Vivian asintió bebiendo de su vaso de limonada antes de hacer la pregunta que llevaba picándole la garganta desde que el detective le informó acerca de la pareja pidiendo información, una pregunta que quería hacerles apenas confió en ellos y notó que ambos matrimonios pasaban por la misma agonía.

Había permanecido callada por miedo a conocer la respuesta, pero ya no era posible, se irían en dos días y necesitaba conocer la respuesta, necesitaba tener un lazo mayor con su hija, incluso si eso significaba dejar de llamarla Sarah.

—¿La conociste?

Bella tardó unos minutos en entender la pregunta de Vivian, pero cuando lo hizo, apartó la mirada avergonzada.

—No, lo siento, Alice era muy reservada con respecto a su vida privada, sabíamos dónde vivían y a qué escuela iban las niñas, pero nunca visitamos su apartamento y tampoco nos permitió conocerlas.

—Me hubiera gustado saber si se parecía a sus hermanos.

Bella tomó la mano de la mujer para reconfortarla, ella creía que su dolor era terrible, pero al ver a Vivian, tener tres hijos productos de un vientre de alquiler y perder a su nena por la misma razón, devastaba a cualquiera.

—Sé su nombre —murmuró Bella—, Alice nos lo dijo en una de las consultas, fue un accidente, ella parecía realmente molesta cuando nos dijo su nombre, aunque con lo que hemos investigado no sabemos si realmente lo era o solo fue una fachada.

—¿¡Cómo se llama!? —preguntó Vivian desesperada—. No importa que ahora lleve otro nombre, dímelo por favor, hará que mi niña sea más real.

—Nicole, su nombre es Nicole.

Vivian mantuvo los sollozos en voz baja e intentó limpiar las lágrimas con las servilletas.

—Tal vez sí es su nombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si ella estuvo molesta porque te lo dijo, tal vez sí sea su nombre.

—Pero Nicole existe y no tiene la edad de la que nosotras buscamos.

—Pero piensa, Bella, Bertha necesita una fachada para mantenerse oculta, si las niñas usan los nombres de otras niñas, entonces tal vez debamos buscar una escuela en donde tengan a esas niñas.

—No es posible, porque la Ashley que encontraron en los registros es más pequeña que la Ashley de Alice.

—Pero solo buscaron a niñas pequeñas, ¿y si usó los nombres de niñas mayores?, tal vez de personas que ya sean adultas y los detectives los descartaron.

Bella no sabía qué pensar.

Era todo un revoltijo lo que Alice había hecho, pero era posible.

Alice estaba loca, así que había una posibilidad de que Vivian tuviera razón.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la casa a buscar a sus esposos, necesitaban comunicarles la conclusión a la que habían llegado.

Por muy fantasiosa e imposible que pareciera, al día siguiente los detectives decidieron ampliar sus investigaciones.

…

Dos días después, Bella y Edward entraban a su departamento.

Los detectives buscaban alguna Ashley Brown y Nicole Jones que estudiaran en algún distrito estudiantil con el registro alterado, tardarían en encontrarlo pues necesitaban la autorización de los distritos escolares y las asociaciones de padres, lo cual podría poner en alerta a Alice/Bertha.

El viaje a Arizona había sido revelador para ambas familias.

El único dato que ambos compartían acerca de Alice/Bertha, era San Francisco.

A los Smith les dijo que su ex novio —con quien supuestamente se iba a casar antes de que lo descubriera poniéndole el cuerno— vivía en San Francisco, mientras que a Bella y Edward les dijo que venía de San Francisco y su esposo había fallecido tres años atrás, justamente los años que tenía la niña menor, Ashley.

Aunque no conocían el nombre del supuesto novio/esposo, debían mantener la esperanza. Tal vez los verdaderos padres de Ashley se encontraban en San Francisco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **En Honolulu aun es sábado, así que aún estoy a tiempo.**

 **Fue una semana difícil, clases, proyectos, conferencias y eventos a los que debía de asistir, —típica vida universitaria que ni siquiera da tiempo para llorar—, pero ya casi se acaba, solo falta esta semana de exámenes finales y proyectos que entregar y por fin SOY LIBRE.**

 **Yanina, gracias por revisar el capítulo, eres un sol.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías, amenazas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **A las nuevas lectoras, actualizo cada sábado (aunque sea demasiado tarde, aquí me verán molestando cada semana).**

 **Hasta el siguiente sábado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 8**

Ambas familias decidieron tener una estrecha relación, ambas buscaban a la misma persona y se necesitarían mutuamente cuando Mary Anne y Nicole regresaran a casa.

No lo decían en voz alta, pero temían que las niñas no quisieran estar con ellos.

Rosalie visitó a Bella días después de su regreso con un hiperactivo Ian, conforme la fecha de parto se iba acercando, estaba cada día más sensible, toda la familia creía que se debía a la llegada del bebé, debía ser difícil para él.

Rosalie ya no podía jugar con él en el suelo con los carritos por las tardes. Con la enorme barriga que tenía le era difícil jugar y cargarlo por tanto tiempo.

—Hace meses lo sacamos de la cuna y lo pusimos en una cama y él lo aceptó —habló Rose bebiendo la taza de té de manzanilla—, pero ahora que vio que le va a pertenecer al bebé, ha protestado y la quiere de vuelta.

—Está chípil, Rose, es normal.

—Lo sé, pero es tan difícil verlo llorar porque quiere dormir en la cuna, cada noche se me hace más difícil decirle que no.

—Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero es mejor que llore ahora que cuando el bebé esté, imagina lo difícil que sería si cumplieras su capricho, tendrías a dos bebés llorones que quieren dormir.

—Tienes razón, calmar a uno es más fácil que calmar a dos —asintió terminando su taza de té—, pero no he venido aquí a contarte lo difícil que está Ian… ¿Cómo te fue en Arizona?

—Bien, Vivian y Tom son muy amables y tienen tres hijos, creo que es más difícil para ellos.

—No me puedo imaginar por lo que están pasando, realmente Alice no tiene corazón.

—Está loca y eso hace que temamos por las niñas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué pasará con las niñas cuando las recuperemos?, nosotros estaremos felices por tenerlas con nosotros de vuelta, ¿pero ellas? Estamos creyendo que Alice es una pésima madre y ellas estarán felices de alejase de ella, pero siendo sincera contigo, no creo que eso ocurra.

—¿Temes que Mary Anne la quiera más a ella que a ti?

—Más que temerlo, creo que sería una realidad, por más mal que las trate, para ellas es su madre, imagínate lo que sentirían si las alejamos de ella. ¿Y si me ve como la mala del cuento? ¿Si me odia por alejarla de Alice y las niñas?

—Los niños son muy susceptibles, no te voy a mentir, Bella, Mary Anne puede estar condenadamente enojada con todos, pero se va a dar cuenta lo mucho que la aman, ella los amará más de lo que alguna vez sintió por Alice.

—Es lo que más deseo, no sé si sería capaz de soportar que nos deteste.

—Eso no va a pasar, ustedes la aman y ella se va a dar cuenta.

Ian entró a la cocina con su biberón vacío, pidiendo más jugo de naranja, Bella le sirvió el jugo y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla después de recibir un seguro "glacias", cada día el pequeño hablaba mejor.

—Ian te adora —habló Rose después de que Ian regresara a la sala en donde veía la televisión y jugaba con sus peluches y carritos, conocía la casa a la perfección—, ve una segunda madre en ti, para ti es tan natural, serás la mejor madre, Bella, y Mary Anne se va a dar cuenta de ello muy rápido, tú y Edward van a besar el suelo por donde camine, nunca va a dudar del amor que ustedes sienten por ella.

Bella asintió no muy segura, era tan difícil creer que sería buena madre, había estado trabajando con Tia sobre sus inseguridades, pero en ocasiones era imposible no sentir que le fallaba a Edward y a ella misma, claro que hablaba con Edward acerca de cómo se sentía, pero incluso después de hablar y sincerarse con él, sentía el peso de la inseguridad, ya no era tan pesado, pero seguía existiendo.

—No te atormentes, Bella —habló Rose tomándola del brazo—, no ganas nada con hacerlo.

—Lo sé, solo que… a veces mi cabeza simplemente no lo entiende.

Rose se quedó toda la tarde con ella, ordenaron comida china e Ian comió sobre el regazo de Bella, era normal que el niño prefiriera estar con su tía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, la enorme barriga de Rose lo agradecía enormemente.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de la llegada del bebé, el parto estaba previsto unos días después del cumpleaños de Ian, al ser aún un bebé, podía pasar su cumpleaños sin enterarse, pero no parecía correcto para ningún miembro de la familia.

Bella le aseguró que estaría en casa temprano para ayudarle con la pequeña reunión familiar que habían organizado, pasarían un día agradable y el pequeño tendría su día especial con pastel.

Rosalie se marchó dos horas antes de que llegara Edward al departamento, últimamente estaba más ocupado de lo normal, Bella intentaba esperarlo despierta, pero en ocasiones era simplemente imposible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vivian la llamó después de que el detective les visitara para informarles sobre una joven con el nombre de Ashley Brown que vivía en San Francisco, California.

Ashley provenía de una pequeña familia, dos padres y dos hijos, según su información era una joven bastante correcta, se graduó con un promedio regular, fue a la universidad cerca de su casa, tenía un trabajo estable, vivía con su novio, tenía un hurón de mascota y pensaban tener un bebé en muy poco tiempo.

Nada extraño.

Lo único que podían resaltar de la vida de Ashley, era que había sido adoptada cuando aún era muy pequeña.

—Ellos dijeron que ayudarían entregando toda la información que tenían —suspiró Vivian a través del teléfono—, pero fue hace tanto tiempo, el orfanato dejó de existir hace años. No quiero ser pesimista, pero siento que cada vez nos estamos alejando más y más de la búsqueda de las niñas.

—Siento lo mismo, es un enorme rompecabezas y siento que no hemos armado nada, ni siquiera conocemos el verdadero nombre de Alice… Tampoco sabemos nada de los padres de Ashley.

—Esto apesta —gimieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Los respectivos detectives los mantendrían informadas cuando se llevara a cabo la reunión que tenían programada con los Brown. Esperaban que tuvieran información, que recordaran a las personas que habían conocido hacía dos años y siete meses.

Solo tendrían que esperar unos días para saber las respuestas de los Brown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella llegó puntualmente a la casa de Rosalie, no sería una gran fiesta infantil, pues Ian no tenía muchos amiguitos, al no ir a la guardería no socializaba mucho, así que sería solo una comida para ocho personas y el cumpleañero.

Pensaban hacer costillas, Ian adoraba la salsa BBQ y merecía lo mejor en su cumpleaños.

Rose estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo de pie, no importaba cuántas veces Bella le dijera que se sentara, Rose estaba caminando constantemente haciendo cualquier cosa.

Edward fue el primero en llegar con el regalo que Bella y él le habían comprado, una pequeña grabadora de " _Fisher Price"_ que lo mantuvo entretenido apretando la misma tecla por más de cinco minutos.

Emmett llegó después, e intentó de manera disimulada estar cerca de Rosalie todo el tiempo, para nadie pasó desapercibido esa acción, pero no comentaron nada.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Esme y Carlisle, quienes traían el pastel con un cohete hecho de fondant, tuvieron que detener los curiosos deditos de Ian para que no atacara el pastel.

La reunión estaba yendo de maravilla, Ian sabía que era su día especial, era todo sonrisitas y amorcito para todos, era todo un nene consentido.

Bella fue a la cocina por la ensaladera, los Cullen no podían comer sin tener ensalada de col en sus platos, y se congeló al ver como Rosalie se sostenía de la encimera.

—Rose, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó acercándose, esperó a que recuperara el aliento y el gesto de dolor/incomodidad desapareciera.

—¿Qué me dirías si te digo que desde la mañana estoy teniendo contracciones?

—Oh…

—Aún son leves —aseguró poniéndose derecha—, no es necesario que vaya al hospital… aún.

—Debiste decírnoslo, podíamos aplazar esto.

—Es el cumpleaños de Ian, no quería estropeárselo a él, además no quiero que mis dos hijos nazcan el mismo día.

—¿Por eso has estado de pie todo este tiempo?

—Sí, con Ian me funcionó, aún hay mucho tiempo de diferencia entre las contracciones, me preocuparé cuando comiencen a ser cada veinte minutos.

—Si necesitas que nos llevemos a Ian por esta noche…

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Bella —le sonrió y tomó la jarra con jugo de frutas—. Pero hay que regresar o se preguntarán por qué tardamos tanto.

Bella tomó la ensaladera por la que había ido y siguió a Rose fuera de la cocina.

Una vez todos sentados a la mesa y con Ian en su periquera se dispusieron a comer, era una enorme masa de ruido y risas, Ian comía entretenido viendo _"La casa de Mickey Mouse",_ en la tablet de Emmett, era más fácil que se comiera la ensalada de su plato de esa forma.

—¿Aún te harás cargo de los niños cuando Rose vuelva al trabajo, Bella? —preguntó Esme, siendo la única en la mesa que no tenía la boca llena de salsa.

—Le ayudaré a Rose durante la cuarentena, no queremos que Ian cambie su rutina tan drásticamente.

—También he pensado reducir mis horas en el trabajo —habló Rose sirviéndose más costillas en su plato, podía sentir fuertes contracciones, pero eso no le quitaba el hambre—, con Ian era mucho más fácil, podía llevarlo todas las mañanas sin ningún problema, pero con dos...

—Hemos estado hablando —intervino Emmett— y creemos que lo mejor es que Rose trabaje mediodía, los niños seguirán quedándose con Bella, pero será durante la tarde.

—Y por mí está perfectamente bien, Emmett pasará por ellos cuando termine de trabajar, solo esperamos que Ian no se muestre celoso al ver que el bebé también se queda conmigo.

—El segundo nombre de Ian es celoso —se burló Carlisle—, es imposible que no sienta celos, de cualquier cosa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Ian ignoraba por completo las risas pues tenía toda su atención en la pantalla.

…

El final de la reunión se acercaba, fue una tarde genial que Ian disfrutó.

Salió tal cual el plan.

Pero antes de que Esme y Carlisle se marcharan, Rose se dobló del dolor a mitad de la sala.

—Son cada quince minutos, Rose —protestó Emmett sobándole la espalda—, debemos ir al hospital.

—¿Estás en trabajo? —preguntó Esme sorprendida—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—No quería quitarle protagonismo a Ian.

—Eso jamás pasaría —aseguró Esme—. Llévala al hospital, Emmett, nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar la casa y llevarte la maleta cuando la necesites.

—Gracias, mamá.

Rose ni siquiera pudo protestar mientras Emmett la llevaba al auto, no podía ganar si tenía a toda la familia apoyándolo, besó a Ian —quien Edward había hecho el favor de llevarlo a despedirse— y se subió al auto, al ser su segundo parto no restaba nada de nervios y dolor.

—Asumo que el niño se queda con ustedes —aseguró Carlisle ayudando a Bella a levantar la mesa.

Bella asintió antes de escuchar el llanto de Ian y los intentos de Esme y Edward de calmarlo.

—Como abuelo debería importarme que tú lo cuides más que nosotros, pero siendo sincero, no extraño para nada escuchar los gritos de berrinche de un niño.

Bella se rio ante las palabras de Carlisle, Ian podía ser un amor, pero cuando tenía un berrinche no había poder humando que lo calmara.

…

Eran casi las diez de la noche, Bella arrullaba a Ian para que durmiera, estaba en el sofá con el volumen de la televisión bajo.

El pequeño luchaba por mantenerse despierto, después de un largo día, un berrinche monumental que duró más de diez minutos hasta que lograron calmarlo, un baño y la mamila con leche tibia, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra Morfeo.

—¿Pueles quelaltelo? —preguntó después de un gran bostezo.

Bella tardó en comprender a lo que se refería Ian, besó su frente antes de responder.

—¿Quieres que me quede con tu hermanito?

—Chi, me quito mi pumpaños —se quejó abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

—¿Y no crees que es divertido? —preguntó Bella pasando sus dedos por el rebelde y oscuro cabello—. Tendrás una fiesta junto con tu hermano, ambos podrán disfrazarse de superhéroes, podrán ser como Phineas y Ferb, tendrán muchos regalos y podrás compartirlos con él, comerás mucho pastel y golosinas esos días, además entre los dos, y en Navidad recibirán muchos más juguetes, piensa en lo divertido que será.

Bella supo que a Ian le había gustado la idea cuando le sonrió, la inocencia de los niños era tan maravillosa.

Bella recordaba que un niño de su salón cumplía años tres días después que ella y odiaba que les festejaran los cumpleaños juntos en el salón, lo odiaba tanto, pero Ian no tenía por qué saber eso.

Ian se quedó dormido minutos después, Bella lo llevó a la habitación de Mary Anne, él dormía ahí cada vez que pasaba la noche con ellos, podía ser un pequeño nene consentido, pero Edward simplemente no aceptaba la idea de pasar una noche sin abrazar el cuerpo de Bella.

Edward la esperaba en la habitación ya con el pijama puesto, había estado hablando con Emmett, que le aseguró que lo llamaría en cuanto el niño naciera, la doctora les había dicho que lo más seguro era que lo hiciera en la madrugada, así como que Rosalie la estaba pasando algo mal. No se comparaba en nada con el parto de Ian.

—Estoy muerta de cansancio —protestó Bella acostándose en su lado de la cama y mirando a Edward de manera juguetona—. ¿Qué tanto me amas?

—Mmm… depende

—¿Tu amor por mí es condicional? —preguntó ofendida, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Escuchaste?, fue mi corazón rompiéndose.

Edward se rio, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y atrajo el cuerpo de Bella a sus brazos.

—Tranquila, _Drama Queen._ —La besó castamente en los labios—.¿Qué necesitas, amor de mi vida, razón de mi existencia, mi vida entera, mi cielo, mi terroncito de azúcar, mi…?

Bella se rio y le tapó la boca con su mano.

—Solo quería que me trajeras un tazón de helado de chocolate, lo deseo demasiado.

—¿Más que a mí?

—Amor, si tú me dijeras que me prefieres más a mí que al helado de chocolate, sabría que estás mintiendo. Absolutamente nada le gana al helado de chocolate.

—Hay algo que le gana.

—¿Qué?

—Tú —respondió al mismo tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con el suyo—, solo tú con mucho helado de chocolate.

Edward la besó, un beso que prometía ser más, pero Bella lo detuvo.

—Aún quiero mi helado, ahora ve por él y después bésame todo lo que quieras, _terroncito de azúcar._

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capitulo, de súper adoro.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, teorías, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 9**

Solo había dos cosas que Edward detestaba en el mundo.

La primera, era que su primera taza de café del día no tuviera la cantidad exacta de crema que le gustaba.

La segunda, era que lo sacaran de su caliente cama junto a su tibia esposa un domingo por la mañana, no tenía que trabajar, no tenía que meter su culo bajo la regadera, no tenía por qué abandonar la cama hasta que Bella dijera que era suficiente pereza o que tenía hambre.

Por eso, al escuchar el teléfono sonar sin cesar por al menos los siguientes cinco minutos, frustrado se levantó de la cama y contestó de muy mala manera.

Estaba feliz al escuchar a su hermano parlotear sin cesar acerca del nacimiento de Jack Cullen, realmente estaba feliz por él y Rose, pero eran las cinco de la mañana, hacía frío, Ian seguía dormido en la cuna, probablemente con un hilo de baba en su boquita, Bella estaba en su cama esperándolo, y realmente quería volver bajo las tibias mantas.

Emmett parloteó acerca del peso y las medidas del niño, así como lo cansada que estaba Rose, Esme y Carlisle se encontraban en la tienda de regalos comprando globos y osos de felpa mientras que la madre de Rose estaba en camino al hospital.

—Te enviaré las fotos apenas lo lleven a la habitación con Rose, mamá tomó las fotografías, creo que en algún momento del nacimiento de Jack solté la cámara.

—Envíame una foto apenas puedas.

—Claro. ¿A qué hora llegan?

—Después de que Ian despierte y le demos de desayunar vamos para allá.

—Ya hablé con nuestros padres, ellos se harán cargo de Ian por esta noche.

—Me parece bien, Em —contestó soltando un largo bostezo.

—Esa es mi señal para colgar, te veo al rato, hermano.

—Claro, nos vemos.

—Una última cosa, Edward.

—Mmm…

—¿Ya hablaste con Bella?

Edward bufó pasándose la palma de la mano por el rostro, había hablado con Tia y a pesar de que ambos eran conscientes de que Bella había mejorado y sus crisis de ansiedad y nervios desaparecieron casi por completo, ambos temían que Bella estuviera usando el cuidado de Ian como un escape de la realidad.

Edward y Tia no habían estado muy convencidos con que cuidara a los dos niños.

— _Amo a mi sobrino, no me moleta que esté en casa ni que duerma una noche mientras mi hermano y cuñada salen a divertirse, pero siento que Bella realmente se está haciendo dependiente a Ian, recuerdo que yo estaba así hace meses._

— _¿Crees que Bella utiliza a Ian como un escape?_

— _Estoy seguro de que lo hace, cuando Ian era pequeño me encantaba sostenerlo en brazos, me hacía creer que sería de igual forma con mi nena, en esos momentos sentía que nada me faltaba porque tenía a Mary Anne conmigo y siento que Bella hace lo mismo con Ian._

— _¿Bella sabe lo que me estás contando?_

— _No, temo que se altere._

— _Puede que lo haga tanto como puede que lo entienda y vea que ella está haciendo lo mismo, la base de un matrimonio es la confianza, la única que puede comprender tus acciones porque ella está pasando por lo mismo que tú, es ella. Tú necesitaste venir conmigo y darte cuenta de la dependencia que tenías con Ian, ayúdala a que también lo haga y juntos aprendan a vivir como familia de dos._

Había hablado con Emmett acerca de pedirle a Bella que lo acompañara a Berlín a una campaña publicitaria en la que debía trabajar, ambos temían que Bella se negara a acompañarlo aludiendo que tenía el compromiso de ayudar a Rosalie con los niños.

—No sé cómo iniciar, presiento que se va a molestar conmigo.

—Rose va a estar furiosa conmigo, no le he dicho nada y sentirá que es la culpable de que Bella esté estancada.

—Debemos ser muy cuidadosos con nuestras mujeres.

Emmett estuvo de acuerdo con él, antes de tener que colgar, ya que parecía que la madre de Rosalie había llegado y quería conocer a su nieto.

Edward regresó a su habitación en donde Bella permanecía dormida en su lado de la cama, sin hacer ruido y con el reloj marcando las seis de la mañana, atrajo el cuerpo de Bella a su pecho y siguió durmiendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de bañar, vestir y alimentar a Ian, fueron al hospital a que conociera a su pequeño hermano.

Ambos reían al ver su emoción por tener un hermano, así como sus evidentes celos, era una combinación de varias emociones en un solo cuerpo.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a cenar esta noche.

—¿Algún suceso importante, además del obvio nacimiento, que debamos celebrar?

—Ninguno, solo quiero presumir en un elegante restaurante la belleza de mi esposa.

—Adulador, pero podríamos quedarnos en casa, no es necesario salir, solo tú y yo como siempre.

—¿Solo tú y yo incluye algún tipo de ropa?

—Pero por supuesto, ¿qué clase de exhibicionista crees que soy? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Bueno… recuerdo una vez en donde…

Bella le cubrió la boca con su mano, Ian no necesitaba escuchar lo descarada que su tía llegaba a ser en ocasiones.

No, Ian ni nadie necesitaba saber que ella y Edward habían follado detrás de un árbol del campus con un círculo de discusión a pocos metros de ellos o que el guardia de seguridad del centro comercial casi los encontró jugando en el asiento trasero del coche en pleno apogeo de las compras navideñas.

—Entonces… ¿palomitas y películas? —preguntó Edward tomando la mano de Bella y dejando un beso en la palma.

Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento mientras asentía.

…

Ian se mostró celoso y un poco curioso al ver al pequeño dormido entre los brazos de su madre. Ian había sido un niño grande y regordete, Jack era más pequeño, la madre de Rose aseguró que los Hale eran pequeños, lo único que el pequeño había heredado de su familia materna.

Rose le entregó el bebé a Bella mientras Edward dejaba a Ian junto a ella.

Bella no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, Jack era tan parecido a Ian en sus facciones, dos pequeños Cullen idénticos.

—Bella… —murmuró Rose con la garganta cerrada.

—Es precioso, Rosie —habló Bella sorbiendo su nariz y sonriendo levemente—. Estoy tan feliz por ti.

Edward abrazó a Bella por la cintura, ambos contemplando al pequeño bebé que traía más felicidad a la familia Cullen.

 _Mary Anne debería…_

Bella se obligó a detener el hilo de sus pensamientos, no necesitaba opacar el momento, había miles de cosas que deberían estar pasando, pero recordarlas no le hacía ningún bien.

Esme y Carlisle entraron en ese momento para felicitar nuevamente a Rose, estaban cansados después de una ajetreada noche, querían acostarse en la cama y dormir por al menos las siguientes doce horas.

Maggie, la madre de Rose, se ofreció a cuidar de Ian por el resto del día hasta que Carlisle fuera por él para pasar la noche.

—Nosotros podríamos…

—A Rose la darán de alta mañana —interrumpió Emmett—, y su madre se quedará con nosotros las siguientes dos semanas para ayudarnos con los niños.

—Todo por mis nietos.

Rosalie asintió sin saber por qué Emmett había simplemente cortado las palabras de Bella, además ella quería ser la que le diera la noticia a Bella acerca de la ayuda de su madre. Lo iba a matar cuando todos se fueran.

…

Las siguientes tres semanas la madre de Rosalie permaneció en casa ayudándola con el cuidado de los dos niños, Bella solo veía a Ian durante las tardes cuando los visitaba y muchas veces éste se encontraba durmiendo la siesta.

Lo extrañaba horrores.

Fue durante la tercera semana en donde Maggie comentó acerca de una pequeña casita a unos minutos de distancia que Emmett amablemente había encontrado para ella, que Rose y Bella comenzaron a sospechar acerca de sus esposos.

—Me alegra que mi madre esté aquí conmigo —reconoció Rose mientras bebía jugo en la sala, Bella sentada frente a ella veía los papeles de venta de la casa de Maggie—, y me encanta la idea de que mis hijos pasen más tiempo con su abuela, pero no entiendo por qué justamente ahora, hace años le pedí que se mudara más cerca de la ciudad y no quiso, en cambio ahora…

—Tal vez quiere estar más cerca de ti y los niños.

—Quiero creer eso.

—¿Pero…?

—No confío en que Emmett fuera tan amable, le teme a mi madre y ahora la quiere cerca, no tiene sentido.

Bella asintió pensativa.

Horas después cuando por fin regresó a casa luego de besar a Ian y prometerle que lo llevaría al parque algún día de la semana, se dejó caer en el sofá, realmente no sabía qué hacer si no podía cuidar de Ian.

Tia escuchaba atentamente a Edward, él junto con Emmett habían convencido a Maggie de que se mudara cerca de la ciudad, jugaron su carta de la culpa y remordimiento, ya se había perdido mucho de la vida de Ian, no quería que Jack también la considerara una extraña.

—Edward… —habló Tia con su voz más paciente, como terapeuta no podía decirles a sus pacientes qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, tampoco debía decirles qué hacer, sino dejar que ellos solitos llegaran a la conclusión, pero al escuchar el descabellado plan simplemente quería sacudir las cabezas de los dos Cullen—. ¿Has pensado en cómo se sentirá Bella?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Maggie se hará cargo de los niños, tú y tu hermano están seguros de eso, ¿cómo crees que Bella reaccione cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no es necesaria en la vida de Ian? Las personas muchas veces no actúan como esperamos, puede realmente sentirse herida.

—Ya lo había pensado, por eso a mediados de octubre nos vamos a Berlín.

—Para eso faltan cuatro meses, Edward.

—Lo sé, pero por ahora estoy teniendo tardes libres, estaré ahí para ella y no sentirá la necesidad de cuidar de Ian.

—No es tan sencillo, Edward.

—Sí lo es, conozco a Bella.

—No dudo que lo hagas, pero realmente es mejor que ella dé este paso.

—Pero estoy seguro de que ella no lo dará, la conozco demasiado bien.

—Estás intentando manejar las emociones de Bella y no puedes hacerlo.

—Solo quiero ayudarla.

—Forzarla a dejar su rutina no es ayudarla, tú y Emmett están haciendo lo que creen que es correcto para ella, pero realmente no piensan que lo sea, ocultárselo a Bella, a Rosalie y hacer que Maggie actúe por remordimientos es una muestra clara que están dando patadas de ahogado.

—Quiero lo mejor para mi esposa.

—Yo también quiero lo mejor.

—¿Qué hago entonces?

—No puedes dar marcha atrás con lo que iniciaste, Maggie se mudará y querrá pasar más tiempo con los niños, Rosalie regresa al trabajo en una semana y media, sigue con lo que ya has planeado, pero recuerda que Bella puede romperse.

—No lo permitiré y puede que… que realmente no pase.

—Es una posibilidad, la mente humana es muy complicada y la de una madre que perdió a su hijo lo es más, solo no presiones más de lo necesario, debe ir a su ritmo.

Edward asintió.

…

Las cosas no marcharon nada bien.

La rutina que Rosalie y Bella habían acordado se vio drásticamente cambiada con la mudanza de Maggie, Ian pasaba toda la semana en su casa bajo el cuidado de su abuela, estaba algo molesto por no tener toda la atención solo para él, muchas veces Rosalie y Emmett llegaban a casa para encontrar que Ian se había dormido llorando por algún berrinche que Maggie no cumplió.

Bella dejó de visitar a Ian después de que Maggie le dijera que su presencia solo hacía que Ian se alterara, él quería irse con Bella, volver a la rutina con la que estaba a gusto y feliz, pero Maggie no lo permitía, debía aprender a convivir con su hermano, no sacarlo de la casa cada vez que no le agradaba su hermano.

Esme estuvo de acuerdo con Maggie, así que Bella simplemente se quedó callada y aceptó que su papel en la vida de Ian solo era de tía.

Tal cual como Tia había dicho, Bella estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, extrañaba a Ian y lo quería con ella, pero simplemente no podía llevárselo.

Edward permaneció callado con Bella, cada tarde cuando llegaba del trabajo y Bella no estaba revisando algún manuscrito, la tomaba de la mano y salían a una larga caminata. Bella simplemente se olvidaba de lo acongojada que se sentía al no tener a Ian en la casa, el sentimiento era muy parecido al que sentía por Mary Anne.

—¿Es normal que me sienta así? —preguntó Bella en una de las sesiones con Tia—. Siento que he perdido a Mary Anne de vuelta.

—¿Por qué crees que es un sentimiento parecido?

—Eso es lo que no entiendo, no logro comprender por qué me siento tan vacía sin Ian, es mi sobrino y lo amo, pero me duele el pecho igual que si se tratara de…

Bella se quedó callada apartando la vista.

—¿Se tratara de qué, Bella?

No respondió, simplemente se quedó callada contemplando los pétalos de las flores de plástico que Tia tenía en el centro de la mesita.

—¿Te duele como si se tratara de tu propio hijo? —Su pregunta fue hecha de manera suave y gentil, pero Tia observó cómo los hombros de Bella se encogieron—. Es completamente normal que sientas un lazo afectivo por Ian, lo has cuidado y mimado por algo de tiempo.

—Pero Ian solo es mi sobrino, no hay motivo para que me sienta de esta forma.

—¿Segura?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Mi trabajo es preguntarte, Bella, preguntarte para ayudarte a conocer la respuesta que necesitas. —Cerró su carpeta y la dejó sobre la mesita—. ¿Te sientes todo el tiempo de esta manera?

—No.

—¿Cuándo no lo haces?

—Cuando estoy con Edward.

—¿Sientes menos dolor por la pérdida de Mary Anne cuando estás con Edward?

—No, siempre duele igual.

—Entonces podemos decir que no es el mismo dolor.

—Creo que no.

—A veces las personas tienen algún apego emocional con objetos, animales o personas que les recuerdan al ser amado que perdieron.

—No amo a Ian solo porque me recuerda a Mary Anne.

—No quise decir eso, Bella, yo solo estoy sugiriendo que muchas personas tienden a apegarse cuando sienten un vacío.

—No estoy haciendo eso.

Tia suspiró, Edward tenía razón, Bella no daría el primer paso y no era porque no lo conociera, sino porque tenía miedo de aceptarlo.

Horas después, Bella tenía su cabeza recostada contra el brazo de Edward mientras caminaban por las frías calles de Seattle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El cumpleaños de Bella llegó y fue el primero, desde que perdieron a Mary Anne, en donde estuvo rodeada de su familia de nuevo. Todos la pasaron de maravilla comiendo pastel y riendo entre ellos, nadie dijo absolutamente nada al notar que, en la periquera rosa, que se encontraba en una esquina de la cocina, había un platito con una rebanada de pastel.

Cada uno afrontaba las pruebas de la vida como le viniera en gana y si Bella podía sentirse cómoda en su cumpleaños dejando una condenada rebanada de pastel en la periquera rosa de la esquina, entonces nadie diría nada.

Para cuando todos se marcharon, Edward le mostró los boletos de avión para Berlín.

—No podemos irnos, tenemos trabajo.

—Ya hablé con tu jefe y no presentó ninguna queja de darte unas cuantas semanas, además es por mi trabajo que vamos a Berlín, aprobaron mi proyecto para la campaña y debo estar ahí revisando que todo vaya tal y como yo quiero.

—No lo sé, Edward...

—Di que sí, Bella, tendremos tiempo para una cena romántica, una caminata por la ciudad tomados de las manos, quiero tener unas vacaciones románticas como las que hace mucho no tenemos, solo tú y yo, nena, solo tú y yo.

—Quiero, Edward, pero no estoy segura, además es para el cumpleaños de Mary Anne.

—Lo sé y por eso es por lo que quiero que me acompañes, estaremos juntos cuando ella cumpla tres años y nosotros brindaremos en su honor para que esté bien y tenga un pastel de cumpleaños.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo después de imaginar a su pequeña soplando las tres velitas de un delicioso pastel.

 _«Por favor, Dios mío, permite que mi nena sea feliz en su cumpleaños, yo no puedo besarla y abrazarla en su día, pero por favor, haz que pase un día especial y maravilloso»,_ rogó internamente.

…

Un día antes de que Bella y Edward hicieran su viaje, Rosalie se presentó en el departamento con los dos niños.

Ian se sentó en la sala mientras veía a su hermanito dormir junto a él en el portabebés, hacía algunos meses habría ido a la alacena por un paquete de galletas y encendido la televisión como si se tratara de su casa, ahora estaba sentado viendo el programa que Bella sintonizó.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose?

—Primero que nada, yo no tenía conocimiento de absolutamente nada, me acabo de enterar justamente hoy y tenía que venir a decírtelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Recuerdas que no me parecía normal que mi madre deseara mudarse después de tantos años.

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues descubrí que los idiotas de nuestros esposos chantajearon a mi madre para que se mudara.

—¿Por qué harían eso?

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Realmente quería gritarle que todo había sido obra de Emmett y Edward para cortar la unión entre Bella e Ian, ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo que hasta ahora ella notaba.

Vio las maletas hechas en una esquina, los abrigos colgados en el perchero, los pasaportes sobre la mesa, notó la diferencia en la casa.

Unos meses atrás, Ian tendría juguetes regados por todo el departamento, con ropa que Rosalie no reconocía ya que Bella se la había comprado, esa casa fue el segundo hogar de su hijo, Ian le dio vida a Bella, ganas de salir adelante, pero también la estancó en Mary Anne.

Bella quería ser madre, se merecía ser madre e Ian había cumplido ese rol para ella, Edward y Emmett se dieron cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Jack también hubiera crecido sintiendo a Bella como su segunda madre y eso no estaba bien.

Bella era su tía, una muy amada y querida pero solo tía.

—¿Rose?

Rosalie la miró solo por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada a la esquina de la cocina, no había ninguna periquera rosa ocupando espacio.

Emmett tenía razón, Bella necesitaba aceptar que muchas cosas debían irse, pero si Ian y Jack estaban con ella, nunca se desharía de las cosas que Mary Anne ya no necesitaba.

—Me estás asustando, Rosalie.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, acomodándose un mechón de su rizado cabello detrás de la oreja—, solo necesitaba un segundo para calmarme.

—De acuerdo… entonces dime qué pasó.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el chantaje a tu madre.

—Ah, sí eso… bueno… Emmett… bueno él…

Edward entró al departamento bastante agitado, se acercó a ambas mujeres, besó a Bella en la frente mientras le rogaba a Rosalie con la mirada que no dijera nada.

—Querían conseguir una niñera gratis.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes que Esme y Carlisle no son los abuelos más dedicados que conozcas, así que decidieron convencer a mi madre para que se quedara aquí y cuidara de los niños mientras que nosotros salíamos a divertirnos, citas dobles.

—Eso es absurdo, Edward.

—No me culpes por intentarlo.

Edward le agradeció silenciosamente a Rosalie, ella se encogió de hombros y les aseguró que revisaría la casa mientras ellos estuvieran de viaje.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Su estancia en Berlín se alargó más de las tres semanas que tenían previstas. En ese momento Bella y Edward disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena.

Después de pasar los primeros días recorriendo los culturales y fantásticos museos, también se atrevieron a visitar el Jardín Zoológico de Berlín, en donde se encontraron con parejas que disfrutaban del día, ver a los niños corriendo no les afectó su maravilloso día.

Edward había pasado las siguientes semanas trabajando completamente, la campaña publicitaria de la cual era encargado no quedaba tal y como deseaba, así que debían repetir tomas, vestuario, entre muchas otras cosas, aún quedaba otra semana más de trabajo, pero Edward había hecho todo lo posible para tener libre el cinco.

Bella le había esperado en el hotel revisando sus manuscritos y enviándoselos a su jefe, tal vez no eran las vacaciones que esperaba, pero al menos tenía una hermosa vista desde su suite.

Ahora disfrutaban de Kartoffelsalat, Schnitzel y Aal Grün en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante que encontraron mientras recorrían las calles.

—Por nuestra niña —habló Edward levantando su vaso de cerveza Altbier, mientras que Bella bebía Weizenbier.

—Porque esté bien en donde quiera que esté.

—Porque esté pasando su cumpleaños lo mejor posible.

—Porque sea feliz —finalizó Bella chocando su copa con la de Edward.

Tres años, Mary Anne ahora tenía tres años.

Tres años en este mundo.

Tres años sin conocerla.

Tres años en donde no habían escuchado su risa.

Sus llantos.

Su vocecita.

Tres años sin poder abrazarla.

Sin poder besarla.

Sin cuidarla.

Tres años sin poder dormir con ella.

Tres años llenos de tormenta en donde no podían cuidarla y enseñarle que no había nada que temer.

Tres años sin conocer si le gustaba el pastel de chocolate o prefería el de fresa.

Sin conocer si tenía alergias o era sana como un caballo.

Si se parecía a Bella o a Edward.

Tres años perdidos de la vida de su hija

Tres años separados.

Pero, aún tenían muchos por delante, Mary Anne regresaría con ellos y compensarían todo el tiempo que perdieron al estar separados.

Edward llevó a una alegre y ebria Bella de regreso al hotel, si ellos estaban bien como pareja, entonces no había nada que temer, nunca se rendirían en buscar a su hija, así como los Smith seguían buscando a Nicole con la misma ansiedad y desesperación del primer día.

…

El clima no estuvo a favor de Edward, los dejó por dos semanas recluidos en la habitación del hotel por el insoportable frío.

Ambos estuvieron acurrucados en la cama, amando inmensamente el servicio a la habitación.

Si el clima no se ponía de su lado, terminarían pasando Navidad y Año Nuevo en Berlín, a ninguno parecía molestarle particularmente, se tenían el uno al otro y era suficiente para pasar las fiestas con alegría y amor.

Terminaron regresando a Seattle a mediados de febrero, habían sido cuatro meses bastante buenos, sin contar las veces que la nevada los dejó atrapados en el hotel, aunque ambos habían disfrutado de calentarse mutuamente.

Pero todos esos meses se fueron a la mierda cuando el detective los llamó avisándoles que una denuncia a una tal Gigi Miranda había sido puesta por robo de infante, Gigi había desaparecido con veintiséis semanas de embarazo.

Gigi Miranda encajaba con la descripción de Alice Brandon y Bertha Douglas.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ***huye a esconderse***

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, que los leeré en mi escondite secreto.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 10**

Los superiores de Edward tenían pleno conocimiento de lo que había pasado con Mary Anne, todos en la empresa lo sabían, era de conocimiento público que Edward tenía reuniones mensuales con el detective para saber de la niña, ellos le habían ayudado a pegar los volantes en los postes y cercas.

Aro —su jefe directo— había aceptado tras una rápida llamada que, a una semana de haber regresado de la tediosa y estresante campaña en Berlín, su publicista estrella pedía unos días libres, solo una semana podía darle.

Edward lo agradeció, Aro había sido un gran apoyo, las primeras semanas que Alice desapareció, Aro entendió que él no podía ir al trabajo, necesitaba encontrar a la mujer que le había quitado a su hija, estar para Bella aun cuando ella no lo quería.

Aro comprendió.

El jefe de Bella fue otra historia.

—Solo has estado aquí una semana, Isabella —le reclamó Eric—. Tan solo una semana después de no presentarte por cuatro meses, me pides que te dé días libres.

—Cumplí con mi trabajo, Eric, te envié todos los manuscritos en la fecha establecida, de hecho, fui mucho más rápida.

—Eso no me sirve cuando los autores solicitan ver a su editora y tú no estás presente, tienes una reunión el día de mañana con un autor que podría ser un pez gordo, tú misma leíste y revisaste su manuscrito, me dijiste que tenía potencial, no puedes simplemente no presentarte.

—Es una emergencia, no te lo pediría si realmente no necesitara estar en Kansas.

—Esto no se considera una emergencia, Isabella, ni siquiera conoces a esas personas, no tienen nada que ver contigo, por lo tanto, no es una emergencia que requiera tu presencia.

—La misma mujer que se llevó a mi hija, se llevó la de ellos, por supuesto que debo estar ahí, ellos pueden tener información que nos ayude a encontrar a nuestras hijas.

—Los detectives harán eso, para eso están.

—No se trata solo de eso, ellos están pasando lo mismo que nosotros cuando Alice desapareció, Edward y yo tenemos que hablar con ellos.

—¿Para qué? ¿Ofrecerles tu hombro para llorar?

Bella bufó frustrada, él simplemente no entendería, se trataba de hablar con ellos, buscar alguna pista por ellos mismos que tal vez los detectives estaban pasando por alto, con Vivian y Tom podían hablar de las mil y una teorías que los detectives simplemente habían ignorado o que las creían demasiado fantasiosas para ser realidad.

Brindarles su apoyo y que supieran que no estaban solos, porque a pesar de tener a Rosalie, Esme y a Charlie para hablar de lo frustrada que se sentía cuando el detective no les daba nueva información, no sentía el mismo apoyo y comprensión que cuando hablaba con Vivian.

Ella y Edward conocían el sentimiento de impotencia y pérdida, querían la sangre de Alice y que pagara por lo que había hecho.

—Si tienen información el detective se las dirá, no necesitan ir a Kansas —habló Eric, cansado de discutir—, no puedo permitir que me dejes plantado con un cliente cuando no vale la pena.

—¿Estás diciendo que encontrar a mi hija no vale la pena?

—No quise decir eso y lo sabes, pero realmente no vale la pena ir cuando ni siquiera es seguro que esa mujer siga estando ahí, si desapareció sin dejar rastro antes…

—¡Bastardo! —gritó poniéndose de pie.

—Cuide su lenguaje conmigo, Isabella —respondió mordaz imitando la acción de Bella—, soy su jefe y como tal me respetará, no tendrá ni un día libre, la espero mañana temprano o considérese despedida.

—Ni siquiera se moleste —respondió tomando su bolso—, renuncio, jodido bastardo.

Bella abandonó la oficina bajo la avergonzada mirada de la secretaria y la de sus compañeros que habían estado escuchando la conversación.

…

Edward llegó a casa para encontrar las maletas listas y una sencilla pero deliciosa merienda.

Bella lo había llamado horas atrás, escuchar la voz rota de su esposa lo había deshecho, quería estar junto a ella, consolarla y decirle que ese trabajo no era adecuado para ella, pero sabía cuánto le había dolido a Bella renunciar, amaba su trabajo y ahora lo había perdido.

Eric era un cabrón por creer que el trabajo estaba por encima de cualquier pista que los acercara más a su hija, él mismo hubiera renunciado si Aro hubiera tomado esa actitud con él, milagrosamente no lo había hecho, pero no podía imaginar cómo se debió sentir Bella cuando su jefe le dijo aquellas palabras.

Estuvo a punto de presentarse en la oficina de Eric y romperle la cara, estaba seguro de que Emmett lo apoyaría y Charlie los sacaría de prisión sin problemas, pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella, por más enojado que estuviera, necesitaban estar mañana en Kansas. Tom y Vivian les esperarían para reunirse con la pareja.

Bella apareció sonriéndole a medias, una mezcla entre rabia, impotencia y tristeza era la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás, nena? —preguntó abrazando su cintura y besando su coronilla.

—Bien, recursos humanos quiere que vaya a firmar mi renuncia y recibir mi último cheque, les dije que iré cuando se me dé la jodida gana.

—Lo siento, sé cuánto te esforzaste para entrar a esa editorial, cuánto amas tu trabajo.

—Ya no lo hago —se encogió de hombros con la mejilla recargada en el pecho de Edward—, sentí como si me dieran a escoger, mi trabajo o mi hija, sé que Alice tal vez ya no esté en Kansas, pero eso no le daba derecho al cretino de Eric de restregármelo en la cara.

—Es un idiota, nunca va a conseguir a alguien tan buena como tú.

Bella bufó contra su pecho, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Buscaré otro trabajo cuando regresemos.

—Tómatelo con calma, amor, puedo mantenernos a los dos perfectamente.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero, no tengo nada que hacer si no trabajo, solo somos nosotros dos, así que no hay mucho que limpiar aquí y no cuido de Ian ni de Jack, no trabajar no es una opción.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que te estreses si no consigues un empleo rápido, a veces estas cosas tardan. —Besó sus labios castamente antes de sonreírle y girarla para que caminaran a la cocina—. Ahora vamos a comer algo y después a la cama, nuestro incómodo vuelo sale muy temprano.

Bella se rio y se dejó guiar a la cocina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vivian y Tom les esperaban en el lobby del hotel.

Mike aceptó verlos después de que el detective de los Smith les informara que ellos también buscaban a Gigi, las tres parejas se reunirían en un restaurante cerca de la comisaría.

Mike y Tyler Newton no querían alejarse con la esperanza de estar cerca cuando atraparan a Gigi.

Bella, Edward, Vivian y Tom conocían perfectamente ese sentimiento, Vivian estuvo a punto de acampar en las puertas de la comisaría mientras que Edward usó las influencias de su suegro para que Bella pudiera tener una silla y manta cómoda en la sala de espera para cuando los oficiales entraran con Alice.

Los cuatro entraron al pequeño restaurante, fue fácil saber quiénes eran los Newton, teniendo en cuenta que Tyler tenía el mismo aspecto devastado y enojado con la vida que Bella tantos meses llevó y el gesto de Mike era el mismo de impotencia que tuvo alguna vez Edward al no tener a su hija y ver a la persona que amas sufriendo.

Las presentaciones fueron rápidas y algo incómodas, Tyler era un manojo de llanto, cada cinco minutos insultaba a Gigi, Vivian hacía exactamente lo mismo, sus hijos escucharon demasiadas groserías provenientes de la boca de su madre en ese momento.

—Esa zorra se llevó a mi nenita —lloraba Tyler en el hombro de su esposo—, se la llevó y no sé qué piensa hacer con ella.

—Yo sé que esto no ayuda —habló Edward sosteniendo a Bella contra su pecho, se convirtió en costumbre tener su brazo envuelto siempre en Bella—, pero al menos sabemos que ellas están bien, que Alice no las está lastimando.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer esa… mala mujer —habló Mike con los puños apretados, pero sin poder insultar plenamente a la susodicha—, pero tienes razón, ella está con las niñas, no las vendió para…

—No es necesario que lo digas —le cortó Tom sin querer imaginar siquiera esa posibilidad—. Quiero a mi hija de vuelta, pero agradezco que no esté pasando por ninguna de esas posibles situaciones.

Las seis personas asintieron estremeciéndose en el proceso, incluso Tyler que tenía un pañuelo en la nariz estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta que desapareció? —preguntó Edward con delicadeza.

—La esperábamos para una de las citas de rutina con el médico y ella simplemente no llegó —respondió Mike—. La esperamos por al menos tres horas y no recibimos ninguna llamada, tampoco se comunicó con la clínica.

—Te dije que no era normal su tardanza —murmuró Tyler—, pero no me hiciste caso, culpaste al tráfico.

—Realmente pensé que estaba en el tráfico, tú tampoco hiciste mucho, solo te quedaste viendo cómo los minutos pasaban en el reloj.

Bella bajó la mirada, era justamente lo mismo que ella le había reclamado a Edward, el inicio de sus peleas y pequeña separación fue con ella culpándolo por no escucharla cuando le dijo lo del retraso, ahora que lo había analizado con más calma se daba cuenta de su error. Ver la mirada desolada de Tyler le recordó exactamente cómo se sentía, un completo fracaso incapaz de cuidar de su hija, enojada con todo el mundo y especialmente con Edward porque él podía ser fuerte pero ella no sabía cómo.

Mike se puso de pie y salió del restaurante, Bella ni siquiera lo dudó, se puso de pie y lo siguió, Edward no la detuvo, él también recordando ese horrible tiempo en donde pensaba que estaba perdiendo a su amada esposa, no quería que alguien más pasara por los meses de separación y el trabajo en la terapia de pareja.

—Realmente no crees que él tiene la culpa —habló Edward con voz suave llamando la atención de Tyler.

Tyler se negó a mirarlo.

—Yo no culpé a mi marido —habló Vivian—, me culpé a mí, me culpé por no cuidar a mi niña, por no protegerla de esa perra, por fracasar como madre.

—¿Por qué me dicen esto?

—Porque casi arruinamos nuestros matrimonios —continuó Edward—, mi esposa estuvo deprimida por varios meses, nos gritamos, nos culpamos el uno al otro y al final ella abandonó nuestra casa, por cinco meses estuve alejado de ella y todo se hubiera evitado si tan solo uno de nosotros hubiera puesto fin a los reclamos.

—Dejé a mis hijos de tres años solos por varios meses, ellos vieron a una madre alegre subir al auto para traer nuevas fotos de su hermana y horas después la vieron regresar hecha un mar de lágrimas y rabia hacia el mundo, por varios meses no abandoné la habitación de Nicole, no permití que nadie se me acercara, lastimé a mi esposo y a mis hijos.

—No cometas los mismos errores que nosotros —concluyó Tom—. Nos guardamos nuestro sufrimiento sin saber que solo estaríamos bien si nos abríamos con nuestra pareja, para eso estamos juntos, nos conocemos y amamos, no deberíamos escondernos en un matrimonio.

Vivian fue al lado de Tyler para abrazarlo mientras lloraba contra su hombro, ella había llorado por meses y aún en ocasiones sentía que se derrumbaría, pero el tiempo le había enseñado a ser fuerte, fuerte como Bella estaba aprendiendo a ser y que Tyler también lo haría, sus hijas necesitaban ver que sus madres no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo se es fuerte en estos momentos? —preguntó Mike recargándose en la cajuela de su auto—. Esa loca tiene a mi nena, y no sé qué piensa hacer con ella. ¿Cómo ustedes lo han soportado?

—Teniendo fe.

—No sé si pueda tener fe en estos momentos, Tyler y yo queríamos tener una familia, mi familia no me dirige la palabra desde que decidí no esconder más mi homosexualidad, la familia de Tyler fue comprensiva pero es muy pequeña, solo tiene a su madre y abuelos, nosotros queríamos una familia grande, tres niños por lo menos. —Le dio una calada al cigarrillo—. Intentamos la adopción pero cada una de nuestras solicitudes fue rechazada, el vientre de alquiler fue nuestra última opción, el reloj no se detiene y no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes. —Otra calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo con la suela de su zapato—. Gigi realmente había demostrado ser una mujer confiable de buen corazón, tenía tres hijas a las que mantener, un marido que le había sido infiel y desaparecido con su amante, creímos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto cuando la escogimos como la madre sustituta de nuestro hijo.

—Sé cómo te sientes, confiaste en ella ciegamente y ahora te culpas por cada maldita cosa que dejaste pasar.

—No llevarla a su casa.

—No conocer a sus hijas.

—Permitir que no fuera muy comunicativa.

—Dejar que ella decidiera las fechas de las citas con el médico.

—Que no nos contara acerca de su vida.

—Ni de sus relaciones pasadas.

—Lo difícil que era mantener a tres niñas.

Mike tiró la colilla del cigarro en el cesto de basura que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

—No sé cómo ser fuerte para Tyler, él me necesita más que nunca, pero siento que no voy a poder.

—Yo no pude ser fuerte para mi esposo —aceptó Bella avergonzada—, me culpaba a mí misma y culpaba a Edward, tuvimos incontables peleas, alejé a toda mi familia, fui malvada con mi pequeño sobrino y abandoné nuestro departamento. Sé que va a ser difícil, lo fue para nosotros, pero no dejes que esto destruya tu matrimonio, tu pareja es la única persona que realmente entiende cómo te sientes, la única que te va a apoyar como verdaderamente lo necesitas.

Mike asintió pensativo, antes de que ambos regresaran al restaurante en donde Tyler le sonrió levemente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los detectives no tenían mucho, Alice/Bertha/Gigi, había dejado su pequeño departamento completamente limpio, sin una pista que seguir.

El conserje les dijo que las dos niñas mayores no asistían al distrito escolar, Alice las educaba en casa, en una de las vanas conversaciones que habían compartido recordó que Alice había mencionado algo acerca de la poca seguridad que las escuelas tenían en su sistema de datos y que no iba a exponer a sus hijas a que robaran sus identidades.

—Fue un movimiento arriesgado inscribir a las niñas en la escuela en Seattle, ustedes comenzaron a buscarlas a partir de sus nombres, vio el posible riesgo y no quiso arriesgarse a ser encontrada.

—¿Entonces no hay nada? —preguntó Tom.

—No es muy común que los niños tengan estudios en casa, pero si ese es el caso, los tutores deben presentar el avance que están teniendo los niños, es obligatorio hacerlo ya que si no se hace pueden anular la autorización del padre para educarlos y ellos deberán regresar a la escuela pública. Si Gigi educó a las niñas en casa, entonces tuvo que dar ese informe; además la niña más pequeña, su hija —miró a Bella y Edward—, está por entrar al preescolar, debió hacer una solicitud para educarla a ella también y si pensaba irse pronto debió informar el cambio de distrito, si logramos encontrarla en el sistema puede que demos con su paradero.

Las tres parejas sintieron un rayo de esperanza.

En Seattle Alice había sido muy cuidadosa con respecto a las niñas, el conserje del edificio en donde vivía raramente veía a las niñas y cuando lo hacía ellas siempre tenían el cabello y cara cubiertas por un gorro y bufanda, Alice se justificaba diciendo que sus hijas se enfermaban muy fácilmente, así que prefería prevenir que tener a dos niñas molestas.

En la escuela, Nicole nunca se quitaba la bufanda por órdenes de su madre, ya que le había infundado un terrible miedo a que su rostro se hinchara hasta que no pudiera respirar por las alergias, su profesora intentó convencerla de que no era necesaria en el salón de clases, pero Nicole no cedió.

Ashley, por el contrario, hacía lo que se le venía en gana, la maestra había hecho una descripción de la pequeña que en ese entonces tenía alrededor de cuatro años, una descripción algo vaga ya que la niña estaba escondida detrás de una cabellera despeinada y los gruesos marcos de los lentes, los amiguitos de Ashley eran tan pequeños que no entendían cómo describir a una persona.

Bella y Edward aún recordaban la descripción que los niños le daban al dibujante.

 _«Ashley tiene dos ojos con pestañas y cejas»._

 _«Ashley no tenía dos dientes»._

 _«Ashley tenía cabello café, no como el de mi crayón sino otro café, aunque tampoco era como el crayón café de mi amiga»._

 _«Ashley era una niña»._

Descripciones vagas de unos niños que no prestaban verdadera atención. Con respeto a su profesora, se había ausentado la mayor parte del tiempo y la suplente que podía haber hecho una descripción más detallada de Ashley estaba muy ocupada decidiendo estudiar otra licenciatura, ser profesora no era lo suyo, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de los niños.

Uno de los oficiales entró a la oficina, avisando que un hombre en la recepción solicitaba verlo de manera urgente.

—Estoy ocupado en este momento.

—Lo sé, detective, pero el hombre dice que fue vecino de Gigi y dice que la noche en la que se fueron una de sus hijas estaba discutiendo con ella acerca de no querer irse.

El detective tuvo que detener a las tres parejas, tres padres queriendo a sus hijas de vuelta no ayudarían en nada, era más creíble que terminaran asustando al hombre que amablemente otorgó su ayuda.

Llevaron al hombre a la sala de interrogatorios.

…

Cuatro días después, Bella y Edward le contaban a su familia lo ocurrido en Kansas, creían que Alice utilizaba autobús para recorrer el país sin que nadie la notara. Tyler había sugerido que Gigi tendría un auto escondido, de ninguna otra forma podría viajar con las niñas y ella embarazada a otro estado sin tener un lugar específico a donde llegar, los detectives ya tenían esa teoría. Había pueblos pequeños en donde Alice podría tener un bebé con ayuda de una partera sin necesidad de ir a un hospital, pueblos pequeños que ayudarían a una joven madre a conseguir el acta de su pequeña bebé para que siguiera su camino.

La cuestión era el tener que buscar en cada pequeño pueblo del país, Alice se marchaba con tiempo de anticipación para recorrer las carreteras sin el temor de que las contracciones la atacaran a mitad del camino, de igual manera si tenía un auto —por más descripciones que tuvieran— había cientos de carreteras y rutas ocultas, por lo que sería un verdadero desafío dar con un auto manejado por una mujer embarazada y tres niñas.

—¿Entonces no tienen nada nuevo? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Sí tenemos, Alice volvió a mencionar que su esposo infiel era de San Francisco, a pesar de que antes de Kansas estuvo aquí en Seattle.

—¿Y qué es lo relevante de San Francisco?

—Los Brown escucharon en las noticias lo de los Newton y que posiblemente se trate de la misma mujer que nos quitó a Mar-Dominique y se comunicaron con nosotros para…

Edward se detuvo al notar la mirada sorprendida de todos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Mi nieta se llama Dominique? —preguntó Charlie sin esconder su voz quebrada.

—Ese es el nombre que el vecino de Alice escuchó además del de Nicole y Ashley —respondió Edward pasando su brazo por los hombros de Bella—, él también dijo que la pequeña Dominique tropezaba cada dos pasos y que una vez la salvó de caerse de las escaleras.

Mary Anne era la ilusión de la bebita que perdieron antes de conocerla, le nena que esperaron por tanto tiempo y les fue arrebatada antes incluso de poder disfrutarla.

Dominique, en cambio, era la niña que lucharían por traer de vuelta con ellos, no era más una ilusión, era una niñita de carne y hueso que corría, brincaba y caía varias veces al día, pero que algún día sus papis tomarían de las manos y la incitarían a correr nuevamente, ya que ellos estarían ahí para ayudarla a levantarse nuevamente.

—¿Entonces el vecino la vio, sabe cómo es? —preguntó Emmett apretando los hombros de Rosalie.

—Alice casi no les permitía salir de casa, pero la única vez que la vio fue porque Dominique desobedeció y corrió fuera del departamento cuando Alice estaba a punto de salir —habló Bella sintiendo el nudo en su garganta—. Él dijo que la niña tenía el cabello de Edward y la piel demasiado blanca, no recordó más, solo eso.

Una descripción demasiado pequeña, pero era suficiente para imaginar a la pequeña niña a la que amaban con locura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Soy yo otra vez**

 **Gracias Yanina por ayudarme con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**

 **Solecito, realmente espero que tu papá se encuentre bien, mis mejores deseos.**

 **Gina, sabes que te adoro y fue un pequeño accidente *inserte cara de inocencia***

 **Chicas yo sé que tal vez la historia les parezca que va lenta, muuuy lenta o que simplemente no salen del mismo lugar, pero entiendan un poco la situación, no solo es perder a un hijo, superarlo, buscarlo y recuperarlo, Bella y Edward tienen defectos y problemas, no todo en la vida es color de rosa, no es tan fácil salir de la negación y el dolor. Quieren lo mejor el uno para el otro y tal vez les parezca exagerada la reacción de ambos, pero no se puede juzgar, cada persona intenta seguir adelante como mejor pueda.**

 **Los detectives no pueden simplemente señalar un punto en el mapa y encontrar a Alice/Bertha/Gigi con las tres niñas, yo sé que es un fic, puedo hacer que mágicamente aparezcan en el parque y todos terminan felices, pero entonces, ¿Dónde queda el drama?**

 **Gracias por estar cada semana leyendo los capítulos sin importar si dejan un review o son lectoras anónimas.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Ahora si nos vemos el siguiente sábado**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 11**

Tres meses y Bella no lograba conseguir un trabajo.

Envió su solicitud a tantas editoriales como fue posible, pero simplemente en ninguna la llamaban.

Cuando era una recién graduada era normal no conseguir un trabajo rápidamente, no tenía experiencia laboral ni nada que se le pareciera, pero ahora era buena en lo que hacía, simplemente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Tal vez ir a Kansas sin pensarlo demasiado había sido precipitado, pero realmente necesitaban estar ahí, en ese lugar había estado Dominique, su pequeñita vivió en ese lugar.

Las paredes escucharon sus risas, durmió en una de las habitaciones, sus piececitos descalzos corrieron por las alfombras, solo tenían un departamento para sentirse más cerca de la niña.

Vivian le había asegurado que ella y Tom viajaban cada vez que se encontraba alguna pista sobre el paradero de Nicole, pero que nada había sido tan relevante como hasta ahora.

Seguían sin poder entender por qué los padres de Ashley no presentaron ninguna denuncia, temían que realmente la pequeña fuera hija de Alice.

¿Qué vida le esperaba?

Los detectives seguían buscando en la base de datos a las niñas, el último registro de ellas fue una semana antes de que se marcharan y la dirección era justamente la de Kansas, pero con respecto a Dominique no había ningún tipo de solicitud para iniciar sus estudios, los detectives esperaban que Alice enviara un nuevo informe y saber dónde se encontraban utilizando la dirección I.P.

—¿Aún no encuentras nada? —preguntó Rosalie, se habían reunido para desayunar, Ian y Jack se encontraban con Carlisle y Esme.

—No, a estas alturas aceptaría cualquier trabajo, estoy muerta del aburrimiento en casa, Edward se burla por la cantidad de tiempo que paso aspirando la alfombra… No tengo nada que hacer en la casa.

—Puedes ir y aspirar mi casa —ofreció casualmente causando el bufido de Bella—. No te desesperes, ya verás que muy pronto te llamarán, eres buena en lo que haces.

—No creo que Eric dé buenas referencias de mí, además él tiene razón, no dudaré en dejar mi trabajo si hay una pista de Dominique.

—Es un caso particular, tu futuro jefe entenderá.

—Primero necesito tener un jefe.

Rosalie asintió antes de que su teléfono vibrara por un nuevo mensaje de su madre.

—Es mi madre, acaba de pasar por el uniforme de Ian para el preescolar, están a nada de ingresar y no he comprado ni siquiera la mochila.

—¿Está emocionado por ir?

—Creo que está más emocionado por estar lejos de su hermano, uno pensaría que es feliz teniendo un hermano con quien jugar, pero ambos pelean todo el tiempo. Jack quiere jugar con algún muñeco, carrito o peluche de Ian y mágicamente Ian también quiere hacerlo y viceversa, son todo un caso, aunque curiosamente solo pelean cuando mi madre o yo los estamos viendo, de otra forma ambos se llevan bien.

—Entonces solo se trata de querer molestarte.

—Esos niños van a ser mi fin, Bella, te lo aseguro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vivian era quien se mantenía más en contacto con los Newton, la estaban pasando realmente mal, su hija estaría naciendo y no tenían pista de dónde podría estar.

—¿Cómo se sintieron cuando la fecha del parto llegó? —preguntó Tyler durante una videollamada.

—Lloré en la habitación de Nicole por horas, Tom me encontró dormida junto a la cuna y me llevó a nuestra habitación.

—No le permití a Edward consolarme, no lo quería cerca, pero al mismo tiempo quería que me abrazara y me asegurara que todo estaría bien.

—Mike no me soltó, por más que le grité, lloré y pataleé, él no me dejó, me sentí apoyado, pero solo le quería romper la cara.

—Es normal —suspiró Bella—, me costó meses de terapia y una dolorosa separación darme cuenta de que Edward es el apoyo que necesito y que no puedo alejarlo.

—Así es, en mi caso fueron mi esposo y mis tres hijos —murmuró Vivian desviando la mirada de la pantalla—, los mismos que acaban de llegar de entrenar y están por asaltar la cocina… ¡Tomen un condenado plato! Debo irme, nos hablamos luego… ¡No bebas de la jarra!

Vivian se desconectó escuchando las risas de Bella y Tyler.

—¿La detective les ha llamado?

—Sí, hace unos días nos llamó para presentarse y decirnos que será la encargada del caso, espero que ella logre encontrar alguna pista.

—Yo también lo espero. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido sin Dominique?

—No voy a mentir, sigue doliendo como el primer día, a veces no puedo levantarme de la cama pensando en que debería levantarme porque ella me está llamando, es difícil limpiar su habitación y saber que ella ni siquiera la conoce.

—Ni siquiera saben que existimos —suspiró Tyler—. Tengo miedo de no encontrarla, de que pasen los años sin saber de ellas, Vivian ha pasado doce años sin su hija, no quiero que me pase eso, no lo soportaré.

—Yo tampoco, pero ella es fuerte, si Vivian ha logrado seguir adelante y no rendirse en la búsqueda de Nicole, entonces nosotros no podemos rendirnos.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Hablaron unos pocos minutos más antes de que Tyler tuviera que colgar, su turno nocturno en el hospital comenzaba en unas horas y debía dormir para rendir durante la noche.

Al terminar la videollamada, Bella observó el solitario departamento. Apestaba no tener trabajo, sus únicas opciones de distracción eran hacer la colada o sorprender a Edward en la oficina… o tal vez podría ir al centro comercial, comprar helado y regresar a casa y ver series en Netflix, la colada podía esperar unos días más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La nueva detective asignada al caso " _Cullen-Newton-Smith"_ , Kate Denali, analizaba los informes que se le habían entregado, no era solo una desaparición que los departamentos de policías podían buscar, se trataba de una mujer que actuaba consecutivamente y que lo seguiría haciendo si no la detenían, tres familias ya habían sufrido suficiente, no quería que en cuatro años otra denuncia apareciera.

Pero los informes simplemente no la llevaban a ningún lado, el único patrón que lograban identificar era la edad de las niñas, cada una tenía una diferencia de cuatro años, incluso la hija de los Newton nacería cuando la pequeña Dominique estuviera por cumplir los cuatro, eso, además de la referencia a San Francisco.

¿Por qué Alice hacía hincapié en esa ciudad?

Una infidelidad.

Un fallecimiento.

Un abandono por culpa de un amante.

Algo no cuadraba en ese asunto.

—Tráeme el expediente de la señorita Brown —pidió al oficial que ayudaba en la investigación—, ella es de San Francisco, hay algo que simplemente no estamos considerando.

—Enseguida, detective.

Kate observó su pizarra detenidamente, fotos de las tres familias, todas ofrecían un hogar lleno de amor y cuidado para las niñas, buscaban formar una familia.

Debía tener un motivo para actuar. ¿Por qué ofrecía la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de una familia y después desaparecía de un día para otro?

Alice Brandon.

Bertha Douglas

Gigi Miranda.

Nicole Jones.

Ashley Brown.

Dominique... aún no encontraban información que le permitiera conocer el apellido de la niña.

¿Por qué esos nombres? Necesitaba investigar todo aspecto de esa mujer, tal vez así lograrían encontrar una pista que los llevara a su paradero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El cumpleaños número cuatro de Ian y el primer cumpleaños de Jack llegó, Ian era una bomba de adrenalina y emoción, a cada invitado que llegaba le presumía que ahora era un niño grande de cuatro años, ya no usaba biberón ni pañal, eso solo lo hacía su hermanito que seguía siendo un bebé.

Rosalie rodaba los ojos ante las locuras de su pequeño niño.

Bella le ayudó con la comida y los invitados, nuevamente era una celebración familiar, pero ahora se le habían sumado Charlie, Sue, Maggie y su pretendiente.

—Mi madre lleva soltera casi toda su vida, pero ahora decide encontrar novio.

—No hay edad para el amor, Rose.

—Lo hay cuando descubro que se mandan mensajes eróticos, mi madre practica sexting, eso es demasiado.

Rose le lanzó una rodaja de pan cuando Bella se carcajeó hasta que le dolió la barriga.

—No es gracioso, temo que lo invite a pasar el rato cuando mis hijos tomen la siesta.

—Por esa razón agradezco que mi padre viva alejado de mí.

—Te odio.

…

Una reunión familiar con un niño era fácil de controlar, con dos niños, era un caos, ni siquiera se habían terminado la primera cerveza cuando se escucharon los gritos de los dos niños peleando por algún juguete que Ian no quería prestarle a Jack.

El llanto de Jack hizo suspirar a Rose.

—Me deben cinco —murmuró Carlisle a Maggie y Emmett cuando Rosalie salió de la sala rumbo al patio trasero.

—Estás equivocado —contratacó Emmett poniendo sus cinco sobre la mesa—, tú dijiste que sería antes de que estuviera lista la comida, yo antes de la bebida, así que técnicamente yo gané.

—Te equivocas —intervino Maggie repitiendo la acción de Emmett—, yo aposté a que ocurriría mientras tomábamos algo.

—Deberían estar avergonzados —intervino Bella—, apostar con los niños.

Bella siguió los pasos de Rosalie para ayudarla con los niños que seguían llorando.

—Todos ustedes se equivocan —habló Edward tomando los diez dólares de la mesa y esperando a que Carlisle diera los otros cinco—, yo dije que sería antes de que Rose se terminara su refresco y que Emmett y papá preguntaran por la comida, lo cual me hace el ganador.

—Le diré a Bella que tú también apostaste —intervino Emmett refunfuñando.

—Le diré a Rose que fuiste tú quien rompió el jarrón y no Ian.

Esme, Charlie y Sue se rieron de las tonterías, de quien se decía, los mayores y responsables.

…

Ian lloraba y parloteaba, era difícil entender lo que le decía, aunque muy posiblemente se trataba de culpar a Jack por haberse caído y golpeado la rodilla, causando el raspón.

Jack también lloraba intentando llamar la atención de su madre para que lo cargara e hiciera que dejara de dolerle su herida.

—Yo me encargo de él, Rose —habló Bella tomando al bebito llorón en brazos.

—El botiquín está en mi baño.

Bella asintió y regresó a la casa con Jack sollozando contra su hombro.

—Vamos a limpiarte esa herida y ponerte una curita para que todo esté bien.

—¿Cuita supeleles?

—¿Quieres de superhéroes? —Jack asintió—. Las buscaremos en el botiquín de mami.

Bella entró al baño de Rosalie con Jack en brazos, lo sentó en el lavabo y abrió el pequeño gabinete en busca del botiquín que la rubia mencionó, apartó las rasuradoras de Emmett, las sales de baño, los aromatizantes y los tampones…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver el paquete morado, un paquete igual al que ella tenía en su baño, paquete que había comprado hacía dos meses después de que su regla terminara, mismo paquete que seguía intacto junto a las hojas de afeitar de Edward.

—¿Mi cuita?

Bella tomó el botiquín con las curitas de Los Vengadores y le sonrió a Jack antes de limpiar su pequeña raspada en la rodilla.

Tomándolo de nuevo en brazos una vez que la curita estuvo en la rodilla, salió del baño en busca de galletas como premio para Jack por ser un niño valiente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, gracias por tu ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres un ángel.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 12**

Kate solicitó las grabaciones de los alrededores del edificio, alguna cámara de seguridad tuvo que captar a Alice o a las niñas, una pista que los guiara a donde se dirigían.

La colaboración del vecino, el señor Hunter, ayudó un poco, las había escuchado marcharse en la madrugada, Ashley protestaba diciendo que no quería irse, no quería hacerlo de nuevo, la mayor, Nicole, le pidió que guardara silencio y obedeciera ya que su madre estaba cansada por el embarazo y tendrían un viaje largo en carretera.

— _Ashley dijo que no quería regresar, era muy pequeño, hacía un calor infernal y odiaba la pequeña casa._

— _¿Sabes a qué lugar se dirigían?_

— _Nicole dijo algo acerca de que era el lugar en donde su madre había crecido, Alice les gritó que guardaran silencio o despertarían a los vecinos, después solo las escuché bajar por las escaleras y ya no supe de ellas._

Las cámaras mostraban a un discreto Toyota Tercel negro salir del estacionamiento del edificio a la hora mencionada por el señor Hunter, observaron que las niñas debían estar ocultas en el asiento trasero ya que no podían ver a nadie más que a Alice manejando.

La siguieron por varias calles hasta Brodway Blvd en donde Alice desapareció de las cámaras, debió tomar una calle que las cámaras no podían grabar.

Dos horas después encontraron el auto atravesando Humboldt para volverse a perder entre las calles.

Alice conocía perfectamente el lugar a donde se dirigía, sabía cómo perderse a través de la carretera. Era el juego del gato y el ratón, y lamentablemente el ratón llevaba la delantera.

¿A dónde se dirigía?

Garrett, su mano derecha en las investigaciones, le entregó el expediente que había conseguido de Ashley durante su estancia en el orfanato de Cotulla.

Ashley había sido adoptada por los Brown cuando tenía justamente cuatro años, su madre biológica falleció cuando solo tenía unos meses de edad, producto de una neumonía mal atendida, el padre la abandonó en el orfanato de Cotulla, Texas, junto con su hermana mayor, días después de contraer matrimonio con otra mujer.

—¿Dónde está el registro de la hermana biológica de Ashley? —preguntó Kate cerrando el expediente—. ¿Y el nombre de los padres y la segunda esposa? Esté expediente no está completo, ni siquiera tiene el primer apellido de Ashley.

—Solicité el de la hermana, pero ella nunca fue adoptada, así que su expediente fue enviado al orfanato a donde fue llevada.

—¿Y por qué el de Ashley no está completo?

—Abrieron el expediente de Ashley, incumpliendo el procedimiento, porque llegó con resfriado y temperatura, no sé por qué no aparece su apellido o el nombre de la hermana, las encargadas de los archivos no tenían esa información.

Kate suspiró pasándose las manos por el rubio cabello, había tantos huecos que llenar y ni siquiera estaba segura de a dónde la llevaría la investigación de Ashley, tal vez estaba viendo hilos y conexiones en donde no los había.

—Busca a dónde fue llevada la niña y tráeme el expediente.

—No conocemos el nombre de la niña, ni a dónde fue mandada, los que fueron trasladados a distintos orfanatos, muchos de ellos fueron enviados a condados o incluso ciudades distintas.

—Entonces… comunícame con el departamento de cuidados infantiles de Texas, quiero la lista de todos los niños que pisaron el orfanato de Cotulla.

—Son más de sesenta niños, Kate, nos llevaría meses rastrear a todos ellos.

—Tres familias buscan a sus hijas, Garrett, tres familias dependen de que nosotros encontremos el paradero de esta mujer, el señor Hunter dijo que planeaban regresar a su ciudad de origen, si la hermana de Ashley cuenta con toda la información que necesitamos, entonces la buscaré.

—No estás tomando en cuenta que puede que no haya ninguna relación, lo único que conecta a Ashley es el nombre de la niña y San Francisco, no hay otro tipo de relación.

—Sí la hay.

—Pues no veo ninguna.

El oficial les interrumpió antes de que Kate pudiera responder avisándole que la señorita Brown junto con sus padres y prometido habían llegado para el interrogatorio solicitado.

—Quiero esos expedientes en mi escritorio lo más pronto posible.

…

Los Brown nunca prestaron realmente atención a la vida que su hija tuvo antes de que la adoptaran, tampoco se interesaron en buscarla después, Ashley tenía una buena familia, no sentía curiosidad en buscar en su pasado.

—Aceptaron nuestra solicitud, podíamos llevárnosla a casa —habló la señora Brown—, no nos molestaba que el expediente no estuviera completo, no lo considerábamos necesario ya que Ash era nuestra.

—La encargada nos dio la opción de llenar todo el expediente con la información que tenía de la hermana —prosiguió el señor Brown— pero no lo vimos necesario, ella ya era nuestra, la vida que tuvo antes ya no importaba.

—¿Recuerdan si les dijo el nombre de la niña?

—No, solo recuerdo que ya era una inadoptable, era ocho años mayor que Ash, en ese entonces tenía doce.

Kate asintió procesando la información, ahora tenía un rango de edad para encontrar a la hermana.

Rogaba porque su intuición no estuviera fallando y causara que perdiera a Alice por otros cuatro años.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tres años, nueve meses y trece días.

Algo se lo decía, dentro de ella era muy consciente de que había algo diferente, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Era simplemente imposible que les estuviera pasando.

Edward estaba detrás de ella sentado en la silla de la pequeña mesa de cuatro, mirando el cronometro avanzar lentamente, se caracterizaba por ser un hombre paciente, pero en ese momento al ver que aún faltaban veintitrés segundos y restando, lo estaba volviendo loco.

No ayudaba en nada el silencio sepulcral en el que ambos se habían sumido, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Años atrás Bella había estado sentada junto a Edward rogando por un resultado positivo, creyendo que ese mes por fin se cumpliría su sueño, que tanto estrés había valido la pena.

Pero ahora, quería con todas sus fuerzas que solo se tratara de una exageración por parte de ambos.

Un retraso lo tenía cualquiera, los había tenido antes y ninguno significó lo que ella esperaba.

El sonido del cronometro llegando a cero los sobresaltó a ambos, Edward lo apagó y se puso de pie, la prueba estaba sobre la encimera envuelta en una servilleta con la pantalla hacia abajo privando de ver el resultado a cualquier curioso, esa cosita tan pequeña que en el pasado los hubiera hecho tan felices, ahora era un arma que podía destruirlos a ambos.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Edward intentando acercarse a Bella, ella dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo verlo, simplemente no puedo, hazlo tú y dime que solo es la menopausia.

—No puedes tener menopausia, tienes treinta y dos.

—Entonces son quistes —aseguró histérica pasándose las manos por el desordenado cabello—, eso es lo que debe ser, quistes que no permiten que me llegue la regla, es mejor que tires esa prueba, acabo de descubrir que tengo quistes.

—No voy a tirarla sin saber el resultado, Bella.

—Yo lo haré.

Bella tomó la prueba de la encimera dispuesta a tirarla a la basura, todo era tan absurdo, una simple tontería por parte de ambos, ella era estéril, su vientre nunca iba a tener un bebé.

—No vas a tirarla, Isabella, yo quiero verla.

Bella se negó a darle la prueba, luchó contra él manteniendo el palito cerca de su pecho, Edward la abrazó por la espalda intentando quitársela sin tener éxito alguno.

—Si son quistes como dices, entonces déjame ver la prueba.

—NO.

—Dame la condenada prueba.

Durante cinco minutos lucharon por la prueba, se golpearon contra los gabinetes, la encimera, el frigorífico, Bella lo aventó contra el lavavajillas mientras corría a la sala, Edward la alcanzó jalándola de la cintura, Bella lo golpeó en el estómago e intentó correr a la habitación, pero tropezó con el dobladillo de la alfombra, se sostuvo del sofá evitando su caída.

No podía lastimarse.

Edward aprovechó su pequeño descuido y tomó la prueba entre sus manos.

Bella se congeló en su lugar cerrando fuertemente los ojos, quería que la tierra se ha tragara.

—Bella… —murmuró con la voz quebrada, pero con evidente sorpresa y alegría.

—No quiero saberlo, Edward, no necesito saberlo.

—Debes saberlo, Bella, tenemos que cuidarlo.

—No.

—Bella…

—No tenemos que hacer nada porque no estoy embarazada, soy estéril, peor que una mula, yo no puedo tener hijos.

—La prueba dice lo contrario.

—No sirve, dio un resultado erróneo.

—No hay falsos positivos, Bella.

—Pues lo es, no estoy embarazada, no puedo estar embarazada, mi vientre no sirve para un embarazo, fin del tema.

—Vamos a tener un bebé.

—No vamos a tener nada porque yo no estoy embarazada, no lo estoy, no lo estoy y no lo estoy.

—Estás siendo infantil.

—No me importa, ¿y sabes qué otra cosa no me importa? Esa condenada prueba no sirve y tú no entiendes.

—Entonces vamos al médico para que te hagan una prueba de sangre.

—No lo haré porque no la necesito, no estoy embarazada, Edward.

—Sí estás embarazada, Bella —dijo las palabras sin dudarlo—, vamos a tener un bebé, hicimos un bebé, nena.

Edward dio un paso adelante para acercarse, Bella levantó la mano deteniéndolo en su lugar, no lo quería cerca, no quería nada cerca.

Ella no podía estar embarazada, era estéril, por todos los cielos, Dominique no estaba con ellos porque ella no podía quedar embarazada, todo por lo que estaban pasando era porque ella no podía albergar vida en su vientre.

Debía ser una cruel broma del destino.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás, Bells, vamos al médico, necesitamos saber si estás bien, no te golpeaste significativamente con nada en la cocina, pero es mejor asegurarnos, fui algo brusco cuando te jalé.

Bella negó con la cabeza, nada tenía sentido.

—Vamos, cariño, tendremos un bebé, tú y yo creamos un bebé, tenemos que ir al médico para que nos diga de cuánto estás y nos recete todas esas vitaminas, ácido fólico y cualquier otra cosa para que nuestro bebé crezca sano en tu barriga.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez! —gritó sintiendo como un ataque de ansiedad se apoderaba lentamente de ella—. No voy a ir con el médico, no tomaré condenadas vitaminas y no necesito ácido fólico, no necesito nada de eso porque no hay bebé, nunca habrá un bebé.

Sintiendo el nudo en su garganta y los nervios dominándola, caminó directo a su habitación pasando el seguro detrás de ella dejando a Edward afuera.

—Abre la puerta, amor, habla conmigo.

Bella negó sintiendo como su garganta quemaba por gritar, la picazón de sus ojos intensificándose con el pasar de los segundos, necesitaba una de sus pastillas para calmarse, pero ahora no podía tomarlas, no era seguro para…

Sollozando se recargó contra la puerta sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Isabella.

—No haré nada porque no hay nada que hacer, no estoy embarazada, Edward.

—Abre, nena, hablemos.

—No lo haré hasta que aceptes que no hay ningún bebé, no necesito ir al médico ni a ningún lugar.

…

Edward llamó a Tia después de una hora sin lograr que Bella abriera la puerta o se apartara.

Bien podría patear la puerta hasta que cediera, pero Bella seguía recostada contra ella y podía lastimarla.

Era lo que menos quería y si Bella era sincera, ella tampoco lastimaría al bebé.

Era miedo.

Él también lo tenía, no era fácil enterarse de un embarazo después de lo que pasó con Dominique, pero ellos habían creado una vida, una perfecta combinación de ambos crecía en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, no podía no estar feliz.

Tia le había pedido que dejara de insistirle que abriera la puerta hasta que ella llegara, Bella necesitaba tranquilizarse sin la ayuda de las pastillas que le había recetado, ambas sabían que durante la gestación no era recomendable ingerirlas y Tia confiaba en el raciocinio de Bella.

—¿Sigue encerrada? —preguntó Tia entrando al departamento.

—Lleva dos horas ahí, ni siquiera se quita de la puerta, ella sabe que no podré abrirla si está ahí.

—Déjame intentarlo a mí, por favor, Edward, te pido que te mantengas al margen, puede estar más alterada de lo que imagino.

—Tengo miedo de que se lastimen.

—¿Temes que pierda al bebé?

—Temo que lo pierda y ella se odie por eso, sé que ella ya lo ama, ahora no lo quiere aceptar, pero ya lo hace.

Edward la llevó al pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación y la de Dominique, Tia tocó la puerta dos veces y llamó a Bella después de que le pidiera a Edward que permaneciera en la cocina o en la sala viendo la televisión, no podía escuchar lo que hablaba con Bella.

Bella no abrió la puerta, por más que Tia le aseguró que Edward no estaba cerca y solo quería ver cómo se encontraba, así como recetarle nuevas pastillas para la ansiedad, Bella no abrió la puerta.

—Puedes llamarme si me necesitas, Bella —le habló a la pared—, es un suceso traumático por el que estás pasando, pero hablar, desahogarte conmigo o con Edward está bien, ninguno de nosotros te juzgaremos, solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

—No estoy… eso.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó Tia pegando su oreja a la puerta.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Estás segura?

Silencio fue todo lo que recibió por los siguientes segundos antes de escuchar el llanto de Bella.

—No puedo estarlo, soy estéril.

—Infertilidad inexplicable, eso fue lo que me dijiste.

—Soy estéril.

—No lo eres, la infertilidad inexplicable no te hace estéril.

Bella no volvió a hablar.

—Creo que la presioné demasiado rápido —murmuró Edward.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Vi el resultado y estaba feliz, quise besarla y darle vueltas por toda la casa mientras los dos reíamos y éramos felices por nuestro bebé… no pensé que ella no estaba lista para eso.

—No te culpes, Edward, las reacciones humanas son difíciles de entender, además tú mismo me has dicho que Bella fue quien compró la prueba, es consciente del embarazo, solo está en negación, déjala descansar y en unas horas intenta entrar con ella, verás que estará más calmada.

…

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación con ayuda de una tarjeta y horquillas.

Se dirigió al baño sin dudarlo y tomó las pastillas para la ansiedad y el insomnio de Bella y las tiró al inodoro, confiaba en Bella, pero prefería deshacerse de esa porquería, no la quería cerca de su esposa ni de su hijo.

Regresó a la habitación y quitándose la ropa se recostó junto a Bella, abrazó su cintura colocando la palma de su mano en el plano vientre.

Habían creado un bebé.

…

Edward despertó sobresaltado al escuchar un objeto estrellar contra el piso partiéndose en mil pedazos, se levantó de la cama poniéndose las pantuflas antes de seguir el ruido. Se quedó congelado en su lugar al ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Bella destruía todo en la habitación de Dominique.

Las lámparas, peluches, muñecos musicales, incluso el colgante musical de la cuna estaba en el piso hecho pedazos.

—¿Qué has hecho, Bella?

—No la merezco, no la merezco, no la merezco, no la merezco.

Edward entró a la habitación esquivando los objetos que Bella lanzaba contra la pared en completo shock, las pupilas de Bella eran grandes y negras, dos pozos sin fondo que solo trasmitían desolación e infelicidad.

Edward la detuvo sosteniéndola contra su pecho antes de que alcanzara la mecedora y la hiciera trizas junto con la cuna.

—Tranquila, Bella —murmuró contra su cuello, besando delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja—, estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada, todo está bien.

—No es justo, no es justo.

—Todo está bien, cariño, estoy aquí contigo.

—No quiero este embarazo —sollozó aferrándose al brazo de Edward—, no lo quiero.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Lo digo muy en serio, nada de esto tendría que estar pasando.

—Bella...

—No puedo ni quiero tenerlo, no le puedo hacer eso a Dominique

—No le estás haciendo nada a nuestra hija.

—Sí lo hago, me quitaste a Ian porque creías que la estaba reemplazando y ahora esta esto. —Tocó su vientre con ambas manos—. No lo quiero, no lo quiero en mi vida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primero que nada, en el capítulo anterior, fue la primera vez que subí el capítulo desde mi celular y tal parece se cambiaron palabras por otras que hizo que el fic no se entendiera bien, el archivo correcto y entendible ya está, así que si gustan leerlo correctamente, les invito a leerlo nuevamente. Lección aprendida para mí, no volverá a pasar (espero)**

 **Pues…tal parece que si hay bebé, muchas de ustedes acertaron, solo que Bella no se lo ha tomado nada bien.**

 **Fanfiction me odia, y no me ha dejado responder ninguno de sus reviews, en cuanto supere sus días de diva, les contestare.**

 **Yanina, gracias por ayudarme con la revisión del capítulo, te adoro.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Hasta el próximo sábado**

 **Feliz y próspero año nuevo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Once semanas.

El médico seguía revisando que todo estuviera en orden, Edward hacía un millón de preguntas de cada cosa que el obstetra decía o que él podía ver a través de la pantalla.

Bella simplemente no podía seguir la conversación, su mente se había quedado estancada en once semanas, casi tres meses de embarazo y ella no se había dado cuenta.

¿Cómo había pasado?

Bueno… sabía perfectamente cómo pasó y lo placentero que fue en ese momento, pero ahora, escuchando vagamente al obstetra hablar acerca de las medidas del embrión y que la placenta se encontraba en buena posición, hubiera deseado decirle que no a Edward.

—Mide casi cuatro centímetros desde la cabeza hasta la rabadilla y pesa siete gramos.

El obstetra hizo otros movimientos con el transductor dentro de ella causándole algo de molestia.

—Algunos de sus huesos están empezando a endurecerse y los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies están ya todos formados, dentro de muy poco podrá abrirlos y cerrarlos.

Edward escuchaba atento las palabras del obstetra, absorbiendo cada información que decía, podía ver a su pequeño en la pantalla en blanco y negro, era del tamaño de un higo.

—Además de dar pataditas, se estira. ¡Está tan a gusto como pez en el agua! A medida que vaya creciendo se irá moviendo más, pero tranquila, Isabella, todavía no sentirá estos movimientos acuáticos porque aún es muy pequeño.

Ambos hombres omitieron su comentario al ver que Bella permanecía viendo un punto ciego en la pared, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la pantalla.

—He escuchado que puede tener hipo.

—Normalmente se presenta hasta el séptimo mes, y muchas madres prefieren evitarlo, aunque es recomendable para el embrión, su diafragma se ejercita.

El obstetra esperó a que Isabella hiciera alguna pregunta, pero ella simplemente se mantuvo callada, aunque ahora veía el monitor con el ceño fruncido.

Terminaron el ultrasonido después de que el obstetra asegurara que no había anomalías presentes, el médico salió de la habitación dándole privacidad para que se vistiera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con los pantalones?

—Solo dámelos.

Edward observó a Bella ponerse las bragas y el pantalón en completo silencio, miró disimuladamente la pequeña parte de piel de su vientre, pero no había ningún cambio notable.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, Edward, no necesito nada de ayuda —murmuró dirigiéndose a la puerta del rincón en donde estaban las iniciales _WC,_ que indicaban el baño—, puedo ir perfectamente al baño y hacer lo que tengo que hacer yo solita, no tengo cinco jodidos años para que me acompañes.

Azotó la puerta detrás de ella.

Cinco minutos después el obstetra regresó con las imágenes impresas.

—¿Dónde está Isabella?

—En el baño.

—Claro, muchas mujeres necesitan usarlo después de hacerse el ultrasonido.

Ambos se sentaron en el escritorio junto a la camilla esperando a que Bella saliera del baño, después de cinco minutos Edward habló.

—¿Habrá alguna complicación porque no haya tomado ninguna vitamina durante el primer trimestre? —preguntó nervioso—. Leí acerca de los problemas que pueden tener los bebés, como labio leporino o malformación en el tubo neural.

—Isabella y el feto están en perfecto estado, es recomendable tomar ácido fólico antes y durante el embarazo, pero muchas mujeres no se dan cuenta de que están embarazadas hasta que como Isabella están por terminar el primer trimestre.

—¿Entonces no pasa nada si no lo toma?

—Hay un cincuenta por ciento de que pase como de que no pase absolutamente nada, en este caso el embrión se encuentra en perfecto estado, no hay malformaciones y tiene una buena posición en el útero, le indicaré las vitaminas necesarias a Isabella, no tiene por qué preocuparse, señor Cullen, su esposa e hijo están en perfecto estado.

—¿No hay ningún riesgo de que lo pierda?

—Con el cuidado necesario no veo por qué eso deba ocurrir.

—Tuvimos problemas para concebir en el pasado, ¿eso puede ser perjudicial para él bebé? ¿Puede perderlo o ser prematuro?

—En el pasado su esposa fue diagnosticada con infertilidad inexplicable, los análisis que se le realizaron a ambos dieron resultados estándar, no había ningún problema en ninguno de los dos, tomaron tratamientos y hormonas para lograr concebir, pero no lo lograron, y a pesar de todo, sus resultados seguían estando en un rango normal.

—Eso lo sé, doctor.

—Su esposa tendrá la misma probabilidad de complicaciones que cualquier mujer en este país que esté embarazada y tenga un buen cuidado durante el resto del embarazo, su previo diagnóstico no eleva las probabilidades de perderlo o que el parto se adelante.

—¿Está seguro?

—Completamente.

…

Veinte minutos después, Edward y Bella estaban en el auto esperando a que la fila avanzara para poder salir del estacionamiento del hospital, ninguno de los dos había hablado después de la consulta. El obstetra le entregó la receta a Bella explicándole las dosis diarias que debía tomar y recordándole que regresara si sentía molestias.

Esperó que Bella —al ser primeriza— hiciera infinidad de preguntas, en sus largos años como obstetra había tratado con mujeres que querían tener respuesta para cada uno de sus síntomas.

 _¿Era normal sentirse tan mareada?_

 _¿En qué mes se me comienzan a hinchar los pies?_

 _¿Tengo que comer más verduras?_

 _¿Cuándo comenzará a crecerme la barriga?_

 _¿Es normal que me duelan los pechos tan rápido?_

 _¿En qué mes comenzaré a producir leche?_

El obstetra lo entendía, y pacientemente respondía a las preguntas, pero Bella solo tomó la receta y asintió distraída, le pudo haber dicho que comiera un pez crudo todas las noches y ella no hubiera replicado.

Ni siquiera se había sobresaltado cuando le dijo que tendría un leve sangrado ya que los tejidos vaginales eran demasiado sensibles durante el embarazo.

—¿Debemos regresar si eso pasa? —preguntó Edward alarmado.

—No es necesario, siempre y cuando solo sean unas manchas en la pantaleta, si el sangrado persiste y es muy abundante es preferible que regresen inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo saber la diferencia?

—Su esposa lo sabrá, señor Cullen —respondió mirando a Bella que mantenía su vista fija en el logo de la receta.

Ahora, mientras Edward pasaba el ticket del estacionamiento para que la barra subiera y pudieran salir se preguntaba si Bella le diría que necesitaba ir al médico o se quedaría callada.

—¿Quieres que paremos a comprar algo de comida?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—¿Tienes antojo de algo? —preguntó sonriendo levemente e intentando poner su mano sobre el vientre de Bella, ella se removió incómoda y se giró levemente hacia la puerta privándolo de que la tocara.

—Lo que tú quieras está bien.

Bella observó discretamente a través de su cabello como Edward flexionaba sus nudillos duramente contra el volante del auto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate bufaba frustrada ante la lentitud en conseguir los archivos de los niños del orfanato de Cotulla, servicios infantiles solo le había entregado quince expedientes, su excusa fue que debía revisar su base de datos para saber en dónde se encontraban los archivos restantes.

—Deben tener alguna lista con los nombres y direcciones.

—La adopción de Ashley ocurrió hace casi veinte años, las cosas eran muy distintas en esa época, no había organización y enviar archivos a otros condados o ciudades era condenadamente difícil, además muchos se perdían en el camino, están intentando rastrearlos, pero sabías que demoraría.

—El problema es que Gigi lleva casi cinco meses desaparecida, ya tuvo a la hija de los Newton y no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda estar en el lugar que mencionó el señor Hunter, si no la encontramos antes de que desaparezca de ese lugar, no tendremos ninguna pista de su paradero.

Se dejó caer en la silla giratoria de su escritorio, cansada de ver la pizarra frente a ella.

—¿Aún tienes ese contacto con el falsificador?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Esta mujer necesita una nueva identidad cada vez que ataca, si logramos saber quién es el falsificador, la tendremos.

—Estás hablando de un falsificador, Kate, hay miles de ellos.

—Puede que sí, pero tú mismo has dicho que tienen un sello especial —respondió tomando uno de los folders color manila con las copias que los centros de fertilidad le habían entregado con la información de Alice/Bertha/Gigi—, si logramos saber quién las hace podemos atraparla.

Garrett vio las copias fotostáticas, credenciales, tarjetas del seguro, incluso pasaportes.

—Llamaré a mi contacto, pero no te aseguro que lo tenga pronto.

—Solo búscalo.

Garrett dejó la oficina con el folder bajo su brazo, Kate se ponía cada vez más de malas conforme los días pasaban y ella no tenía ninguna pista del paradero de Alice, las placas que lograron ver del auto en la grabación eran copias, las originales pertenecían a un hombre mayor que vivía en Oakland, California.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las primeras semanas después de enterarse del embarazo, a Edward le costó demasiado dejar a Bella cada mañana para irse al trabajo.

Pero a pesar de lo decaída, distante y distraída que se sentía, Bella nunca descuidó su embarazo.

Edward lo veía en las mañanas cuando tomaba las vitaminas recetadas sin falta, cuando se cubría más de lo necesario si el clima comenzaba a refrescar, o todas las noches cuando dejaba un paquete de galletas Ritz junto a la cama para prevenir las náuseas matutinas que habían aparecido repentinamente.

Pero a pesar de que Edward confiaba en Bella, le era difícil aceptar que ella no lo aceptara cerca, no le permitía besarla, abrazarla, no toleraba que estuviera tan cerca de ella, incluso por la noche, se recostaba en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda.

Edward reprimió las ganas de atraerla a su pecho y reclamar sus labios como tanto deseaba, se abstuvo de ser el cavernícola que quiso hacerla suya apenas llegaron a casa después de su cita con el obstetra, saber que cargaba a su hijo en el vientre lo tenía duro la mayor parte del día.

Se negó a mostrar cualquier impulso que la hiciera molestarse aún más, ya que, apenas Bella se quedaba dormida, se giraba hacia él buscando su calor, era esos momentos en donde Bella estaba en la inconciencia que Edward aprovechaba y la acariciaba tanto como podía, era libre de trazar patrones con las yemas de sus dedos en el desnudo vientre.

Aún no había curvaturas que señalaran un posible bebé, pero el saber que su pequeño del tamaño de un higo estaba ahí, era suficiente.

Moría de ganas por decírselo a sus padres, hermano, a sus suegros, ellos estarían tan felices, otro nieto para agrandar la familia. Pero no estaba seguro de que Bella quisiera contarlo.

—Quiero compartir mi felicidad, pero no lastimar a Bella si aún no está lista —confesó en su sesión con Tia—, aunque no sé si ella esté lista en algún momento.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? ¿Sigue negando el embarazo?

—Acepta que está embarazada, sigue la receta y recomendaciones que el médico ordenó, pero… no habla del embarazo. Intento hablar con ella, preguntarle cómo se siente, pero solo me responde que está bien, nunca hace énfasis si el bebé le causó náuseas a pesar de que la escucho vomitar antes de que cenemos o después de que se baña, no me deja acercarme y no me responde cuando le ofrezco mi ayuda.

—¿Y cómo te sientes tú, Edward?

—Frustrado, no me deja ayudarla cuando…

—No me refiero a cómo te sientes ante su actitud, sino a la noticia del embarazo, debió ser un shock fuerte.

—Lo fue, pero la alegría le ganó al shock.

—¿No te preguntaste por qué ocurrió el embarazo tanto tiempo después de que lo intentaron por última vez?

—El médico me explicó que era una posibilidad, mis pruebas y las de Bella eran normales, una infertilidad inexplicable que ha desaparecido pues está embarazada.

—¿Y no crees que Bella no entiende por qué estás tan feliz?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me has dicho que destruyó la habitación de Dominique gritando que no la merecía, ¿por qué tú no actuaste de la misma razón?

—Porque… porque… porque no lo sé, no siento que no merezcamos a Dominique, nosotros la amamos, yo la amo tanto como amo al bebé.

—¿Y Bella?

—¿Qué con Bella?

—¿Por qué Bella cree que no la merece?

—Yo qué voy a saber, Bella sería la mejor madre que pudiera existir, cada mes que la prueba daba un negativo, la tiraba a la basura y me atacaba nuevamente con la ilusión de quedar embarazada esa vez.

—Y no pasó y recurrieron al vientre de alquiler.

—Pues… sí.

—¿Bella aceptó fácilmente alquilar el vientre de otra mujer?

—No, tuvimos discusiones ya que ella creía que no me mere…

Edward se quedó callado a mitad de la frase, Tia lo observaba pacientemente a que ordenara sus pensamientos.

—Bella cree que no se merece tener a Dominique porque no pudo tenerla en el vientre como pasa ahora —razonó frustrado—, no se sentía lo suficiente cuando la prueba daba negativo y ahora siente que le ha fallado a ella.

—Puede ser.

—Y yo solo reforcé esa idea sintiéndome feliz por el bebé sin pensar en ella… nuevamente.

—Intenta nuevamente.

—¿Eh?

—Si hubieras reaccionado igual que Bella, ¿no crees que estuvieras apoyando su actitud?

—No entiendo.

—Bella puede sentirse frustrada ante la situación, un embarazo después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento, pero tú estás ahí, demostrándole que pueden ser felices.

—Déjame ver si entendí… ¿está mal que solo piense en mi alegría por tener un bebé, también que no piense en sus sentimientos, pero también está mal si la apoyo?

—No me estás entendiendo, ya descubriste por qué Bella está actuando de esa manera.

—Sí, está triste y enojada con ella misma por el embarazo... creo.

—Y tú quieres que vea que no hay razón para la tristeza, aman a Dominique tanto como aman al bebé y tener al bebé es una nueva oportunidad que tienen de ser papás sin olvidarse de Dominique, tan solo vivir lo que una vez se les privó.

—Sí.

—Entonces…

Edward sopesó las palabras de Tia lentamente, antes de que pudiera hablar, el teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Bella.

 _ **¿¡Cómo pudiste decirle a tu madre!?**_

—Tengo que irme, mi madre está en casa, acaba de descubrir el embarazo y Bella me está culpando.

—Piensa antes de actuar, Edward.

Veinte minutos después, Edward entró a su departamento para ver que Emmett, Rose, los niños y su madre estaban en la sala del departamento.

—¿En serio están embarazados? —preguntó Esme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tiene un brillo en su mirada, un brillo que solo pasa cuando se está embarazada.

—Eso y que Bella estaba bebiendo té —interrumpió Emmett—, de hecho, se puso verde de solo oler el café granulado cuando estaba poniendo la cafetera, mamá le preguntó si estaba embarazada pues las mujeres Cullen no soportan el olor a café cuando lo están.

Edward tenía tres cosas en mente en ese momento.

La primera, no sabía que a Bella le brillaban los ojos por el embarazo.

Segundo, Bella se negó una taza de café a pesar de que el médico dijo que podía tomar una pequeña dosis, Bella se preocupaba por su bebé antes de que supiera que le daba náuseas el olor.

Y tercero, no sabía cómo iba a entrar a la habitación y explicar que él no había dicho nada del embarazo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Siento el retraso, pero aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yanina, eres un sol, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capitulo y soportar mis olvidos**

 **Nos vemos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 14**

Por los siguientes tres meses, la detective Kate investigó el paradero de la hermana de Ashley.

Había veintitrés niñas que coincidían con la edad de la hermana biológica de Ashley, solo trece de ellas tenían hermanas menores, y tan solo cinco habían adoptado a su hermana menor.

Lograron contactar a cuatro de ellas, cada una estaba haciendo su vida lo mejor que podía, tenían hijos, un trabajo y algunas esposo, nada extraño que perseguir.

Pero solo a una no habían podido rastrear.

Lauren Miranda no tenía ningún registro desde hacía trece años, había dejado de existir, sin impuestos pagados, renovación de la licencia de conducir, sin tarjeta del seguro, era un fantasma.

Los últimos movimientos de Lauren fueron trabajar en un pequeño restaurante en St. George cuando tenía quince años, había pedido el trabajo con una identificación falsa, el dueño del lugar había asegurado que le dio el trabajo ya que le daba pena la pobre chica que quería empezar de nuevo en otra ciudad.

Lo siguiente que se supo es que compró un boleto a Arizona cuando tenía diecisiete años, la camarera que Garrett había entrevistado en su viaje a Nuevo México le contó que creía que en ese lugar se encontraba su padre biológico y necesitaba encontrarlo y exigirle una explicación.

— _No sé si lo encontró, nunca volví a saber de ella._

Garrett había encontrado otro punto clave, la camarera que había sido amiga de Lauren, tenía el nombre de Mary Williams.

—Mary tiene cuarenta y pocos, desde muy joven comenzó a trabajar, por eso no existen registros de ella, Lauren lo sabía cuándo inscribió a las niñas en el colegio, no había forma de que la policía rastreara a esta Mary Williams.

—¿Lauren le confió algo más de su pasado? ¿Dónde nació?

—No, solo me dijo que Lauren repetía que iba a recuperar a su bebé, Mary creyó que se trataba de la hermanita que habían adoptado.

—Está bien, regresa y tráeme el informe que conseguiste de Lauren en Albuquerque, tiene que haber algo ahí.

—No te ilusiones mucho.

El pequeño orfanato de Cotulla, Texas no contaba con registros completos, muchos de los niños eran abandonados a unas cuadras o a medianoche en la puerta, era una suerte que la hermana mayor de Ashley supiera su apellido o no tendrían nada de donde partir.

Lauren y Ashley Miranda.

Lauren explicó que su papi las subió al auto y condujo lejos de su casa, condujo por casi un día sin parar hasta que las dejó a una cuadra del orfanato, Lauren no recordaba en qué condado vivía, sólo que sus padres se llamaban Salvador y Gigi Miranda.

—Te tengo, pequeña perra —susurró la detective tomando el teléfono para llamar a Garrett—. Necesito que busques el acta de matrimonio de los Miranda, el acta de defunción de Gigi Miranda y encuentres con quién se casó por segunda vez Salvador Miranda, necesito el nombre de la mujer.

—Enseguida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler y Vivian lloraron al ver la barriga de Bella a través de la videollamada, era evidente su embarazo a pesar de que lo intentaba ocultar con sudaderas, sus mejillas se habían puesto regordetas además de que sus pechos se habían hinchado de un día para otro, Bella había renunciado al sostén, Edward estaba encantado con la idea.

No habían planeado contarles del embarazo, pero, así como Esme lo había deducido por viejas supersticiones, Vivian había notado la apretada sudadera y el aumento de peso, simplemente había sumado dos más dos.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Bella —sollozó Tyler con una sonrisa en los labios—, serás una excelente madre, te mereces esta nueva oportu…

Bella colgó la llamada antes de que Tyler terminara de hablar, Edward estaba sorprendido junto a ella y las otras dos parejas se encontraban sin palabras, nunca creyeron que la amable Bella cortaría la llamada sin siquiera avisar.

—Creo que el embarazo la ha puesto sensible —bromeó Vivian—, deben ser las hormonas.

—Le mandaremos una caja de chocolates —aseguró Mike intentando cortar el tenso momento.

Ambas familias terminaron la llamada minutos después.

—No pensé que harías eso —murmuró Edward después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—No quería escuchar lo que Tyler estaba por decir.

—El bebé es una nue…

—No lo digas, Edward.

—No estamos reemplazando a Dominique, Bella, entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Entonces por qué te molestas?

—No me molesta, solo…

—¿Solo qué?

—No siento que sea una nueva oportunidad… Tengo que poner el lavavajillas —se excusó Bella poniéndose de pie.

—No puedes dejar esto así, explica qué quieres decir.

—No hay nada que decir, Edward, solo déjalo.

—Bella…

—Ahora no, Edward, por favor.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó a la cocina, escuchó el suspiro cansado de Edward detrás de ella.

Se suponía que la videollamada se trataba para hablar acerca de sus hijas, no descubrir su embarazo, el cual se había esforzado por mantenérselos ocultos.

Suficiente tenía con Esme mandándole imágenes por WhatsApp de enteritos y cangureras para bebés, Rosalie le había regalado montones de ropa de color neutro que sus hijos ya no utilizaban, incluso Edward estaba pensando en comprar un mecedor que había visto en internet, todos demostraban lo felices que estaban por el bebé, y se odiaba por no poder expresarse de igual forma.

Incluso Ian recargaba su cabeza en la barriga cada vez que tenía oportunidad, era el único que podía tocarla a su antojo.

La barriga de Bella había crecido el triple de su tamaño, Charlie se reía diciendo que tal vez se trataban de gemelos, Bella no lo encontraba divertido… aunque se había asegurado de que solo era uno con el obstetra.

Edward dejó que Bella hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, si tenía ganas de llorar lo hacía, si quería reír podía hacerlo, si no quería que la tocara, Edward se mantenía moderadamente alejado y si Bella lo atacaba durante la noche encantado la complacía.

Tia le recomendó actuar solo si Bella no se cuidaba durante el embarazo, que dejara que ella superara sus problemas, a veces solo se generaban conflictos porque le buscabas la quinta pata al gato.

Edward validó esa teoría, Bella aún seguía sintiéndose incómoda cuando alguien más le tocaba la barriga —incluso con Ian, pero era un bebé así que Bella lo dejaba pasar— o le hacían algún comentario de lo feliz que debería estar por el embarazo, no hablaba mucho del embarazo ni de las medidas del bebé, tampoco mostraba las ecografías ni el disco con el latido de su bebito.

No importaba cuánto la familia intentara persuadirla, Bella no se las mostraba, incluso Charlie se había topado con la negativa de su hija a hablar.

Parecía que el bebé estaba enojado con su madre por esconderlo detrás de grandes sudaderas, pues en las ecografías se negaba a mostrar si se trataba de un varoncito o una mujercita.

Ambos temían la respuesta.

Así como ambos no se atrevían a comenzar a preparar el cuarto del bebé, Bella estaba cumpliendo veinticinco semanas, no podían simplemente negarse al hecho de que necesitarían la única cuna que había en la casa.

—Muchos hermanos comparten habitación —le recordó Tia en una de las sesiones a Bella—, además la habitación es lo suficientemente grande para que quepan a la perfección la cuna del bebé y la cama de Dominique.

—Lo sé, pero es extraño, se supone que la usaríamos para nuestra hija y ahora…

—No te atormentes, Bella, muchas cosas no pudiste experimentar con Dominique, pero tienes esta nueva oportunidad.

—No lo es.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Odio que me repitan que es una nueva oportunidad para ser madre, para vivir lo que no pude vivir.

—Pero lo es, Bella.

—No, Tia, no es así, se les olvida que ya soy madre, que mi niña está en este mundo, no necesito otra oportunidad.

—No entiendo, Bella, ¿quieres explicarte?

—Cuando una madre tiene a su segundo hijo —se puso de pie y caminó de un lado al otro, sus piernas se le estaban acalambrando de tanto estar sentada— no piensa que tendrá otra oportunidad para enmendar los errores que cometió con el primer embarazo, no piensa que hará cosas que no pudo hacer con el primero, yo tampoco lo pienso… creen que estoy en negación y tal vez estén un poco en lo cierto, pero es porque mi cerebro no deja de pensar que si hubiéramos esperado un poco más, Alice nunca hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas y Dominique estaría aquí, —se detuvo y vio a Tia fijamente—, pero no es otra oportunidad, seré madre por segunda vez, no por primera.

Mientras veía a Bella sentarse nuevamente en el sofá y tallarse la cara con pesadez, entendió a lo que se refería, su familia creía que Bella no aceptaba el embarazo pues sentía que estaba reemplazando y fallándole a Dominique y puede que lo hubiera sentido, pero lo superó, lo superó y siguió adelante entendiendo que sería madre de dos, y a pesar de sentirse mortificada y para nada preparada, no se iba a permitir compararlo con Dominique.

El bebé no se lo merecía

Dominique tampoco.

Y los demás no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Edward?

—No me atrevo, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal.

—¿Y no lo hace sentir mal tu silencio?

—No creo —negó con la cabeza recargando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá—. No lo sé, yo me di cuenta de lo que te acabo de decir la primera vez que lo sentí moverse —murmuró colocando una mano en su abultado vientre—, estaba en la semana quince, no creí que lo sentiría tan rápido.

Tia asintió y escribió en su cuaderno mientras Bella tenía la mirada perdida en el pasado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate entró a la sala de interrogatorio, estaban a finales de noviembre y se habían topado con un pequeño inconveniente, saber qué dirección seguir a partir de Cotulla, aún seguían buscando a Salvador Miranda, Arizona era demasiado grande, aún cuando buscaron cerca del condado en donde vivían los Smith, les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo buscar a un hombre del que solo tenían el nombre, no tenían ninguna descripción.

No podían asegurar que Ashley se parecería a su padre biológico, por eso la habían citado, tal vez tendría alguna pista que los ayudaría a encontrar a Salvador.

—¿Creen que mi hermana biológica podría ser la mujer que están buscando? —preguntó después de que Kate le informara de las teorías y algunos avances en la investigación, no iba a revelar toda la información, no podía poner en riesgo el caso, pero sí debía de comunicárselo a las tres parejas.

—Existe una posibilidad, son más que simples nombres al azar, una de las niñas tiene el mismo nombre que tú y ella utilizó el nombre de Gigi Miranda, el nombre de tu madre biológica, necesito saber si alguno de los otros nombres te parece familiar.

—Realmente quiero ayudar, pero no lo sé, nunca escuché esos nombres.

—Intenta recordar, Ashley, la vida de cuatro niñas está bajo su cuidado y tú podrías ayudarnos a que las niñas crezcan junto con sus verdaderas familias.

—Lo intento, pero realmente no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo mi tiempo en el orfanato o cómo lucía ella, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Lauren, hasta donde sabemos ese es su verdadero nombre.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre en mi vida.

La detective suspiró frustrada, tenía el verdadero nombre de la mujer, estaba segura de que regresaba a su pueblo de origen el cual estaba a casi un día de Cotulla —teniendo en cuenta que lo dicho por Lauren se trataba de hacía veinte años y las carreteras ahora eran mucho más rápidas—, buscarla sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, aún cuando encontrara la ciudad, eran pequeños pueblos que no daban información a cualquiera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eran casi las once de la noche.

Bella estaba recostada con la camiseta levantada y hecha un bollo debajo de sus pechos, Edward llevaba cerca de media hora aplicando crema hidratante, era su ritual nocturno.

Hacer las labores de la casa y cargar al bebé gordito en el vientre la dejaba agotada, era por eso que no ponía ninguna resistencia cuando Edward levantaba su camiseta de dormir y comenzaba a aplicar la crema, las primeras semanas Bella había protestado, pero al ver que Edward no se iba a rendir y notando la resequedad en su vientre la cual le causaba demasiada comezón, dejó que Edward aplicara todo el hidratante que quisiera.

Además de que la ayudaba a descansar mejor.

El jadeo de Edward hizo que apartara la mirada del televisor en donde estaba una repetición de _Friends,_ tenía la mano levantada, como si le hubiera quemado tocar la estirada piel, su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Se… se movió —habló sin apartar la vista del punto exacto en donde su mano se encontraba segundos atrás.

—Tengo veinticinco semanas, Edward, por supuesto que se mueve.

—¿Lo habías sentido?

—Sería extraño si no, solo que no esperaba que tú lo sintieras.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —preguntó mirando de su cara al vientre.

—Desde las quince semanas, era algo leve en ese momento, un simple aleteo… ahora se mueve todas las noches

—¿Todas las noches?

—Sí… —le sonrió acariciando su mejilla—, creo que le gusta lo que haces, se mueve más cada vez que pones tu mano.

Bella tomó la temblorosa mano de Edward y la colocó en el lugar preferido del bebé para patear, Edward jadeó apenas sintió el golpecito.

Edward tomó el hidratante y aplicó suavemente por las siguientes dos horas, maravillándose de la sensación de su bebé al moverse, Bella estaba cansada y lo cierto era que sentía cierto dolorcito en donde golpeaba el bebé, pero era un dolor soportable y aún más cuando Edward estaba maravillosamente embobado.

Era el momento perfecto para decirle de la decisión que había tomado con Tia.

—Edward… —murmuró Bella luchando contra el sueño.

—¿Te estoy molestando? ¿Ya quieres dormirte?

—Puedes seguir tocando, Edward, no me molesta para dormir —bostezó—. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Necesitamos ir de compras mañana.

—¿Qué necesitamos comprar? ¿Se acabó el helado?

—No, nada de eso, necesitamos ir a una mueblería y conseguir una cama para Dominique, la cuna la necesitamos para el bebé.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Clau, espero que hayas tenido un bonito cumpleaños, te mando un gran abrazo**

 **Yanina, eres un ángel, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Una aclaración con las edades, hasta este capítulo.**

 **Dominique tiene cuatro años (los cumple el 5 de noviembre), Nicole tiene doce años, Ashley tiene ocho, y la bebé de los Newton tiene seis meses.**

 **Bella tiene treinta y tres años y seis meses de embarazo (aún no se sabe el sexo del bebé).**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 15**

El embarazo avanzaba rápido y los abuelos tenían que abstenerse de tocar el vientre de Bella y sentir al bebé moverse, Edward era libre de tocarla las veces que quisiera, Bella no se molestaba cuando en medio de una reunión familiar su esposo le levantaba la sudadera y acariciaba el hinchado vientre.

Los demás tenían que conformarse con ver y esperar.

Edward les había mostrado las ecografías, contado lo grande y sano que estaba creciendo y la frustración que sentían al no conocer el sexo.

Les había mostrado la cama de Dominique, así como la ropa de cama para el bebé y la tina de baño.

Pero, aunque ahora podían apreciar al bebé a través de las imágenes en blanco y negro, sabían sus medidas y lo sano que se encontraba, aún sentían que había un enorme muro que Bella no los dejaba cruzar.

Charlie se cansó de esperar.

Conocía a su hija mejor que nadie, había pasado con ella la etapa a la adolescencia, fue por los tampones cuando Bella los necesitó, la llevó de compras para su primera cita, le dio la incómoda "charla", pasó media hora al teléfono cuando Bella le contó acerca del chico cobrizo que había conocido en la cafetería de la universidad, la apoyó en sus inseguridades, le ayudó a comprar su vestido de novia, estuvo para ella en todo momento, siendo el padre y madre que ella necesitaba.

No iba a dejar que su hija lo alejara de su derecho a vivir el embarazo, así como la hizo entrar en razón para que regresara con Edward, la haría dejar a un lado la incomodidad y permitirle al bebé que crecía dentro de ella conocer a su familia que tanto lo amaba.

Abordaría a Bella a pesar de los intentos de Edward por evitarlo.

Esa mañana compró las galletas en la panadería del centro de Forks, las favoritas de su hija cuando era niña, compró un bote de helado de fresa y subiendo a su auto condujo a casa de Bella.

Ahora estaban en la cocina, Bella usaba su habitual sudadera larga —la cual le pertenecía a Edward—, y pantalones desabrochados, la ropa ya no le estaba quedando, llevaban más de media hora hablando de banalidades, el clima, las próximas fiestas que pasarían en Forks, de todo un poco, hasta que Charlie tuvo suficiente y fue directo al grano.

Esperaba que funcionara.

—Me recuerdas demasiado a tu madre —habló Charlie bebiendo de su lata de cerveza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó dejando caer la cuchara de helado al tazón, su padre jamás hablaba de esa mujer, nunca en su vida la había considerado una madre, después de que los abandonara cuando tenía tan solo pocos días de nacida, el nombre de Renée Dwyer estaba prohibido.

—Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada, no dejaba que nadie le tocara la barriga, estuvo a punto de echarme de la cama una vez por intentar sentir tus movimientos.

—No quiero hablar de ella, papá —le interrumpió con la mirada fija en el plato de galletas intentando mantener la calma—, y no me compares con ella, no soy como ella.

—Solo tengo curiosidad de saber si piensas dejar al niño apenas nazca, porque créeme que yo no te aceptaré en mi casa si decides tomar esa decisión, no seré como los solapadores de los Dwyer; te amo, Bella, pero no permitiré que te alejes de tu esposo y bebé.

—¿Por qué me estás comparando con ella? Yo nunca dejaría a Edward ni a Wilililli, son míos.

—¿Wilililli? ¿Han pensado en nombres para el bebé?

—Por supuesto que sí, papá, es nuestro hijo, estoy en la semana veintinueve, hemos hablado de nombres. —Se encogió de hombros—. William Alexander si es niño, Lillian Elizabeth si es niña, por ahora le llamamos Wilililli.

—¿Hablas con Edward acerca del bebé?

Bella suspiró, ella había provocado que desconfiaran de ella, Tia tenía razón, debía aprender a mejorar el manejo de sus emociones, no podía alejar a toda su familia y esperar que ellos lo aceptaran sin discutirlo, sus suegros, cuñados y su padre no se lo merecían.

No era suficiente dejar que Edward disfrutara del embarazo plenamente, que sintiera la confianza de hacer lo que él creía que era mejor para ella y el bebé, sin temer a que Bella se enojara con él.

Pero se estaba olvidando por completo de los demás, Wilililli necesitaba a su familia, no solo a su papi y mami, tenía derecho a sentir la felicidad que toda la familia sentía porque él existía.

—Por supuesto que hablo con Edward acerca del bebé, es nuestro hijo, papá.

—Es difícil de creer, creímos que lo alejabas al igual que a nosotros.

—¿Creyeron?

—Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Sue y yo lo creímos, lo vi tocarte la barriga, pero eso no significaba que lo habías dejado ser partícipe, tal vez solo lo hacías porque no tenías de otra, para que te dejara de molestar con los asuntos del bebé… veo que nos equivocamos.

—Lo entiendo, papá, sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, pero…

—Ese es el problema, Bella —le interrumpió—, te das cuenta de tus errores, pero no haces nada por enmendarlos. Tienes siete meses de embarazo, estás en el último trimestre y no me has permitido ni una sola vez tocarte la barriga, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero tampoco lo es para nosotros.

—Papá, yo…

—No, Isabella, ahora te callas y me escuchas, intentamos comprender cómo te sientes, hemos sido pacientes contigo, pero todo tiene un límite y tú sobrepasaste el mío, no puedes simplemente hundirte por cada cambio que se presente en la vida.

—No es fácil, papá.

—Claro que no lo es, Bella, la vida no es fácil, pero tienes que vivirla, eres madre. ¿Qué pasará cuando el bebé nazca? Si la detective Kate no da con el paradero de Alice o como mierda quiera que se llame, ¿qué vas a hacer, Bella?, ¿le dejarás a Edward toda la carga?

—No.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo haces ahora? Pensé que la terapia les estaba ayudando.

—Lo hace.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedes dejarnos ser partícipes? Tememos que ni siquiera nos permitas estar en el parto, que no nos dejes conocerlo. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es ese sentimiento? ¿Sabes el temor que siento que repitas los pasos de Renée?

—Yo no… yo… yo...

—¿Tú qué, Bella?, sé que Edward es paciente contigo y no te recrimina nada de esto, pero no siempre va a ser así.

—Lo sé —murmuró con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a ver a su padre, treinta y tres años y aún le temía a su padre cuando alzaba la voz.

—Pues no lo parece —suspiró observando el frágil cuerpo de su hija, como padre, quería sostenerla contra su pecho y resolver sus problemas como cuando era pequeña y su más difícil decisión era elegir entre un helado de fresa o uno de chocolate.

Tal vez la sobreprotegió demasiado, intentando que su pequeño mundo fuera siempre un algodón de azúcar le había ocultado muchas cosas a su hija con el fin de protegerla. Pero era mejor tarde que nunca, estaría para todo lo que su hija necesitara, y si necesitaba una buena sacudida de vez en cuando entonces con gusto lo haría, si con eso ayudaba a su Bella a tomar las decisiones correctas.

—¿Crees que… crees que termine cansándose de mí, que ya no quiera estar conmigo?

—Si lo sigues dejando de lado cada vez que te sientes insegura, tú serás la única responsable. Esme y Carlisle están preocupados porque ni Edward tenga permitido acercarse al bebé.

—Nunca lo alejaría.

—Has demostrado todo lo contrario.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No hay, pero —suspiró derrotada—, soy una cobarde, esa es la única verdad, yo…

—Yo no necesito escucharte, Bella —le interrumpió acercándose a ella y abrazándola por los hombros—, solo quiero que me permitas acercarme a ti y a mi nieto, que no te cierres ante cualquier problema, Dominique va a regresar y ella y Wilililli van a necesitar una madre atenta que no se desmorone fácilmente.

Bella asintió avergonzada recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre.

—Te quiero, papi, siento ser una estúpida.

—Yo también te quiero, Bella —suspiró besando el tope de su cabeza.

Bella inhaló la esencia característica de su padre, tabaco, menta y un toque de pino, la esencia que de niña la calmaba cuando se sentía débil; habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo, y aun siendo una adulta necesitaba a su padre junto a ella, incluso Wilililli que no dejaba de moverse, necesitaba a su abuelo.

Bella tomó la mano de Charlie y lentamente la dirigió a su abultado estómago, en el punto exacto en donde el bebé no dejaba de patear, Charlie sonrió al sentir la pequeña patadita, no era estúpido, sabía que estaba presionando a Bella, que sus tensos hombros se debían a su inmunidad, pero sentir el continuo movimiento del bebé valía la pena.

—Ed… Edward dice que está enojado conmigo —murmuró Bella con la voz entrecortada—, enojado por ser una madre demasiado testaruda.

—Te perdonará —respondió hincándose y levantando la sudadera para ver el vientre hinchado en donde podía verse claramente el talón del bebé encajándose justamente donde ponía la mano—. ¿Te duele?

—Algo, nadie te dice que te aplastará la vejiga cada hora —se encogió de hombros—, le gusta la voz de Edward, se mueve demasiado en la noche cuando estamos en la cama.

Charlie asintió y siguió embobado con el hinchado vientre de su hija, tenía siete meses de mantenerse al margen que recuperar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrett vio a Ashley Brown entrar a la oficina jalando de la camisa a un joven de su misma edad, al que el hombre reconoció como el novio.

Vio a través del cristal como Ashley lo aventaba contra una de las sillas que había en recepción y se acercaba a la recepcionista que veía la escena sin comprender absolutamente nada, él tampoco lo hacía. Ashley discutió con Rita —la recepcionista—, muy posiblemente demandando ver a Kate, pero Rita negó con la cabeza explicando que no se encontraba por el momento.

Segundos después el teléfono de su oficina sonó, era Rita avisándole que la señorita Brown solicitaba una reunión.

—Hágala pasar.

Garrett frunció el ceño al ver a Ashley gritarle al chico que se moviera, lo que había hecho el chico, la tenía demasiado molesta.

—No esperaba verla tan pronto, señorita Brown.

—Yo tampoco, detective, pero tengo información que al idiota de mi ex novio se le olvidó mencionar.

—Ash…

—No me hables, solo repite lo que me dijiste a mí, imbécil.

—Te lo dije porque te amo, no para que me trajeras a este lugar.

Garrett se mantuvo en silencio viendo a la pareja discutir.

—Me pusiste el cuerno, eso no es amor.

—Fue un accidente.

—Ahórrate tu mierda, y dile lo que sabes de Lauren.

—No diré nada —protestó—, te lo dije porque merecías saber la verdad, no para que terminaras conmigo.

—¿Conoce a Lauren Miranda? —preguntó Garrett interrumpiendo a Ashley que estaba por hablar.

—Algo así.

—Señor…

—Peter —contestó Ashley ante el silencio de su ex—, Peter Wells.

—Bien, Peter, necesito que me acompañe a la sala de interrogatorios.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, perdiendo por completo el color del rostro—. No puede obligarme a ir.

—Sí puedo hacerlo —respondió tomándolo del hombro y girándolo para esposarlo, Peter no tuvo tiempo de defenderse—, y si no me dice lo que sabe de Lauren Miranda será acusado de complicidad por el secuestro cometido por ella.

—Pero yo no hice nada, Ashley, tú sabes que yo no hice nada.

—Te acostaste con ella, idiota.

Garrett sacó a Peter de su oficina, tenía que llamar a Kate.

…

Una hora después, Kate observaba a Peter en la sala de interrogatorios, Ashley les había dado un pequeño resumen, pero no tenía toda la información ya que de inmediato lo arrastró hasta el departamento de policía en donde Kate trabajaba.

Kate se sentó en la silla frente a Peter y sacó las tres imágenes del folder y las puso sobre la mesa.

—¿Conoces a esta mujer?

—No —respondió Peter sin siquiera ver las imágenes.

—Peter…

—Quiero un abogado, no hablaré hasta que él llegue.

—Tienes derecho a uno, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, Peter, pero cuando atrape a Lauren y resulte que sí la conocías, puede irte muy mal.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Tal vez no, pero te negaste a cooperar, nos estás ocultando información y eso te costará unos cuantos años en la cárcel.

—Yo solo me acosté con ella, no hice más.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, no estarías aquí.

Peter suspiró y se recostó contra la silla.

—Ashley ni siquiera me quiere cerca, hablé porque le iba pedir matrimonio, no para que terminara conmigo.

—No sé qué es lo que ella hará, pero tal vez esté menos furiosa si nos ayudas a encontrar a Lauren, imagina lo que siente al saber que posiblemente su hermana biológica esté haciendo todo esto. Cuatro familias están buscando a sus hijas, hijas que Lauren posiblemente se llevó y no sabemos cómo se encuentren o qué están haciendo con ellas.

Peter mantuvo su vista perdida en el horizonte por unos segundos.

—Conocí a Lauren en una cafetería, chocamos y tiré su café, me ofrecí a comprarle otro y ella aceptó, nos quedamos conversando, creí que era lo correcto después de lo que hice. —Colocó las manos sobre la mesa y tomó una de las imágenes—. Me dijo que estaba buscando a la única familia que le quedaba, esperaba encontrarla y que se acordara de ella, no me dijo el nombre de la persona que buscaba, no creí importante preguntárselo.

Kate asintió incitándolo a que continuara.

» Era nueva en la ciudad, no tenía amigos ni familia por eso le ofrecí mi amistad, nos encontrábamos todos los días en el café a la misma hora, justo después de que ambos termináramos nuestro turno en el trabajo, ella trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de zapatos y tenía una hija pequeña, de unos tres años aproximadamente, solo la llevó a la cafetería una vez.

—¿La viste?, ¿recuerdas algo de ella?

—Solo recuerdo que tenía los ojos azules y creo que era rubia, la verdad, no lo sé muy bien, creo que usaba un gorro, que su piel era muy delicada. No recuerdo mucho, solo que Lau decía que su hija era una niña bastante enfermiza, por eso la mantenía con tapaboca, gorro y suéteres.

—¿Sabes de dónde era? ¿Dónde vivió antes de llegar a San Francisco?

—Creo que… mencionó… creo que mencionó algo sobre Arizona. —Tomó otra de las imágenes—. Ella decía cosas extrañas, creí que eran metáforas, metáforas bastante extrañas que ella nunca me explicó.

—¿Qué decía?

—Pues… —se rascó la nuca intentando recordar, Ashley y Garrett se mordían las uñas detrás del vidrio polarizado que les permitía ver todo lo que pasaba, algo les decía que Lauren era la mujer a la que buscaban— no recuerdo exactamente lo que decía, pero se trataba sobre recuperar a su bebé, hacerlo pagar por lastimarla, algo así… pensé que había tenido un aborto o algo parecido.

—¿Le hablaste acerca de Ashley?

—Sí, le dije que sus padres la cuidaban mucho ya que ella tenía catorce y yo diecisiete, y lo mucho que la quería —murmuró avergonzado—, además de que ella era una niña algo mimada y consentida.

—¿Se la presentaste?

—No, Lau era… era una mujer, no una niña como Ashley y…

—No querías que tu novia de catorce supiera que te veías con una mujer mayor que tú.

—No lo quería —murmuró—, lo mantuvimos solo nosotros, coqueteábamos un poco, pero Lauren respetaba que tenía novia, incluso me decía lo suertuda que era por ser novia de un chico como yo, pero el último día que la vi…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ella estaba enojada, furiosa lo describiría mejor, le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba, pero ella no me contestó, solo me besó y murmuró que me necesitaba, yo era un adolescente de diecisiete que no podía tener sexo con mi novia porque apenas tenía catorce, no lo pensé mucho, solo le dije que sí y ella nos llevó a su departamento.

—¿Y la niña?

—Dijo que una vecina la cuidaba, que teníamos unas horas. —Peter se sonrojó—. No duré mucho, me corrí casi al minuto, pero Lauren solo sonrió y bueno… ella hizo todo el trabajo.

—¡¿Usaste protección?! —preguntó Kate alarmada.

—No, era un puberto idiota que tenía a una mujer desnuda frente a él por primera vez, no pensé en nada más que… cogerla.

Kate suspiró, estaba noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que Lauren era la mujer que buscaban.

—¿No supiste nada más de ella?

—No, regresé a mi casa pensando que la volvería a ver al día siguiente y que debía terminar con Ash, pero no la volví a ver, y me quedé con Ash.

Kate asintió y se puso de pie dejando a Peter solo en la sala de interrogatorios, Garrett se acercó después de que dejara marchar a una llorosa Ashley.

—Ashley recordó que tuvo una discusión con una extraña mientras regresaba a casa de la secundaria —habló Garrett—, ella no paraba de murmurar acerca de lo importante que era que los niños adoptados volvieran con su verdadera familia, Ashley le gritó que la dejara en paz, que ella no necesitaba nada de su vida pasada porque estaba muy feliz siendo una Brown, que la biológica podía irse a la mierda.

—Lauren sabía que Peter era novio de Ashley —prosiguió Kate—, si esa discusión pasó el mismo día que Peter se acostó con ella, entonces fue un acto de rabia por parte de Lauren.

—Ashley la lastimó y Lauren la lastimaría.

—Pero se arrepintió y por eso desapareció.

—Y nueve meses después tuvo una hija, ya que Peter no usó condón, y la nombró en honor a su hermana.

—Alice le contó a Bella y Edward acerca de la infidelidad por parte de su ex novio —murmuró Kate pasándose la mano por su cabello rubio—. Está tratando de llenar el vacío que dejó su hermana con otras niñas, necesitamos encontrar a Salvador antes de que Lauren vuelva a atacar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward colgó el teléfono después de que Kate le informara acerca de los avances que tenían, ahora más que nunca sabían que Salvador y su segunda esposa estaban en Arizona, solo necesitaban encontrarlos y que ellos cooperaran con la búsqueda.

El problema era, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían?

¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirían esperando a su pequeña?

¿Cuántos años más tendrían que estar sin Dominique?

Edward miró a Bella que estaba recostada en la cama, pasando repetidamente las yemas de sus dedos por su hinchado vientre, desde donde estaba parado podía notar el movimiento del bebé.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Nada en particular —contestó y se encogió de hombros Bella.

—¿Y por qué estás tan pensativa entonces? —preguntó sentándose junto a ella en la cama—. Vamos a recuperar a Dominique, Bells, vamos a tener a nuestros dos hijos juntos muy pronto, ya lo verás.

—Lo sé, Edward —le sonrió suavemente tomando su mano y colocándola sobre la protuberancia que la manita del bebé hacía—, no tengo duda en que Wilililli tendrá a su hermana mayor.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan seria?, normalmente comenzarías a llamar zorra a Lauren.

—No me apetece hacerlo.

—¿Entonces qué te apetece?

Bella sonrió mordiéndose el labio y viendo a Edward pícaramente.

—No podemos, nena, estás entrando en la semana treinta y cuatro.

—Eso no es impedimento, he leído que tener relaciones sexuales ayuda al parto.

—Bella…

—Está bien, está bien, no quieres a tu gorda esposa aplastándote.

—No quise decir eso, Bella, sabes que no…

—Edward… —le interrumpió notando el brillo de pánico en los ojos de Edward, era sorprendente el daño que ella había hecho a la autoestima de su esposo—, estaba bromeando, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal… Edward, sé que he sido una idiota estos meses.

—No digas eso, Bella.

—Es la verdad, amor, lo he sido, estoy consciente de todas las tonterías que cometí —sintiendo el movimiento en su vientre se armó de valor, Charlie tenía razón, ella era la culpable de llevar su matrimonio a ese punto y solo ella podía demostrarle a Edward que quería mejorar y luchar por su relación—, y creo que es suficiente de disculparme, lo he hecho y lo sigo haciendo pero no he actuado para demostrarte que realmente quiero cambiar, por ti, por mí, por Dominique y por nuestro bebé.

» Cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, tuve miedo, miedo de no ser lo que el bebé necesitaba, miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que mi desesperación por ser madre había causado que tuviéramos a Dominique por un vientre de alquiler en lugar de esperar al hermoso milagro que fue el concebir a nuestro pequeño. Después me sentí la peor madre del mundo, no tenía a Dominique y ahora estaba embarazada, sentí que traicionaba a nuestra niña y que también traicionaba al bebé en mi vientre. En la primera cita con el obstetra, mientras escuchábamos su corazón y lo veíamos por primera vez, no dejé de pensar que ese momento debimos haberlo pasado con Dominique, y me odiaba, me odiaba por no poder disfrutarlo tanto como tú lo hacías.

—Bella, debí saber que tú…

—No, Edward, no tenías por qué entenderme, porque ni yo misma lo hacía, aún ni siquiera logro entenderme por completo, lo único que entiendo es que tú siempre estás para mí y yo no lo estoy para ti, hemos ido con Tia, y aún no logro entender que no tengo que cerrarme en mi dolor, que ambos nos necesitamos —limpió su nariz con la manga de la sudadera que se había quitado después de que Edward llegara a casa horas atrás—, pero yo sigo en el mismo jodido lugar, me enojé contigo porque Esme se enteró del embarazo, cuando tenías todo el derecho de decirle sobre su nieto.

—Yo no le dije, Bella, ella lo descubrió sola.

—Lo sé, por eso no te recriminé nada, sabía que estaba exagerando, pero en lugar de decírtelo, preferí callarlo y eso estuvo mal, tú has estado protegiéndome todo este tiempo y yo no he hecho nada más que alejarte de mí y del bebé.

—Has estado incómoda.

—Ese no es ningún pretexto, Edward, Wilililli merece tenerte todo el jodido tiempo, así como tus padres merecen disfrutar de su próximo nieto.

—Ellos entienden.

—No tienen por qué entenderlo y deja de justificarme —protestó—, lo que hice estuvo mal, lo que he hecho todo este tiempo ha estado mal y ya no puedo seguir de ese modo, eres mi esposo, no mi cuidador.

—Quiero cuidarte.

—Y te amo por eso, pero no quiero que lo hagas cuando te estoy lastimando a ti —suspiró acariciando la mejilla de Edward—. No te prometo que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán distintas, que dejaré de ser una llorona o que no me mortificaré más de la cuenta, pero intentaré no dejarte afuera, te prometo por nuestros hijos, que intentaré dejar de ser una niña mimada.

—Me gusta que seas mi niña mimada.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que en ocasiones cansa ser el fuerte de los dos, perdóname, Edward.

—No hay nada que perdonar, cielo… te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Se inclinó para besar los labios de Edward, antes de que él pudiera levantar la delgada playera, se alejó—. Necesito que me ayudes antes.

—¿Justo ahora?, creo que estoy muy de acuerdo con tener relaciones para ayudar al parto.

—Es necesario, Edward —sonrió Bella poniéndose de pie—. Necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de todas las sudaderas, no voy a esconder más a Wilililli.

Edward sonrió y poniéndose de pie besó los labios de su esposa, sabía que aún seguiría siendo una _"Drama Queen"_ , pero la amaba por querer intentarlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Nuestra Bella por fin esta reaccionando, gracias papi Charlie, por darle una buena sacudida a Bella para que entendiera.**

 **¡Nueva pista!, quiero escuchar sus teorías con respecto a Lauren, ¿Creen que Kate esta en lo cierto?, ¿Lauren intenta llenar el vacío con otras niñas?, ¿Y qué pasa con los nombres?**

 **El nacimiento de Wilililli está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿Creen que Bella mantenga su palabra o no querrá que nadie se acerque?, ¿Es niña o niño?, ¿Se tomaran bien el nacimiento de Wilililli?**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Una cosita más, yo digo que acepto sus críticas en un review, una crítica nunca es mala, me ayudan a mejorar y notar cosas que paso por alto, no me voy a molestar porque me digan que la historia va muy lenta o que la actitud de Bella les desespera, todo eso es válido, lo entiendo por completo, PERO, lo único que les pido es un poco de respeto, si ustedes tienen una duda ya que tal vez no me exprese de la manera correcta en la historia con mucho gusto se los contestare, absténganse de los insultos para mi y para las chicas que dejan un review, no todos notan la mismas cosas y si ellas pasaron por alto un punto, no es razón para que las insulten.**

 **Despues de decir esto.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**

* * *

 **Con respecto a NEF, estoy trabajando en el epilogo, lo tendrán pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 16**

Los Cullen y los Swan se encontraban contando los segundos para que Edward saliera a darles la noticia.

Ninguno esperaba que su día de San Valentín lo pasaran en una sala de espera en el hospital, Edward les había dicho que no era necesario que estuvieran esperando, pero ninguno estuvo dispuesto a permanecer alejado.

Después de que Bella les permitiera abiertamente disfrutar del embarazo, todos la visitaban al menos una vez al día.

Nunca se quedaba sola por mucho tiempo.

Charlie consentía a su hija comprando sus galletas favoritas mientras que Sue y Esme tejían enteritos para el bebé.

Rosalie la visitaba con Ian y Jack llevándole pequeños obsequios que estaba segura usaría en los primeros meses del bebé, además de responder las dudas que Bella había mantenido en silencio por tanto tiempo.

Emmett y Carlisle le llevaban continuamente comida vietnamita, la cual era la favorita de Bella y en sus palabras a Wilililli también le encantaba.

Los Smith y los Newton también estaban presentes, Bella les pidió una disculpa por alejarlos de manera tan brusca, pero ninguno le dio demasiada importancia, todos aceptaron con alegría la noticia, tomarían el primer vuelo apenas el bebé naciera.

La habitación había sido pintada y dividida, en la parte izquierda estaba la cama de Dominique, con el edredón lila y los almohadones y peluches. En el lado derecho estaba la cuna que a diferencia de las mantas rosadas que habían usado para Dominique, ahora eran de color verde manzana, con pequeñas ranitas y mariposas.

El armario se iba llenando lentamente con los enteritos y mantas hechas por Esme y Sue, cada vez que Bella guardaba la ropita de Wilililli, las imágenes de los pañaleros, falditas y vestiditos le llegaban a la mente.

Habían donado esa diminuta ropa de bebé muchos años atrás, pero el recuerdo seguía presente y dolía, dolía saber que ninguna ropa que ambos escogieron para su pequeña, pensando en su comodidad, sería usada por ella.

Cada vez que el sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a apoderarse de Bella, una patadita de Wilililli en la costilla la hacía recordar que no podía seguir lamentándose, su bebé se merecía una madre completa.

— _Es difícil intentar ser una buena madre cuando no te sientes como una —habló Vivian en una de las videollamadas que hacía a la semana con Bella antes de que Edward llegara del trabajo—. Tengo tres hijos, sé lo difícil que es ir a comprarles ropa, juguetes o algún capricho pensando en que debía ser igual con tu niña, pero, entonces uno de mis niños me llama y sé que no puedo hacerles eso a ellos, me necesitan y no puedo dejarles solos. Podemos llorar y sentir que el mundo se nos viene encima pero entonces debes limpiarte las lágrimas y prepararles emparedados a tus hijos y jugar con ellos para que no tengan duda de que los amas. Sabrás qué hacer cuando Wilililli nazca, créeme, ese sentimiento de amargura cada vez que pienses en la zorra de Lauren disminuirá al pensar que vas a tener a Dominique de vuelta y vas a llevar a tus dos hijos al parque a jugar en las resbaladillas y columpios mientras que ella se pudre en una pestilente celda._

Vivian sabía exactamente qué palabras decir.

Y ahora, después de altos y bajos durante nueve meses, los segundos parecían siglos.

Llevaban horas en el hospital, esperando pacientemente a que el pequeño o pequeña integrante del clan Cullen naciera.

Charlie paseaba de un lado al otro, estaba preocupado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, su hija estaba dando a luz a su nieto después de tanto tiempo. Temía una reacción negativa por parte de Bella.

Confiaba en ella, pero el sentimiento de que siguiera los mismos pasos de Renée estaba presente, sabía que no se parecían en nada, Bella amaba Wilililli tanto como a Dominique, Renée solo se amaba a ella misma.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto, mami? —preguntó Ian sentado en la silla mientras movía sus pies de adelante hacia atrás—. ¿La cigüeña aún no llega?

—No creo que tarde en llegar, tal vez tomó una dirección equivocada.

—¿Como papi cuando se equivoca de calle y en lugar de ir a la dulcería vamos al dentista?

—Exactamente así —acordó Rosalie, la inocencia de los niños era simplemente maravillosa.

Los minutos pasaban, y nadie salía a decirles nada.

Jack dormía en los brazos de Emmett después de llorar por cansancio y aburrimiento, Ian jugaba con sus carritos en el piso a los pies de Rosalie que se arreglaba el barniz de uñas, Carlisle comía los cacahuates que había comprado de la máquina, mientras que Sue leía una revista.

Solo Charlie y Esme estaban nerviosos y no podían mantenerse quietos.

…

Esme estaba a punto de cometer un delito si una de las enfermeras no le daba la información que necesitaba, quería saber acerca de su nieto, nuera e hijo, quería verlos y saber que estaban bien, algo dentro de ella tenía un pésimo presentimiento.

Wilililli no se había dejado ver, nadie sabía si se trataba de un niño o una niña, y aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, temían la respuesta.

—Tú no tardaste tanto —suspiró Emmett—, en menos de diez minutos nacieron los dos.

—Bella es primeriza —respondió Sue—, no todas las mujeres tienen partos iguales, tal vez Wilililli se la está poniendo difícil.

—Ustedes dos me costaron un trabajo infernal —habló Esme—, si Wilililli se parece a Edward lo siento mucho por Bella, traer a este mundo a Edward fue un verdadero trabajo.

Minutos después cuando Charlie estaba a punto de preguntar a una enfermera, se escucharon pasos acercándose.

Edward cruzó las puertas que separaban la sala de espera, vestido con la típica bata azul, el tapaboca y el gorrito.

—Edward… —habló Esme parándose enfrente de él—. ¿Ya nació? ¿Bella y Wilililli están bien?

—Ambos están bien —aceptó Edward quitándose el tapaboca—. Bella y Will están bien.

—¿¡Es un niño!? —preguntó-chilló Esme.

—Un niño muy regordete —concluyó Edward.

Chillaron y se abrazaron de alegría, otro pequeño niñito, un primito con quien Ian y Jack jugarían, otro hombrecito en la familia, un pequeñito que sería pura adrenalina y felicidad.

Un niñito que los haría felices todos los días, que los mantendría ocupados y les daría la alegría infantil que el departamento necesitaba.

Y muy pronto, un hermanito para que jugara con Dominique.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate observó a la mujer frente a ella, tenía cerca de setenta años, para muchos parecería una mujer frágil, tranquila y con las arrugas permanentes que caracterizaban a una persona bastante sonriente.

Kate solo veía a una mujer que intentaba salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Había recibido la llamada del departamento de policía de Phoenix avisándole que tenían a la viuda de Salvador Miranda, Kate y Garrett habían tomado el primer vuelo sin dudarlo.

El detective les entregó los informes que la casa de reposo tenía de la mujer, tal parece que había vendido todas las posesiones de su esposo apenas este falleció seis años atrás y se había mudado a la casa de reposo en donde utilizaba su segundo nombre y el apellido de soltera.

Nicole Amy Jones, mejor conocida como Nicole Miranda, nacida y criada en Alabama, se casó después de terminar el instituto y tuvo cuatro hijos, no tenía comunicación con ninguno después de que le fue infiel a su esposo de ese entonces con el entrenador de soccer de los niños. Años después conoció a Salvador Miranda con quien tuvo un amorío por diez años, durante ese tiempo tuvo relaciones y dos matrimonios que terminaron en divorcio después de que descubrieran sus infidelidades. Se casó con Salvador Miranda después de que su esposa falleciera debido a una insuficiencia renal no tratada. Estuvieron juntos desde entonces.

—Soy una mujer mayor, quiero descansar y que nadie me moleste, ¿acaso es mucho pedir? —preguntó con su mano sobre su bastón, no lo había soltado en ningún momento, si no fuera una anciana y no estarían rodeados de policías, Kate podía creer que Nicole trataba de intimidarla.

—Usted puede irse a su casa de retiro después de que colabore con nosotros —respondió Kate—. ¿Conoció a las hijas de su difunto esposo?

—Las vi solo una vez —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, después ya no supe nada de ellas.

—¿Lauren estuvo en contacto con ustedes hace aproximadamente doce o trece años?

—No, no la he vuelto a ver en mi vida.

—Señora Miranda, necesito que coopere con la investigación, hay cuatro niñas que están bajo su cuidado y corren un gran peligro.

—Esa niña estaba loca igual que su madre —murmuró acomodándose un mechón de cabello blanco que se había soltado de su elaborado recogido—, le dije a Salvador que lo mejor era meterla a un psiquiátrico, pero él la dejó en el orfanato.

—¿Sabe si su esposo se encontró con Lauren, señora Miranda?

—No, y si lo hizo nunca me lo mencionó, y por favor deje de llamarme señora Miranda, ya no soy más esa persona.

Garrett observaba detrás del cristal el interrogatorio, esa mujer era más que solo la madrastra de Lauren, le había puesto su nombre a la niña de los Smith por una razón.

Solo necesitaban saber qué escondía ese arrugado rostro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie observó a su pequeño e indefenso nieto a través del cristal, estaba durmiendo profundamente esperando pacientemente a que la enfermera lo llevara con su mami.

Mientras lo veía dormir rogó para que Bella no lo rechazara, temía por su hija, sabía lo difícil que sería cargar al pequeño, para la familia entera era difícil saber que se habían perdido el nacimiento de Dominique.

No podía imaginarse cómo sería para Bella y Edward.

Aun después de tanos años, Charlie sentía el no haber estado en el momento en el que Bella nació, Renée no había querido que la acompañara así que él esperó afuera, las horas más largas de su vida, su nena estaba naciendo y él la conocería mucho después, su sentimiento ni siquiera se comparaba con el de su hija, era tan difícil.

Sue se recargó contra el hombro de Charlie observando los cuneros, estaba tan feliz de ser abuela.

—Tal vez te preocupas por nada —susurró Sue—, Bella puede estar bien.

—Algo no está bien, Sue, Edward parecía ausente, pasó algo ahí adentro.

—Pero eso tú no lo sabes, tal vez solo estaba en shock, es difícil para ambos.

—Ya lo sé, Bella siempre lo repite.

—Entonces no te hagas telarañas en la cabeza —finalizó jalándolo del brazo—, a Bella ya la han llevado a la habitación, creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber que quieres estar con ella.

Charlie asintió y tomando la cintura de Sue caminó hacia la habitación en donde su hija descansaba pacíficamente, Will sería llevado en cualquier momento a la habitación y podría comprobar con sus propios ojos que absolutamente todo estaba bien, tal y como Sue sugería.

…

Bella despertó encontrándose con su padre y Sue sentados junto a ella.

—¿Descansaste, mami?

Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la última vez que estuvo despierta fue antes de que la enfermera se llevara a su pequeño. Creyó que sentiría miedo de que lo alejaran de ella, miedo a perderlo de vista y que alguna loca se lo llevara.

Tal vez era paranoia suya.

Solo dudó un segundo en entregárselo a la enfermera, solo un segundo en donde no quiso alejarlo de ella, Will estaba seguro en sus brazos. Pero la joven enfermera le recordó que debía ser revisado y pesado, para asegurarse que estuviera en perfecta salud, Bella se lo entregó después de observar una última vez su hinchada carita.

Era el bebé más precioso del mundo.

Bella se giró para ver a Edward, confiaba en la enfermera, pero quería que Edward cuidara de su pequeño, sin embargo él estaba… ausente, la observaba a ella con una expresión indescifrable. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Edward no se había acercado cuando aún lo tenía en brazos, solo unos centímetros los separaban, pero emocionalmente había kilómetros de distancia.

Ahora, en la habitación solo estaban Charlie y Sue, tal vez solo era una equivocación suya, Edward debería estar con Will.

Los Cullen llegaron con globos y ositos de peluche, mismos ositos que Ian y Jack jugaban.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Esme.

—Debe estar en los cuneros —respondió Carlisle—, como si pudiera estar lejos de Will.

Ni Charlie ni Sue mencionaron nada, no querían causar dudas en los Cullen ni tampoco lastimar a Bella.

La enfermera entró a la habitación empujando el carrito, Edward venía detrás de ella.

Todos esperaban ansiosos a que la enfermera colocara el carrito junto a la camilla de Bella, todos esperando tener la oportunidad de sostener al pequeño bebé.

La enfermera salió avisándole a Bella que vendría en unas horas para checar que todo estuviera en orden, también le señaló la alarma que estaba junto a la camilla por si se presentaba una emergencia.

Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de la enfermera, todos se amontonaron a ver al pequeño Will.

—Es precioso —sonrió Esme sosteniendo al niño, el privilegio de ser la abuela—, tiene el mismo cabello que Edward cuando nació.

—Aunque tiene tu nariz —concluyó Rosalie.

Bella observó a la familia pelearse por cargar al pequeño Will, todos repetían lo precioso que era y lo parecido a Edward, un pequeño niñito de papi.

Su padre estaba junto a ella esperando pacientemente su turno para cargar a su nieto, sosteniéndole la mano y preguntando cuándo desaparecería la barriga.

Esperaba que pronto.

Aún estaba cansada y débil, por esa razón disfrutaba que la familia quisiera tener a Will en brazos.

Will pasó de brazo en brazo, conociendo a toda su familia, familia que lo amaba y haría todo lo posible para que fuera un niñito feliz.

Will comenzó a protestar, Rosalie se lo regresó a Bella justo cuando la enfermera entraba para avisar que la hora de comer del bebé había llegado y ofrecer fórmula si era necesaria.

Los Cullen salieron de la habitación dándole la privacidad necesaria a Bella, además sus estómagos reclamaban un poco de comida, no habían probado bocado desde hacía horas.

—Hay un restaurante de comida china cerca de aquí —habló Emmett—, seguro que cuando regresemos Will estará preparado para más atosigamientos suyos.

Todos aceptaron y caminaron a la salida, Charlie se quedó pasos atrás observando la puerta de la habitación.

—Estarán bien —repitió Sue—, ya lo viste, Bella no rechazó al niño en ningún momento, de hecho, parece bastante feliz, como cualquier madre.

Aún sin estar seguro abandonó el hospital prometiendo comer lo más rápido posible para regresar junto a Bella.

…

Bella suspiró al ver que por fin se quedaba dormido, nadie te dice que amamantar sería tan difícil, había creído que era algo natural, que no se necesitaba enseñar ni acomodar su pezón en la boquita del bebé, estaba muy equivocada.

Will soltaba pequeñas y leves protestas cada vez que el pezón se soltaba de su diminuta boquita, Bella se reía ante la boquita de pescado que Will hacía en busca de leche.

Era un encanto.

Por fin estaban los tres solos, sin Charlie encima de Bella preguntándole cada segundo si estaba cómoda o si necesitaba que llamara a la enfermera, sin Emmett, Ian y Jack riéndose de los puntiagudos cabellos cobrizos del bebé, sin que Esme, Rosalie o Sue pelearan por tenerlo entre sus brazos, o Carlisle quien protestaba pues Will soltaba pequeños quejidos al estar en brazos de su abuelo.

Por fin solos.

Bella suspiró, su bebé aún seguía despierto y por su carita arrugada era obvio que estaba incómodo.

Toda la familia había cargado a su bebé, todos diciéndole lo maravilloso que era, pero Edward no lo había hecho.

Edward no se había acercado a la camilla ni a la cuna.

—Edward…

No respondió, tan solo siguió de pie viendo hacia la ventana, era una habitación pequeña, perfecta para unos padres que no quieren estar alejados de su niño, pero Edward estaba en el punto más alejado de la habitación.

—Edward, necesito que me ayudes.

Nada, solo el incómodo silencio.

Durante toda la tarde, la familia se centró en Bella, que ella tomara bien el nacimiento, que no alejara a su bebé, todos quisieron apoyarla a ella porque creían que se sentiría deprimida, que, así como los dejó entrar y estar presente en el nacimiento, así de fácil los sacaría de la habitación y los mantendría alejados.

Pero nadie había pensado en Edward.

Él era el fuerte, quien estuvo feliz por su bebé, quien nunca ocultó su alegría y emoción ante la oportunidad de vivir la experiencia de ser padre, quien esperó pacientemente a que Bella se sintiera segura.

Tal vez no era Bella quien necesitara la atención.

De nuevo lo había dejado solo y Bella sabía perfectamente lo horrible que se sentía ser el único que no podía expresar su alegría.

—No estás solo, amor —murmuró Bella—, puedes confiar en mí, ni Will ni yo vamos a juzgarte si lo que necesitas es un tiempo solo para ti, para asimilar las cosas.

Edward no respondió, ni siquiera hizo el mínimo movimiento, Bella entendió lo impotente que debió sentirse Edward al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

—Te amamos, sin importar nada, siempre te vamos a amar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate observó su pizarra con todas las pistas del caso.

Nicole había alegado no tener ningún registro de Salvador después de que los perdiera todos cuando se mudó a la casa de reposo, ni siquiera sabía el pueblo de donde era originario, ella había dicho que se encontraban todos los fines de semana en un motel a las afueras de Hebbronville, lugar en donde ella residía.

No conocía mucho de la vida de Salvador con su antigua familia, y si lo hacía entonces, ya se le había olvidado, la edad era una perra que te hacía olvidar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Garrett—. Nuestra base de datos no tiene mucho acerca de Salvador ni Gigi, estamos contra un muro y Lauren está del otro lado riéndose de nosotros.

—¿Cuántos pueblos cercanos a Hebbronville hay?

—No le sé, unos veinte o más.

—Comunícate con todos los departamentos de policía.

—¿Estás jugando? ¿Quieres investigar todos los pueblos?

—Sí, pero hay que centrarnos en la parte sur —dijo Kate señalado con un marcador rojo la zona en el mapa de la pizarra—, el informe de Lauren dice que viajaron casi un día entero hasta llegar a Cotulla, si Nicole vivía en Hebbronville que queda casi a mitad del camino, entonces quiere decir que ellas vivían en algún pueblo más abajo.

—Eso se reduce a por lo menos quince, aún es mucho, tardaríamos meses para que alguien nos dé siquiera una pista.

—Piensa, Garrett —bufó frustrada—, no estarían en los pueblos cercanos a Hebbronville, eso quiere decir que es incluso más abajo en el mapa.

—Nos deja con la frontera —concluyó Garrett observando el círculo con marcador que Kate dibujó—, eso nos deja aproximadamente con cinco pueblos en donde debemos buscar.

—Exactamente.

—Puedes estar equivocándote, Kate.

—Hasta el momento no lo he hecho, ahora llama a las estaciones de esos lugares mientras yo investigo a Nicole Jones.

—¿Qué investigarás?

—Por qué Lauren le puso de ese modo a la niña de los Smith, no creo que escogiera ese nombre solo porque la separó de su padre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella despertó a mitad de la noche, sentía sus senos pesados, Will no tardaría en pedir de comer, era un perfecto reloj sincronizado con sus pechos, apenas Bella comenzaba a gotear Will protestaba pidiendo su alimento.

La cuna estaba en su habitación, de ese modo era más fácil para Bella levantarse cada noche a alimentar a Will además de que podían escucharlo más fácil.

Bella se giró buscando el calor de Edward, aún tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que Will protestara, pero en lugar del tibio pecho de Edward en donde se acurrucaba normalmente, se encontró con la fría cama.

Se levantó sobre sus codos para verlo de pie junto a la cuna, Will estaba despierto y pataleando, sabía que aún no podía verle, pero sentía la presencia de su padre y era suficiente para mantener su atención.

Bella notó los nudillos blancos en la mano de Edward por la presión que hacían, quería sostenerlo, de eso estaba segura, pero algo se lo impedía, un sentimiento que Bella conocía perfectamente.

Una culpa inmensa con Dominique y con Will.

—Te está esperando —susurró Bella poniéndose de pie—, cuando tú quieras.

—¿Así te sentías? —preguntó Edward—. Inexplicablemente lo amas, darías la vida por él, pero al mismo tiempo es imposible no pensar que estás traicionado a Dominique.

—Es un sentimiento contradictorio.

—Tuve que cargar a Dominique, ella debió…

—Pero no lo fue, Edward, no podemos revivir lo perdido con Dominique, nunca lo vamos a hacer, y por ese motivo no podemos compararla con Will.

—Soy un pésimo padre.

—Claro que no, tú estás aquí, viéndolo dormir, asegurándote que está bien, que come bien, que está calentito por las noches, te conozco, Edward, sé que estos dos días has cuidado a Will mientras dormimos, no lo has dejado solo, eres el mejor padre que pudiera conocer.

—Dudo mucho que un padre no pueda cargar a su hijo.

—Es porque no eres como los demás padres, tú eres mucho más fuerte, has sabido enfrentarte a la pérdida de Dominique y aguantar a una esposa dramática y exagerada, esperaste con emoción la llegada de Will, ninguna vez dudaste de lo maravilloso que era el que creciera en mi vientre, es difícil y créeme que nadie te juzga, él estará esperando por ti, así como esperó a que yo entrara en razón, esperará por ti, ambos lo haremos.

Will comenzó a protestar al oler que su madre estaba cerca con su alimento.

—Es difícil —murmuró Bella tomándolo en brazos—, pero aquí estamos los dos y siempre lo estaremos.

Bella besó su mejilla antes de entregarle el hinchado seno a Will que comenzó a mamar inmediatamente, Edward no se alejó, se quedó con ella observando a Will atragantarse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 ***huye a esconderse***

 **Nuevas pista, ¿Creen que Nicole sabe más de lo que aparenta o es inocente?**

 **A Kate no se le va ni una, ¿Creen que den con Lauren y las niñas?**

 **Will a nacido y parece que las preocupaciones por Bella causaron que no le prestaran atención a Edward, ¿Qué creen que pase?**

 **Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres un sol**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos el siguiente sabado**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 17**

Solo dos días Bella permitió que Edward estuviera alejado. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación de impotencia y no permitiría que Edward sufriera esa amarga experiencia.

Tal vez lastimaba a Edward por no darle su espacio, pero preferiría mil veces aguantar sus enojos hacia ella que verlo lamentarse por perder tiempo con Will, por esa razón, cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba lo incluía en las actividades de Will.

 _«Puedes ayudarme a cambiarle el pañal»._

 _«Sostenlo mientras busco su babero»._

 _«Tengo que poner el lavavajillas, ¿podrías bañarlo tú?»_

 _«¿Puedes acostarlo en la cuna?»_

 _«Me ayudarías a vestirlo»._

 _«¿Puedes arrullarlo?»_

 _«¿Puedes ir por Will?»_

En ocasiones colocaba a Will sobre el pecho de Edward mientras ambos dormían, eran tan iguales, con el mismo loco cabello y sus bocas ligeramente abiertas como un hilito de baba descendiendo lentamente.

Edward nunca se había quejado, tal vez hacía caras y le entregaba a Will inmediatamente después de hacer lo que Bella le había pedido, pero así fueran solo cinco minutos, Edward sostenía a Will en brazos y formaban lazos afectivos.

—Le gusta que tú lo arrulles —murmuró Bella mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro con Will en brazos—, creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí, se pone muy contento cuando llegas del trabajo.

—Aún es pequeño, Bella, no creo que siquiera logre enfocarme.

—Tal vez no, pero te conoce, sabe que lo amas tanto como él te ama a ti.

—Bella…

—Yo solo digo lo obvio —se encogió de hombros—; y tú, mi pequeño hombrecito, es hora de dormir, mami y papi tienen mucho sueño.

Edward esperó a Bella en la cama mientras ella acomodaba a Will en la cuna y prendía el juguete musical para que se fuera durmiendo, sabía perfectamente lo que Bella haría a continuación, lo hacía todas las noches.

—¿Puedes cuidarlo en lo que tomo un rápido baño? —preguntó sin dejar de ver a Will—. Creo que me he impregnado del olor a leche y toallitas húmedas.

Edward ni siquiera mencionó una palabra, tan solo vio como Bella se dirigía al baño.

Se puso de pie y acercó a la cuna de Will, viendo como lentamente se iba quedando dormido gracias al juguete musical que colgaba sobre ésta.

Sus manos picaban por tomarlo en brazos, y sentía como su corazón se encogía al ver sus claros ojos soñolientos cerrándose lentamente, Bella repetía constantemente que era idéntico a él, pero viéndolo mover su boquita buscando seguramente su chupete, le recordaba demasiado a Bella, igual de pequeño, frágil y todo suyo.

Lo amaba con todo su ser, era una perfecta combinación de Bella y él, solo necesitaba que el fantasma de la bebé Dominique no empañara los momentos.

…

La familia les visitaba cada vez que sus horarios se lo permitían, Charlie y Sue los visitaban todos los sábados, ambos discutían por quién sostendría a Will primero, aunque Sue tenía mayor ventaja pues cada vez que Bella lo alimentaba, Charlie misteriosamente desaparecía, demasiado avergonzado para ver a su hija alimentar a su nieto.

Esme iba todos los días, al vivir relativamente cerca podía darse el lujo de pasar las tardes con Will y ayudar a Bella con las labores de la casa, Esme hacía lo necesario para estar cerca de su nietecito.

Las visitas de Emmett y Rosalie eran menos frecuentes, dos niños ruidosos que no entendían el concepto de jugar en silencio no era lo mejor para un bebé que solo quería dormir y comer. Pero eso no impedía que cuando los visitaban, Ian y Jack fueran un remolino de energía y dulzura.

—¿Cuándo podremos jugar con él? —preguntó Ian con su camión de bomberos bajo el brazo.

—Muy pronto, aún es muy pequeño.

—¿No puedes hacer que crezca más rápido?, tal vez si le das muchas verduras, mañana esté tan grande como yo.

—Aunque tu idea me agrada bastante —respondió Bella tomándolo en brazos y recargándolo contra su cadera—, así no funcionan las cosas, tú también fuiste así de pequeño y tardaste en crecer, incluso Jack lo fue.

—Pero Jack ya puede jugar conmigo.

—Muy pronto Will también lo hará, solo sé paciente.

—Mamá dice que no soy paciente —se encogió de hombros—, no sé qué es "paciente". ¿Se come? ¿Puedo comer un poco? ¿Podemos ponerle helado encima?

Vivian y Tyler habían viajado en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, se quedaron por una corta semana, llenando de mimos y mucho amor al pequeño bebé.

—Hola, terroncito de azúcar —saludó Tyler sosteniéndolo en brazos—, eres tan guapo, serás todo un galán como el papacito de tu papi.

—No creo que eso deba escuchar mi hijo… o yo.

—Tranquila, Bella, que los hombres de mis amigas están prohibidos —murmuró sin dejar de hacerle cariñitos a Will—. Eres tan dulce que te comería y no me importaría volverme diabético.

—Es mi turno de sostenerlo —protestó Vivian.

—Dijimos diez minutos, te gané limpiamente.

—¿Le ganaste? —preguntó Bella sentada en el sofá bebiendo de la limonada que había preparado.

—Sí, de camino aquí, decidimos quién lo sostendría primero, le gané tres de tres en piedra, papel o tijera.

—Sigo pensando que hiciste trampa —protestó Vivian—, y nunca acepté diez minutos, dije cinco y ya han pasado.

—Yo gané así que puedo tenerlo el tiempo que quiera.

Bella se rio silenciosamente, sus dos amigos eran simplemente únicos, se la vivían discutiendo, pero eran un buen complemento.

—Es mi turno, Ty.

—Está bien, pero solo por un minuto.

—Lo tendré el tiempo que se me dé la jodida gana.

Los mejores amigos que podría tener.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los interrogatorios no avanzaban tan rápido como Kate esperaba, los pobladores eran más ariscos de lo que había pensado, además de que muchos de ellos solo tenían comentarios malintencionados.

 _¿Cómo una mujer puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro con tres niñas y un bebé?_

 _¿Cómo puede ser capaz de mantenerlas ocultas?_

 _¿Por qué sigue pasando lo mismo?_

 _¿En serio creen que las encontrarán después de tanto tiempo?_

Miradas de desdén, asco y vergüenza.

Pero nadie sabía nada acerca de Salvador y Gigi Miranda, mucho menos de Lauren. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida, el tiempo no era su mejor aliado.

La niña de los Newton estaba creciendo y no sabía cuánto tiempo Lauren permanecería escondida.

—¿Dónde estás, Lauren? —se preguntó a sí misma mientras observaba la pizarra—. ¿A dónde llevas a las niñas?

Solo habían recorrido dos pueblos, dos pequeños pueblos que no tenían ningún rastro de la familia Miranda, tal vez estaba buscando del lado contrario, tal vez su instinto fallaba.

O tal vez estaba tan frustrada que empezaba a dudar de ella, debía mantener la fe, había acertado en todas sus conjeturas, esta vez no podía fallar.

Simplemente no podía, tres familias tenían sus esperanzas puestas en ella para encontrar a las niñas y regresarlas al lugar a donde pertenecían.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will estaba cumpliendo los tres meses, las vacunas habían llegado, Bella había llorado más que Will durante el proceso, no era fácil ver como una mujer introducía una peligrosa aguja en la suave y tierna piel de su Will.

Rosalie le había acompañado y gracias a ella fue que Bella no le rompió la mano a la enfermera cuando hizo llorar a su niño, nunca se había catalogado como una mujer agresiva hasta que vio a su niño llorar.

—Somos mamás —habló Rosalie mientras acomodaban a los niños en el auto, Jack y Will se habían quedado dormidos, mientras que Ian seguía enojado con ellas por permitir que la bruja de la enfermera le pusiera una vacuna—, verlos llorar por unos momentos es necesario para asegurarnos que en el futuro estarán sanos.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me duela ver que llore —prosiguió subiéndose al auto y abrochándose el cinturón—, ahora entiendo por qué Edward no quiso acompañarnos, es un blandengue cuando se trata del llanto de Will.

—Emmett jamás me ha acompañado a las vacunas de los niños, se hubiera llevado a Ian en la primera oportunidad.

—Creo que Edward hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ambas se rieron imaginando a sus esposos.

Rosalie observó de reojo a Ian que ahora se encontraba entretenido en el iPad. Vio también a Jack que dormía plácidamente con su cabecita recostada contra el asiento de Will.

Eran tres niños preciosos.

Y eso le partía el corazón.

Sabía lo difícil que era ser madre primeriza, el miedo a equivocarse, a lastimarlo por accidente, a escucharlo llorar y no saber por qué lo hacía, si tenía frío o calor, sabía perfectamente lo que era tener un bebé en casa.

Con Jack fue un poco más fácil, dejaron de preocuparle muchas cosas que con Ian la atormentaron, aprendió a ser más flexible. Por esa razón, no lograba entender por completo a Bella.

Will era su segundo hijo, pero era su primer bebé en casa.

Incluso para la familia era difícil sostener a Will y no pensar en el tiempo perdido con Dominique, no lo decían en voz alta ni mucho menos lo demostraban, pero ahí estaba, acechándolos y lastimándolos más de lo necesario.

—¿Te la imaginas? —preguntó Rose.

Bella ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería, era bastante claro, en ese momento estaba pensando en ella.

—A veces —suspiró— creo que lo hago más que antes.

—¿Sientes que te perdiste todo esto con...?

—No es eso... bueno... las primeras semanas y meses sí, pero ahora ya no.

—¿Entonces?

—Antes solo sabía que tenía el cabello como Edward y mi torpeza, pero, ahora con Will, me pregunto si son iguales, si se parecen o son completamente diferentes.

—Los hermanos siempre se parecen, Ian y Jack son muy parecidos.

—Lo sé, me pregunto si Dominique tenía las mismas manías que Will, si por las noches se quitaba los calcetines mágicamente, si prefería dormir bocabajo o no, si lloró mucho o no en las vacunas.

—Lo sabrás, Bella, muy pronto.

—Lo sé, Kate cree que están cerca, pero temen que Lauren se aleje del lugar que están buscando, la hija de los Newton está por cumplir un año y no sabemos si se queda en el mismo lugar hasta que la niña está por cumplir cuatro o si se muda mucho antes.

—¿Tardan mucho?

—Depende, muchas personas se niegan a contestar, Kate piensa que es perder el tiempo obligarlas a asistir a un interrogatorio.

—¿No temen que Lauren escape?

—Sí, por eso lo hacen rápido, quiere evitar que se escabulla.

—Esa perra.

—¿Perra es una mala palabra? —preguntó Ian con el ceño fruncido—. Porque si lo es, me debes un dólar.

—¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones de adultos? —preguntó Rosalie arqueando su rubia ceja y viendo directamente los culpables, pero valientes ojos de Ian.

—No me cambien el tema, mami, ¿perra es una mala palabra?

—¿Se escucha como mala palabra?

—No —aceptó Ian, sonriendo inocentemente—, entonces puedo llamar así a las niñas del kínder.

Bella se rio cuando Rosalie se paró en una señal de alto y tomando su cartera, le entregó un dólar a Ian.

—No te dirijas a nadie de esa forma, y no quiero que escuches conversaciones de adultos.

—Claro, mami.

Rosalie puso en marcha el auto escuchando las risas de Bella.

—¿Yo también recibo un dólar? —preguntó Bella.

—Z-O-R-R-A.

Bella se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo, aunque eso ocasionó que Jack se removiera incómodo en su asiento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrett revisaba el expediente que amablemente la encargada del centro de retiros le había mandado la noche anterior, un expediente clasificado al que solo podía acceder mediante una orden, pero la encargada se lo había enviado en secreto y con un buen soborno bajo la mesa.

Kate había ordenado que la mantuvieran vigilada, Nicole no saldría de la casa de reposo ni gastaría un solo dólar sin que ella estuviera informada, incluso habían revisado sus cuentas bancarias, llamadas telefónicas y salidas de los últimos cuatro meses, pero no habían encontrado nada, por esa razón Garrett decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Kate estaría furiosa si se enteraba, pero debía hacer lo necesario para encontrar a las niñas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Él y Will eran los únicos en el departamento, solo los dos.

Bella le había dicho que no tardaría mucho, solo unos cuantos minutos estaría afuera, ayudando a la vecina del piso de abajo.

Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento abriría la puerta y atendería al bebé. Pero los segundos pasaban y el llanto de Will aumentaba.

Tenía el pañal seco y la barriga llena, Bella había terminado de darle pecho antes de que tuviera que salir, el pañal estaba limpio, su esposa también se lo había cambiado.

No entendía por qué lloraba.

—¿Aún tienes sueño? —preguntó Edward dándole cuerda al juguete musical sobre la cuna—. Vamos, tú te duermes con esto, lo haces todo el tiempo.

Will tenía la carita roja y sus manitas hechas puños mientras pataleaba.

En los últimos tres meses lo había cargado, cambiado el pañal, bañado e incluso simplemente lo había tenido en sus brazos porque quería y podía, pero tenía a Bella junto a él todo el tiempo, esta vez estaba solo y no sabía si podría hacerlo.

No se sentía listo.

Pero tampoco podía seguir escuchando a su pequeño llorar.

No era bueno ni para Will ni para él.

Los gritos aumentaban y Bella no entraba por la puerta.

—No sé qué te pasa —habló Edward frustrado—, por favor, deja de llorar, te lo suplico, mi amor.

Will gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba.

Edward estaba a punto de explotar, escuchar el llanto de su bebito lo estaba destrozando, nada de esto pasaría si hubiera estado Bella con él, si no hubiera ido con la vecina, Will estaría bien, si no…

—¡Ya callen a ese niño, maldita sea!

El grito del vecino del piso de arriba además de los golpes que dio contra el suelo fueron suficientes, nadie le decía que debía callar a su niño, él perfectamente podía silenciarlo.

—Ven con papá. —Lo sacó de la cuna y recostó en su hombro—. Tranquilo, hombrecito, aquí está papi.

El llanto de Will se fue calmando despacio, aún soltaba uno que otro gritito, pero las suaves caricias que Edward hacía en su espaldita lo estaban relajando lentamente, hasta que por fin se quedó tranquilo contra el hombro de él, el departamento en completo silencio.

Will se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Edward, solo quería ser arrullado, estar en los tibios brazos de su padre para lograr conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

…

Bella entró al departamento encontrando a Edward sentado en el sofá con Will entre sus brazos, el niño estaba profundamente dormido, era la digna imagen de la tranquilidad, muy diferente a su padre quien no dejaba de observarlo y mover los pies incontrolablemente.

—¿Edward?

—Cinco minutos.

—Lo siento, la señora Harrelson...

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No pude.

—No te entiendo, amor.

—No pude, cinco minutos estuvo llorando, por cinco minutos no pude hacer nada para calmarlo.

—Ed...

—Soy un padre terrible.

—No lo eres

—Lo dejé llorar, Bella, lo dejé solo.

—¿Por unos minutos?, eso no es malo.

—No me atrevía a cargarlo.

—Es normal.

—Deja de justificarme —reclamó apartando los ojos del cuerpecito de Will y observando a Bella.

—No lo hago, solo acepto las cosas como son, no eres un mal padre, todo esto es comprensible.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil? Mi niño llora y yo me demoro en atenderlo.

—Ed...

—No, Bella, no entiendes, él me necesitaba y yo...

—Y no te creíste capaz de atenderlo, no sentías que eras lo que él necesitaba —habló Bella sentándose junto a él—. Sé cómo te sientes, Edward, pero sabes qué es lo más importante.

—¿Que soy un pési...? ¡Bella! —protestó al sentir el golpe en el hombro, su esposa podía ser pequeña y de apariencia delgada, pero sus golpes dolían como la mierda—. ¿Era necesario?

—Lo era, te estás menospreciado.

—No lo hago, yo no, siento que no... ¡Bella! Deja de hacerlo.

Otro golpe en su hombro lo silenció.

—Entonces no vuelvas a decir que eres un mal padre, eres la mejor persona que existe en el mundo.

—Solo lo dices porque me amas.

—No solo por eso, sé que es difícil, amor, pero estás pasando por alto lo obvio.

—¿Y eso es?

—Lo calmaste, Edward, fue difícil, pero al final sabías que eras el único que podía calmarlo, solo tú tenías ese poder.

—Pero...

—Lo sé, sé lo que piensas, yo también lo pienso, durante el día lo hago incontables veces, pero Will no se merece a unos padres que sienten lástima por ellos mismos.

—No lo merece.

—No, merece a sus papis que lo aman con todo su ser y que darían la vida por él.

—Lo merece.

—Así es, ahora quita esa cara larga, no estés triste, lo resolveremos juntos, siempre lo hacemos.

—Siempre.

—Así es —dijo y besó su mejilla—. Ahora, lleva a Will a la cuna y ayúdame con la comida.

Se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina.

—Bella…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que… que Will puede despertar si lo dejo en la cuna, mejor lo dejamos que duerma un poquito más aquí conmigo.

Bella sonrió asintiendo.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

Edward siguió sosteniendo a Will sin dejar de observarlo ni un minuto, Bella sonreía desde la cocina, no sabía qué había pasado, pero ciertamente estaba segura de que Will no dejaría los brazos de Edward en un largo, largo tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicole entró a su habitación encontrando a Kate observando los portarretratos que estaban sobre la repisa.

—Viajaba mucho con su esposo y la niña... Bertha, si no me equivoco.

—¿Qué hace aquí, detective? —preguntó quitándose la gabardina y dejando ver el bonito vestido verde manzana—. Creí que el interrogatorio había terminado.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, solo estoy aquí comprobando cierta… información.

—¿Invadiendo propiedad privada, detective? Eso es un delito muy grave.

—Uno menor, comparado con la omisión de información.

—No sé de qué me está hablando, detective —se defendió Nicole, sentándose en el sofá de una plaza que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Hablo de cierta muchachita, la cual se apropió del nombre de su difunta hija.

—Le pido por favor que respete el nombre de mi hija.

—Dudo mucho que usted lo haya respetado, después de todo Lauren utilizó su nombre cuando se llevó a la niña de los Smith, misma niña con la que usted comparte su nombre.

—No sé de qué me habla, detective —respondió removiéndose en el sofá, solo para sentir la suavidad del cojín bajo su trasero.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Kate—. Ese sofá parece bastante incómodo, no deja de moverse.

—Es un sofá muy viejo, es difícil encontrar una posición cómoda.

—Yo pensé que estaba buscando esto.

El color abandonó el rostro de Nicole.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capitulo, eres un ángel por tenerlo a tiempo a pesar de mi falta de consideración con el tiempo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 18**

Tres días.

Solo tres días habían pasado desde que Kate arrestó a Nicole por complicidad de la desaparición y secuestro de las hijas de los matrimonios Smith, Cullen y Newton.

Por tres días Kate interrogó a Nicole intentando que cooperara, prometiendo interceder ante el juez para que su condena fuera menor, pero Nicole simplemente se negaba a hablar y decirle dónde estaban las niñas.

—La fotografía está por todo el país —declaró Kate—, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que encuentren a Lauren.

Nicole no se movió, no habló, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto de que le importara, tan solo estaba ahí sentada, como si las esposas en las muñecas y los tobillos no significaran nada para ella. Parecía bastante aburrida y segura de sí misma de que saldría en libertad.

—¿No te importan las niñas? —preguntó Kate frustrada—. Podrían estar en una mala situación, hemos congelado tus cuentas bancarias, Lauren no podrá acceder al dinero que le enviabas mensualmente.

Nicole no se inmutó.

Investigaron todo acerca de Nicole, cualquier acción que ella hubiera hecho en los últimos meses fue rastreada, encontrando de esa forma que le pagaba a una enfermera para que hiciera depósitos a nombre de una mujer llamada Amelia, muy cerca de la frontera con México, muy cerca de uno de los pueblos en donde Garrett no encontró ningún tipo de información. Con menos de mil habitantes era muy difícil que en "Brownsville" dieran información a desconocidos.

—Los rostros de las niñas están en todas las carreteras, aeropuertos y fronteras, las atraparemos tarde o temprano y usted y su hija pasarán el resto de su vida tras las rejas.

—¡Ella no es mi hija! —gruñó, golpeando la cadena de las esposas contra la mesa de metal.

 _¡BINGO!_

—Claro que lo es, Nicole, si no lo fuera, ¿entonces por qué le puso su nombre a una de las niñas?, de hecho, ni siquiera Bertha quiso hacerlo.

—Cállese.

—¿Se imagina cómo se sentiría Bertha?, pobre, su propia madre la olvidó y permitió que Lauren usara su nombre.

—¡No es cierto!

—Tal vez lo permitió porque usted quería a Lauren más que a Bertha.

—No…

—Debió ser difícil para Bertha ver como en sus últimas semanas usted pasaba más tiempo con Lauren que con ella.

—No es así.

—Bastante difícil y aún más cuando utilizaron su nombre. ¿Qué madre permite eso?, tal vez una que ama incondicionalmente a su hija mayor, en este caso, a Lauren.

—¡Esa ramera prometió darme a la niña! —protestó Nicole bastante furiosa—. Si yo le ayudaba a esconderse, me daría a la niña, pero la muy zorra no cumplió su promesa, cuando por fin la encontré estaba buscando a su hermanita y no quiso darme a mi Bertita, perdí a mi hija y ella me prometió regresármela.

—Eso no era posible, Nicole.

—Sí lo era, me dijo que si la ayudaba a esconderse me daría a las niñas, pero de vuelta me traicionó y se quedó con ambas y a mí me llamaron abuela, soy demasiado vieja, nunca debí mandarla de regreso a… —Nicole se calló a mitad de la frase, había dicho más de la cuenta.

Kate se levantó y salió del cuarto de interrogatorios, dejando que los oficiales escoltaran a Nicole de regreso a su celda, su juicio sería en unos días y después de la confesión que acababa de hacer, no tenía salvación.

—¡Garrett! —gritó Kate—. Quiero que llames a la estación de Brownsville y busquen en cada centímetro del lugar, ninguna zona puede quedar sin revisar, Lauren está ahí.

—¿Estás segura, Kate?

—Nicole dijo que la envió de regreso, solo hay un lugar al que pudo mandar a Lauren a esconderse, la casa en donde vivía cuando era niña, además ahí era donde se cobraban los depósitos.

—Ya buscamos y no hay nada.

—Buscamos información, personas que nos dieran cualquier tipo de detalles que tuvieran sobre Lauren, ahora tenemos una fotografía, sabemos cómo es ella en este momento, no se quedarán callados ante la posible amenaza de una secuestradora.

—Llamaré ahora mismo.

Kate asintió al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su oficina, necesitaba llamar a las familias y avisarles acerca de la nueva información que tenía, no dudaba ni un segundo que Vivian y Tyler comenzarían a protestar por mantenerlos alejados de Nicole, podía entender su desesperación ante el hecho de que la mujer no hablara, pero la violencia no solucionaba nada, aun cuando ella misma quería zarandear a Nicole y sacarle la información que necesitaba, en ocasiones no le agradaba ser la policía buena que no maltratada a los sospechosos.

Tal vez dejaría que Garrett entrara al siguiente interrogatorio, tal vez con una buena intimidación, Nicole por fin hablaría.

Mientras esperaba a que el teléfono marcara, observó la fotografía que encontró escondida en el almohadón del sofá, nunca hubiera imaginado buscar en ese lugar, pero una mujer cerca de los ochenta que casualmente pasaba y la cual detestaba a Nicole, mencionó acerca de que a la anciana le encantaba esconder el control remoto del televisor en el almohadón del sofá.

La fotografía no era muy reciente, pero era de mucha ayuda. Las tres niñas sonreían a la cámara mientras que la bebé recién nacida descansaba en los brazos de Lauren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will dormía pacíficamente en los brazos de Bella, ignorando por completo el caos a su alrededor.

No veía a Edward gritar al teléfono, tampoco a Vivian a punto del colapso, ni a Tyler amenazar con asesinar a alguien.

No, nada de eso le importaba mientras se encontrara acurrucado entre los tibios brazos de su madre.

—Shh... —Bella tuvo que silenciar un poco el ruido cuando comenzó a incomodar a Will.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —preguntó Vivian.

—Tengo a un niño de meses de nacido, es mi única razón para estar tranquila.

Necesitaba tener a Will en brazos, Rosalie se había ofrecido a llevarlo con ella, cuidarlo mientras Bella y Edward estaban ocupados, pero se negó, no tenía la fuerza para alejarse de su niño, era la razón que la mantenía en el sofá en paz.

Desde que Kate les llamó avisándoles que había encontrado una fotografía de Lauren y las niñas, todo se había vuelto un caos, Vivian, Tom, Tyler y Mike tomaron el primer avión que consiguieron, nada les iba impedir tener entre sus manos la única imagen de sus hijas después de tanto tiempo.

Bella y Edward se habían presentado inmediatamente, Kate les entregó una copia de la fotografía, ni siquiera hizo falta que Kate les informara quién era Dominique, los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo fue todo lo que necesitaron para reconocerla.

— _Es igual a Will —sollozó Bella sosteniendo la fotografía—, es aún más perfecta de lo que imaginé._

Emmett había editado la fotografía, eliminando a Lauren de la foto y dejando solo a las niñas, incluso hizo una en donde solo estaba Dominique sonriendo a la cámara.

Ahora la fotografía se encontraba colgada en la pared, en donde todos podían verla, contando los días para que Kate la encontrara y trajera de vuelta a casa.

Por esa razón, les molestaba demasiado que Kate los mantuviera lejos de Nicole.

—Solo necesito cinco minutos con ella —habló Tyler—, cinco minutos y estará hablando como perico, soy lo que la detective Kate necesita.

—Si tú estuvieras a solas con ella, Ty —murmuró Mike desde la pantalla del portátil, había tenido que regresar a Kansas por trabajo—, sentiría pena por ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó uno de los hijos de Vivian, el único que no había acompañado a su padre y hermanos por comida—. ¿Eres tan malo?

—Normalmente no, pero soy de temer cuando estoy enojado.

—Razón por la cual me ganas siempre en cargar a Will —protestó Vivian—. Yo digo que llevemos un pastel a la estación para Nicole, así nos dejarán verla y podremos ahogarla en pastel.

—¿Debería preocuparme que mi mamá tenga instintos asesinos? —le preguntó en un susurro a Bella—. ¿Crees que sea el momento adecuado para decirle que rompí su jarrón favorito en casa?

—Tal vez debas esperar a que tenga a Will —respondió Bella también en un susurro, procurando que Vivian no escuchara, aunque estaba discutiendo con Tyler la mejor forma de deshacerse del cuerpo de Lauren cuando la encontraran—, así tendrás tiempo de esconderte.

—Buena idea.

Edward se sentó junto a ella, acariciando la suave mejilla de Will, estaba cansado, ser padre, esposo, y trabajar cuarenta horas a la semana mientras esperaba a que Nicole se dignara a hablar no era para nada sencillo.

—Deberías irte a recostar, descansar al menos unas horas.

—No puedo, yo necesito…

—Tú necesitas descansar, sé que estás enojado y quieres que todo el mundo escuche lo injusto que es esto, pero no ganas nada con gritar por teléfono a Kate por no permitirnos ir a la estación.

—Esa mujer sabe dónde está mi niña, tengo que…

—Tienes que tener paciencia, es difícil pero no queda de otra, ya esperamos cuatro años, podemos esperar unos cuantos días hasta que Kate la encuentre.

—No creo que pueda.

—Yo creo que sí, ahora vete a la cama y llévate a Will, quiere dormir con su papi.

Edward sonrió y tomó al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, ambos habían descubierto que Will adoraba dormir sobre el abdomen de Edward, era su lugar favorito para tomar cortas siestas o dormir largas noches.

—¿Me llamarás si sucede algo?

—Sabes que sí, ahora ve a descansar.

Edward caminó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, no aprobaba la violencia, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesto a que se aprobaran viejos métodos de tortura para que Nicole hablara.

—Pronto tendremos a tu hermana mayor —habló Edward mientras se acostaba en la cama y acomodaba la cabecita de Will sobre su pectoral.

Antes de quedarse dormido, Edward escuchó la palabrota que soltó Bella insultando a Lauren, el tiempo de paz y tranquilidad para su esposa había pasado, ahora planeaba junto con Vivian y Tyler la manera más adecuada para hacer hablar a Nicole sin que Kate se diera cuenta.

…

Charlie hacía cosquillas con su bigote en la suave mejilla de Will, era mediodía y por fin la casa estaba sola.

Edward se encontraba trabajando en la oficina, tenía proyectos que entregar y la fecha límite se acercaba peligrosamente.

Tyler estaba en un avión de camino a Kansas, su trabajo como asesor de imagen llamaba y necesitaba ir a atender a sus clientes.

Vivian y Tom estaban en el aeropuerto, ya que los niños debían regresar a la escuela, Tom también iría con ellos, Vivian se quedaría en el departamento con Bella y Edward hasta que Kate encontrara alguna información.

—Han pasado cuatro días desde que Nicole dijo algo —habló Charlie sin dejar de jugar con Will—, ¿tienen nueva información?

—No, nadie ha visto a Lauren en Brownsville, incluso en el lugar en donde se cobraban los depósitos no reconocen a Lauren, identificaron a la mujer que cobraba los depósitos y está bajo arresto, pero su testimonio fue que le entregaba el cheque a una mujer a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Lauren?

—Posiblemente —se encogió de hombros—, dijo que siempre estaba cubierta, ella nunca indagó ya que solo hacía el trabajo por dinero.

—Esas mujeres son realmente maquiavélicas, tenían todo fríamente calculado.

—Kate teme que Lauren huya porque ya no tiene ingresos, incluso puede ser capaz de abandonar a las niñas

—¿La crees capaz?

—No, ese es el problema, que Lauren quiere a las niñas y las niñas la quieren a ella… por todos estos años Lauren ha sido su madre, Dominique le llama mamá a ella, no a mí.

—Por un error —declaró Charlie—. Tal vez ahora sienta afecto por ella, pero nada se comparará a lo que tú y ella tendrán Bella… ella te va a amar porque tú la amas, es un amor natural entre una madre y una hija.

—Espero que tengas razón, papá

—Siempre la tengo, Bella. —Dejó de hacerle cariñitos a Will para acariciar la mejilla de su Bella—. Nunca lo olvides, incluso cuando me equivoco, tengo la razón.

—Lo sé, papi.

La protesta de Will por no tener la completa atención de su abuelo hizo que ambos rieran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrett atendió el teléfono, era el departamento de policías de San Pedro, era un pueblo tan pequeño y desierto que incluso a Kate le había parecido bien saltárselo del mapa.

—¿Hablo con la detective Denali? Tengo información del caso de las niñas.

—No se encuentra en este momento, pero soy el segundo al mando en el caso.

—Estupendo —dijo la voz del otro lado, había demasiada interferencia—. Ha llegado a la comisaría una mujer diciendo que la mujer con la que su marido la engaña es la Lauren Miranda que ustedes buscan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 ***Se va a esconder al otro lado del mundo***

 **Muchas gracias Yanina, por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

 **Con respecto a las chicas que leen NEF, lo tendrán por la mañana del domingo sin falta.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 19**

Kate entró a la comisaría de San Pedro —un pequeño pueblo que quedaba a veinte minutos en auto de _Brownsville,_ un viaje relativamente corto—, lo único que distinguía al edificio eran las dos patrullas estacionadas afuera y el enorme escudo de la estación, por dentro no era un mejor lugar, tan solo tres escritorios y dos computadores que podían clasificarse como dinosaurios.

El jefe de policías, un hombre alto y robusto a punto de quedarse calvo se presentó como el jefe Zhang.

—Qué bueno que ha llegado, espero que el vuelo fuera de su agrado.

—Lo fue… ¿Y la testigo?

—Claro, claro, llegará en unos minutos.

—¿La dejó marchar?

—No podía retenerla en contra de su voluntad, es hija del dueño de la tienda de abarrotes del pueblo, no se contradice a la señorita María.

Kate sabía que la ley en los pueblos pequeños era muy distinta, hacían lo que querían y nadie les decía nada, después de todo, Kate estaba segura de que la acusación hecha por la tal señorita María era lo más relevante que hubiera pasado en el pueblo en años.

—¿Le ofrezco un café?

—Sí, por favor —respondió inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo al oficial que estaba tecleando en uno de los computadores—. ¿Tendrá la declaración de la señorita?

No hizo falta que el jefe respondiera pues la puerta de la comisaria se abrió dando paso a una bonita pelirroja que escondía su enojo detrás de unos enormes lentes de sol.

—Señorita María, la estábamos esperando —saludó el jefe Zhang—, la detective Kate la está esperando.

—¿Usted me va a ayudar a refundir en prisión a la zorra que se acostó con mi marido?

Kate se acercó lentamente, María era bajita, no pasaba de uno sesenta de altura, pero su baja estatura se compensaba con su actitud altanera y voz potente.

—Si es la Lauren que busco, tenga por seguro que pasará muchos años tras las rejas.

María se quitó los lentes de sol y le sonrió a la detective.

—Bien, ¿podemos ir ahora?

—Primero necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

—Ya le conté todo lo que sé al jefe, mejor vayamos a arrestar a esa zorra y al perro infeliz de mi marido.

—Señorita…

—Whitlock —respondió María fastidiada—, pero me cambiaré muy pronto el nombre, no llevaré el apellido de ese infeliz, él debería sentirse honrado de que aceptara casarme con él, pero el muy hijo de su madre me engaña con la muerta de hambre de Lauren, ni siquiera nos agradaba de niños y ahora resulta que está enamorado de ella.

—¿Conocían a Lauren cuando eran niños?

—Por supuesto, se fueron de aquí después de que su madre murió, Lauren estaba demente, decía que su hermana era su hija, le faltaba un tornillo y ahora mi Jasper dice que la ama… por el amor de Dios, se marchó con ella y a mí me dejó sola. ¿Sabe cuántos chicos querían que les diera una oportunidad?, todos los chicos del pueblo pero yo solo quería a Jasper. ¿Y cómo me paga?, acostándose con una jodida loca criminal y que tiene cuatro hijas.

—María, por favor, necesito que me respondas, ¿has visto a las niñas?

—No, Lauren las tiene encerradas en ese cuchitril al que llama casa —se cruzó de brazos—, pero Lauren jamás pisará mi casa, esa es mía y pelearé por ella en el juicio del divorcio, Jasper no la meterá a mi casa, casa que…

—¡María, por favor, concéntrate!, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas acerca de la vida de Lauren Miranda.

—Por supuesto, detective, le diré todo lo que necesite, lo que sea para que Lauren se mantenga alejada de mi vida, porque se puede quedar con Jasper, él ya no me importa, tengo algo que se llama dignidad y aunque quiero que pague por lo que me hizo, no es por despecho sino para que entienda que de mí nadie se burla y…

Kate suspiró, era obvio que a María le encantaba hablar de ella, pero ella necesitaba saber los motivos de Lauren y buscarla antes de que se marchara, María hablaba como si estuviera segura de que seguía en esa casa que ella tanto criticaba y aborrecía.

…

Bella y Edward tomarían el primer vuelo, harían las maletas sin dudarlo, dejarían todo en un parpadeo si eso les garantizaba tener a Dominique con ellos, lo habían hecho incontables veces en el pasado y lo volverían a hacer.

Sus pasaportes estaban guardados en la maleta de mano de Bella en el armario, listos para cuando necesitaran viajar de emergencia, desde que Lauren había desaparecido, sus documentos más importantes los tenían siempre a la mano para evitar retrasos.

En el pasado nunca hubieran dudado en tomar un vuelo que los llevaría a donde fuera que la investigación los requiriera, pero ahora, tenían a Will con ellos, su pequeño y mimado bebé apenas tenía cuatro meses, los necesitaba junto a él, tampoco podían subir a Will a un avión y llevarlo a un motel en donde pasaría una mala noche, Will era muy especial con su rutina y si no se cumplía el caos comenzaba.

—Sabes que lo cuidaré muy bien —habló Rosalie—. Ian y Jack están encantados con la idea de tenerlo en casa.

—Iré todos los días a casa de Rose —continuó Esme—, los mantendremos informados en todo momento.

Sabía que Will estaría en buenas manos, rodeado de personas que lo amaban y se asegurarían de que estuviera bien, incluso Charlie y Sue les aseguraron que estarían junto a Will el mayor tiempo posible, pero su corazón de mamá osa se rompía en mil pedazos de solo imaginarse alejarse de él por tanto tiempo.

Kate estaba en San Pedro, Vivian le avisó que tomarían el primer vuelo apenas Garrett les confirmara que era seguro ir, irían por su hija y la llevarían a casa con ellos en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Tyler y Mike también compartían el mismo sentimiento.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre ellos, mientras que los trillizos de Vivian y Tom estaban pasando por la adolescencia y Mike y Tyler no tenían más hijos, Bella y Edward tenían a un pequeño de cuatro meses que no disfrutaba de los vuelos largos, que necesitaba un cambio de pañal contantemente y odiando profundamente el biberón, Bella siempre le daba pecho. Las circunstancias eran muy distintas y ambos sentían su corazón dividido.

—Quiero ir por mi niña, estar ahí cuando Kate la encuentre —habló Bella sentada en el sofá, observando como Edward arrullaba a Will—, pero no quiero alejarme de Will, quisiera llevarlo con nosotros, aunque no creo que sea lo más adecuado, Tia dijo que tendríamos que tener cuidado con las reacciones de Dominique.

—Llevar a Will no es una buena idea —aceptó Edward—, Dominique podría alterarse, se lo tendremos que decir, pero es mejor que la psicóloga esté con nosotros cuando lo hagamos.

Tia les había sugerido visualizar varios escenarios cuando vieran a Dominique.

— _Todas las cabezas son un mundo diferente —habló Tia en una de las sesiones que habían tenido apenas Kate les dio la fotografía—. En el caso de los niños, es todo un universo, no sabemos cómo actuarán las niñas, han estado tanto tiempo juntas que no entenderán por qué tienen que separarse. Sean pacientes con Dominique, puede que sea muy difícil o bastante fácil, solo mantengan la esperanza y no se estresen con respecto a su actuar._

Bella y Edward lo entendían, querían lo mejor para su Dominique e irían lo lento que fuera necesario para que se sintiera en casa.

Pero, así como visualizaban un escenario en donde Dominique se adaptaba a ellos, también imaginaban uno en donde ella no los quería cerca, no les gustaba pensar mucho en esa opción, pero había una posibilidad de que existiera.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward? —preguntó Bella—. Tenemos que ir, pero tampoco puedo dejar a mi Will.

—Dejemos de pensar por un momento en el asunto, cuando Garrett nos llame y nos diga que es momento de que vayamos, en ese momento sabremos qué hacer.

—¿Realmente crees que lo sabremos?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—No, mejor miénteme y dime que sabremos qué hacer.

—Lo sabremos, amor, lo sabremos.

Ambos estaban seguros de que no lo sabrían, pero era mejor creer que tenían las respuestas, aliviaba un poco el dolor.

…

La pequeña casa estaba escondida entre caminos de tierra y matorrales, atravesando caminos curvos y zanjas peligrosas, en donde más de una vez Kate observó serpientes y lagartijas esconderse entre la hierba seca.

—Casi ya nadie pasa por aquí —justificó María—, después de que la mayoría murió, las casas quedaron solas, los niños cuentan historias de fantasmas porque están tan viejas que dan miedo.

—¿Son inadecuadas para vivir en ellas?

—Yo diría que sí —se encogió de hombros—, no creo que en algún momento hayan sido adecuadas, era una de las zonas más pobres, quedaron abandonadas después de que sus dueños se marcharan o murieran.

—Y si es un lugar tan poco agraciado, ¿por qué cree que Lauren llevaría a sus hijas ahí?

—Porque ahí creció ella con su madre y hermana, antes de que su madre muriera por una bronquitis mal atendida.

—¿Cuántos años tenía Lauren en ese momento?

—No lo sé, unos quince, tal vez; aunque se la pasaba cuidando a su hermana, esa loca decía que su hermana era su hija, la zorra era una puritana y se las daba de fácil, era tan idiota.

Después de dos horas de interrogatorio, Kate había aceptado que para conocer la historia completa debía esperar a que María parloteara todo lo que quisiera.

Llegaron a una zona de casas abandonadas, los columpios colgados de los secos árboles estaban a punto de caer, las casas del árbol estaban casi por completo destruidas, incluso podía ver bicicletas tan viejas que la vegetación había crecido sobre ellas.

Las niñas no estaban en un ambiente seguro, agradecía en ese momento que hubiera mantenido a los Cullen, Newton y Smith alejados por el momento.

Para cualquiera que pasara lo suficientemente cerca, pasaría como una casa abandonada, una casa que desde hacía años estaba deshabitada.

Los registros de propiedad decían exactamente eso, nadie vivía ahí, pero los juguetes regados en el jardín y las cortinas blancas en las ventanas contaban otra historia.

—Mi esposo está aquí también —bufó María, observando el jeep que se llevó sin permiso durante la noche como todo un ladrón—, se mudó con ella hace tres días, perro infeliz.

Kate se acercó a la casa lentamente, los oficiales detrás de ella estaban preparados para cualquier acontecimiento, aún no podían creer que una criminal se escondiera en su tranquilo pueblo.

—¿Lauren Miranda? —preguntó Kate tocando la puerta tres veces.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias Yanina, por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Ver comentarios, críticas o comentarios que quieran compartir conmigo en una revisión, ya saben leer el siguiente capitulo antes del próximo sábado, déjenmelo saber.**

 **Nos vemos**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 20**

 _Kate se acercó a la casa lentamente, los oficiales detrás de ella estaban preparados para cualquier acontecimiento, aún no podían creer que una criminal se escondiera en su tranquilo pueblo._

— _¿Lauren Miranda? —preguntó Kate tocando la puerta tres veces_

Movimientos, así como murmullos y un golpe sordo, se escucharon a través de la puerta.

—Abre la puerta, Lauren —demandó golpeando la puerta.

Los oficiales detrás de ella dieron un paso adelante.

El grito infantil de una de las niñas los alertó, Kate se alejó de la puerta y pateó por encima de la cerradura, la cual era demasiado vieja, al igual que la puerta.

La casa estaba relativamente limpia, los cuadros en las paredes, los juguetes acomodados sobre un cesto, y las chaquetas, gorros y bufandas de las niñas estaban en el perchero junto a la puerta.

—¿Lauren?

Kate levantó el arma, previniendo cualquier amenaza, no sabían lo que Lauren sería capaz de hacer al verse atrapada.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse los hizo ir a la cocina, a través de las ventanas vieron como Lauren y las niñas se alejaban, Kate junto con otros oficiales salieron de la casa, no la iban a dejar escapar.

—Inspecciona la casa, no sabemos dónde está el hombre.

Los oficiales recorrieron los pasillos con pistolas desenfundadas, listos para cualquier ataque que pudieran recibir.

El oficial Jacobs entró a la sala principal escuchando el débil sollozo de la niña escondida detrás de los almohadones del sofá.

—Encontré a una niña —informó alzando la voz—. ¿Estás bien, cielo?

La niña sollozó y se aferró a la almohada que la mantenía oculta.

—Tranquila, cariño, nosotros estamos aquí solo para ayudarte —se acercó lentamente para no asustarla, no quería que ella huyera y se lastimara—, nunca te lastimaríamos, no tienes por qué tener miedo. ¿Quieres ver mi placa?, es muy brillante y bonita.

La niña levantó levemente su rostro mostrando unos preciosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

—Mami me dejó.

—No te preocupes, cariño, yo te llevaré con tu mami —le aseguró—, ella te quiere mucho, no te va a abandonar, tenlo por seguro. ¿Me dejas llevarte afuera?, tenemos un osito para que abraces, es mucho mejor que la almohada.

La niña asintió y dejó que el oficial apartara el almohadón y la tomara en brazos.

Afuera se encontraba una ambulancia para revisar a las niñas, no sabían en qué situación se encontraban y era mejor prevenir. Los dos paramédicos estaban listos esperando dentro de la ambulancia, le sonrieron al oficial esperando a que dejara a la niña sobre la camilla.

—Hola, pequeña —habló uno de los paramédicos—. Eres una niña muy bonita, ¿me dejarías escuchar tu corazón?

La niña negó con la cabeza subiendo los pies a la camilla y abrazando sus rodillas.

—Tranquila, pequeña, solo checaremos que estés bien —le aseguraron—, podemos revisar primero al osito.

La niña levantó la vista y aceptó el estetoscopio para revisar el latido del osito de peluche que el paramédico le ofrecía.

—Creo que él está muy bien, puedes sostenerlo en brazos mientras te reviso a ti, ¿te parece?

La niña asintió sosteniendo al osito mientras que los paramédicos hacían su trabajo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura? —preguntó el oficial.

—Dominique.

El oficial asintió y habló a través de su radio, confirmando la identidad de la niña.

—¿Me llevadan con mi mami? —preguntó a los tres adultos mientras su labio inferior sobresalía en un tierno puchero.

—Claro que sí, estarás con tu mami muy pronto.

El oficial siguió hablando a través del radio, pensando en la mujer que por cinco años nunca perdió la fe de encontrar a su hija. Llevarían a Dominique sana y salva con sus padres.

…

El caliente sol y la humedad en el ambiente la habían hecho sudar y empapar su camisa de botones, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo húmeda, podía sentir sus pantorrillas arder y la frente gotear de sudor, pero nada iba a impedir que dejara de seguir a Lauren, no importaba cuánto corriera, la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, no permitiría que se escapara.

Escuchaba al policía detrás de ella, hablando por radio, dando aviso que los paramédicos estuvieran listos ya que no sabían en qué condiciones se encontraba la bebé que Lauren tenía en brazos.

Ashley había tropezado varios metros atrás, había caído raspándose las rodillas y manos causando que sangrara, le había gritado a su madre, pero ella nunca se giró, tan solo siguió corriendo. Nicole había tratado de detenerse y ayudar a su hermana, pero al ver que Lauren no se detenía, dejó a Ashley llorando en el suelo.

Un oficial la había auxiliado, tomándola en brazos y llevándola de regreso a la casa en donde la ambulancia se encontraba, debió ser doloroso para Ashley ver como su madre la dejaba, no importándole sus sentimientos.

Nicole se había cansado varios metros adelante, Kate había pasado de largo dejando que el oficial detrás de ella la detuviera y la llevara a la ambulancia para que se hidratara y recuperara.

No culpaban a las niñas por huir, después de todo, su madre se los había ordenado, eran unas niñas que harían cualquier cosa que Lauren les dijera.

Kate tenía miedo, tres niñas estaban en la ambulancia siendo atendidas, con un poco de deshidratación, cansancio y unas cuantas heridas, pero nada de eso se comparaba a lo que la niña de los Newton estaba pasando, apenas tenía un año, Lauren la tenía en brazos y a pesar de que estaba llorando, Lauren no dejaba de correr. Debía ser un martirio para ella.

—¡Detente, Lauren! —le gritó Kate—. No hagas esto más difícil.

Lauren no se detuvo, solo miró una vez atrás antes de soltar a la pequeña niña.

Kate se detuvo, no podía dejar sola a la niñita que lloraba en el suelo, escuchaba los rápidos pasos de otros oficiales dirigiéndose a ella.

Kate tomó a la niña en brazos, sacudiéndole la tierra y sosteniendo su cabecita en donde muy seguramente se le haría un chichón, le susurraba palabras reconfortantes para intentar calmar el incontrolable llanto de la niña.

Los dos oficiales llegaron a su lado.

—Avisaré a la estación que la busquen —habló uno de los oficiales tomando el radio en su cinturón.

Kate negó y entregándole la niña a uno de los oficiales fue detrás de Lauren, ya habían recuperado a las niñas, estarían bien después de una revisión del médico, pero Kate no había acabado con Lauren, recordó los años perdidos de los Smith con su hija, recordó el dolor en los ojos de los Cullen cuando se culparon por quedar embarazados sin tener a su niña con ellos, la rabia de los Newton, ellos querían una oportunidad para formar la familia que tanto querían, ese primer año que nunca iban a recuperar.

Lauren les quitó parte de su vida a las tres familias y por esa razón no la iba a dejar ir, ella misma iba a meterla dentro de la patrulla, por todos los años de agonía que vivieron esas familias.

Se lo debía a ellos y a las niñas.

…

Garrett intentaba hablar entre los parloteos de Vivian y Tyler, era condenadamente difícil responder sus dudas cuando ninguno lo dejaba hablar.

Por un largo minuto Garrett solo los escuchó hablar, pensando en cuál pregunta de las tantas que le hacían, era conveniente responder.

—¿La tienen? —preguntó Tom, callando de ese modo a Vivian y Tyler—. ¿Las niñas están bien?

Los seis esperaban la respuesta de Garrett, lo más importante para ellos era tener a sus niñas de vuelta.

—Tienen a las niñas, Lauren intentó escapar, pero la capturaron.

El suspiro de alivio de los seis fue la mejor recompensa que Garrett pudo escuchar.

—¿Cuándo podemos verlas? —preguntó Bella al mismo tiempo que cambiaba el pañal de Will, el trabajo de una madre nunca terminaba.

—En este momento están siendo trasladadas a _Baptist Emergency Hospital_ , una vez que lleguen ahí se les hará una valoración médica y serán entregadas a servicios infantiles.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tyler—. ¿Se las llevarán?

—Están ahí para ver el estado en el que se encuentran las niñas y hacerse cargo de ellas por el momento, una vez que ustedes lleguen y después de realizar las pruebas de paternidad, podrán estar cerca.

—Ella es mi hija —habló Edward—, no necesito una condenada prueba para saber que es mía.

—Es una prueba de rutina, para asegurarnos de que no se cometa ningún error, es parte del protocolo. —Garrett carraspeó incómodo—. Será necesario que Isabella y Vivian se hagan una prueba, no sabemos si Lauren… si Lauren es la madre biológica o no.

…

Will lloraba en brazos de Bella.

El billete estaba marcado para salir en tres horas, debían irse ahora o no los dejarían abordar y no podían perder el vuelo.

Las maletas estaban listas y en el auto, los pasaportes y billetes en el bolso de Bella, incluso Emmett los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto, todo estaba listo.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente.

Will no dejaba de llorar en brazos de Bella, eran tan solo un bebé, pero su sexto sentido le decía que su madre estaba a punto de dejarlo.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo deje? —murmuró Bella arrullando a su pequeño.

—Él está sintiendo tu temor de dejarlo —habló Charlie—, la primera vez que te dejé a cargo de la niñera porque tenía que cubrir un turno de noche, tú no dejaste de llorar, pero era porque yo estaba nervioso, lo mismo pasa con Will, ya verás que dejará de llorar muy pronto.

—Podemos llevarlo con nosotros —interrumpió Edward—, aún es pequeño y no está acostumbrado al biberón, puede causar problemas.

—Tengo mucha experiencia con niños a los que no le gusta el biberón, Edward —respondió Rosalie haciendo referencia a sus dos hijos que se encontraban jugando con sus aviones de juguete—, Will no será ninguna molestia.

Bella suspiró derrotada, Edward había intentado estar de su lado y llevarse a Will con ellos, pero no lo habían conseguido.

—De acuerdo —habló Bella entregándole el niño a Rosalie—, tendré mi teléfono en todo momento, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

—Tranquila, estará bien —respondió Rose sintiendo el jalón en sus pantalones de sus dos hijos que querían ver a Will—, Esme y Sue prometieron venir cada vez que puedan.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —respondió Sue—. Ahora es hora de que se vayan o perderán el vuelo.

Bella y Edward abrazaron y besaron a su familia y a Will por última vez antes de salir de la casa y subir al auto de Emmett.

—Soy su madre, saben —habló Bella desde el asiento trasero—, podría tomar a mi hijo y llevarlo conmigo sin pedir su consentimiento.

—Puedo dar la vuelta y regresar por Will —sugirió Emmett—, solo serán unos minutos de retraso.

Bella le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Emmett y Edward se reían.

Claro que podrían haber llevado a Will con ellos, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para separarse de él por tanto tiempo, pero aunque su parte egoísta les exigía mantener a Will con ellos, también estaba la parte de padres responsables que les recordaba que Will era un bebé y llevarlo a un ambiente completamente nuevo en donde no podría descansar adecuadamente y Bella y Edward estarían demasiado ocupados como para atenderlo como merecía, no era precisamente lo más adecuado, por esa razón y con todo el dolor de sus corazones, habían decidido dejarlo al cuidado de Rose y Emmett.

Sabían por experiencia con Ian y Jack, que Esme llevaría al niño al club para presumirlo a sus amigas, podía ser una abuela consentidora y muy amorosa pero cuando se trataba de cambiar un pañal o los llantos de un bebé hambriento o de mal humor, Esme simplemente renunciaba.

Bella había descartado dejar que Charlie cuidara de Will, lo más seguro era que lo llevaría a pescar y le daría una lata de cerveza y una caña esperando que el niño de cinco meses insertara la carnada, era un muy buen padre y era bastante seguro que Will amaría ir de pesca cuando fuera un poco más grande, pero no ahora cuando aún era un bebé.

Por esa razón habían dejado a Will con Rosalie y Emmett, además de que Ian y Jack amaban la idea de cuidar a un bebé, cada vez que Bella iba de visita, Ian y Jack paseaban a Will por toda la sala, empujando el portabebés.

Estaría en buenas manos, pero eso no evitaba que detestara la idea de pasar varios días lejos de su nene.

 **...**

Solo cuatro horas duraba el vuelo de Seattle a San Antonio.

Las cuatro horas más largas de la vida de Bella y Edward, había sido un vuelo bastante tranquilo, sin problemas con el equipaje, ni retrasos, ni escalas, pero, había sido una horrible espera, ahora que por fin Kate tenía a Dominique, no soportaban la idea de pasar un minuto más del necesario lejos de ella.

Necesitaban verla con sus propios ojos, comprobar que estaba ahí, que no era otro sueño más.

Por fin estaría en casa.

Nada importaba, más que llegar a Dominique.

Kate les había avisado que un oficial los estaría esperando para llevarlos a la comisaria en donde se reunirían con Kate y les informaría el proceso a seguir. No era justo que después de tanto tiempo aún los mantuvieran alejados de la niña, pero debían ser pacientes, Tia les había aconsejado tener paciencia, nadie les quitaría a Dominique, ahora ella estaba segura, solo era cuestión de que las autoridades terminaran con su largo papeleo.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Edward solo sabía que su hija estaba en alguna habitación del hospital mientras que él estaba en una estúpida sala de interrogatorios esperando a que Kate les informara sobre lo ocurrido, a él no le importaba, mientras esa mujer estuviera tras las rejas y su niña con ellos, el proceso de captura no le interesaba.

Vivian y Tom ya estaban en la comisaria mientras que Tyler y Mike esperaban conseguir un vuelo que los llevara de Kansas a San Antonio, nunca habían pensado que sería tan condenadamente difícil.

Al entrar a la habitación, Vivian despotricaba y maldecía a Lauren y a todo el sistema judicial.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Lauren está alegando demencia —respondió Tom—, si un psiquiatra le hace la valoración y resulta que no se encuentra bien de sus capacidades mentales, podría no tener cargos por el secuestro de las niñas y robo de identidad.

—Mierda.

—Sí, mierda, jodida mierda, esa zorra sabía perfectamente lo que hacía —protestó Vivian—. ¿Dónde mierda está Tyler cuando lo necesito?

—¿Quién se los ha dicho? —preguntó Edward tomando a Bella de los hombros.

—El hombre con el que vivía Lauren, me parece que su nombre es Jasper, alega que Lauren no se encuentra bien mentalmente, estaba declarando ante los oficiales cuando llegamos.

—¿Lo dejaron libre? —preguntó Bella mortificada.

—No, lo detuvieron por complicidad inmediatamente, él alega no saber nada, pero después de lo que dijo de Lauren dudo mucho que él quede libre… Lauren por otro lado.

Kate y Garrett entraron en ese momento a la habitación, con carpetas y folders en sus manos, otras tres personas entraron detrás de ellos, una de ellas era Ashley Brown.

—Hay varios problemas que debemos enfrentar en este momento —habló Kate después de que todos tomaran su asiento.

—¿Qué problemas?

—Como saben, las niñas llevan nombres de otras personas, en caso de la señorita Ashley Brown aquí presente, ha aceptado no demandar por su nombre, ha permitido que la niña lo lleve hasta que sea adoptada.

—¿Adoptada? —preguntó Vivian—, pero ella…

—Es hija biológica de Lauren y la ex pareja de Ashley, a Lauren se le revocarán los derechos sobre la niña y el señor Peter Wells se ha negado a hacerse responsable de ella, tendrá un mes para cambiar de opinión, pero si no es así, entrará al sistema de adopción.

—¿Y tú no puedes quedártela? —preguntó Vivian—. Sería algo así como tu sobrina.

—Quisiera, pero legalmente no tengo ningún parentesco con la niña; además, ¿qué vida le podría dar? Comparto departamento con tres amigas, ni siquiera tengo mi propia habitación y no creo que mis padres quieran ayudarme económicamente con la niña, por más que me quieren, es difícil para nosotros.

Era realmente difícil la situación de ambas Ashley, dos niñas inocentes en todo este asunto viéndose involucradas por la loca de Lauren.

—¿Y qué pasa con Nicole? —preguntó Vivian—. Ella lleva el nombre de la madrastra de Lauren, ¿ella está demandando?

—Sí, intentaremos probar que fue bajo su consentimiento, pero todo puede pasar en este momento.

—Podremos con eso —habló Tom encogiéndose de hombros—, además nuestra Nicole tiene trece años, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera tuviera conocimiento de lo que pasaba.

—Esa es nuestra defensa más fuerte —respondió Kate—, además de que dudamos que algún juez acepte llevar a cabo el juicio, es una menor, así que todo recaería en Lauren.

—¿Y Dominique?

—Legalmente Dominique no existe —habló la mujer que acompañaba a Kate—, no hay ningún expediente sobre ella, nada, ni siquiera algún pasaporte falsificado, acta de nacimiento o cartilla de vacunas.

—¿Entonces solo debemos registrarla?

—No es tan fácil, señora Cullen, al no existir registros, Dominique junto con… Beverly, deberán permanecer en el hospital hasta que se les realicen las pruebas necesarias para garantizar su salud, así como deberán realizar ciertas pruebas tanto paternales como de la clínica en donde se llevó a cabo la inseminación para asegurarse de que Dominique es legítimamente suya.

Edward y Bella asintieron

—Hasta que se realicen estas pruebas y podamos tener cierta certeza, ustedes no podrán ver a las niñas.

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntó Bella exaltada—. No pueden hacer eso, he pasado cinco años esperando verla, no pueden simplemente decirme que ahora no me permitirán estar con ella, es una niña pequeña, me necesita, necesita que cuiden de ella.

—Será atendida adecuadamente, señora Cullen —respondió el otro hombre—, entendemos su molestia, pero nosotros solo cumplimos con las leyes.

—Sé que no es lo que esperaban —dijo Kate—, pero el proceso ya ha comenzado. Hemos contactado con la clínica y prometieron mandar el informe de Lauren dentro de uno o dos días hábiles, las pruebas de paternidad y maternidad tardarán unos días, pero mientras tanto las niñas serán atendidas.

—Lamento que este sea un proceso largo —habló el hombre poniéndose de pie—, nosotros solo queríamos avisarles que cualquier intento de su parte por forzar las visitas a las niñas, sería visto como una amenaza y el proceso se volvería aún más lento.

—Ellos entienden, Max —intervino la mujer—. Les prometemos que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que las cosas avancen lo más rápido posible, no dudamos de ustedes pero nuestro trabajo es asegurarnos de que las niñas estén bien, no es tan fácil decirles que la mujer a la que consideraban su madre, es una extraña que las _secuestró._ —Le extendió una tarjeta a Bella—. Es mi número, sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero créame que solo tratamos de hacer lo mejor para todos, las niñas deben pasar por un proceso y es mejor que este sea en un sitio neutral, no dude en llamarme si _realmente_ lo necesita.

Bella asintió tomando la tarjeta mientras que la mujer y el hombre salían de la habitación.

—Lo sentimos —habló Vivian—, realmente espero que todo esto termine.

Bella le sonrió levemente mientras veía la tarjeta, con el nombre de la mujer y el número, las últimas palabras de la mujer se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza

 _«No dude en llamarme si_ _ **realmente**_ _lo necesita»._

…

Tyler y Mike no se tomaron nada bien la noticia, aunque realmente agradecieron saber el nombre de su pequeña niña.

—¿Así es como se sintió? —preguntó Tyler pasando las hojas del álbum de fotografías que Kate les había dado—. Saber el nombre que ahora usa, la hace mucho más real.

—Es una sensación inexplicable —respondió Bella—, la hace más real.

—No es el nombre que Mike y yo habíamos pensado para ella, pero ahora, al verla, es simplemente perfecto para ella… mi pequeña Beverly.

Bella sonrió y pasó la página del álbum en el cual se mostraba a una pequeña Dominique sosteniendo a Beverly cuando era una bebé recién nacida, un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza la inundaba, ver a su pequeña a través de los años, verla sonreír y ser feliz junto a Lauren.

—La odio —murmuró Tyler—. Nos ha quitado tanto, sé que mi tiempo no se compara al tuyo o al de Vivian, pero me duele, me duele tanto.

—No importa el tiempo que sea, duele de igual modo, ese tiempo ya no la vamos a recuperar, ellas tienen recuerdos en los que nosotros no participamos, pero ahora están aquí, tenemos la oportunidad de hacer nuevos recuerdos, que sean felices con nosotros, tenemos toda una vida para estar con ellas, demostrándoles que nosotros las amamos más que a nada en esta vida.

—Tienes toda la razón —suspiró cerrando el álbum—, al menos sé que mi niña tendrá hermanas para toda la vida y los conocí a ustedes, tal vez pasamos por una tragedia, pero nos hizo una gran familia, familia que Mike y yo no teníamos.

—Siempre seremos familia.

Se abrazaron esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido

—¿Crees que a Lauren le parezca extraño si le envían un regalo? —preguntó Tyler.

—Me da miedo preguntar qué tipo de regalo estás pensando.

—Nada muy peligroso, solo una serpiente venenosa o alguna granada activa.

—No sé si tener más miedo de ti o de Vivian.

Tyler se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrir el álbum, nunca se cansaría de ver a su niña.

…

Bella sostenía la tarjeta en su mano, habían pasado dos días en ese lugar, dos días en donde no habían podido tener contacto con su pequeña Dominique.

Dos días en donde Kate no les permitía acercarse al hospital, Tyler lo había intentado, pero Kate lo descubrió y le ordenó seguir las instrucciones, no podían ver a las niñas hasta que servicios infantiles lo aprobara.

Bella y Edward se realizarían la prueba ese día, Kate les había pedido permanecer alejados de la habitación en donde las niñas se encontraban internadas, por la poca información que Kate les había proporcionado sabían que ambas niñas permanecían en el hospital debido al bajo peso que presentaban, no era ni de cerca desnutrición, pero sí estaban por debajo de lo recomendado, además de que Beverly aún seguía en observación por el golpe en su cabecita.

Era muy difícil mantenerse alejado cuando sabían que las niñas estaban solas en una insípida habitación de hospital, sin saber realmente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Bella quería ir y asegurarle a su pequeña que todo estaría bien, que ahora nadie las mantendría alejadas.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Por esa razón estaba dudando en llamar al teléfono de la tarjeta, la mujer la cual respondía por el nombre de Tanya Evans, le había dicho que la llamara si realmente lo necesitaba.

¿Acaso se refería a lo que Bella estaba pensando?

No tenía la menor idea, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo ese día tendría que ir al hospital, nadie se enteraría si Tanya y ella se equivocaban de pasillo y terminaban en la habitación de las niñas.

Antes de que Edward saliera del baño, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

…

—Necesito ir al baño —habló Bella una vez salieron de la consulta.

—Claro, aquí te espero.

—¿Y si me acompañas?, no quiero perderme.

Edward asintió y la siguió por los pasillos.

Bella sentía un nudo en la garganta, podía escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente con cada paso que daba, sentía sus manos picar y su estómago revuelto, quería pedirle a Edward que caminara más rápido, pero también sabía que parecería una loca si se ponía a correr en medio del hospital.

Quería gritarle al mundo que su niña estaba en el mismo edificio que ella, pero al mismo tiempo prefería guardar silencio y no dejar que nadie supiera.

—Bella…

Edward se detuvo al notar en qué pasillo se encontraban, así como vio a Tyler dando pequeños saltitos nerviosos junto a Mike, que parecía nervioso y condenadamente asustado, ambos a solo quince pasos de la puerta de la habitación de las niñas.

Una puerta.

Una puerta era lo que la separaba de su hija, años esperando y por fin la tenía a unos cuantos metros.

La noche anterior había hablado con Emmett, contándole acerca de la impotencia que sentía al no poder estar con su hija pero que entendía, realmente entendía por qué no podían estar cerca de las niñas; siendo sincero con él mismo, dudaba que una vez que estuviera cerca de Dominique, tuviera la fuerza de dejarla en ese lugar.

Por esa razón era que no entendía por qué Bella lo había llevado a ese lugar, si Kate o cualquier otro oficial llegaba y los veía en ese lugar estarían en graves problemas.

—Nadie vendrá —habló Bella adivinando en lo que estaba pensando—, me aseguré de eso.

—No podemos, Bella.

—Sí podemos, ella está ahí, esperando por nosotros.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir?, se asustará si nos ve entrar.

—No lo hará, hablé con Tanya y me dijo que Dominique y Beverly duermen a esta hora, se aseguró de dejarlas durmiendo para nosotros.

—Bella…

—No puedo seguir alejada de ella, necesito verla, ver con mis propios ojos que está bien, que está aquí, que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vaya a casa con nosotros, que nadie ni nada nos la va a quitar de nuevo.

Edward observó la puerta de la habitación y cómo Tyler y Mike los esperaban ansiosos, ellos también se morían de ganas de entrar y ver a sus niñas, él también quería hacerlo, pero no quería arruinar el momento, no quería que, por su desesperación, terminara causando que alargaran el proceso para tener a su niña.

—Tanya me mandará un mensaje avisando cuándo es el momento de salir, por favor, Edward, lo quieres tanto como yo, por favor.

Claro que lo quería, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero…

La imagen de la niñita sonriente que vio tantas veces en las fotografías del álbum inundó su mente, Lauren la había visto todos los días por los últimos años, ella conocía cada parte del rostro de su hija, la conocía a la perfección y él no.

A la mierda, tal vez se meterían en un gran problema, pero valdría la pena si por fin podía comprobar en persona lo hermosa que era su hija.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Edward tomando su mano.

—No —sonrió Bella mordiendo su labio inferior—, creo que voy a vomitar.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Solo unos metros, tantos años esperando por ella y ahora, ninguno se atrevía a abrir la puerta.

—Nos está esperando —habló Edward—, somos sus padres, será difícil, pero...

—Pero está ahí —terminó Bella—. Vamos, es nuestra niña.

Edward asintió y dio el primer paso.

Solo era una puerta, una simple puerta que los separaba de Dominique.

Solo una puerta de madera.

Una puerta que Bella y Edward sentían como una bomba a punto de estallar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Alguien más adora a Kate?, por fin la a atrapado, sus intuiciones nunca fallaron y logro encontrar a Lauren y rescatar a las niñas.**

 **Solo una puerta los separa.**

 **¿Kate aparecerá?, ¿Podrán conocer a Dominique?, ¿Los aceptara?, ¿Qué pasa con Lauren?, ¿Cómo estará Will?, ¿Dominique aceptara tener un hermano?, ¿Las niñas se tomaran bien el estar separadas?**

 **Yanina, eres un ángel, gracias por la revisión del capítulo a pesar de que no te doy mucho tiempo, lo sé, soy una autora terrible.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, recuerden que cada uno cuenta, incluso un** _ **Actualiza pronto,**_ **es la mejor paga que recibo.**

 **A mis acosadoras, ya se lo que dirán, créanme que lo sé perfectamente, pero, también se que me quieren lo suficiente como para esperar a que ese momento llegue jajaja**

 **Nos vemos hasta** _ **la siguiente actualización.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Conforme a la secuela de Tres son multitud, llamada** _ **Complemento perfecto,**_ **es ten atentas, sabrán de ella muy pronto**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Tanya les había dicho que debían guardar silencio, ante cualquier signo de que las niñas quisieran despertar debían salir de la habitación.

Solo tenían diez minutos antes de que los oficiales regresaran a sus lugares y dieran aviso de los intrusos en la habitación.

Mike fue quien abrió la puerta dejando a la vista las dos camillas con los pequeños cuerpecitos durmiendo profundamente cubiertos por las finas mantas, la habitación era pequeña, solo las dos camillas con una lámpara en la esquina y un sofá, el ventanal estaba cubierto por las cortinas, privando a la luz solar iluminar el cuarto, para permitir que las niñas descansaran.

Los cuatro se observaron mutuamente, sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación por completo.

¿Y si las niñas despertaban?

¿Y si lloraban?

¿Y si no querían irse después de por fin conocerlas?

—Tal vez no pensamos mucho en esto —susurró Mike.

Bella observaba la camilla en donde descansaba el cuerpecito más grande, ahí estaba ella, profundamente dormida y no era capaz de avanzar.

El movimiento de Beverly fue todo lo que necesitaron para entrar, su instinto de padres llamándolos a asegurarse de que la pequeña estuviera bien.

Tyler se tapó la boca al estar junto a la camilla, en donde su pequeña niña dormía con el dedo en la boca y el peluche que él había rogado porque le fuera entregado, su corazón se derretía al ver que no se había equivocado en comprar el unicornio de peluche rosado.

Bella sintió la presión en sus caderas debido a que Edward se aferraba a ella para no tomar a Dominique y llevársela al hotel.

—Es igualita a Will —susurró Edward en su oído causándole escalofríos.

Bella se aferró al barandal de la camilla, la mata rebelde cobriza cubría la mayor parte del rostro de Dominique, los rizos rebeldes y las múltiples pecas en su pequeña nariz arrugada le recordaban tanto a su dulce niño, era aún más perfecta en persona.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Edward limpió una lágrima de su mejilla.

—Está aquí —habló Edward—, por fin la tenemos, cielo.

—Lo sé.

Dominique se removió y abrió un poco los ojos.

—Shh… shh… shh, mi cielo —la arrulló Bella estirando la mano y acariciando su suave mejilla—. Descansa, mi dulce princesita, mami te cuidará, hoy, siempre y para siempre.

Dominique asintió levemente y volvió a dormir.

—Es tan hermosa —suspiró Tyler quien sostenía la pequeña manita de la niña—, es igual a Mike.

Beverly aún tenía la venda en su cabeza, el chichón aún no había desaparecido por completo, Tyler estaba seguro de que golpearía a la zorra de Lauren apenas la tuviera enfrente.

—¿Crees que sea igual de seria que tú? —preguntó Tyler observando a Mike que veía embobado a su hija.

Beverly aventó el peluche y pateó las cobijas.

—Creo que ya te ha contestado —respondió Mike riéndose suavemente al ver a su pequeña fiera que se había movido hasta tener los pies sobre las almohadas.

Bella sonrió y siguió acariciando la mejilla de Dominique mientras que Edward subía y bajaba lentamente su mano por su espalda, la niña soltaba uno que otro ronquido, demostrándoles de ese modo que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo para mantenerla dormida.

La sangre llamaba y Dominique sabía que tendría a sus papis para siempre.

…

Kate estaba cruzada de brazos en el estacionamiento mientras veía a los cuatro caminar lentamente a sus respectivos autos rentados.

—Me parece que esas pruebas han durado más de lo normal —habló Kate caminando hacia ellos—, lo que no me explico es qué pruebas se realizaron ustedes, Tyler y Mike, por lo que me fue informado, sus pruebas se realizaron ayer por la tarde.

—Solo queríamos acompañar a Bella, sabemos cuánto odia las agujas.

—Qué amables.

Los cinco se observaron en silencio por un largo minuto.

—Tanya me lo dijo.

—Son nuestras hijas —habló Tyler—, no hicimos nada ilegal, solo conocerlas, saber cómo eran ellas.

—Solo fueron unos minutos —continuó Bella—, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estábamos ahí, nos aseguramos de que estuvieran dormidas todo el tiempo, incluso abandonamos la habitación apenas recibí el mensaje de Tanya, fue difícil, pero lo hicimos.

—Lo que hicieron fue muy grave.

—Lo sabemos.

—Pero ya que solo lo sabemos Tanya y yo, no hay razón para informar a servicios infantiles, pero que esto no se repita, el juicio de Lauren será en unos días, solo es cuestión de esperar.

—Creo que ahora será más difícil la espera —habló Mike—, fue difícil dejarlas y no llevarlas con nosotros.

—Solo unos días más y si todo sale bien, estarán con ustedes.

Aún le parecía imposible estar en ese lugar, las enfermeras, doctores, policías, incluso la prensa se encontraba afuera del hospital, esperando cualquier declaración, ansiosos por saber de las niñas y lo que pasaría con Lauren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El juicio se llevaría a cabo a primera hora de la mañana, Kate les sugirió descansar y no preocuparse, se le habían realizado las pruebas a Lauren para descartar cualquier tipo de desorden mental, los resultados serían entregados el día de mañana a la jueza que daría la sentencia.

Habían decidido cenar juntos en la habitación de Bella y Edward y ver los videos caseros que Kate les había entregado de las niñas, Tom y Vivian seguían ocupados con respecto a Nicole, estaba siendo un caso especialmente difícil ya que la mantenían lejos de sus hermanas y ella pedía verlas.

En sus propias palabras: _«Necesito asegurarme de que mis hermanas estén bien, mamá se enojará conmigo si Bev llora y no la calmo, Ash y Domimi no saben cómo calmarla»._

Tenían la sospecha de que las niñas se hacían cargo de ellas mismas desde edad muy temprana, Nicole era bastante sobreprotectora con sus hermanas, temían que la separación causara un gran problema entre ellas.

—Mike y yo hemos hablado de mudarnos a Arizona —habló Tyler mientras doblaba la ropa que habían comprado para las niñas ese mismo día.

—¿En serio?

—Si, Mike sería transferido y yo, bueno… no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar un trabajo.

—¿Están seguros?, cambiarse de ciudad no es fácil y mucho menos ahora.

—Lo sabemos, pero queremos que las niñas sigan en contacto y creemos que vivir cerca de Vivian y Tom ayudará a que se adapten a nosotros, saber que su hermana mayor vive cerca de ellas les hará bien.

—¿Ellas? —preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Hemos decidido adoptar a Ashley —confesó sonrojándose—, hablamos con Peter y aceptó cedernos su custodia, nuestro abogado piensa que podemos llevárnosla al mismo tiempo que Beverly.

—Eso es maravilloso, Tyler, estaba tan preocupada por la pequeña, me partía el corazón dejarla en un orfanato.

—Esa fue nuestra principal preocupación, ella no tiene la culpa de la madre y padre que le tocaron, es injusto que mientras sus hermanas regresan con sus familias, ella se quede sola.

—Es maravilloso lo que hacen por ella… cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, Bella, lo aprecio muchísimo.

Bella asintió y abrazó a Tyler, pensando en su pequeña niña siendo la única que se mantendría alejada de sus hermanas, tal vez no lo eran de sangre, pero en su corazón eso representaban.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Edward y Mike con cena y postre, Bella y Mike compartían el mismo gusto por tomar una buena taza de café y comer donas después de la cena, Tyler no lograba comprender cómo podían dormir después de toda la cafeína y azúcar que consumían.

Solo que desde que Will había nacido, el café pasó a ser cocoa, nada de cafeína hasta que dejara de amamantar.

—¿No se te ha secado la leche en estos días que no está Will? —preguntó Tyler sirviendo tres copas de vino y una de zumo.

—No, sigo sacándola para evitar que no salga más.

—He escuchado que el sacaleches es jodidamente incómodo.

Tyler levantó la vista cuando Bella no le respondió. El sonrojo de Bella y la sonrisa engreída de Edward le dieron la respuesta que le faltaba.

—¿Te robas la leche de tu hijo?, eso es… bueno, no creo que a ninguno de los dos les moleste hacer ese arduo trabajo.

Bella sentía su cara arder ante la risa de los tres hombres.

—¿Hablaste con Rose? —preguntó Bella cambiando de tema.

—Will está... bien —respondió Edward tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a sus brazos, le encantaba el rubor avergonzado de su esposa, le recordaba tanto a su tiempo de novios en donde más de una vez la situación se calentó en lugares bastantes inapropiados—. No ha llorado mucho, aunque creo que le debemos una buena cena a Rose y Emmett, Jack se ha puesto celoso después de que Will durmiera con Rose.

—No sé si fue buena idea dejarlo.

—No pienses en eso, Bella —interrumpió Tyler—, este nos es el lugar adecuado para el pequeño Will, piensa en que está cómodo en casa de tu cuñada, además, un poco de celos infantiles no le hace daño a nadie.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Yo siempre tengo razón, Isabella —respondió Tyler llevándose una mano al pecho y exagerando como siempre su reacción—, así como sé que tu precioso sobrino Jack terminara casándose con mi bella Beverly.

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntó Bella—. Aléjate de mis preciosos niños.

—¿Yo?, será Jack quien no se podrá alejar de mi Beverly, escucha mis palabras, Bella, en unos años asistiremos a la boda de mi hija. Puedes ayudar a organizarla, Vivian sugirió Chanel para el vestido de boda.

—Debería sorprenderme que ustedes estén planeando todo esto, pero realmente, es bastante normal para ustedes.

Tyler se encogió de hombros y aceptó el plato de arroz frito y pollo a la mandarina que Mike le ofrecía.

—Creo que tengo que hablar con mi hermano y avisarle que su hijo ya está prometido —habló Edward—, no sé si sentirme aliviado de que no escogieras a Will como esposo para Bev.

—Pensamos tener otra niña y…

—Mantén tus sucios pensamientos de casamentera lejos de mi bebé.

Mike y Edward escucharon la discusión entre Bella y Tyler, ambos sabían que no debían involucrarse si querían seguir con vida.

…

Tyler y Mike se marcharon después de reproducir los videos, las niñas jugando en un parque, corriendo por un campo verde, de picnic bajo un árbol, incluso nadando en un río escondido entre los árboles.

Había muchos videos de Nicole y Ashley, pensaban hacer copias para darle una a Vivian y Tom y quedarse otra Tyler y Mike, solo en unos pocos videos salían Dominique y Beverly, al ser las más pequeñas, estaban dormidas o preferían quedarse a la orilla y no participar en las travesuras de sus hermanas mayores.

Habían estado por horas hablando de las niñas.

 **...**

Lauren estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, apenas unos metros, estaban tan cerca que si querían podían acercarse y jalar su descolorido cabello pelirrojo.

Pero no lo harían, estaban ante la jueza y realmente esperaban demostrar que Lauren no tenía problemas mentales, ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que hizo.

Por tres largas horas estuvieron en juicio, presentando las pruebas necesarias para encarcelar a Lauren, Jasper había salido en libertad condicional después de que demostrara que no tenía conocimiento que Lauren había secuestrado a las niñas.

— _Ella me dijo que los padres se negaron a tenerlas, y por temor decidió quedárselas y darles una vida en familia_ —había declarado el rubio.

La jueza le había dado como sentencia doscientas horas de servicio comunitario y María había conseguido el divorcio y quedarse con la casa y la cuenta bancaria, Jasper también fue obligado a devolver el dinero gastado en Lauren y las niñas en las últimas semanas.

Con respecto a los Smith, la jueza había leído las pruebas de ADN que se habían realizado con Nicole, dando un noventa y nueve por ciento de compatibilidad, la niña era suya y podían llevarla de regreso a Arizona con ellos, la jueza ordenó que visitara a un psicólogo por lo menos seis meses con posibilidades de alargarse a un año si Nicole aún no se ajustaba a su nueva vida.

Vivian y Tom sonrieron cuando la jueza les entregó el acta de nacimiento y pasaporte de Nicole Smith.

Bella abrazó a Vivian para demostrarle su apoyo.

Peter se presentó en el juicio para ceder la custodia de Ashley a Tyler y Mike, perdiendo toda autoridad sobre la pequeña Ash, con respecto a Beverly, Mike resultó compatible con el noventa y nueve por ciento, así como se demostró a través de las pruebas de la clínica de fertilización que el óvulo utilizado era efectivamente de la donadora anónima que ambos escogieron. La jueza ordenó que Ashley fuera tratada por un terapeuta durante un año, no sabían qué grado de daño podría tener al hecho de ser la única hija biológica de Lauren; Beverly apenas tenía un año, solo visitaría al psicólogo infantil si mientras crecía presentaba problemas para adaptarse, pero al ser aún tan pequeña, la jueza y servicios infantiles no creían que tuviera tantos problemas en su adaptación.

Bella y Edward fueron los últimos en pasar, las pruebas de ADN salieron positivas, era su hija con un noventa y nueve por ciento de compatibilidad, Edward tomó los papeles personales de Dominique con una mano mientras que sostenía a Bella de la cintura con la otra, no era por querer ser el pilar fuerte para Bella, sino porque sabía que si no se sostenía de ella, saldría de esa habitación e iría por su hija, solo había pasado un día y medio desde que la vio dormida y ya la extrañaba, su corazón no estaría completo hasta que tuviera a su hija en un avión con destino a Seattle.

La jueza les sonrió deseándoles la mejor suerte posible con las niñas, para después utilizar su rostro de seriedad y observar a la mesa en donde Lauren apretaba los puños mientras la veía desafiante. Bella pensó en cómo se debería sentir Lauren al ver a las niñas que por tanto tiempo estuvieron con ella, siendo devueltas a sus verdaderos padres, no sentía lástima por ella, esa jodida zorra no merecía su lástima ni siquiera un poco de compasión, pero debía ser un duro golpe que después de tanto tiempo de esconderse y huir, por fin pagaría por lo que hizo y perdería a las niñas.

El abogado de Lauren se puso de pie solicitando que se reevaluara la salud mental de su cliente puesto que a temprana edad pasó por un suceso traumático, el cual fue perder a la hermana que cuidó desde que era una niña, además de la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre con motivo de iniciar su vida con otra mujer de la cual esperaba una hija.

—Mi cliente no tenía pleno conocimiento de las acciones que tomaba, era solo una niña con miedo, intentando superar el hecho de que su familia desapareció en un parpadeo, su madre falleció de cáncer, su padre las abandonó en un orfanato y después perdió el rastro de su hermana cuando ella fue adoptada… Mi cliente presenta cuadros de ansiedad y personalidades múltiples.

—¿Tiene pruebas de que la enfermedad de su cliente es verdadera?

El psiquiatra que la atendió por órdenes de la ley presentó el informe sobre las pruebas realizadas a Lauren, describía el cuadro nervioso que Lauren presentaba y el cual no tuvo un tratamiento adecuado, así como su temperamento explosivo.

—¿Personalidades múltiples?

—No presentó ninguna de las características que nos hicieran llegar a ese diagnóstico, Lauren no padece una enfermedad mental, tiene crisis nerviosas, pero ninguna de ellas la llevaría a tomar la decisión de desaparecer con una niña que no es suya.

—¿Entonces cuál fue el motivo?

—Lauren cuidó de su hermana bilógica, Ashley, desde que nació —habló el abogado en nombre de Lauren que se encontraba sentada con las manos y tobillos esposados—, su madre sufría de depresión y después de que fue diagnosticada con cáncer y estuvo en tratamiento por varios meses, el padre de Lauren comenzó una relación con la señora Nicole Jones, que en este momento se encuentra detenida por complicidad.

—Estoy informada acerca de ese suceso —respondió la jueza—. ¿Lauren tuvo terapia para tratar la enfermedad de su madre?

—No, ella pasó a hacerse responsable del cuidado de su hermana y de la casa, así como tuvo que cuidar de su madre… Gigi Miranda. Después de sus citas con el médico, Lauren no presenta cuadros de personalidad múltiple, tan solo fue una niña que adquirió el papel de señora de la casa cuando aún era una niña, creyendo que su hermana le pertenecía y debía estar junto a ella. Cuando su madre murió y su padre, Salvador Miranda, las dejó en el orfanato, Lauren adoptó una fase protectora, creyendo que Ashley efectivamente era su hija, por eso cuando la niña fue adoptada entró en depresión.

Bella escuchaba atenta las palabras del abogado, contando los hechos a favor de Lauren, realmente quería seguir creyendo que era una zorra desgraciada que le había arrebatado a su niña, pero al escuchar la dura infancia que vivió y los problemas que le causó, dudaba que se encontrara mentalmente estable.

—Lauren encontró a su padre después de escapar del orfanato de Tolulla y trabajar en limpieza en algunos restaurantes de carreteras, cuando llegó fue Nicole quien la mantuvo lejos de su padre, la acomodó en un departamento de Arizona y mensualmente le ayudaba económicamente para que se mantuviera alejada.

—¿Y cuándo se presentó para ser vientre de alquiler?

—La hija que Salvador y Nicole tuvieron se encontraba grave de salud, tenía leucemia y uno de los tratamientos era las células madre que conseguirían a través de un bebé, Lauren aceptó con la condición de que fuera un miembro más de la familia, por supuesto que Nicole aceptó y Lauren comenzó el proceso para prestar su vientre, Lauren se mudó con la familia y esperaron a que fuera aceptada.

—Les recuerdo que Lauren presentó información falsa —habló el abogado de los Smith—, se presentó por el nombre de Bertha Douglas, Douglas fue el nombre de soltera de la madre de Salvador y con el que nombraron a su hija, Lauren no solo falsificó información ante una clínica, sino que además utilizó el nombre de otra persona.

—Mi cliente se deslinda de esa acusación, fue convencida por Nicole para hacerlo, mi cliente solo quería salvar a su hermana y ser partícipe de la familia que le fue arrebatada cuando era una niña.

—Fuera obligada o no, es considerado un delito el robo de identidad, recordando que Nicole Jones demandó y perdió ante la hija de los Smith por robo de identidad.

—Mi cliente fue obligada a hacer tal acto, tenía depresión y problemas de identidad en ese momento, estuvo sola por varios años en el orfanato, solo quería aceptación por parte de su familia.

—Recordemos que después de que la señorita Bertha Douglas falleciera meses antes de que Lauren diera a Luz, Lauren se marchó y escondió en San Pedro, en la casa en donde creció, estaba muy consciente de que la niña que cargaba en el vientre no era suya, sino hija de los Smith y aun así se marchó y escondió por los próximos cuatro años, en donde tuvo a Ashley y después volvió a hacer lo mismo con los Cullen en Seattle, y en Kansas con los Smith, no se trata de un problema mental. ¿Si no por qué intentó huir cuando los detectives la encontraron?

—Objeción, su señoría —protestó el abogado de Lauren—, el abogado está haciendo conjeturas, solicito que no sea tomada su _opinión,_ con respecto al veredicto del juicio.

—Es una acusación válida, abogado —respondió la jueza—, los reportes policiacos afirman que Lauren intentó escapar apenas se dio cuenta de que los oficiales estaban en su puerta, así como abandonó a una menor en casa y lastimó intencionalmente a la menor de un año.

—Mi cliente presentaba una crisis.

—Objeción, su señoría… no hay pruebas de que existiera dicha crisis, la detective Denali la atrapó después de perseguirla por varios metros, mientras era arrestada y subida a la patrulla, los oficiales no presentaron informes acerca de que estuviera alterada o necesitara atención médica.

La jueza revisó los informes policiales que le habían entregado en donde se detallaba la captura e intento de fuga, así como la resistencia al arresto y la pelea a subir a la parte trasera del auto, una actitud bastante típica de cualquier delincuente que era detenido.

Lauren fue otra criminal más.

—¿Ha tenido crisis durante su estancia detenida? —preguntó a la psiquiatra.

—Ni una sola, ha exigido ver a las niñas, pero no podría catalogarse como una crisis de nervios.

—Muy bien —asintió la jueza acomodándose los lentes de pasta negra que usaba—. Su objeción es anulada, abogado, Lauren se encontraba dentro de sus facultades mentales cuando abandonó y lastimó a las niñas, además, su participación forzada o voluntaria en la utilización de información falsa es un delito. A eso le tenemos que sumar lo que les hizo a las niñas, por los informes presentados por la psicóloga de servicios infantiles, presentan cuadros de ansiedad, además de que se les fue negado su derecho a tener un nombre, su derecho a la salud y educación.

» Nicole y Ashley asistieron a la escuela mientras estuvieron en Seattle —prosiguió la jueza entrelazando sus manos—, pero fueron recluidas a la educación en casa, la cual duró solo algunos meses después de haber perdido el año escolar, por huir de Seattle cuando la fecha de parto se acercaba. Su cliente, señor abogado, ha presentado y falsificado información por los últimos trece años y no existe ni un solo registro que durante todo ese tiempo presentara desórdenes mentales.

—Su señoría…

—Aún no he terminado, abogado, la señorita Lauren mantuvo recluidas a las niñas dentro de pequeños departamentos en donde apenas podían vivir, solicitaba subsidios del gobierno con información falsa, es un delito usar una identificación que no te pertenece ante instituciones de gobierno, las niñas fueron obligadas a cubrir su rostro y cabello a pesar de estar a mediados de marzo —habló tomando el informe de las niñas—. En todo este tiempo, las vacunas no han sido aplicadas correctamente, no hay registro de visitas al médico y según los informes médicos, presentan problemas de bajo peso. No se trata de un desorden mental, o al menos, las pruebas presentadas no nos informan que estamos en presencia de una persona con problemas mentales, sino de una mujer que reconocía que había cometido delitos y debía mantenerse oculta.

—Mi cliente fue obligada por su madrastra.

—Obligada o no, secuestró a tres niñas que no le pertenecían, rompió acuerdos legales y se adjudicó el derecho de quedarse con las niñas cuando no tenían ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo —agregó antes de tomar su mazo—. He tomado mi decisión.

Bella vio de reojo el leve rebote de los cuerpos de Vivian y Tyler, los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que saltarían apenas la jueza diera su sentencia.

—Tomando en cuenta las pruebas presentadas por los especialistas, testigos y expuestas por los abogados, sentencio a Lauren Miranda, por falsificación de documentos de origen legal, por el secuestro de tres menores, por violar los derechos humanos de cuatro menores y el robo de identidad, a ochenta y cinco años de prisión sin derecho a fianza ni libertad condicional.

Tal y como Bella lo había pensado, Vivian y Tyler se levantaron y se abrazaron mientras soltaban un pequeño pero agudo chillido de alegría.

Los oficiales se acercaron a detener a Lauren y escoltarla al reclusorio.

Kate y Garrett detrás de ellos se levantaron a felicitarlos y comunicarles que los escoltarían a las habitaciones en donde las niñas se encontraban respectivamente.

—¿Creen que será tan fácil? —preguntó Lauren luchando con el oficial, causando que toda la sala guardara silencio—. Yo soy su madre, no ustedes, nunca lo serán, ellas me necesitarán, me llamarán, pedirán por mí, no por ustedes.

—¡Cállate! —demandó Tyler.

—Ellas nunca me olvidarán, estaré siempre presente y aunque les duela, ellas me querrán toda la vida, todas sus acciones, rabietas, manías e incluso sus gustos les recordará a mí porque yo estuve presente en todo para ellas, no ustedes, solo yo, estén dormidas o despiertas, incluso cuando las escuchen reír o llorar, nunca olvidarán que yo las escuché primero y que, para ellas, yo siempre seré su madre.

El oficial se interpuso antes de que Vivían pudiera llegar y arrancarle los ojos a Lauren.

—Jodida zorra.

—Podré estar en prisión, pero ellas no me olvidarán, los odiarán por separarlas de mí —sonrió forcejeando con el oficial que la arrastraba a la salida—. ¿En serio creen que no saben de ustedes?, me encargué de que los odiaran, de que entendieran que yo era la única que las quería, que, si no fuera por mí, hubieran terminado solas en el mundo, ustedes serán siempre los malos y yo, yo seré la madre que las ama, no usted…

El oficial utilizó su pistola taser para inmovilizar a Lauren y tranquilizarla.

—Llévensela en este momento, la quiero lejos de mi juzgado —demando la jueza golpeando su mazo.

Edward sostuvo a Bella contra su pecho, conocía perfectamente la cabecita de su mujer, para saber que las palabras de Lauren habían calado en lo más hondo de su ser, su mayor miedo era ser odiada por su hija, Edward sabía que eso no podría ocurrir, sería difícil al principio, pero su princesita sería feliz con ellos, no necesitaría a Lauren, nunca más la necesitaría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Bella, los minutos pasaban y servicios infantiles no aparecía con Dominique, la espera era una tortura y las palabras de Lauren aún retumbaban en sus oídos.

Recordaba a Will, que en ese momento debería estar tomando algún aperitivo, si cerraba los ojos podía visualizar cada peca en su pequeño rostro, incluso podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que estaría arrugando la nariz mientras veía a Rosalie darle el biberón, además de que en su manita tendría el chupete fuertemente agarrado, él amaba su condenado chupete.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que antes de terminar de comer comenzaría a protestar pues se habría hecho del número dos y Will no podía seguir comiendo mientras su pañal estuviera sucio.

Conocía perfectamente las manías que su hijo poseía en tan poco tiempo.

Pero las de Dominique no.

Bella se había mostrado fuerte, no se desmoronó como creía que pasaría cuando los oficiales se llevaron a Lauren y Kate y Garrett los escoltaron fuera de la sala.

— _Te prometí ser la esposa que necesitas, Edward, no la Bella llorona que he sido por tanto tiempo, somos padres de dos preciosos niños que necesitan padres fuertes que se apoyen entre ellos, no una mamá llorona que no puede con los problemas del mundo._

— _Eres fuerte, Bella._

— _Lo soy gracias a ti —respondió besando sus labios castamente—. Tengo miedo de que lo que dijo sea real, pero podemos con eso y más, no vamos a rendirnos con nuestra niña._

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente, ambos se pusieron de pie y alisaron las pocas arrugas que tenía su ropa.

Tanya entró a la habitación con la preciosa niña de ojos verdes que usaba la ropa que Bella compró especialmente para ella y abrazaba fuertemente el conejito blanco que Edward le había comprado.

—Dominique —habló Tanya hincándose hasta quedar a la altura de la niña—, ¿recuerdas que te dije que unas personas muy importantes querían conocerte?

—Sí.

La suave afirmación causó que el corazón de Bella se acelerara, tuvo que detener a Edward cuando lo sintió dar un paso con dirección a su pequeña, no podían asustarla ahora que la tenían tan cerca.

—Bueno, Bella y Edward, son quienes quieren conocerte, han venido desde muy lejos solo por ti, están muy emocionados por llevarte a casa con ellos. ¿Recuerdas lo que Max te dijo?

—Sí, dijo que sedía un lugad en donde sedé muy feliz.

—Max tiene mucha razón. ¿Quieres presentarte con Bella y Edward?

Dominique vio primero a Bella, después a Edward y por último a Tanya, repitió la acción tres veces antes de morder su labio inferior y comenzar a mover su piecito de manera nerviosa.

Charlie había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia riéndose de su pequeño tic nervioso, jugar con su pie y morder su labio era signo de nervios y/o que las cosas le estaban estresando demasiado.

Podía ser idéntica a Will y Edward físicamente, pero, mientras suspiraba y asentía a Tanya, aferrándose a su mano entrelazada, estaba segura de que su pequeña princesa se parecía más a ella de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Ambos se hincaron hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

—Hola, bonita —saludó Bella sintiendo la picazón en sus ojos.

—Hola.

—Eres muy bonita, princesa —habló Edward embobado por los inocentes ojos de su niña—, la niña más hermosa del mundo entero.

—Gacias.

El tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas hizo que Bella no pudiera detener las lágrimas y que Edward hiciera puño sus manos para no atraer a su hija a sus brazos, debían ser cuidadosos con ella, no asustarla y ser pacientes, era lo que todos les repetían constantemente.

—Dominique —habló Tanya manteniendo controlada su emoción y felicidad de ver a dos padres reunidos con su hija, ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad—. ¿Te parece bien quedarte con Bella y Edward?, ellos se encargarán de todo lo que ocupes, cualquier cosa puedes pedírsela a ellos.

El pie de Dominique comenzó a rebotar con mayor intensidad.

—Es… Es… Está bien.

Tanya asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a padres e hija solos por primera vez, debía agilizar las cosas, las niñas no podrían verse mientras se iban con sus respectivos padres o causarían que sus esfuerzos por mantenerlas tranquilas se fueran por la borda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Despues de que FF estuviera de diva todo el día, por fin me ha funcionado y aquí esta la actualización, la cual espero que disfrutaran.**

 **Ahora.**

 **Por fin tienen a las niñas y Lauren esta pagando por lo que hizo, como bien dijeron, ella era consciente de lo que hizo, por una razón se escondía e intento huir.**

 **¿Cómo se acoplara Dominique a su nueva vida con sus papis?**

 **Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Para las chicas que no leen** _ **complemento perfecto,**_ **no se enteraron que** **las actualizaciones cambiaran, al tener dos historias se me dificulta demasiado tener capítulos listos cada semana, así que ahora las actualizaciones serán aleatorias, la semana pasada fue CP, y esta EMB.**

 **Así que nos vemos hasta dentro de quince días.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 22**

Dominique caminaba por el aeropuerto sosteniendo las manos de los dos desconocidos que no habían parado de abrazarla, besarla y repetirle lo bonita que era.

Después de que la señorita Tanya la había dejado con ellos, la llevaron al sofá y comenzaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas, la mujer —o Bella como la señorita Tanya la había llamado— acariciaba su cabello repetidas veces mientras que Edward sostenía su manita y la había sentado sobre su regazo, ambos repetían lo maravilloso que era tenerla con ellos.

Un oficial entró a la habitación y les dijo que podían irse, ambos habían sostenido su mano y los tres salieron del juzgado.

Era raro estar sin sus hermanas y su mami, las extrañaba mucho, desde el día anterior no las había visto, había tenido que dormir solita en la habitación del hospital después de que las enfermeras se llevaran a Beverly.

Las enfermeras la habían bañado, peinado y puesto el bonito vestido púrpura, ellas también le habían dicho lo guapa que se veía y aunque sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones de adultos, las escuchó decir lo guapo que era su papi… ella no tenía ningún papi, su mami nunca le había hablado de ninguno, de eso estaba segura.

Bella y Edward la llevaron a comer hamburguesas, le compraron una cajita feliz, con muchas papas fritas, le ayudaron a comer la pequeña hamburguesa, le ayudaron con el kétchup en sus papas, le limpiaron la boca, y se aseguraron de que su vaso estuviera lleno de gaseosa, Edward había aceptado comerse los pepinillos de la hamburguesa después de que se los quitara a la suya, Bella había pedido kétchup extra, solo por ella, incluso la ayudaron cuando se manchó el vestido por tirar accidentalmente la gaseosa, ellos le sonrieron y le compraron otra, nada parecía hacerlos enojar.

Estuvieron todo el tiempo pendiente de ella.

Al llegar la noche, la llevaron al hotel en donde ellos se quedaban, pensó que en cualquier momento la señorita Tanya entraría por la puerta y la llevaría de regreso con sus hermanas, pero eso no pasó, estaba a solita con Bella y Edward.

— _¿Aquí viven? —preguntó Dominique sentándose sobre la cama—. Es muy gande y hay muchas pedsonas abajo_

— _No vivimos aquí, corazón, solo es momentáneo —respondió Edward con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas para no atraerla a sus brazos de nuevo, no importaba que durante todo el día tuvo su regordeta manita entre las suyas—, nos quedamos aquí porque vinimos a buscarte, regresaremos a casa mañana._

— _¿Y a dónde ide yo?_

— _No estás entendiendo, bonita —habló Bella hincándose frente a ella y tomándola de las manos, no resistió no tocarla por más tiempo—. Regresaremos los tres a casa._

— _Pelo yo no vivo con ustedes, yo vivo con mi mami y mis hedmanitas, ¿vamos a vivid todos juntos?_

— _No, corazón —dijo Edward hincándose junto a Bella—, tú irás con nosotros a nuestra casa, la cual está un poquitín lejos de aquí._

— _¿Tengo que id?_

— _Es lo que más deseamos nosotros y toda nuestra familia que también es tuya y la cual quiere verte con ansias._

— _¿Pod qué?_

— _Porque te aman, tanto como nosotros lo hacemos._

— _Ah._

— _¿Quieres conocerlos? Tenemos fotografías de ellos._

 _Dominique asintió mientras mordía su labio, no le gustaba la idea de tener que irse lejos con los dos adultos, Max le había dicho que estaría con ellos, pero no dijo nada de tener que separarse de sus hermanitas por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban ellas._

 _Aún les tenía un poquito de miedo a Edward y a Bella, y no se atrevía a preguntarles dónde estaban Nikki, Ash y Bev._

Dominique observó a la mujer con uniforme que revisó los papeles que Edward traía en la mano, la mujer los verificó y después les deseó un buen viaje, Bella la tomó en brazos mientras caminaban por el túnel.

Solo un día había estado con ellos, y Bella y Edward hacían lo que querían con ella, Dominique no se atrevía a protestar. Max le garantizó que ellos la escucharían, pero mientras subían al enorme avión, pensó que ninguno de los dos la escucharía si les pedía que la llevaran con sus hermanitas, o que desaparecieran el dolorcito en el estómago que no dejaba de molestarla después de que le presentaron a su bebé.

— _Él es nuestro bebé —dijo Bella mostrándole las fotos en su teléfono—, su nombre es William, pero todos le llamamos Will de cariño, es muy risueño y tiene el mismo color de ojos que tú, ¿a qué es lindo?_

No le gustaba Will.

Así como tampoco le gustaba el asiento especial en el que Bella la había sentado y puesto el cinturón, ella ya no era una bebé, Beverly lo era, su mami le había dicho que debían cuidar a Bev porque ahora era la bebé de la familia, ya no lo era ella, ahora era una niña grande y no podía usar las cosas de bebé que antes usaba, así como tenía que dormir con Ash, porque Bev se había quedado con la cuna y dormía con su mami.

—Cariño, necesito que me digas si tu cabecita comienza a dar vueltas o tu estómago se siente raro.

—¿Pod qué?

—Porque es tu primer vuelo y puede que no te sientas muy bien.

—Está bien.

Ambos sostuvieron sus manos cuando el avión despegó.

Extrañaba a su ranita de peluche, la señorita Croack había sido regalo de la abuela Nicole, no la tenía con ella pues se había quedado en casa y Max no pudo recuperarla para ella, así que ahora debía tener al unicornio que Edward le había regalado, aunque le gustaban los unicornios prefería mil veces a su ranita.

Ella la había acompañado la primera noche que pasó en la cama con Ash, durante las noches de tormenta en donde Nikki no la abrazaba, había sido su compañera de juegos cuando sus hermanas no querían jugar con ella, había sido su única compañía en el rincón cuando su mami la regañaba y castigaba por querer jugar con Bev cuando era una bebé muy chiquita.

Esperaba que muy pronto su mami cumpliera su castigo, así podría regresar a casa y tener a la señorita Croack de vuelta.

Aunque Max le había dicho que el castigo de su mami sería largo, esperaba con todo su corazón que su mami se portara extra bien y pudieran estar juntas de vuelta.

— _Sabes que hay brujas malvadas en los cuentos de hadas, ¿verdad? —habló Max mientras coloreaba junto a ella—, brujas que secuestran a princesitas y las alejan de sus padres._

— _¿De los deyes?_

— _Sí, se las llevan lejos de sus papis los reyes, del castillo que es su hogar, la apartan de todos los que la aman._

— _Las bujas son malas, ellas solo quieden haced el mal._

— _Así es, princesa, pero las brujas malvadas siempre pierden y las princesitas regresan a casa con sus padres._

— _Eso es muy bueno —respondió tomando otro color—. ¿Puedo hacedte una pegunta, Max?_

— _Las que quieras, princesita._

— _¿Cuándo vedé a mi mami?_

 _Max suspiró dejando de colorear, Dominique también lo hizo y esperó pacientemente a que le respondiera._

— _Lauren... Lauren cometió errores y debe pagar por ellos._

— _¿Qué edodes?_

— _Se llevó con ella lo más importante para una familia, y debe pagar por lastimar a personas que confiaron en ella._

— _¿Mami se podtó mal?_

— _Muy mal._

— _¿Entonces estadá castigada?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Pod cuánto tiempo?_

— _Por mucho tiempo._

— _¿Y dónde vividemos mis hedmanas y yo? ¿Con la abuela?_

— _No, tu abuela Nicole también se portó mal._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Ustedes se irán a vivir con unas personas que las quieren mucho._

— _¿Quiénes son?, casi no conocíamos a nadie, mami no nos dejaba hablad mucho con las pedsonas, tampoco nos dejaba salid si no era con ella y teníamos que abigadnos o podíamos enfedmad._

— _Tú no conoces a estas personas, pero ellas a ti sí. ¿Quieres conocerlas?, te aseguro que te van a gustar._

 _Dominique asintió y se acercó a observar la fotografía que Max tenía guardada en su saco. La foto solo era de un hombre y una mujer, ambos estaban abrazados mientras sonreían a la cámara._

— _¿Voy a vivid con ellos?_

— _Sí, la mujer es muy bonita, ¿cierto?_

— _Mi mami lo es más._

 _Max sonrió levemente y dejó la fotografía sobre el dibujo que aún no habían terminado._

— _Te prometo, princesa, que vas a ser inmensamente feliz, tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero este cambio es muy bueno para ti._

Aún no lo entendía y siendo sincera con ella misma, no quería entenderlo.

Durante el vuelo, tuvo miedo, no le gustaban los sonidos del avión, además de que sintió su estómago rebotar cuando el avión comenzó a volar.

Edward la había abrazado para calmarla mientras que Bella sobó su pancita y le ofreció una bolsa de papel.

No sabía para qué servía hasta que tuvo que usarla después de que su pancita diera vueltas.

Bella la había limpiado en el baño después de que vomitara sobre la blusa de animalitos que usaba, ella había sido paciente y estuvo hablando con ella todo el tiempo, tranquilizándola.

A su mami le enojaba que se ensuciaran.

…

Bella sostenía la mano de Dominique mientras Edward esperaba las maletas, había sido un vuelo demasiado cansador, después del pequeño accidente, las cosas no se calmaron ni un poco, las turbulencias eran frecuentes y Dominique no lograba calmarse ni un poco, lloró hasta agotarse y quedarse dormida a solo una hora de poder aterrizar. Los demás pasajeros los miraban con desprecio, tener a una niña llorando y de malas ocasionó que los demás niños y bebés del vuelo también se pusieran de malas.

Había sido un vuelo difícil, quería gritarles a los pasajeros que la veían molestos por no poder calmar a su hija, ellos no entendían lo complicado que era intentar controlarla cuando Dominique no cooperaba con ellos.

Ahora estaban en el baño, refrescándose un poco, tenía a su pequeña sentada sobre el lavabo, con los ojitos hinchados y medio adormilada, había limpiado su rostro manchado por las lágrimas y recogido su desordenado cabello en una simple trenza.

Tanya y Max le habían advertido que Dominique estaría sensible, por más frustrados que se sintieran, que intentaran no mostrarlo frente a la niña, que pronto entrarían en la etapa de adaptación.

— _Ahora está calmada —habló Tanya procurando mantener la voz baja para que Dominique no escuchara—, no está plenamente consciente de que su vida está a punto de cambiar, la primera noche pasó sin contratiempos, pero no es seguro que una vez que lleguen a Seattle siga estando calmada y tranquila, solo recuerden que es una niña pequeña, es tan duro para ella como para ustedes._

— _Haremos todo lo posible para que se sienta cómoda con nosotros._

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Dominique protestaba mientras le limpiaba la cara, estaba molesta, incómoda y aún tenía sueño.

 _«Eres su madre, Bella, solo es tu niña teniendo un berrinche, uno muy parecido a los que hace Will cuando no dejo que duerma antes de su hora establecida, puedes con esto»_ , se dijo Bella.

—Listo, estás muy guapa.

Dominique cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, Bella suspiró y bajándola del lavabo la incitó a caminar fuera del baño.

Encontraron a Edward hablando por teléfono con las dos maletas en sus pies.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Bella sin soltar la mano de Dominique.

—Ninguno, solo que a Emmett le ha surgido un inconveniente y no puede venir a recogernos al aeropuerto, tendremos que tomar un taxi e ir a casa y después por Will con Rosalie.

—Es difícil salir con tres niños, menores de cinco años.

Dominique se sentó sobre una de las maletas esperando a que Bella y Edward terminaran de hablar, estaba tan distraída pensando en lo cansada que estaba y que tenía frío que no se dio cuenta que Bella y Edward la veían detenidamente, pues se había recargado contra las piernas de Edward. Solo había sido un acto reflejo, lo hizo sin siquiera pensarlo, pero fue suficiente para emocionar a sus padres.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos —dijo Bella sin dejar de ver a su pequeña.

Dominique se puso de pie, no le sorprendió que ambos le tomaran de la mano y la apretaran un poco más fuerte, no le dolía, pero sí le incomodaba un poquito.

…

El sueño que aún quedaba en Dominique desapareció mientras cruzaba las calles de Seattle, en su corta vida, solo había visto rascacielos, edificios, calles llenas de personas y tráfico en televisión, siempre permaneció dentro de casa junto a sus hermanas, su mami era la única persona que salía de la casa, por esa razón todo le parecía tan nuevo. Edward había bajado la ventanilla y la sostenía de la cintura mientras se agarraba con sus manitas del vidrio de la ventanilla y levantaba la carita intentando ver el último piso de los edificios, maravillándose por todo lo que veía.

El claxon de un taxista la asustó causando que se sobresaltara y se soltara de Edward cayendo sobre las piernas de Bella.

—Tranquila, cariño, solo es un poco de ruido —la calmó Bella acariciando su mejilla—. Cuando los autos llevan prisa, tocan el claxon, es un ruido muy normal… ¿Quieres ver un poco más por la ventanilla?

Dominique asintió mordiendo su labio y regresando a la ventanilla junto con Edward.

—No, Edward, el edifico no lo acepta —sentenció Bella después de que el taxi pasara por una tienda de mascotas, haciendo que Dominique diera pequeños saltitos.

—Uno pequeño.

—No, además no le han hecho todas las revisiones, podemos pensarlo después de la cita con el pediatra.

Dominique frunció el ceño cuando el taxi se detuvo y Edward la alejó de la ventana para después salir del auto con ella en brazos, la dejó sobre el suelo junto a Bella quien sostuvo inmediatamente su mano mientras que el taxista sacaba la maleta del maletero y Edward pagaba.

El edificio era enorme, Dominique no podía ver en donde terminaban los ventanales.

—¿Aquí viven?

—Sí, aquí vas a vivir con nosotros —respondió Bella agachándose hasta quedar a su altura—. ¿Te gusta?

Dominique asintió, bajando la mirada y observando a las personas que entraban y salían del edifico, ella había vivido en un edificio así de grande con sus hermanas y mami, pero nunca había salido, solo podía asomarse por los ventanales que siempre estaban cerrados, además no veía mucho, ya que había un edifico enorme de ladrillos rojos que le impedía ver lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, el edificio de Bella y Edward era muy diferente.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Edward asustando a Dominique.

El portero y los vecinos que los conocían, los observaban detenidamente, para nadie era sorpresa verlos llegar con la niña, los noticieros y periódicos habían sacado la nota de la captura de Lauren y de las niñas, así como el juicio y la sentencia de la jueza, eran del conocimiento público.

Edward y Bella agradecían no tener la atención de los medios sobre ellos, Vivian y Tom habían tenido que lidiar con periodistas arrinconándolos en el auto, la entrada de su hotel y el aeropuerto, todos gritando y tomando fotografías, después de todo, Nicole era la niña con más edad, con trece años a punto de los catorce, el saber cómo se acoplaría a su nueva vida era lo que tenía vueltos locos a los periodistas; incluso Tyler y Mike habían tenido que contratar seguridad para mantener alejados a la bola de buitres de Ashley y Beverly, Ash era hija biológica de Lauren y querían obtener las razones que orillaron a Ty y Mike a adoptarla.

 _«¿No temen que repita sus pasos?»_

 _«¿Pueden confiar en una niña que lleva la sangre de la mujer que secuestró a su hija?»_

Bella aún no podía creer que condenaran a Ashley solo por ser hija de Lauren, era una nena inocente, no tenía por qué pagar por los crímenes de Lauren, Bella estaba segura de que Ash sería inmensamente feliz con Mike y Tyler.

Así que eso dejaba a Bella y Edward fuera de los focos de la atención, claro que habían tenido llamadas de periodistas pidiéndoles una entrevista exclusiva, pero Edward había colgado inmediatamente y no vuelto a contestar.

Ahora estaban entrando a su edificio con su niña en brazos.

Como debió haber ocurrido cuatro años, nueve meses y dieciséis días atrás.

Tendrían que haber cruzado las puertas automáticas con una bebita.

El portero tendría que haberlos felicitado por la hermosa bebé que tenían, no por haberla recuperado.

Su vecina del décimo piso, debió detener del elevador porque quería conocer a la bebé cubierta por mantas, no porque estuviera maravillada por la niña de ojos verdes que veía con timidez todo lo que la rodeaba.

Edward tendría que haber sostenido a Bella mientras ambos abrazaban a la pequeña bebé.

Las cosas debieron ser muy diferentes.

Esa sensación, de haberse perdido muchas primeras veces de su pequeña, nunca desaparecería.

Pero mientras Dominique hacía caras chistosas en el espejo del elevador y se sonrojaba al descubrir que los adultos que estaban junto con ella la estaban observando, todo sufrimiento, desesperación y enojo vivido los últimos años desapareció al saber que la niñita que se aferró al pantalón de Edward cuando el elevador se detuvo en su piso, estaría con ellos y nadie podría separarlos nuevamente.

Cuatro años, nueve meses y dieciséis días.

No eran nada, comparado con la larga vida que aún les faltaba por vivir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dominique se abrazó de la pierna de Bella viendo a los desconocidos frente a ella, todos estaban felices y les sonreían, pero tenía miedo, nunca había visto a tanta gente junta, tampoco tantos globos, serpentinas y un pastel de unicornio, el cual estaba a punto de ser atacado por dos niños que nunca había visto.

Los seis adultos le sonreían, sus sonrisas le daban un poquito de miedo, no entendía por qué todos le sonreían todo el tiempo.

¿Ella también tenía que hacerlo?

¿Era una regla?

¿Se metería en problemas por no sonreír?

El silencio se vio interrumpido por el gritito de alegría de Will que saltaba en los brazos de Rosalie, pataleando y estirando sus manitas regordetas hacia Bella, soltaba grititos de felicidad llamando a su madre.

Bella por primera vez soltó la mano de Dominique y se acercó a tomar a su nene que protestaba por no estar en sus brazos, sus manos picaban por tenerlo nuevamente cerca, su corazón latía fuertemente por la alegría de verlo, sus pechos dolían, listos para cuando Will quisiera comer de ellos.

—Ven con mami, mi precioso ángel.

Nadie se movió de su lugar después de que Rosalie le entregara al niño, todos esperando el siguiente movimiento de Bella, Edward y Dominique, incluso Ian y Jack quienes habían logrado embarrar su dedito de betún, los observaban pacientemente.

Bella se acuclilló con un alegre Will hasta quedar a la altura de Dominique, Edward también se hincó y sostuvo el pequeño cuerpecito tembloroso de su niña entre sus manos.

—Princesa, él es Will, ¿verdad que es un bebé precioso?

—Sí —respondió Dominique ajena a la inclinación de los seis adultos detrás de Bella, todos maravillados por sus primeras palabras en casa—, es muy guapo.

—Y tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes como los tuyos, y los míos —habló Edward.

—¿Tiene mi cabello dojo también? —preguntó suavemente, Edward pudo escuchar a Charlie reír al oír su problema con la R.

—Aún no lo sabemos muy bien —respondió Bella sonriendo ante el hecho de que Dominique no se hubiera enojado por la comparación—, podemos observarlo juntas después, ¿te gustaría?

—Sí, me gustadía.

Bella sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Dominique, solo un segundo después el flash los cegó a los cuatro, Dominique se talló los ojos mientras que Will protestó acurrucándose contra el pecho de Bella.

—¿Te gustaría conocer al resto de nuestra familia? —preguntó Edward al notar que su madre se aferraba al brazo de su padre—. Las personas que te enseñamos en las fotografías.

Dominique levantó la vista y observó a todos con lágrimas en los ojos y muchas sonrisas, no entendía a los adultos, cuando ella lloraba, no sonreía, se suponía que estabas triste; los adultos eran complicados.

Dominique no contestó ya que Edward se había levantado, y tomando su mano la llevó cerca de las personas que sonreían mucho y lloraban al mismo tiempo.

—Ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme.

—Hola, Dominique —saludó Carlisle bajando a su altura—, eres una niña muy guapa.

—Gacias.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, preciosa —habló Esme, reprimiendo el impulso de pedirle que la llamara abuela, la psicóloga de servicios infantiles los había visitado el día anterior para advertirles de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba la niña y lo importante que era aceptar su tiempo de adaptación y aceptación.

—Él es mi papá, Charlie —habló Bella sintiendo como Will comenzaba a tirar de su blusa para llamar su completa atención—, y su novia Sue.

—Hola.

—Hola, preciosa —sonrió Charlie hincándose a su altura—, Sue y yo te trajimos un obsequio, esperamos que te guste.

Dominique sonrió aceptando la cabra de peluche con un listón rojo en el cuello.

—Gacias.

—Ellos son mi hermano Emmett, su esposa Rosalie y sus hijos, Ian y Jack, son esos pequeños diablillos que intentan subirse a la mesa.

Ian y Jack sonrieron inocentemente y corrieron junto a sus padres.

—Hola —saludó Dominique aferrándose al pantalón de Edward, nunca había visto a un hombre tan alto, le daba mucho miedo, ni siquiera Jasper, el novio de su mami, era tan alto.

—Hola, encanto —saludó la mujer—, eres más bonita en persona, espero que te guste la pequeña reunión que organizamos para ti.

—¿Pada mí?

—Por supuesto, preciosa, queríamos que vieras la inmensa alegría que significa tenerte aquí con nosotros.

Dominique no supo qué contestar, la única reunión que había tenido fue la fiesta de cumpleaños que su mami organizó cuando Beverly cumplió un año.

…

Bella alimentaba a Will sentada en el sofá mientras Dominique corría por todos lados junto con Ian y Jack que disfrutaban mostrándole toda la casa, aunque Bella y Edward habían querido darle su primer tour por el departamento, entendieron que debían dejar que Dominique se adaptara y conociera su hogar ella misma y qué mejor que con ayuda de dos hiperactivos niños que la mantenían riendo y le ayudaban a superar la timidez que conservaba.

Ninguno les quitaba la vista de encima, era tal y como debió ser desde un principio, una reunión familiar completa, con la bella risita y suave voz de Dominique discutiendo con Ian, Jack observándolos y corriendo junto a Rosalie cuando se aburría de esperar, con Will comiendo y sosteniendo de manera posesiva el pecho de Bella.

Todo estaba en su lugar ahora.

…

Bella tarareó suavemente hasta que Will por fin se quedó dormido, había bebido de sus pechos hasta dejarlos secos, ni siquiera había querido el chupete después de que no saliera más leche, su niñito había extrañado sentir la calidez de su seno contra su mejilla.

Bella también había extrañado sentir el tibio cuerpo de su niñito entre sus brazos, no volvería a estar tanto tiempo lejos de él, ni siquiera lo había podido dejar durante toda la tarde en que la familia estuvo en casa, Edward lo había tenido en brazos por siete minutos, en donde besó sus regordetas mejillas, le hizo cosquillas en su barriguita y le cambió un pañal, después volvió a ser todo de Bella.

Después de pasar la tarde contemplando a Dominique y peleándose por atenderla, por fin estaban los cuatro solos en casa.

Rosalie la había sorprendido con la habitación de los niños limpia y ordenada, incluso el edredón que Bella había comprado antes de ir a San Antonio, estaba lavado y colocado en la cama; en el baño, estaba todo el kit de higiene que Edward había comprado para Dominique, las tollas, pantuflas e incluso el pijama. Rosalie junto con Sue y Esme habían pasado toda una tarde acomodando la habitación de Dominique y Will, acondicionándola para que fuera una habitación perfecta para ambos.

Bella se los agradecía infinitamente, le habían dado una maravillosa sorpresa tanto a ella como a Dominique.

Su preciosa niña que se encontraba recostada en la cama después de haberle dado un tibio baño y ayudado con el pijama, era una talla más grande, pero por el momento era perfecto para dormir.

La primera noche en casa como familia y Dominique no había tenido ninguna crisis, no había mencionado a Nicole, Ashley, Beverly o a Lauren.

Aunque claro, lo ideal sería que Edward estuviera ahí con ella, ayudándola a dormir a los niños, pero había tenido que llevar a sus padres a su casa, pues su auto dejó de funcionar un minuto antes de que se marcharan. Carlisle había asegurado que podían tomar un taxi, pero Edward alegó que sería más seguro que él los llevara, debían darle normalidad a Dominique, y normalidad era que Edward se preocupara por sus padres, Bella hubiera hecho lo mismo por Charlie y Sue.

Bella acomodó a Will en la cuna, lo cobijó con las mantas y encendió el comunicador que estaba instalado en la cuna, por fin se había quedado dormido, lo que significaba que ahora era turno de atender a su niña.

Se giró para ver a Dominique aún despierta observándola, estaba acurrucada aferrándose al edredón rosado con estampados de La Sirenita, sus ojitos verdes la veían atentamente esperando por ella, tal vez solo se trataba de la necesidad de Bella por creer que su pequeña la necesitaba, pero Dominique la observaba con sus preciosos ojitos verdes —tan iguales a los de Edward—, esperando por ella, a que Bella tuviera tiempo para ella.

Bella recordó que Lauren debía dividir su tiempo en cuatro niñas que tenían diferentes necesidades, Dominique debió aprender a esperar a que Lauren fuera a ella.

Pues no sería necesario que tuviera que esperar para tener la atención de Bella, Will no daba mucha lata, ese día había dado un poco más de guerra para dormirse, Bella sospechaba que se trataba de la necesidad del bebé por recuperar el tiempo perdido con su madre, pero eso no pasaría siempre.

Mientras Edward aún no regresara del trabajo y Will estuviera ya dormido, serían ellas dos. Tiempo de calidad madre e hija que Lauren nunca se lo podría volver a quitar.

—¿Que pasa, cariño? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te traiga otra manta?, tengo varias mantas calentitas en mi habitación.

El frío clima de Seattle no se comparaba con el abrasador sol de Texas, sabía que su niñita tardaría en acostumbrarse al clima.

Dominique negó causando que los finos cabellos rojizos que se soltaron de su trenza rebotaran por todo su rostro.

—¿Entonces? Es algo tarde para que sigas despierta, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti para que duermas? Solo dime y te prometo que intentaré hacerlo.

Dominique dudó por unos segundos.

—¿Me lees mi cuento favodito?

Bella se congeló en su lugar.

Era fácil cantarle la nana favorita a Will.

Era fácil saber el cuento favorito de Will y Jack, si le preguntaban, podía decir con facilidad los diálogos completos.

—¿Puedes? —volvió a preguntar Dominique mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo.

—Claro que sí, princesa —respondió Bella, un pequeño inconveniente no iba a alterar su primera noche juntas—. ¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito?

—¿No sabes? ¿Mami no te lo dijo?

Mami, Lauren, esa jodida zorra sabía el cuento favo…

Bella se obligó a bloquear su línea de pensamientos y centrarse en los curiosos y brillantes ojitos verdes de su nena.

—No, lo siento, princesa, ¿puedes decírmelo tú?

—No sé cómo se llama —se encogió de hombros—, mami tenía un libo enome con muchos cuentos, de ahí nos leía cuentos a mis hedmanitas y a mí.

—Puedes contarme de qué trata y veo si me sé el cuento.

—Bueno… había una pincesa y… comía mucho y le dolía la badiga, además podía volar platillos voladodes y eda amiga de los animales, aunque de los pajados no, le daban miedo los pajados, y le gustaba domid mucho.

Estaba en un serio problema, conocía miles de cuentos, su padre le había leído miles de cuentos cuando era una niña, Ian y Jack tenían una pequeña biblioteca con cuentos infantiles que se los había leído, pero nunca había escuchado el cuento que Dominique decía.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

—Dame un minuto, mi niña —sonrió poniéndose de pie—, creo que sí tengo ese cuento, solo tengo que buscarlo. ¿Puedes cuidar a Will?, procura que no despierte, si lo hace solo llámame.

—Está bien, Bella.

Bella salió tranquilamente de la habitación, dándole a entender a Dominique que el cuento que quería escuchar estaba en la sala esperando por ella.

Bella tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Vivian.

El tono de marcar la estaba a punto de volver loca, sabía que sería un poco tarde para Vivian y Tom, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que respondieran.

No podía regresar a la habitación y decirle a su niñita que no tenía la menor idea de qué cuento hablaba, no quería aceptar que Lauren sabía perfectamente qué cuento contarle.

Jodida zorra.

—¿Hola?

—¿Tom? Por favor, dime que Nikki no se ha dormido.

—No, aún no —respondió sin comprender la repentina llamada de la castaña—. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Dominique me ha pedido que le lea su cuento favorito y no sé cuál es, comenzó a contarme un cuento de platillos voladores y princesas, no sé de qué cuento habla, nunca he leído algo parecido —se lamentó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, notando que Tom ni siquiera la estaba escuchado—. ¿Tom?, ¿Tom?, ¿TOM?

Bella llamó otras cuatro veces más al número de Tom hasta que por fin atendió todo agitado al mismo tiempo que Edward entraba al departamento, notando la desesperación de Bella.

Bella lo calló con las manos al escuchar la voz de Tom.

—Nikki dice que es La princesa y el guisante, Dominique escuchaba el cuento, pero después ella comenzaba a crear su propia historia, por eso es su favorito.

—Muchísimas gracias, Tom.

Tom escuchó el sonido de llamada terminada antes de que pudiera responder, entendía perfectamente por lo que Bella estaba pasando, sus hijas tenían gustos que ellos no conocían y que muchas veces ellas tampoco, ese día Nikki les había dicho que le gustaban los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, pero había omitido el hecho de que prefería más la mermelada de zarzamora que mantequilla de maní, y que detestaba el pan blanco.

Eran pequeñas cosas que estaban aprendiendo de su hijas, cosas que con el tiempo cambiarían y la zorra de Lauren nunca más sabría.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

—Tenemos que leerle su cuento favorito a Dominique —respondió Bella buscando el dichoso cuento en la tablet, haciendo una nota mental para comprar lo antes posible el libro.

Dominique la esperaba recostada en la cama, observando a Will que había perdido el chupete, pero que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, ignorando por completo el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí con él.

—Lo hemos encontrado —habló Bella entrando a la habitación con Edward detrás de ella—, esperamos que aceptes que te lo leamos nosotros dos.

—¿Me lo van a leed dos veces?

—Pensamos que Bella podía ser la princesa y yo el guisante.

Dominique asintió sonriendo, haciendo que sus padres sonrieran encantados, punto para ellos.

…

—¿Ques que los guisantes tengan piednas y manos? ¿Usen zapatos? —preguntó Dominique a punto de quedarse dormida, el cuento se había repetido cuatro veces ya que a Dominique le encantó escucharlos fingir las voces.

—En los cuentos pueden tener zapatos, corbatas y sombreros.

—¿Y si en lugad de una pincesa, eda una vaca? ¿O un pajadito? ¿O un patito como feucho?

—Puede, pero entonces se llamaría el patito y el guisante.

—¿Puede sed una zanahodia?

—Claro, el patito y la zanahoria.

—Me gusta.

Ambos se quedaron junto a ella viendo como su respiración se iba acompasando hasta que escucharon el leve ronquido, haciendo que ambos sonrieron.

Salieron de la habitación dejando la lamparita con forma de granjero encendida, Edward la sostuvo de la cintura y la besó.

—Sabemos su cuento favorito —murmuró Edward entre besos.

—Lo sabemos, amor, lo sabemos.

Un cuento de unas cuantas páginas.

Una princesa y un guisante.

Un patito y una zanahoria.

Un pequeño cuento que había hecho feliz a su hija.

Por primera vez su niñita se quedó dormida escuchando un cuento de ellos.

El primero de muchos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su cama era suave y calentita.

Su unicornio estaba acostado junto a ella.

Las mariposas brillando en el techo le gustaban.

Su habitación era muy bonita, con muchos colores y juguetes.

Pero, aun así, sin importar las bonitas cosas que Bella, Edward y su familia le habían obsequiado, quería a sus hermanas, quería a su mami, quería regresar a su casa.

No quería estar en ese edificio tan alto.

No quería tener que dormir con la luz naranja del granjero.

No quería tener que ver a Will en lugar de a Bev.

—Tranquila, cariño, ya estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

Dominique se separó de Bella, no la quería a ella, quería a su mami, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, tampoco de que gritaba pidiendo a su mami.

Ton solo era consciente de que no quería a Bella junto a ella.

No eran los brazos correctos.

Tampoco la voz, ni el aroma.

Ella no era su mami, de eso estaba segura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Dominique está en casa y es lo importante.**

 **Bella resolvió el problema con el cuento favorito de Dominique, el cuento de la princesa y el guisante es el favorito de mi hermana y nunca he logrado leérselo por completo porque al igual que con Dominique, lo interrumpe y comienza a inventar su propia versión.**

 **Tuviste muchas razón Claudia, inventar un cuento con los niños es mucho más divertido y por lo visto los tres les encanto la experiencia.**

 **No soy tan malvada, pero no se acostumbren *inserte cara malvada***

 **Yanina, eres un ángel y mi perfecta cómplice de maldades, gracias por la revisión del capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, dejar un** _ **"actualiza pronto"**_ **o** _ **"No puedes dejarnos quince días con la espera"**_ **, no cuesta nada.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

La puerta siendo azotada fue lo primero que Edward escuchó al entrar a casa.

Trece días desde que tenían a Dominique en casa.

Cada día que pasaba era un completo reto, los primeros días Dominique obedecía y hacía lo que se le pedía, aún era tímida, le costaba trabajo expresar lo que quería, Bella y Edward tenían que estar detrás de ella preguntándole constantemente qué necesitaba, pero apenas la noche llegaba y era hora de dormir, Dominique lloraba desconsolada pidiendo por su _"mami",_ sus llantos y gritos incontrolables causaban que Will despertara malhumorado.

Tener a dos niños pequeños era un completo caos, si uno lloraba, el otro lo hacía más fuerte.

Los vecinos habían reclamado por el ruido durante la noche, Bella le había cerrado la puerta en la nariz a más de un vecino indeseable que se creía con el derecho de decirle cómo controlar a sus hijos.

Pero conforme los días pasaban, la niña tranquila que se comía todo lo del plato, aceptaba tomar baños y esperaba pacientemente a que Edward y Bella le leyeran los cuentos que le habían comprado en su segundo día en casa, iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Los llantos y gritos eran iguales en las mañanas, tardes y noches.

La psicóloga que fue asignada a tratar a Dominique, les había dicho que todo era parte del proceso, la adaptación no sería fácil y menos para una niña tan pequeña, no era sencillo decirle que a quienes consideraba como su madre y hermanas, en realidad no eran parte de su familia.

Tenían que hacerlo con tiempo, intentar que viera en ellos los padres que tanto la amaban, y con el tiempo, decirle la verdad, pero por el momento omitirían el hecho de que los recuerdos que tenía eran partes de su secuestro, no querían que pasara por otro trauma.

Era mucho más fácil recomendar tener paciencia que llevarla a cabo.

Hablaban con Tyler y Mike constantemente, quienes estaban pasando por un proceso un poco más complicado, Beverly no había dejado de llorar y pedir por Lauren desde el primer día y aún seguía siendo un completo caos cada vez que llegaba la hora de dormir, Ashley se mostraba un poco más paciente, con casi nueve años era una niña sumamente inteligente, era la única de las niñas que había entendido que Lauren estaba en prisión, Mike le había pedido que no le dijera nada a Nicole, con quien hablaba noche por medio.

—Ash es de gran ayuda, pero sé que está triste, la psicóloga piensa que su proceso es muy diferente al de las demás, ella es hija biológica, así que nosotros realmente seríamos sus padres adoptivos.

—¿Le dijeron sobre el secuestro?

—No con esas palabras, ella cree que Mike es el padre de Bev y por eso está con nosotros, no creemos que sea el momento de decirle que Lauren realmente no es la madre de Bev. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

—Porque no queremos lastimarlas, me duele escuchar como Domimi le llama _mami_ a alguien más, pero me partiría el corazón verla triste por creer que Lauren es una mala persona… es un sentimiento jodidamente contradictorio.

—Por una parte, quieres que la olviden, pero, por otro lado, no quieres que sus bonitos recuerdos se vean manchados. —Tyler suspiró observando a las dos niñas comiendo los aperitivos en la mesita ratonera mientras dibujaban—. La odio tanto y ni siquiera pude golpear su estúpida nariz.

Vivian y Tom eran asunto aparte, Nicole aún seguía mostrándose recelosa, no le gustaba la idea de ser la más pequeña de la familia después de ser la mayor y responsable. Vivian se había negado a decirle que Lauren estaba en prisión, la psicóloga intentaba hacerles ver que no era sano que mantuvieran la esperanza de Nicole de volver a estar con sus hermanas, su cumpleaños número catorce se acercaba, era lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que ocurría y que viera que Vivian y Tom la amaban y solo querían hacerla feliz; era la más grandes de las niñas y si ella lo aceptaba entonces podría ayudar a las más pequeñas a entender lo que había pasado.

Escuchando el grito de alegría de Will al verlo, entró por completo a la cocina encontrando a Bella levantando lo que fuera que había tirado la niña. Su idea principal era sorprender a su familia y poder llegar a cenar con ellos, ayudar a Bella con el baño de los niños y atender a Dominique mientras Bella se encargaba de amamantar a Will.

—Sé que mi pregunta será estúpida —dijo después de besar la mejilla de Will causando su risita alegre—, pero ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Bella depositó los restos del plato y la pasta en el basurero, la salsa de tomate aún manchaba el piso. Will, quien estaba en su periquera, tenía las manos llenas del puré de manzana que Bella le había estado dando antes de que Dominique lanzara su plato al suelo. Tyler le había dicho que a las niñas les encantaba la pasta con mucha salsa de tomate, era lo que Lauren les preparaba en los eventos especiales, había hecho feliz a Ash y Bev, así que supusieron que también emocionaría a Dominique, incluso había comprado pan con miel y avena, para que su niña lo disfrutara.

Pero claramente nada había funcionado.

—¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña puede causar tantos problemas? —suspiró enderezándose y buscando con qué limpiar la macha de tomate en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? Además de lo obvio.

—Apagué el televisor después de que le llamara por cuarta vez y por supuesto no me hiciera caso, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer mientras yo alimentaba a Will, todo estaba bien, pero enfureció porque no acepté darle más soda.

—¿Solo por eso?

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber?, le serví jugo de manzana, regresé con Will y mientras intentaba que charláramos se enojó y lanzó su plato al suelo, se bajó de la mesa, corrió a la habitación y tú llegaste.

Edward la tomó de la cintura, evitando que siguiera buscando el trapo el cual estaba junto al refrigerador, pero Bella ni siquiera lo había notado, estando demasiado ocupada parloteando nerviosamente.

»No sé qué más hacer, Edward, es difícil tener a una niña enojada todo el día —suspiró recargándose contra el pecho de Edward—, no sé qué es lo que la hará explotar o cómo mantenerla tranquila.

—Aún es pequeña, Bella, Sandy nos pidió ser pacientes y Tia dijo que podías llamarla si te sentías frustrada.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a correr al teléfono cada vez que Dominique tenga una rabieta —suspiró viendo a Will que tenía las manos y boca llenas de papilla—. ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?, nuestro niño está a punto de comerse su manito.

—¿Y la mancha en el suelo?

—Ya la limpiarás tú después.

Edward se rio y vio a Will quien les sonreía con su manito en la boca, al menos uno de sus hijos estaba emocionado por cenar en familia.

Dos horas después, Dominique estaba acurrucada en medio de los dos mientras veían un capítulo de _Doctora Juguetes,_ Will en brazos de Bella iba quedándose dormido.

Era en esos momentos en donde tenían completa fe de que todo saldría bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominique dibujaba en la mesita de la sala, Will estaba junto a ella jugando en su gimnasio, había estado pataleando y soltando pequeños grititos por los últimos quince minutos. Estaba enojada con él, por su culpa no la dejaban ver la televisión, fue un accidente que lo golpeara con el control remoto, él lo había tomado y Dominique solo había querido quitárselo, pero mientras luchaba por quitar las regordetas pero persistentes manitos de Will que se aferraban al control, lo había golpeado en la boquita por accidente. Bella se acercó y calmó a Will pidiendo una explicación, no la había regañado pero sí apagó el televisor y se llevó el control, lo dejó arriba del microondas y por más que lo había intentado no logró alcanzarlo.

Ahora estaba dibujando mientras Will pataleaba y Bella estaba haciendo la colada.

Tenía bonitos crayones, Edward se los había regalado junto con muchos libros para colorear, además Bella le había permitido usar las hojas de colores que tenía en el escritorio de su habitación, en donde también tenía su bolso de trabajo lleno de marcadores de colores, ella amaba todo lo que tuviera color.

Dominique sonrió y, revisando que Bella aún siguiera haciendo la colada, fue a la habitación principal en busca de los marcadores. Cuando se los pidió prestados a Bella, le dijo que no porque eran marcadores para adultos, ella no entendía la diferencia, pero sí entendía que eran bonitos y los quería.

Abrió el bolso de Bella y tomó los cuatro marcadores de distintos colores, dejando el bolso en el mismo lugar regresó a la sala en donde Will seguía soltando grititos de alegría mientras pataleaba los juguetes colgantes de su gimnasio.

—Edes un bebé muy feo —sonrió Dominique destapando uno de los marcadores—, pelo yo puedo adegadte.

Will le sonrió a su hermana y pataleó contento cuando se sentó junto a él.

…

—¡No!

Dominique saltó asustada, soltando el pastelito hecho con la _Play Doh_ de colores, Will estiró sus manitos para alcanzarlo, pero Bella que había corrido después de soltar el canasto con la ropa limpia, alcanzó a alejar el pastelillo de sus regordetas manitos.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

El risueño rostro de Will tenía gruesos garabatos de marcador color azul y verde, mientras que su ropita que había sido de un color amarillo claro apenas unas horas atrás, ahora tenía manchas rojas, azules y lo que parecía ser una combinación de ambos colores que terminó siendo una enorme mancha negra, era todo un caos.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto, Dominique? —preguntó tomando a Will en brazos y revisando que su lengua no estuviera manchada, lo último que faltaba era que su niño tuviera una intoxicación.

—Yo no lo hice —se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

Bella estiró su mano y sacó el marcador del bolsillo delantero de su vestido de mezclilla, mismo marcador que había hecho una enorme mancha oscura.

—¿Y cómo llegó esto aquí?, te dije que no podías usar estos marcadores, son permanentes, no se quitan fácilmente.

—Quedía jugad.

—Edward y yo te hemos comprado crayones, tienes muchos crayones con los que puedes dibujar en hojas, no en Will, pudiste lastimarlo, su piel es muy suave y el marcador pudo causarle irritación o alergia.

—Yo no sabía.

—Tal vez no, pero aun así no estuvo bien lo que hiciste con Will —negando se puso de pie—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dominique se cruzó de brazos sintiendo como sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Tú no me dejaste ved mi cadicatuda.

—¿Todo esto fue por la televisión?, pudiste ir conmigo y decirme.

—Me quitaste el contol pod su culpa.

—No es así.

—Sí lo es —golpeó el piso con su piecito—, él lo aduina todo, yo quedía ved cadicatudas y él cambió el canal cuando modió el contol, y tú apagaste el televisod y te llevaste el contol podque comenzó a llodad.

—Lo hice porque tú estabas dibujando, nadie veía la televisión.

—Yo sí —chilló molesta.

—Está bien, admito mi error si me dices qué estaba en la televisión en ese momento.

Dominique frunció la boca y pensó por cinco segundos antes de comenzar a llorar y patalear.

—No lo sé, pelo yo quedía ved cadicatudas.

—Lo entiendo, pero aun así no era motivo para que le hicieras esto a Will.

—Se lo medecía.

—Si crees que Will se lo merecía, entonces creo que tú también mereces un castigo.

—¿Pod qué?

—Porque te portaste mal, y si tú castigaste a Will entonces es justo que tú también recibas un castigo por tomar cosas que no te pertenecen después de que te dije que no podías hacerlo.

—Pelo…

—Sin excusas, una semana completa sin ver caricaturas.

—No es justo.

—No es justo que me desobedecieras, ahora ve al cuarto y espérame para cambiarte de ropa.

—No te quiedo, eles mala, muy mala.

—Basta, Dominique.

—Mala, mala, mala, no te quiedo, ni a ti ni al tonto de Will.

Tomando su cuaderno de dibujo corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Bella se recargó contra la puerta cerrada, escuchando el llanto de su pequeña del otro lado, nadie le dijo que sería fácil, estaba muy consciente de que sería un proceso largo, pero nadie le había dicho lo difícil que sería reprender a Dominique por sus travesuras y escucharla llorar.

Quería abrir la puerta y consolarla, asegurarle que la amaba y quitarle el castigo, pero mientras veía a Will con la cara manchada de marcadores, sabía que debía mantenerse firme, era su hija y debía entender que lo que le hizo a su hermano, no estaba nada bien, por más enojada que estuviera, no tendría por qué vengarse de Will de esa forma.

Will comenzó a jalar el escote de su blusa, con la manito manchada de marcador, Dominique había puesto demasiada atención en delinear cada rayita de la mano de Will.

—Primero veamos cómo te quito esto del rostro —habló acomodándose el escote—, después tienes barra libre.

Dominique escuchó la voz de Bella hablando con Will, rayarle la cara al bebé había sido por enojo, pero después realmente se estaba divirtiendo con él, le había preparado un pastelito con la plastilina, no iba a dejar que Will se comiera el pastelito, su mami le había dicho que no debía llevarse nada a la boca o podría enfermar, Nicole una vez lo había hecho por error y terminó vomitando en el baño, ella no quería terminar así y tampoco quería que Will lo hiciera.

Bella estaba enojada con ella y cuando Edward llegara también iba a estar enojado con ella.

 _¿Y si le daban nalgadas?_

…

Medio bote de aceite para bebés y un paquete de pañuelos después, los rayones habían desaparecido casi por completo.

Edward estaba limpiando las manitos de Will con crema para afeitar, reía al ver la uniceja que Dominique había dibujado, estaba molesto por lo que había pasado y apoyaba a Bella en la decisión de reprender a Dominique, pero eso no evitaba que fuera condenadamente gracioso.

Bella le había tomado fotografías con su celular, estaba molesta y un poco preocupada por como reaccionaría la piel de Will a los químicos del marcador, además no sabía si la actitud de Dominique solo sería el comienzo para nuevos problemas. Los "¿y si…?" inundaban su mente, poniendo a sus dos hijos en situaciones bastantes alarmantes.

—¿Crees que se quite con el tiempo o tendremos una pequeña copia de Frida Kahlo en versión niño? —preguntó Edward al darse cuenta de que las marcas aún eran levemente visibles.

—Rosalie me dijo que con un baño de agua caliente se quitarán los residuos —contestó mientras servía la cena—, después de limpiarlo con el aceite, Will estaba de malas, así que me drenó los pechos y se quedó dormido, espero que el baño pueda quitarle lo que queda.

—¿Y Domimi?

—Intenté hablar con ella mientras Will dormía, pero también se quedó dormida, sus manos también estaban manchadas, se talló el rostro y parecía un pequeño mapache.

—¿Qué tan mal padre sería si te digo que quiero una fotografía de ella así?

—Creo que somos unos verdaderamente malos —sonrió Bella—, le tomé unas quince fotografías antes de que comenzara a removerse y yo saliera del cuarto para dejarla dormir.

Dominique los escuchó reír mientras salía de su habitación, lo vio sentados en los sofás con Will sobre las piernas de Edward, si estaban felices, entonces no la regañarían.

—Hola, dormilona —saludó Edward viendo los adormilados ojos de su hija.

—Hola.

Se sentó junto a Edward con la mirada agachada, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada.

—Bella me contó lo que pasó esta tarde.

Dominique levantó el rostro y mordió su labio mientras esperaba su castigo, Bella se había sentado junto a ella, no renegó cuando la levantó y la puso sobre sus piernas.

»Lo que hiciste no fue correcto.

—Lo sé.

—Bella y yo esperamos que no vuelvas a hacerlo, a pesar de que te enojes, es mejor que nos lo digas a Bella o a mí, siempre hay soluciones.

—Pometo no volved a hacedlo.

—Entonces todo está bien —sonrió Bella besando su mejilla.

—¿Aún estoy castigada? —preguntó jugando nerviosamente con sus manitos.

—Si te portas muy bien en estos días, puede que el castigo solo sea por dos días.

—Está bien —suspiró recargándose contra el pecho de Bella.

Edward le sonrió a Bella, todo iba a estar bien.

Ese pensamiento duró por dos segundos antes de que Will levantara su manito y lanzara la crema de afeitar al rostro de Dominique.

El llanto de los dos no se hizo esperar.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Capítulo extra, agradézcanle a Gina, Solecito, Claudia, Kary, Carito, Coni y a toda su familia jajajaja, las adoro, chicas.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, recuerden que no cuesta nada dejar un** _ **actualiza pronto,**_ **leerlas es mi mejor paga.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Dominique se recargó contra el pecho de Edward, tenía sueño, quería volver al auto y dormir otro poco, era muy injusto que la despertaran mientras Will seguía dormido en la carriola, ella también quería dormir, pero no se lo habían permitido. Estaba molesta con Bella por haberle limpiado la cara con la toallita húmeda, estaba demasiado fría y Edward la había hecho caminar mientras ayudaba a Bella con la carriola.

Todos los días le decían que era su princesa, además de que la llenaban de besos y arrumacos, pero ahora la obligaban a estar despierta cuando ella no quería estarlo.

Era todo muy injusto.

Bella regresó de hablar con la señorita detrás del escritorio, les sonrió a ambos y se sentó junto a ellos, con la carriola de Will junto a ella.

—Nos recibirá en unos minutos —habló tomándola de la mano—. ¿Necesitas ir al baño antes de entrar?

—No.

—¿Quieres un poco de jugo?

—No.

—Es de manzana, tu favorito.

—Poquito.

Bella asintió sacando de la pañalera una cajita de jugo de manzana, le colocó la pajilla y se la acercó a la boca a Dominique para que sorbiera.

Había aprendido mucho de su pequeña, lo principal era que le encantaba ser tratada como una bebé cuando estaba de malas, quería ser mimada y consentida, Bella y Edward podían cumplirlo perfectamente.

Se terminó el jugo justo antes de que Sandy —su psicóloga— abriera la puerta para que entrara, era común que se bajara del regazo de Edward y entrara al consultorio, pero ahora se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward, demostrando de ese modo a todos los adultos que no estaba dispuesta a cooperar ni un poco.

Edward tuvo que ponerse de pie y llevarla hasta la puerta.

—Estaremos aquí afuera cuando termines —le aseguró acomodándole la faldita que se había arrugado.

Dominique suspiró melancólica y entró al consultorio.

Edward regresó junto a Bella, que reía divertida por la actitud de su pequeña, tanto Dominique como Will tenían un pésimo ánimo cuando se les interrumpía de sus siestas.

…

Dominique dibujaba sobre la hoja blanca con los crayones y marcadores que Sandy le prestaba, eran muchos más que los que tenían en casa.

—¿Ya no has dibujado el rostro de Will? —preguntó Sandy que estaba sentada frente a ella.

—No, ya no —respondió distraídamente mientras tomaba otro crayón—, aunque dibujé la paded de mi habitación, Bella no se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Y qué dibujaste?

—A mí y a Will —levantó la vista con orgullo—, a Will le gustó mucho, se lo mosté cuando Bella estaba pepadando la cena.

—¿Te gusta mucho Will?

—Algo.

Dominique terminó su dibujo y se lo entregó a Sandy, sabía que no podía llevárselo a casa, durante las primeras sesiones había estado molesta, pero ahora era normal dejar sus dibujos en el consultorio, además Sandy los guardaba en una carpeta con su nombre y eso le gustaba mucho, aunque le gustaba más cuando Bella los pegaba con imanes en la puerta del refrigerador.

—Espera, Dominique. —Le detuvo de tomar otra hoja blanca—. ¿Qué te parece si ahora jugamos un poco? Han llegado a vivir tres nuevas muñecas al castillo.

—¿En sedio?

—Así es, ¿quieres conocerlas?

Dominique asintió emocionada, le gustaba mucho jugar con muñecas y más si eran princesas como ella, Edward siempre le decía que era su bonita princesa y le gustaba mucho serlo.

—Ella es la reina del castillo —habló Sandy tomando las muñecas de la estantería en forma de castillo que tenía en un rincón—, está casada con el rey.

—¿Se quieden mucho, mucho? —preguntó sosteniendo al muñeco con una larga capa.

—Muchísimo, y de su gran amor, tuvieron una princesita.

Dominique tomó a la princesa que tenía un largo vestido azul y su cabello era rojo, como el de ella.

—Sabes, la princesa ahora vive con los reyes y no está muy feliz —habló Sandy después de un minuto—, pero no me quiere decir qué es lo que realmente siente, tal vez si tú le preguntas, ella quiera decirte.

Dominique mordió su labio inferior y acercó la boca de la muñeca a su oreja, su ceño se frunció mientras escuchaba atenta las palabras de la muñeca.

—Ella no está cómoda, los deyes tienen un bebé y le dan más atención a él —respondió abrazando a la muñeca—, extaña mucho a sus hedmanitas y a su mami, ellas están muy lejos y los deyes no le dicen cuándo volveda a vedlas, no entiende pod qué ahoda tiene que vivid con ellos.

Sandy asintió y apuntó rápidamente en su carpeta.

—¿Sabes por qué los reyes no conocen mucho a la princesa?

—¿Pod qué?

—Porque una bruja malvada la apartó de los reyes.

—¿En sedio?

—Sí, pero los guardias del reino por fin encontraron a la bruja y la princesa regresó a casa.

—Me alega mucho.

—A los reyes también, están muy felices de tener a su princesa de vuelta.

Dominique asintió de acuerdo, mientras peinaba el cabello de la princesa.

—Mi mami está en pisión.

—¿Sí? —preguntó escondiendo la emoción de saber que Dominique había conectado a la princesa con ella.

—Sí, se podtó mal y la castigadon pod sed mala.

—¿Sabes quién más se portó mal?

—¿La buja que se dobó a la pincesa?

—Sí, ahora debe estar en el calabozo que es muy parecido a la prisión, para remediar el daño que hizo a los reyes.

Dominique asintió pensativa antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Mami se dobó un bebé? ¿Se dobo a Bev?

—Sí, a ella también.

—Que mal, pobe Bev.

—Ella no fue la única bebé que se llevó, princesita.

Dominique soltó la muñeca y se puso de pie bastante furiosa, su ceño fruncido, sus regordetas mejillas infladas y sus manos hechas puño eran suficiente demostración de su enojo.

—Mi mami no es una buja —gritó dando un pisotón—, no lo es, quiedo idme ahoda.

—Aún no terminamos, Dominique, ¿por qué no seguimos jugando un poco más?

—No quiedo jugad más, quiedo idme.

—De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, vamos con Bella y Edward.

Sandy se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta mientras Dominique esperaba impaciente a que la abriera. La puerta no estaba completamente abierta, cuando Dominique salió inmediatamente y corrió hacia Bella que estaba entretenida leyendo una revista mientras que Edward movía la carriola con una mano y sostenía una revista de deportes con la otra.

La revista se le cayó de las manos a Bella cuando Dominique trepó a su regazo.

—Me quiedo id, ya no quiedo deguesad nunca más.

Ni Bella ni Edward entendían qué era lo que pasaba, solo sabían que su niñita se aferraba al cuello de Bella sollozando.

—Dile que mi mami no es una buja, Bella, dile que no lo es.

El impulso de hacer lo que Dominique les pedía era fuerte, solo serían suficientes unas palabras y Dominique dejaría de llorar. Era cierto, su mami no era una bruja, Bella sabía que ella no lo era, pero Dominique no hablaba de Bella, sino de Lauren y por más que el llanto desconsolado de su pequeña le destrozara el corazón, no podía aceptar que, para su niña, Lauren aún era su madre.

Dominique sintió la suave caricia de la mano de Bella contra su espalda, así como su suave voz intentando que dejara de llorar.

Edward entró al consultorio dejando a sus dos mujeres afuera, aún podía escuchar el llanto de Dominique, pero necesitaba hablar con Sandy para que le explicara lo que había llevado a Dominique a salir huyendo de la consulta.

—Sé que les parecerá mal que ella esté llorando —habló sentándose en la silla de su escritorio—, pero tenemos que ver el lado positivo de su reacción.

—¿Y ese sería?

—Entendió que ustedes la consolarían —le sonrió abriendo la carpeta de Dominique—. Este es el último dibujo que ella hizo el día de hoy, son ustedes.

—Siguen estando Lauren y las niñas —habló Edward viendo los temblorosos trazos que intentaban ser personas—, no veo cuál es la mejoría.

—Sé que ellas todavía están en el dibujo, pero ahora ustedes forman parte de su mundo, ella los está incluyendo en su vida, no puedes pedirle a una niña que borre todos los recuerdos que tiene de un día para otro.

Edward vio el dibujo con las ocho temblorosas figuras, sabía que el garabato con el cabello café hasta el suelo se trataba de Bella, así como que él era quien tenía una zanahoria por cabello y que Will era el niño con solo tres cabellos sobre su cabeza, Dominique ya los consideraba parte de su familia, pero era imposible no notar que mientras las niñas y Lauren estaban unidas por los palitos que representaban sus manos, Bella, Will y él estaban separados.

—No creo que esto esté funcionando —suspiró dejando el dibujo sobre el escritorio.

—Lo hace, solo que de manera lenta, intentamos que Dominique no sufra.

—Está llorando.

—Y lo seguirá haciendo, no es un proceso fácil, podemos decirle la verdad a la niña y esperar su reacción, la cual puede ser tanto buena como mala, pero aún es muy pronto, está adaptándose a ustedes, a su nueva vida, tal vez ahora veas que sigue siendo la misma niña que no los ve como sus padres, sino como las personas que la cuidan mientras que Lauren regresa por ella...

—¿Y no es lo que pasa?

—Dominique no los ve de esa forma —le sonrió comprensiva—, ella los quiere, los necesita cerca, los cela, sabe que ustedes serán la personas que la mantendrán a salvo.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de las palabras de Sandy.

—Puede que aún no quiera aceptarlo, pero dentro de ella sabe que Lauren no es inocente, quiso irse después de que relacionara a la bruja que roba bebés con Lauren, démosle un poco de tiempo para que piense.

—De acuerdo.

Edward salió de la consulta encontrando a Dominique haciéndole caras graciosas a Will, que reía encantado por la atención que su madre y hermana le daban.

La secretaria de Sandy agendó otra cita, Dominique no estuvo contenta después de escuchar que la siguiente semana tenía que volver, pero no era nada que un helado doble de chocolate con chispitas de colores no arreglara.

Dominique pasó toda la tarde en brazos de Bella, solo aceptando estar con Edward cuando Will demandaba la atención de Bella para mamar de sus pechos, pero en cuanto Will quedaba satisfecho, Dominique le esperaba lista para ocupar el lugar entre sus brazos.

Bella y Edward no eran conscientes de que Dominique realmente estaba esperando que Bella le dijera que su mami no era ninguna bruja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los últimos días, Will había estado de malas tanto de día como de noche, la dentición estaba siendo una perra con el pequeño.

Rosalie le visitaba y ayudaba con los remedios que le habían servido con Ian y Jack, pero Will no parecía aliviar su dolor con ninguno.

Le dolía la encía y estaba decidido a que todo el edificio se enterara.

El pequeño puntito blanco en la encía de Will lo mantenía de malas todo el tiempo, no importaba los medicamentos que le recetaba el pediatra o los remedios caseros que Esme y Sue le recomendaban, nada de eso funcionaba.

Solo se mantenía medianamente tranquilo cuando tenía su mordedora y estaba en brazos de Bella, nunca había sentido su espalda doler tanto como después de tener a Will todo el día en brazos, lo amaba y le encantaba saber que era un niñito de mami, pero en ese momento agradecería que quisiera estar más con Edward.

Para el cuarto día, Will por fin estaba más tranquilo, aún le faltaba demasiado para que el diente saliera, pero al menos ya no lloraba cada cinco minutos.

Cada vez que sonreía lo suficiente para mostrar el inicio de su nuevo diente era fotografiado por toda la familia, Bella estaba segura de que tenía al menos cien fotos de su niñito.

—Ya quisiera yo haber tenido una cámara cuando tú eras una bebé —habló Charlie con Will en brazos—, te mostraría lo que es un verdadero berrinche, suficiente castigo tenían los presos al escucharte llorar en la comisaría, recuerdo que el viejo Billy se quejó por no poder dormir gracias a ti, creo que tu llanto fue el responsable de terminar con la noche en el calabozo de muchos.

Bella rodó los ojos y le ayudó a Dominique a terminar su sopa de verduras.

…

El grito de Will los despertó a mitad de la noche, no era porque quería que le cambiaran el pañal o porque tuviera hambre, tampoco el grito indicándoles que había perdido el chupete, era un grito que dejó con el corazón acelerado a sus padres.

Edward abrió la puerta con Bella detrás de él, la habitación estaba en penumbras, la única iluminación era la lamparita en forma de granjero junto a la cuna de Will.

Edward encendió el interruptor haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara, Bella entró a la habitación notando que el barandal de la cuna estaba abajo, tomó a Will que se encontraba en la orilla, un movimiento más y terminaría en el suelo, lo recostó contra su pecho intentando calmar su dolorido llanto.

—Ven aquí, Dominique.

Bella se giró justo para ver a Edward salir de la habitación en busca de la niña.

Tia les había dicho que tendrían que ser pacientes con las travesuras de Dominique a su Will, después de todo eran niños, incluso Sandy había dicho que era un buen camino que Dominique comenzara a interactuar con Will, formaban lazos de hermandad.

—Tranquilo, mi cielo, mami está aquí, está contigo, no pasa nada.

Bella suspiró al ver la razón por la que Will había gritado, los diminutos dientes de Dominique estaban marcados en la mejilla de Will.

No, no era para nada fácil y dudaba mucho que una mordida fuera un buen camino.

Dibujar en las paredes, en el rostro de Will, aventar sus juguetes, dejar los legos en el suelo, encender la televisión a las siete de la mañana a todo volumen los domingos, todo eso era normal.

Eran juegos entre hermanos, podían tolerar todo eso, pero una mordida era una cosa muy distinta.

Edward tomó a Dominique y la llevó de regreso a su cuarto, Bella escuchaba desde su habitación el llanto de la niña, Edward no regresó hasta que el llanto cesó por completo.

—No quiso decirme por qué lo hizo, está durmiendo después de que me pidiera que no la regañara.

—Mañana que esté más calmada hablaremos con ella.

Al día siguiente Dominique se hizo la dormida después de que fueran a buscarla para que desayunara, Bella notó sus ojitos verdes viéndola debajo de la manta cuando fue a cambiar el pañal de Will.

Esa misma tarde, Rosalie llegó para cuidar a Dominique mientras que Edward y Bella iban con la psicóloga, llevaron a Will con ellos, creyendo que Rosalie tenía suficiente con cuidar de tres niños pequeños.

Sandy los recibió después de que le contaran por teléfono lo que había pasado.

Pensaban cambiar la cuna de Will a la habitación con ellos, mantenerlo cerca hasta que estuvieran seguros de que Dominique no volvería a hacerlo.

Sandy había estado en completo desacuerdo.

—Llevarlo con ustedes solo hará que Dominique se sienta aislada.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Esperar a que vuelva a hacerlo?

—¿Exactamente qué pasó ese día?

—Nada fuera de lo normal, Edward llevó a la cama a Domimi y le leyó su cuento.

—¿Esa es su rutina?

—Normalmente ambos le leemos, pero los últimos días Will ha estado de malas, me quedo con él en la sala hasta que logro calmarlo y ponerlo a dormir.

—¿Le dijeron a Dominique por qué Will estaba de malas?

—No, no lo creímos necesario, solo le está saliendo un diente, es el primero y lo está pasando mal, además se puso un poco enfermo y la temperatura lo mantuvo despierto más tiempo del necesario.

—¿Entonces, mientras tú estás atendiendo a Will para que logre dormir, Edward se hace cargo de Dominique hasta que se queda dormida?

—Sí.

Ambos asintieron, Sandy escribió en su libreta y esperó pacientemente a que alguno continuara.

—Bueno... —dudó Edward rascándose la nuca— a veces tengo que ayudar a Bella, Will llora demasiado y sé que necesita una mano, ¿sabe lo difícil que es tener a un bebé con fiebre?

—¿Y Dominique?

—Regreso a contarle el cuento, la arropo, espero a que se duerma y regreso con Bella.

—¿Vas a verla antes de que se duerma, Bella?

—No —respondió sin comprender—, ella está a punto de dormirse, no quiero que despierte por el llanto de su hermano.

Sandy asintió y escribió un poco más en sus anotaciones, Bella decidió que le gustaba más Tia, pero ya que ella no era psicóloga infantil y servicios infantiles les había impuesto a Sandy no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarla.

—Así que, ¿la rutina que habían establecido con Dominique se vio afectada y ninguno de los dos le explicó la razón?

Bella y Edward se miraron sin comprender a dónde quería llegar Sandy.

—Domimi sabe acerca de los dientes, toda la familia lo sabe —respondió Bella—, han ido a nuestra casa a ver a Will, están emocionados por su primer diente, a nuestros sobrinos les salieron a los cuatro meses, Will se ha tardado demasiado y ahora no lo está pasando bien.

—Es entendible, es el primer hijo.

—No es nuestro primer hijo —respondió Bella enfadada.

—Dominique estuvo con Lauren y dos niñas mayores que demandaban atención, cuando nació Beverly, ella pasó a ser otra niña grande, que debía compartir su tiempo con tres niñas. Durante estos dos meses Dominique ha demostrado que Lauren no le prestaba demasiada atención a los logros y sucesos de cada una… Ahora, imaginen cómo se sintió Dominique después de que todos se centraran en la dentición de Will. Es una niña, es normal que sienta celos, está bien que la reprendan por una mordida, pero debieron explicarle por qué Will necesitaba su atención, no simplemente dar por sentado que ella entendería y lo aceptaría.

—¿Está tratando de decir que no debemos emocionarnos por las cosas que le pasan a nuestro hijo? —preguntó Edward.

—No, estoy tratando de decirles que Dominique es su hija mayor, la hermana mayor de Will y por lo tanto deben incluirla en los problemas que tenga Will, que entienda que incluso ella es partícipe, si quiere ayudar a calmar a su hermano es bienvenida, no simplemente dejarla en la cama y esperar que ella entienda que ustedes tienen que estar con Will lejos de ella.

Bella y Edward no entendían en lo absoluto, ¿qué se suponía que debían hacer? ¿Dejar que Dominique escuchara el incontrolable llanto de Will? ¿Mantenerla despierta porque Will no podía dormir?

—Las familias se emocionan cada vez que los bebés tienen nuevos dientes, se emocionan porque el niño los ha mordido con sus afilados dientecitos.

Eso último los dejó pensando, tal vez su hija estaba tratando de decirles algo.

…

Will reía mientras Bella le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

Rosalie se había marchado para su casa una hora atrás, después de que a Jack le pareciera divertido sacar la tierra de las macetas que Bella tenía en la terraza y terminara todo manchado de lodo.

—En estos momentos es cuando me alegro de haber cerrado la fábrica —suspiró Rosalie metiendo a los niños al auto.

Ahora solo estaban los tres en casa, Edward había tenido que regresar al trabajo.

Sabía que debía hablar con Dominique, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar esa conversación.

Mientras pensaba cómo acercarse a su pequeña y hablar acerca de la mordida, hacía los estiramientos de Will, el pediatra se los había recomendado, así que todos los días sin falta lo hacía.

Al girar el cuerpo de Will hacia un lado, Bella vio a su pequeña observándolos con el cuerpo medio escondido detrás del sofá.

—Ven, puedes jugar con nosotros, si quieres.

Dominique negó y abrazó su unicornio de peluche.

—Por favor, bonita, queremos que juegues con nosotros.

—Puedo lastimadlo.

—Claro que no, yo te ayudaré a jugar si te sientes más segura —dijo y estiró su mano—. Ven, Will y yo realmente queremos que juegues con nosotros.

Bella esperó pacientemente a que Dominique se acercara a ella, después de los primeros tres pasos, soltó el peluche y tomó la mano de Bella, sentándose entre sus piernas, quedando Will en medio de ellas.

—Primero debemos sostener las manos de Will y llevarlas hacia arriba, que se estire lo más que pueda.

Bella observó el rostro de concentración de Dominique, dejando en claro que podía ayudar con los estiramientos de su pequeño hermano.

Por quince minutos estuvieron haciendo los estiramientos, causando la risa de Will y por ende la de Dominique.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —habló Bella, deteniendo los movimientos al notar que los brazos de su niño comenzaban a tensarse.

—¿Pod qué?

—No podemos cansar mucho a Will.

—Está bien —suspiró sin soltar la manito de Will.

La plática con Sandy llegó a su mente al sentir el cuerpo de Dominique recargándose contra su pecho.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Claro que sí, princesa, dejaremos a Will en su columpio y tú te acuestas sobre tu espalda.

Dominique asintió y esperó pacientemente a que Bella colocara a Will en su columpio y se reuniera nuevamente con ella.

—¿Lista, bonita?

—Sí, Bella.

Bella se acomodó y comenzó a hacer los estiramientos, solo los modificó un poco ya que Dominique era más grande, pero eso no evitó que su pequeña niña riera encantada. Aún no sabía las palabras adecuadas, pero pensó que ese era el momento adecuado.

—Cielo, sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

Dominique asintió sonriendo, mientras Bella le giraba hacia un costado.

—Siempre lo vamos a hacer, no importa lo que pase.

—¿En sedio? —preguntó sentándose—. ¿Aunque yo…?

—Aunque hayas mordido a Will, te seguimos amando.

—No lo volvede a haced, Bella, lo pometo.

—Sé que no lo harás, pero necesitamos hablarlo.

Dominique asintió gateando hasta quedar sentada sobre el regazo de Bella.

—Sabes que los últimos días Will ha estado de malas.

—Lloda mucho.

—Demasiado, pero es porque sus dientes le están saliendo y le duele, como no sabe hablar grita muy fuerte para que mami y papi sepan que no está bien.

—Los quiere solo para él.

—Aún es un bebé y necesita muchísimo nuestra atención.

—Lo sé.

—Pero, aunque nos preocupamos por él y queremos que deje de sentir molestias, no quiere decir que no nos preocupemos por ti, tú eres igual de importante que Will.

—No es cierto —negó mirando a Bella directamente a los ojos—, tú ya no me das besos en la noche y Edwad no lee mi cuento bien.

—Ambos lo sentimos, nunca quisimos que te sintieras menos o que creyeras que no eras importante, eres nuestra princesita y queremos que seas muy feliz.

—¿Igual que Will?

—Igual que Will, porque a los dos los amamos, puede que en ocasiones ambos estemos pendientes de Will, se debe a que aún es un bebé, nos necesita mucho, pero nunca vamos a dejar de escucharte a ti.

Dominique asintió no muy convencida, Will estaba en su columpio saltando mientras mordía su mordedor.

—Él también te necesita a ti —murmuró Bella llamando su atención—, te quiere mucho y a veces solo necesita de ti para sentirse nuevamente feliz.

—¿En sedio?

—Por supuesto, él sonríe mucho más cuando tú estás cerca.

—¿No está enojado pod la modida?

—No, ahora solo quiere que tú lo quieras tanto como él te quiere a ti.

—Yo quiedo mucho a Will, Bella —respondió poniéndose de pie—, también te quiedo a ti y a Edwad.

Dominique se giró y caminó hacia Will, quien comenzó a soltar grititos de felicidad, ambos eran completamente ajenos a las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Bella.

Saber que quería a Will era suficiente.

Saber que también la quería a ella y a Edward, era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuertes lluvias estuvieron azotando la ciudad, prohibiéndoles salir y manteniéndolos resguardados en casa.

Dominique estaba comenzando a enfadarse de estar todo el día en casa, en dos meses se había acostumbrado a salir con Bella, correr por las calles, hacer caras graciosas en el reflejo de los espejos de las tiendas y carros, comer un algodón de azúcar mientras paseaban por los alrededores.

Estar recluida en un departamento ya no era una opción para ella.

Por esa razón, se emocionó cuando Bella la enfundó en un impermeable amarillo, le puso botas de lluvia y dejó que Edward la sacara a jugar en los charcos de agua.

Las dos horas que pasó corriendo y salpicando no fueron suficientes, pero después de que Edward le mostrara su nariz roja, aceptó regresar al edificio, aunque Edward tuvo que prometerle que Bella le daría un rico baño de burbujas.

Eso también le emocionaba, le gustaban mucho los baños de burbuja, Bella y ella jugaban con la espuma, la última vez Bella le había hecho una barba muy graciosa.

—Espera, princesa —le detuvo antes de que pudiera dirigirse al ascensor—, tenemos que ir primero por el correo.

Dominique asintió y acompañó a Edward a la pared en donde había muchas puertitas de metal con números, aun había gotas en su impermeable así que decidió girar para deshacerse de ellas.

Edward mantuvo un ojo en ella mientras sacaba el correo de su buzón.

Facturas, promociones, la revista Vogue de Bella y la edición de la revista en donde saldría la campaña por la que estuvo trabajando tanto tiempo, las cosas normales, ninguna novedad, excepto por el sobre café.

Leer el nombre de Dominique le heló la sangre, el sobre no tenía remitente, solo el nombre de su preciosa niña, que se escondió detrás de sus piernas cuando un hombre entró con un perro guía al edificio. Recientemente habían descubierto el miedo de Domimi a los perros. Pero ni siquiera sentir el jalón en su gabardina por parte de Dominique, que esperaba que la tomara en brazos para alejarse del perro, evitó que le temblaran las piernas al saber quién le mandaba un sobre a su princesa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Muchos sucesos en este capítulo, Dominique es una niña pequeña, pero va adaptándose lentamente a su nueva vida, ya vimos que tuvo celos de la atención que estaba recibiendo Will, pero supieron resolverlo y ¡Dominique dijo que los quería! *grito se emoción***

 **¿Quién enviara el sobre?**

 **El siguiente capítulo es el cumpleaños de Dominique, no se lo pierdan.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres un ángel.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leerlas es mi mejor paga.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Bella estaba en la sala viendo televisión, los recibió con una sonrisa antes de notar el rostro pálido y compungido de su esposo.

Dominique corrió hacia ella dando pequeños saltitos cada dos pasos, deteniéndose frente a ella.

—Había muchos chadcos enodmes, Bella, eda divedtido, Edwad saltó conmigo en los más gandes que me daban miedo, fue muy divedtido. ¿Puede id Will la próxima vez?

—Cuando esté un poquito más grande —le sonrió Bella quitándole el impermeable amarillo—. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte las botas y calcetines y después vienes a tomar un poco de chocolate con malvaviscos?

—¿Muchos malvaviscos?

—Muchos, muchos.

—Está bien —asintiendo corrió a su habitación en donde Will dormía calentito en su cuna.

Apenas Dominique entró a la habitación, Edward caminó hacia ella y le entregó el sobre. La respiración de Bella se atoró, el brownie de chocolate que se había comido cinco minutos atrás amenazaba con salir de su estómago.

—Puede ser de alguna de las niñas —murmuró Bella negándose a pensar que se trataba de Lauren—, el cumpleaños de Dominique es en unos días, tal vez sea un regalo.

—Nos hubieran avisado, Bella —respondió Edward sentándose junto a ella y tomando nuevamente el sobre—, tendría el nombre de Tyler, Mike, Vivian, Tom o de las niñas, pero no tiene ninguno.

—¿Cómo recuerda nuestra dirección, Edward? Es imposible.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, Dominique salió de la habitación con sus pantuflas de conejitos puestas, pero sin calcetas, frunció el ceño al ver los ojos rojos de Bella.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya no hay malvaviscos?

—No es eso, mi amor —le sonrió abrazándola—, solo estoy un poquito loca. ¿Por qué no tienes calcetas?

—No pude ponédmelas. —Se encogió de hombros mostrándole las calcetas blancas con pequeñas ranitas verdes—. ¿Puedes ponédmelas?

—Claro que sí.

Bella la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo, su niñita estaba tan bien con ellos, casi tres meses de tenerla nuevamente con ellos, tres meses con altas y bajas, superando retos y ganándose lentamente su confianza.

¿No podía dejarlos en paz?

¿Cómo consiguió mandar un sobre desde prisión?

¿Nicole y Ashley también recibieron uno?

¿Por qué tenía que seguir atormentándolos?

Sin soltar a Dominique se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina, dirigiéndola una última mirada a Edward, dándole a entender que guardara ese sobre en donde Dominique y sus curiosas manos no pudieran encontrarlo, no importaba que aún no supiera leer, era preferible evitar cualquier tipo de contacto.

Sentó a Dominique en la silla alta y sirvió el chocolate en tres tazas, dejando enfrente de Dominique la pequeña taza con dibujos de _PAW Patrol,_ junto con la bolsa de malvaviscos de la que su niña no dudó ni un segundo en tomar un puñado y arrojarlos a su taza.

Bella la detuvo antes de que hiciera lo mismo con las dos tazas restantes, Dominique se rio y dejó los malvaviscos de nuevo en la bolsa antes de tomar su taza y empinársela.

Bella estuvo junto a ella, incluso antes de que la taza tocara su boca, la ayudó a tomar el chocolate y le dio una cuchara para que comiera los malvaviscos.

—¿Puedo tened más malvaviscos?

—Primero termina esos y después tendrás más.

—Está bien —suspiró resignada, antes de llenarse la boca con el empalagoso malvavisco haciendo que sonriera de nuevo—. Me gusta mucho, Bella, ¿puedes hacedlo todos los días?

—Tal vez.

Podía ver el sobre manila, arriba del librero, detestaba saber que podría ser de Lauren.

Detestaba ver como Edward se pasaba las manos incontables veces por su cabello, exasperado; solo ella podía entender la preocupación, el miedo y la impotencia de saber que Lauren aún podía tener acceso a su niña.

Un solo sobre les había hecho abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que Lauren los conocía lo suficiente para saber que el sobre los mantendría alerta, los haría sentirse como la primera noche que pasaron con Dominique, sintiendo ese miedo de que, si dormían, al abrir los ojos descubrirían que no tenían a la niña con ellos.

—¿Más pod favod? ¿Pod qué Edwad no toma chocolate conmigo? ¿Puedo tened el de Edwad? ¿Puedo tened una taza más gande?

Bella sonrió ante la suave y cantarina voz de Dominique, escuchar sus interminables preguntas, ver como se comía los malvaviscos uno detrás de otro, verla saltar sobre la silla, ver su preciosa sonrisa mientras esperaba a que Bella aceptara darle una taza más grande, hizo que el sobre dejara de importarle.

—Si Edward no viene en un segundo la taza es tuya, amor.

—No vengas, Edwad —rio Dominique girándose para ver a Edward quien se puso de pie.

Bella sirvió más chocolate, sonriendo al ver como padre e hija peleaban por quién ponía más malvaviscos en su taza.

No sabía lo que contenía el sobre, pero sí sabía que ni Lauren ni nadie podría privarla de ver a su nena reírse a carcajadas por haberle ganado a Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie y Sue regresaron con los dos niños antes de que el sol se escondiera, toda una tarde con ellos había sido lo suficientemente cansador para que Charlie se negara a volver a llevar a una niña de cinco años al parque, no era el mismo hombre atlético que Bella recordaba persiguiéndola por la orilla de la playa de La Push, mientras le repetía que era hora de marcharse a casa.

—Hay un lugar en el centro comercial en donde los niños juegan mientras tú los observas cómodamente en una mesa y comes comida chatarra —habló como si no fuera la gran cosa—, Edward y yo llevamos a Dominique cuando queremos que socialice con otros niños o no tenemos ganas de correr detrás de ella.

—¿No pudiste decirme eso antes? —protestó Charlie enfurruñado.

Bella se rio ante el bufido de su padre y la risa que Sue trataba de esconder detrás de una falsa tos.

Bella sabía que la molestia de su padre era fingida, estaba cien por ciento segura que volvería a llevar a Dominique al parque si con eso conseguía el dulce beso que dejó en su mejilla seguido de un alegre _"me divedtí mucho, mucho"._

—Estaremos aquí la próxima semana, Bella —sonrió Sue tomando el brazo de Charlie—, traeremos ya sabes qué…

Bella asintió y los acompañó a la puerta, después de que subieran al elevador y de cerrar la puerta, regresó a la sala justo para ver a Dominique que estaba en el sofá con el control remoto en sus manos y a Will que se tallaba los ojitos junto a ella, él sería el primero en caer dormido, un baño, una cena y terminaría dormido en cuestión de minutos.

—Le daré un baño a Will, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—¿En sedio?

—Por supuesto, puedes ayudarme a enjabonarlo.

Dominique asintió y la siguió obedientemente a la cocina, fue al baño por el jabón, champú y esponja de Will mientras Bella llenaba el fregadero de agua.

El sonrojo de Dominique causó la risa de Bella, siempre se avergonzaba al ver a Will sin ropa, era tan condenadamente lindo.

El baño comenzó bien, pero Dominique la abandonó cinco minutos después, Will había orinado causando la risa de su madre y el desagrado de su hermana.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas a llevar los juguetes a tu habitación y guardarlos en el baúl? Así podemos ver películas en el sofá después de que Will se duerma.

—¿Con palomitas acadameladas?

—Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo un poco más sano?, tu boquita rosa me dice que comiste mucho algodón de azúcar.

—Está bien —asintió—, pelo que sea muy dico.

—Te prometo que lo será

Bella siguió con el baño de Will mientras Dominique llevaba lentamente los juguetes al cuarto, nunca se cansaría de disfrutar estos momentos tan mundanos para algunos y tan valiosos para ellos. Ver a su niña tan tranquila y feliz le provocaba sensaciones que no muchos podrían entender. Si algo les había enseñado todo lo que pasaron con su niña, era a no dar nada por sentado.

El teléfono de la casa sonando la sacó de sus meditaciones, se secó las manos y contestó, regresando inmediatamente al fregadero en donde Will demandaba su atención, con casi nueve meses, era cada vez más difícil mantenerlo quieto.

Tener a dos niños pequeños en casa era un verdadero reto, disfrutaba de ver a sus niños jugar juntos, ver el asombro de Dominique cuando Will intentaba ponerse a gatas, esperaba con ansias y al mismo tiempo temía el día en que Will comenzara a gatear, no sabía cómo sería capaz de mantener vigilados a dos niños en continuo movimiento.

—Hola, Bella, al fin atiendes el teléfono.

—Hablamos hace dos semanas, Tyler, y que yo recuerde, fuiste tú quien me colgaste —dijo y rodó los ojos.

—Detalles —bufó restándole importancia—. ¿Cómo están Will y Dominique? ¿Siguen los problemas?

—Se llevan bien, ya no hay mordidas y caras rayadas, creo que es un buen avance.

—Un enorme avance, Bella, no sabes lo mal que me sentía al saber que Domimi estaba pasándola mal.

—No te voy a negar que sigue siendo difícil, pero creo que estamos superándolo juntos. No es una gran diferencia, pero le gusta pasar tiempo a solas conmigo y con Edward, por las noches se acurruca en los brazos de Edward y se queda ahí hasta que es hora de cenar o de tomar el baño.

—Ella sabe que la aman, Bella, su corazón le dice que ustedes son sus padres que la aman más que al pastel de chocolate.

—Lo mismo dice la psicóloga —suspiró tallando suavemente la cabecita de Will—. A veces cuando menciona a Lauren quisiera tomarla de los hombros y decirle la verdad, pero sé que no es el momento ni la forma.

—No existe una forma adecuada para decirlo, Bella, créeme.

Bella revisó que Dominique siguiera con su tarea de llevar los juguetes a la habitación, no la vio por ningún lado así que supuso que estaría entretenida jugando con algún peluche.

—¿Pasó algo, Ty?, ¿Bev y Ash están bien?

—Ashley es un amor —respondió Tyler inmediatamente—, tenemos días difíciles, pero normalmente ella está de un humor maravilloso, es relajada, alegre y le encanta ser la niña consentida de Mike, Bev por otro lado, está más apegada a mí.

—Me alegra escucharlo, Ty, las niñas tienen una maravillosa vida con ustedes.

El prolongado silencio le dio a entender a Bella que algo malo pasaba, su amigo no solía quedarse callado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Tyler?

—Ashley lo sabe —sollozó—, ella nos preguntó una noche, preguntó por qué no estaba con sus hermanas, por qué Bev y ella ahora tenían un apellido diferente, por qué no podía ver a Nicole y a Dominique, por qué tuvieron que separarlas, quiso saber qué fue lo que en verdad hizo Lauren, no se conformó con respuestas vanas, quería la verdad.

—Oh, Tyler…

—Le explicamos lo mejor que pudimos, le enseñamos fotos, le dijimos que durante todo el tiempo estuvimos buscando a las tres, que por eso nos conocíamos y éramos amigos, porque los tres buscábamos a nuestras niñas que Lauren se llevó.

—Ashley entendió que…

—Sí, lloró por dos días seguidos, no quería que nadie se acercara, cuando Bev le hablaba ella comenzaba a llorar, estaba tan triste, Mike y yo nunca la dejamos sola, la abrazábamos todo el tiempo, repitiéndole que no la culpábamos a ella, que la amábamos tanto como a Bev.

—Pobre bebita.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor?, cree que es igual que Lauren y nos desharemos de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Nos pidió que no la echáramos a la calle, prometía ser una buena niña y no meterse en problemas, pero que le permitiéramos quedarse en casa, nos dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por no parecerse a Lauren.

—Mi pobre niña —respondió Bella sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos—, es tan chiquita, no merece pasar por nada de eso.

—La psicóloga cree que es un avance el que reconozca que Lauren está mal, pero me duele tanto verla llorar por saber que es hija de la mujer que causó tanto daño.

—Iré si me lo pides, Ty, no quiero que Ash sufra, es la hermana de mi niña.

—Lo sé, Bella —suspiró limpiándose la nariz—. Creo que si ella sigue culpándose, te tomaré la palabra, quiero que entienda que la amamos, cuando la veo, veo a mi hija, no a la hija de Lauren, sino a mi niñita.

Las gotas de agua un poco fría salpicándole la cara, alertaron a Bella de que Will había pasado suficiente tiempo en el agua, además de que Dominique no estaría nada contenta si la hacía esperar más tiempo del necesario.

—Sabes que tomaremos el primer vuelo si nos necesitas, somos familia, Ty.

—Lo sé —suspiró acongojado—. Te llamaré después, aún tengo mucho que empacar para la mudanza.

—Te quiero, hablamos después.

Bella colgó el teléfono y después de dejarlo en su base, sacó a Will del agua, ahora parecía más una pasita muy arrugada.

…

Edward llegó a casa encontrando a sus dos hijos viendo por milésima vez _Moana,_ Dominique ya se sabía los diálogos de memoria y era todo un deleite escucharla cantar las canciones, tal vez eran solo gritos, pero los gestos y bailes que su niña improvisaba eran suficientes para tolerar la película cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

—¡Edwad! —chilló Dominique poniéndose de pie y corriendo a sus brazos para darle la bienvenida a casa.

Había algo realmente gratificante en ver la emoción en los ojos de sus niños al verlo llegar a casa después de estar todo el día afuera, sentir los bracitos de Dominique en el cuello era suficiente para saber que era una parte importante en la vida de su hija.

El contenido del sobre, que aún seguía en el estante más alto del librero, era insignificante cuando tenía a Dominique contándole con gestos y señas todo su día, desde lo divertido que fue jugar con su unicornio de peluche, hasta lo apestoso que fue acompañar a Bella a cambiarle el pañal a Will, cosa de la cual se arrepentía mucho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominique escuchó el suave murmullo que la sacó de su bonito sueño, tallándose los ojos se quitó el cabello de la cara y observó a Edward, Bella y Will que le sonreían mientras cantaban _Feliz cumpleaños._

Edward sostenía en su mano un platito con un pastelito de chocolate con una velita.

Era la primera vez que la despertaban de esa manera y le encantaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa —habló Edward después de terminar de cantar—, sopla la velita y pide un deseo, amor.

Dominique cerró los ojos y sopló la velita, no pidió nada, estaba tan feliz en ese momento que no necesitaba nada más.

Sonrió cuando Edward la tomó en brazos y le cubrió los ojos, había visto muchas veces en las caricaturas que eso significaba que había una sorpresa para ella, le emocionaba demasiado; Edward le destapó los ojos dejando que viera la casa completamente llena de globos rosas y blancos, algunos tenían dibujados unicornios.

—Me encanta —chilló saltando sobre los brazos de Edward.

—Aún no se termina tu sorpresa, bonita —hablo Bella besando su mejilla—, es tu día especial y debes disfrutarlo al máximo.

 **...**

Dominique amaba ser el centro de atención, tenía una corona especial, su vestido amarillo revoloteaba a cada paso que daba, los rizos que Bella había hecho con tanto esfuerzo y paciencia ahora saltaban sobre sus hombros haciéndola reír.

Estaba maravillada con su día especial, todo era perfecto.

—Eres la princesa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —le susurró Edward antes de besar su mejilla y entregarle su primer obsequio.

Los ojitos de Dominique brillaron al ver el colorido papel rosado con flores de colores y un enorme listón rojo.

—¿Mío?

—Todo tuyo —sonrió Bella parándose junto a Edward—, Will lo escogió especialmente para ti.

Dominique arrancó el papel sin ningún cuidado mostrando la muñeca que días atrás había estado viendo en el escaparate de la tienda, no le había dicho a nadie que le gustaba y aun así Will supo que la quería.

—Gacias, me encanta.

—A nosotros nos encanta hacerte feliz.

Dominique estaba maravillada con los obsequios y la atención que recibía de todos, había sido abrazada y besada, le habían dicho lo bonita que estaba y que parecía una princesa, todos estaban felices por ella.

Era el mejor día de su vida y todo gracias a Bella y Edward.

Los amaba muchísimo.

…

Dominique saltaba emocionada sobre la silla, Edward la sostenía de la cintura evitando que se cayera, Emmett intentaba mantener a Ian y Jack quietos para evitar que terminaran en el suelo, mantener a tres niños quietos esperando a soplar las velitas del pastel era imposible.

Bella y Rosalie salieron de la cocina con el iluminado pastel de unicornio, el chillido de felicidad de Dominique fue suficiente recompensa para todos.

Mientras cantaban nuevamente _Feliz cumpleaños,_ fue inevitable que gruesas y saladas lágrimas resbalaran por las mejillas de todos los adultos, era su primera vez.

La primera vez que le cantaban a Dominique.

La primera vez que veían su rostro iluminado por la mecha encendida de la velita.

La primera vez que Ian y Jack esperaban ansiosos poder robar las flores de betún del pastel de su prima.

El primer cumpleaños que festejaban a la nena Cullen.

El primero de muchos.

Emmett cubrió las bocas de sus hijos cuando llegó el momento de soplar la velita, amaba a sus dos revoltosos niños, pero nada ni nadie iba a arruinar el cumpleaños de Dominique.

No hubo ni un solo segundo que no quedara grabado en los teléfonos y memorias de todos los presentes.

…

—¿Quees que mi deseo de cumpleaños se cumpla? —preguntó Dominique acurrucada en su cama.

—Tal vez, si lo deseaste con todas tus fuerzas.

—¿Quiedes sabed mi deseo?

—Si lo dices no se cumplirá.

—Pero se lo dije a Nina —protestó abrazando a la muñeca en cuestión—. ¿No se cumplirá?

—A ella se lo puedes contar —aseguró Bella besando su frente—. En realidad, no importa a quién se lo cuentes, lo importante es que lo desees con el corazón para que se pueda cumplir.

—¿Entonces sí puedo contadtelo?

—Solo si tú quieres hacerlo.

—Deseé estad con mis hedmanas —suspiró—, las extaño mucho.

—Ellas también lo hacen, mi amor.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto que sí, hoy no pudiste hablar con ellas, pero te prometo que haré todo lo necesario para que puedas hablar con ellas en unos días.

—¿En sedio?

—Por supuesto.

—Gacias, Bella.

—No tienes que agradecerme, haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi princesa.

Edward entró a la habitación con el nuevo libro de cuento en sus manos, uno de los tantos obsequios que Dominique había recibido.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Edward sentándose en la cama.

—Sí, espelo que esté la pincesa y el guisante.

—Tal vez, pero hay que leer otros cuentos, es divertido.

Dominique asintió y escuchó a Bella y Edward leerle por una larga hora antes de que por fin se durmiera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella salió del baño después de tomar una larga ducha, encontrando a Edward sentado al borde de la cama, con el despreciable sobre en sus manos.

—Solo porque lo ignoremos no quiere decir que no existe, Bella.

—Lo sé, pero… —se sentó junto a él— estamos bien, vamos mejorando, no quiero leer ninguna palabra que haya escrito.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que Lauren lo envió.

—Sabemos que lo hizo, ¿cómo lo hizo?, ni idea, pero lo logró.

—Tenemos que saber qué quiere, Bella.

—¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Tiene mucho sentido y lo sabes —le sonrió pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros—, ella tiene miedo.

—No sé de qué hablas, porque aquí entre nos, yo estoy muerta de miedo.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no lo estás —declaró y se puso de pie—. Se supone que debemos sentirnos temerosos, pero ciertamente no me siento de esa forma. ¿Tengo miedo?, claro que sí, pero de que Dominique tenga un retroceso si se entera. ¿Estoy molesto?, por supuesto, porque esa perra logró enviar correspondencia, tal vez Dominique no sepa leer, pero Nicole y Ashley sí, y no quiero que ninguna de las niñas sufra. ¿Siento impotencia?, muchísima, pero es porque esa mujer conoce donde vivimos. Tengo un montón de sentimientos encontrados, pero créeme que ninguno es miedo a las palabras que ella escribió.

—Pero es que no quiero abrirlo, Edward.

—Lo sé, nena, pero tenemos que hacerlo, somos los adultos en esta casa y por nuestra princesa que duerme en la habitación de enfrente es que necesitamos saber qué escribió.

—¿Puedo negarme?

—No.

Bella suspiró y dejó que Edward abriera el sobre.

No era la gran cosa, solo hojas maltratadas con manchones de tinta y una caligrafía temblorosa.

* * *

 **HOla!**

 **¿Que les pareció el cumpleaños de Dominique? El primero de muchos cumpleaños que les esperan a está familia, un momento memorable para todos.**

 **¿Creen que Dominique se está adaptando?**

 **Espero que dejen su regalo para Dominique en forma de Review.**

 **¿Que dirá el sobre?, ¿Quién lo mandara?**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, chicas no se olviden de agradecerle a Yanina, que es parte fundamental para que cada sábado tengan un capítulo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, mi mejor paga es leerlas**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 _«¿Creyeron que se desharían de mí?, mi pequeña Dominique está por cumplir años, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, tan chiquita, no hay necesidad de describir lo perfecta que era, eso lo tendré grabado siempre en mi memoria, tan solo me basta con cerrar los ojos y es como regresar a ese día._

 _Recuerdo perfectamente cómo se aferraba a mi pecho, cómo me miraba con esos bonitos ojos verdes, cómo se iluminaban cada vez que me veía y me llamaba_ _ **mamá,**_ _recuerdo perfectamente todo de ella._

 _No crean que soy tan malvada, amo a mi Dominique, por eso les contaré un poco de lo que ustedes jamás podrán ver._

 _Escogí su nombre pensando en mi profesora de la primaria, tenía el cabello rojo igual que ella, por eso la llamé de esa forma, pensé en ponerle Alice, ya saben, en su memoria, para saber que con ese nombre había conseguido a una niña preciosa._

 _Dominique era igual de inteligente que su mami, ni siquiera necesitó gatear, pasó directamente a caminar. ¿Quieren saber cómo lo hizo?, muy fácil, estaba en el saloncito junto a las niñas cuando me vio y comenzó a gritar y patalear, se puso de pie con ayuda del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mi niñita caminó porque quería estar conmigo._

 _Siempre fue una niña tan cariñosa con su mami, creo que te escuchó, Bella, todas las veces que le susurrabas a mi panza lo mucho que la amabas, ella entendió que yo daría la vida por ella._

 _Tengo tantas cosas que contar, tantas anécdotas, tantas risas, tantos recuerdos que tengo de mi Dominique, pero tal vez eso se los cuente después, ahora solo quiero decirles lo feliz que me hace que mi niñita cumpla cinco años._

 _Es una niña grande._

 _Una cosita más, puede que pase detrás de las rejas mucho tiempo, pero nunca olviden que yo fui y soy su madre, no importa lo que le digan, cuando yo salga las buscaré y tengan por seguro que ellas me seguirán amando tanto como yo las amo._

 _Denle muchos abrazos y besos a Dominique de mi parte en sus regordetes y sonrojados cachetitos._

 _Con cariño, Lauren o Alice, como quieran llamarme»._

…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Bella rompiera a reír, fuertes y largas carcajadas que la hacían llorar y doler el estómago, Edward la observaba contrariado, las palabras de Lauren habían sido crueles y realmente no entendía qué era lo que Bella encontraba tan gracioso.

—Tenías tanta razón, cariño —suspiró Bella limpiándose las lágrimas—, esa zorra tiene tanto miedo de nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward confundido.

—Sabe que Dominique la va a olvidar, sabe que las niñas la van a sacar de sus vidas, que ninguna la va a querer cerca, ni siquiera Ashley, tiene miedo y por eso nos dijo todo eso, quiso que recordáramos que ella tuvo a Dominique de bebé, ella escogió su nombre, la ayudó a caminar, hizo todo lo que nosotros hacemos con Will.

—Sigo sin entender, Bella.

—Edward, amor, sabe que a Dominique y a Beverly las va a perder, no importa lo mucho que se esfuerce para intimidarnos, nuestras niñas están aquí, en nuestra casa, bajo nuestro techo, sintiéndose amadas y especiales, algo que ella nunca pudo darles. Sabía que nosotros haríamos todo lo posible para hacer el cumpleaños de Dominique especial, era el primero que pasábamos juntos como familia, algo que Lauren nunca pudo darle a ninguna de las niñas, por eso mandó la carta, para hacernos sentir miserables, pero la única que es miserable es ella.

—Oh, Bella…

—Nosotros pasaremos todos los días con ella, la veremos crecer, cambiar, madurar, sabremos todo e incluso más de lo que alguna vez Lauren supo. Tienes razón, nosotros no tenemos miedo, ella es la que teme desaparecer de la vida de Dominique y sabe que ocurrirá tarde o temprano.

Antes de que Bella pudiera proseguir, Edward la atrajo para besarla.

—No dejaremos que vuelva a intervenir en nuestras vidas —murmuró besando su cuello—, en poco tiempo Lauren no será nadie en nuestras vidas.

—Dejó de serlo, mi amor, desde el momento en que vimos a Dominique, Lauren dejó de pertenecer a nuestras vidas.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra, estaban demasiado ocupados amándose como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alcanzar el nirvana antes de que alguno de los niños los llamara, probablemente sería Will, quien tenía cierto radar para interrumpirlos en el momento más caliente.

—Tenemos que avisarle a los demás —murmuró Bella después de que su respiración se calmara—. Ashley la ha pasado mal, no quiero imaginar cómo se sentiría si supiera que Lauren conoce donde vive.

—Hablaremos con ellos mañana —respondió abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa—. Lo que me intriga es cómo consiguió mandar ese sobre desde la penitenciaría, tendrían que avisarnos que recibiríamos correspondencia de esa loca o al menos el sobre tendría algún sello, pero no tiene nada.

—No lo sé, pero lo descubriremos —murmuró antes de levantarse y subirse al regazo de Edward—, ya lo haremos mañana, porque ahora me apetece descubrir si aún tienes la misma resistencia o eres un padre cansado que no pasas del primer round.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras reía, la tomó de las caderas y la incentivó a moverlas contra su miembro semi erecto, ya aprendería quién era el que se cansaba más rápido de los dos.

Solo esperaba que sus niños no los interrumpieran en medio apogeo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominique cuidaba la pañalera mientras Bella empujaba el carrito, estaba muy emocionada ya que todo lo que estaba en el carrito era completamente suyo, desde la mochila de las princesas hasta los borradores en forma de corona color rosa que Bella había encontrado en el estante más alto.

Su pancita se apretujaba cada vez que recordaba que iría al preescolar el lunes a primera hora, Sandy había dicho que era el momento de dejarla crecer y hacer amigos por sí sola, además de que el siguiente año debería entrar a primer grado y no sería de ayuda que ella no cursara el preescolar.

Bella y Edward habían discutido cuando creyeron que ella estaba dormida, Bella no quería dejarla ir, decía que estaba bien en casa y que ella podía enseñarle lo necesario, además de que ningún preescolar la aceptaría a mitad del curso. Dominique había estado de acuerdo, le gustaba pasar todo el día con Bella, no le gustaba la idea de estar rodeada de niños desconocidos todos los días, ella era feliz con Will y Bella en casa.

Pero entonces Edward había dicho que sería bueno para su adaptación, además de que ya había estado suficiente tiempo recluida en un departamento, privada de hacer amigos de su edad. Le gustaba la idea de tener amigas con quien jugar a las muñecas o ver películas juntas, Ian era divertido y siempre se divertía con él, pero ni él ni Jack querían jugar con ella a tomar el té.

Al final Bella había accedido a mandarla al preescolar, pero estaba segura de que no encontrarían uno en donde fuera aceptada a mitad del curso.

¡Pero lo habían encontrado!, con las vacaciones de Navidad a menos de un mes, la directora de la guardería aceptó que entrara a modo de prueba, ver si se adaptaba al ambiente y a los niños.

A Dominique le encantó desde el primer momento, era muy colorido, tenía muchos juegos, tenían una gran biblioteca de cuentos —incluso la princesa y el guisante—, y mucha plastilina, colores, crayones y marcadores, además de que su postre después de la merienda serían ricas galletas de chocolate.

Por esa razón estaban en Office Max, buscando todo lo necesario para su primer día en el preescolar.

—Me parece que tenemos todo lo de la lista —habló Bella revisando nuevamente la lista en su teléfono—, es hora de regresar a casa.

—Súperrr duperrr —respondió haciendo énfasis en la "r" _,_ causando la risa de Will que iba en la cangurera en el pecho de Bella.

Edward había pasado las últimas noches ayudándole a mejorar su pronunciación, a Dominique le divertía tener que hablar con un lápiz en la boca, Edward se veía chistoso haciéndolo. Cuando sus mejillas comenzaban a doler, Bella los detenía y se la llevaba a tomar un baño y después la llevaban a la cama en donde le leían hasta que se quedaba dormida.

…

Bella amaba a sus dos niños, cada vez que los veía su corazón latía aceleradamente, nunca imaginó sentir tanto amor por unos seres tan pequeños y frágiles, era difícil de explicar lo que sentía al verlos dormir tan profundamente, con sus cabecitas recargadas contra los respaldos de sus asientos de seguridad, ver a Will con el chupete aún en su boca, ver a Dominique con la boquita abierta soltando uno que otro ronquido, sentía sus ojos picar cada vez que los contemplaba.

Después de tanto tiempo intentando tener un bebé, después de llorar de impotencia al ver tantos negativos en las pruebas de embarazo, de sentir la decepción cuando los médicos les decían que los métodos de fertilización que utilizaron no habían servido, después de tanto dolor por no tener a su niñita en brazos, después de sentirse la peor madre del mundo por no poder disfrutar plenamente el embarazo de Will, por fin, su sueño de ser madre se había cumplido, tenía a sus niñitos que la hacían salir de la cama todas las mañanas, que la motivaban a ser mejor cada día, la razón por la que se sabía todo el repertorio de canciones de Disney.

Era simplemente maravilloso saber que Domimi y Will eran suyos, saber que eran la mejor representación del amor que existía en su matrimonio.

Dominique se removió soltando un ronquido un poco más fuerte de lo normal, al mismo tiempo que Will soltaba un gas.

Rio sin poder evitarlo, incluso después de eso, para ella eran los seres más perfectos sobre la faz de la Tierra.

…

Había pasado toda la emoción de guardar sus útiles escolares, de colgarse la mochila a los hombros y llamar a Edward por FaceTime para mostrarle todo lo que le habían comprado, ahora estaban pasando una pacífica tarde.

Will estaba en su columpio mientras Dominique veía _El Jardín de Clarilú,_ respondiendo las preguntas del programa y cantando las canciones de memoria mientras Bella les preparaba la merienda.

Bella observó como Dominique se ponía de pie y tomaba su vaso entrenador de _The Avengers,_ el cual Rosalie le había comprado después de que llevara a Ian y a Dominique al centro comercial, al parecer Ian la había convencido de que era mucho más divertido tener un vaso de superhéroes que de princesas.

—¿Me das más jugo por favod?

—Claro que sí, mi amor —respondió sonriendo, su pronunciación iba mejorando lentamente.

Le sirvió el jugo de manzana en el vasito y se lo entregó, pero antes de que regresara a la sala junto con Will, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Dominique sonrió levantando las manos para que la alzara.

Era demasiado temprano para que Edward llegara del trabajo, además él nunca olvidaba sus llaves, su padre se encontraba trabajando al igual que Sue y Emmett, Rosalie siempre le avisaba si pensaba visitarla, Esme siempre la llamaba por lo menos una hora antes de que se presentara en casa y generalmente lo hacía junto con Carlisle.

No tendrían por qué estar tocando su puerta.

Por segunda vez tocaron el timbre, esta vez también incluyeron un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé, tal vez es la señora Morgan, preguntando por alguno de sus gatos.

Aún con Dominique en brazos y después de checar que Will estuviera bien en el columpio, caminó a la puerta a abrirla y saber quién era el que interrumpía la paz de su casa.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la cabellera rubia de pie en el pasillo, nunca olvidaría ese rostro con las facciones perfectamente definidas, las cejas gruesas y pestañas largas y risadas que hacían resaltar el azul claro en sus ojos.

—Jasped.

Bella cerró la puerta antes de que Dominique pudiera estirarse para acercarse al estúpido rubio que tenía enfrente.

—Es Jasped, Bella, es el novio de mi mami, ¿quees que vino pod mí?

Bella no respondió, se alejó de la puerta a pesar del incesante sonido del timbre, dejó a Dominique en el suelo y tomó a Will del columpio, volvió a tomar la mano de Dominique y la llevó a su habitación.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí con Will —ordenó dejando a Will en la cuna y entregándole su peluche favorito para que no llorara—, no puedes salir hasta que yo te lo diga.

—Pero, Bella...

—Haz lo que te digo, Dominique, por favor.

—Pero, es el novio de mi mami, él es bueno.

—Mi amor, princesa —se hincó hasta quedar a su altura—, ¿confías en mí?

—Mucho, Bella.

—Entonces confía en mí y quédate aquí, te contaré qué pasa después.

Dominique observó la puerta de su habitación y después a Bella, el timbre aún sonaba sin cesar.

—Está bien —suspiró sonriendo—, pero no taldes, no me gusta estad sin ti.

—No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Besó su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación y emparejar la puerta detrás de ella, tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas en un gancho y abrió la puerta empujando al rubio, alejándolo de cualquier posibilidad de que entrara a su casa. Dio un paso afuera y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, de ninguna manera iba a estar cerca de su niñita.

—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

—Esa no es manera de hablar, ¿acaso no te enseñaron modales?

—¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte en asuntos que no te importan? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes a Dominique, y ya que es hija de mi novia, por supuesto que es mi asunto.

—No te atrevas a usar el nombre de mi niña y el de esa zorra en la misma oración —dijo y lo empujó por el pecho—, quiero que te largues en este momento de mi casa.

—Escucha…

—No, tú escucha —lo interrumpió picándole el pecho con su dedo anular—, no tienes ningún derecho de presentarte en mi casa y perturbar mi vida y la de mi familia.

—Dominique no es tu familia, es de Lauren y mía.

—Me importa un carajo lo que pienses —gruñó volviendo a picar su pecho—. Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa o si no…

—¿O si no qué, perra? —preguntó apartando la mano de un manotazo—. Esa niña es hija de mi prometida y tengo todo el derecho de visitarla.

—No tienes nada, idiota, ni siquiera un poco de dignidad —se burló cruzándose de brazos—. Vienes aquí, patéticamente, a reclamar algo que sabes perfectamente que no es válido para nadie, tú estuviste ahí, declaraste en contra de Lauren alegando no saber nada del secuestro de las niñas, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mis cuatro niñas, solo eras el tipo que Lauren se tiraba por el momento.

Ser hija del jefe de policía tenía sus ventajas, Charlie la había obligado a tomar clases de defensa personal desde que tenía cinco años, era toda una maestra en el arte de defenderse de cualquier agresión, por esa razón cuando Jasper intentó ponerle una mano encima para callarla, Bella lo tuvo en menos de cinco segundos tirado en el suelo con sus brazos sobre su espalda y su pierna clavándose en su plano trasero.

—Te metiste con la mujer equivocada, pedazo de mierda —murmuró al mismo tiempo que las campanillas del elevador sonaban avisando que alguien había llegado a su piso—, te quiero lejos de mi vida, de la de mi niña y de la de mis otras tres niñas, no te quiero cerca de ellas, ¿me escuchaste?

—Eres una puta.

Bella presionó su rodilla con más fuerza contra su columna mientras levantaba su torso causando que chillara por el dolor.

—Te lo repetiré una vez más, pedazo de imbécil, ¿me escuchaste?

Antes de que Jasper pudiera responder, el administrador del edificio apareció con dos policías uniformados detrás de él.

—Gracias al cielo que se encuentra bien, señora Cullen.

Le costó demasiado dejar a Jasper, pero tuvo que hacerlo, no sin antes accidentalmente presionar su rodilla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Está segura que se encuentra bien?, se ha activado la alerta de las escaleras de emergencia, no se abren desde afuera y ese mozalbete lo hizo, las cámaras lo captaron e inmediatamente llamé a la policía, si hubiera sabido que vendría directamente a usted hubiera actuado más rápido.

—Lo tenía controlado, no se preocupe.

Uno de los policías se hizo cargo de esposar a Jasper mientras que el otro hablaba por su radio muy cerca de la puerta de su departamento, antes de que el oficial pudiera dirigirse a ella, Bella abrió la puerta y caminó directo a la habitación de sus niños, donde Dominique movía sus peluches enfrente de la cuna de Will, quien le prestaba toda la atención que un niño de nueve meses podía dar.

—Tarrrdaste mucho.

—Lo siento, mi amor, no volverá a pasar.

Bella contestó las preguntas en el marco de la puerta, dejando a Dominique y a Will dentro del departamento, perfectamente protegidos y ajenos a todo lo que había pasado.

—La llamaremos en caso de que sea necesario que se presente en la comisaría.

Bella asintió y cerró la puerta, dejando que el encargado del edificio escoltara al oficial lejos de su departamento.

La respuesta fue clara en ese momento.

Jodida zorra.

…

Edward quería matarlo por atreverse a siquiera pensar en poner una mano encima de su esposa, sentía una gran impotencia al saber que su esposa estaba sola con los dos niños, el bastardo pudo ir con alguien más e intentar entrar a la fuerza.

Su familia estuvo en peligro y él no pudo hacer nada para protegerlos. Sus manos picaban por lastimarlo, solo Dios sabía lo mucho que deseaba la sangre de Jasper.

Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, pero solo de una estaba seguro.

Tenía que mantener a su familia segura y lejos de esos dos locos, Charlie le había asegurado que Jasper no saldría con una pequeña fianza, había hablado con conocidos, cobrado favores y quedado debiendo otros, pero logró que Jasper fuera trasladado a Washington y tuviera un arresto domiciliario por allanamiento e intento de intimidación a una mujer con dos niños pequeños.

Eso, sumado a su antecedente y el sobre enviado, lo dejó con un arresto de cuatro meses, el hijo de puta no tendría ninguna oportunidad de acercarse a Lauren.

—Creo que llegó la hora de mudarnos —habló una vez Bella salió del baño con el pijama puesto.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo —aseguró quitándose la toalla de la cabeza, dejando su cabello húmedo en libertad—, esta es nuestra casa, hemos trabajado muy duro para tenerla, además Dominique entra a clases el lunes, no podemos simplemente mudarnos cuando apenas nuestra niña se está acoplando a su nueva vida con nosotros.

—He pensado en Dominique, en Will, en ti y en mí, Bella, y por eso mismo creo que es necesario que busquemos otra casa —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo—. Estuve pensando, hemos estado aquí desde mucho antes de siquiera considerar el vientre de alquiler, este ha sido nuestro hogar y Lauren lo sabe.

—Me niego a irme solo por ella, Edward —expresó y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos—, no es justo que dejemos todo por lo que hemos trabajado solo por esa perra codiciosa.

—No es solo por Lauren, Bella, es por todo, necesitamos un nuevo comienzo, comenzar una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas con Dominique y Will. —Se puso de pie hasta estar de pie frente a Bella—. Amo este departamento porque es donde tú y yo comenzamos nuestra vida juntos, estas paredes han presenciado nuestros logros y retos y es momento de que lo dejemos atrás; necesitamos un nuevo comienzo, sin fantasmas que nos persigan.

Edward observó a Bella mordiendo su labio inferior dudosa, mientras su pierna derecha se movía inconscientemente, el mismo tic que tenía Dominique.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es solo para que Lauren no conozca nuestra nueva dirección?

—En parte lo es, llámame paranoico, pero no quiero llegar a casa y saber que un loco mandado por esa zorra intentó amenazar a mi familia, además, si logra mandar otro sobre, por más estúpido que este sea, no quiero que Dominique tenga la oportunidad de leerlo.

—Está bien —asintió suspirando—, aún no estoy completamente segura, pero si crees que es lo mejor para nosotros, entonces confío en ti.

—Mañana mismo llamaré a la agente de bienes raíces para que comencemos a buscar casas en los suburbios, intentaremos encontrar algo cerca del preescolar de Dominique.

—Me parece bien, además vivir con dos niños en un edificio no creo que sea lo mejor, no sabes cuánto temor tengo cuando Domimi juega en la terraza, temo el día en que Will también salga a jugar con ella y presiento que eso será más rápido de lo que pensamos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sintió un dedito picar su nariz, sus ojos y su boca.

—Edwad —susurró la suave vocecita cerca de su oído—. Edwad, ¿estás despiedto?

No contestó enseguida, dejó que el travieso dedo siguiera intentando despertarlo, quería saber qué tanta paciencia tenía su niñita.

Era el primer fin de semana después de su primera semana de ir al preescolar, y por lo que la directora y psicóloga le habían informado, Dominique se había acoplado perfectamente.

Recordaba perfectamente esa mañana, Bella había despertado a Dominique mientras que él se ocupaba de Will, Bella le hablaba suavemente a su adormilada princesa que protestaba por ser demasiado temprano para salir de la casa.

Una vez estuvo vestida y peinada, fue turno de Edward de hacerse cargo del desayuno mientras Bella era el desayuno de Will.

Dominique había estado demasiado nerviosa como para comer más que tres cucharadas de cereal, Edward lo permitió siempre y cuando se tomara toda la leche con chocolate.

Con trabajo en equipo lograron tener a los niños vestidos, limpios, medianamente desayunados y listos para el primer día del preescolar, Will volvió a quedarse dormido en el camino mientras que Dominique jugaba con una de las trenzas que Bella le había hecho.

Había creído que sería Bella quien dudaría en dejar a su princesa en un salón con niños extraños y una profesora que los llamaba _conejitos,_ pero fue él quien no se atrevía a soltar la regordeta mano de su niña que veía tímidamente a todos en el salón.

Bella fue la voz de la razón y después de obligarlo a soltarla y llenar el rostro de Dominique de besos, así como asegurarle que irían por ella inmediatamente si no se sentía bien, lograron que Dominique se quedara en el salón con algunas lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Ahora, después de una semana, su niñita que acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde, estaba picándole los ojos antes de que el reloj marcara las siete, aún faltaba incluso una hora para que Will despertara pidiendo ser alimentado.

—Despieta, Edwad —volvió a susurrar, esta vez picando su nariz—, te necesito, yo soy tu pincesa y tienes que ayudadme, pod eso eres el dey.

Edward sonrió sin poder evitarlo, saber que su niñita lo necesitaba era suficiente para mandar a la mierda el cansancio y darle toda su atención a la preciosa niña pelirroja.

—¿Qué necesita mi hermosa princesa a tan temprana hora?

—Quiedo dodmid aquí —respondió sonriendo—. ¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí, princesa, puedes dormir con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras.

Ver la enorme sonrisa de alegría de su niña, así como ayudarla a meterse bajo las mantas, le aseguró que con gusto perdería horas de sueño con tal de tener a su niña con él en la cama.

—Abázame, Edwad, me gusta cuando lo haces.

—Yo amo abrazarte, mi niña.

Besando el tope de su cabeza, cerró los ojos sintiendo como Dominique iba durmiéndose de nuevo.

…

Dominique esperó pacientemente enfrente de la pantalla, Bella y Edward le habían dicho que le tenían una sorpresa muy especial.

Le gustaban mucho las sorpresas que ellos le hacían, todas eran maravillosas.

—Jodido internet —murmuró Edward causando la risa de Dominique—, lo siento.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras la mantenía sobre su regazo y trenzaba su cabello en una bonita diadema, alejando todos los pequeños risos rebeldes de su rostro.

La imagen de un teléfono azul llamando causó que frunciera el ceño, no entendía lo que Edward intentaba hacer, aunque la pregunta quedó atorada en su garganta al ver que la imagen del teléfono cambiaba a otra de dos personas bastante conocidas.

—¡Domimi!

—¿¡Ash, Bev!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya se que es un poquito tarde, pero ya saben lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca jajaja.**

 **¿Creen que Lauren rerlmente tenga miedo de perder a las niñas?**

 **El lazo entre Dominique y Bella se va fortaleciendo día a día, Dominique ya no quiere estar lejos de Bella, se ha hecho muy dependiente de su mami.**

 **Jasper apareció, aunque Bella supo defenderse ella solita, aplausos para ella y Charlie por enseñarle defensa personal.**

 **¿Creen que sea buena idea mudarse?, ¿Dominique se lo tomara bien? Recordemos que en su corta edad tuvo que mudarse de un día para otro.**

 **Dominique vio a Jasper, y dedujo que la llevaría con Lauren, ¿Creen que Dominique demandará ir con Jasper?, ¿Lo olvidará fácilmente?**

 **Las niñas por fin se ven después de tanto tiempo, ¿Creen que Dominique pregunté por Lauren?**

 **¿Por qué Vivian, Tom y Nicole no han aparecido?**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leerlas es mi mejor paga.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

—¡Ash, Bev! —volvió a gritar Dominique saltando en el regazo de Bella—. ¡Son mis hedmanitas, Bella, son mis hedmanitas!

—Lo son, cielo —respondió Bella intentando tranquilizarla o terminaría cayéndose de su regazo—. Hola, Ashley, estás más bonita de lo que recuerdo.

Ashley sonrió sonrojándose, causando la risa de Beverly por haberse puesto roja como un tomate, la bebita rubia muy parecida a Mike, tenía la boca roja resultado de la piruleta que había estado comiendo y que ahora estaba en el olvido sobre la mesita.

—Gracias, señora Bella.

—Nada de señora, cariño, puedes decirme Bella o tía Bella, como prefieras.

—Está bien, tía Bella —volvió a responder sonrojándose aún más fuerte.

—Ya que no podemos viajar a Seattle ni Bella y Edward pueden venir a Kansas —habló Tyler limpiando la boca de Beverly con una toallita húmeda—, decidimos que esta era la mejor manera de que ustedes pudieran verse después de tanto tiempo.

—Es muy bueno, Ty, gracias —respondió Ash haciendo que las dos pequeñas asintieran de acuerdo con su hermana mayor.

—Haríamos todo para que ustedes estuvieran felices… ahora las dejaremos a solas para que hablen con completa libertad —dijo Tyler tomando a Beverly y sentándola junto a Ashley—, no duden en llamarnos si tienen problemas con la conexión.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Si la imagen se bloquea o si de repente la videollamada se termina, nosotros lo arreglaremos enseguida, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Ty.

Tyler besó a las dos niñas mientras que Dominique recibió gustosa el beso de Bella y Edward antes de quedarse a solas con el computador.

 **...**

—Las extaño mucho —fue lo primero que Dominique dijo una vez estuvieron solas.

—Nosotras también lo hacemos.

—¿Cómo es allá? ¿Hace mucho frio? Aquí sí, la mayodía del tiempo llueve aunque me gusta salid y saltad en los chadcos de agua, Edwad salta conmigo cuando algún chadco es muy gande y me da un poquito, muy poquito de miedo, Will aún no puede hacedlo pero lo hará cuando esté gande, Edward dice que yo tomaré su mano y lo ayudaré así como él me ayuda a mí, y Bella siempe tiene chocolate con malvaviscos cuando deguesamos o me prepara malteada de fesa, me gusta mucho porque…

Por los siguientes diez minutos, Dominique parloteó sin cesar acerca de lo bonita que era su casa, de cómo Bella y Edward le leían durante la noche, cuando Edward la bañaba los graciosos peinados que le hacía con las burbujas, incluso lo mucho que esperaba que Will creciera para poder jugar con él, Ian y Jack.

Bella y Tyler habían regresado para dejarles limonada y galletas, Dominique se rio al ver como Beverly tomaba la galleta y después desaparecía de la pantalla, aún era una bebé y prefería hacer otras cosas que ver una simple pantalla, Ash seguía atenta escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir acerca de su vida con Edward y Bella.

Dominique le contó acerca de la nieve en la terraza, estaba explicándole lo feo que sintió cuando una montaña de nieve cayó encima de ella mientras estaba en el parque y como Edward se apresuró a sacarla de ahí y llevarla de regreso a casa en donde Bella le tenía preparado un rico baño caliente y muchos chocolates con malvaviscos, cuando recordó un punto de suma importancia que debía contarle a su hermanita mayor.

—Tengo algo que decirte —murmuró Dominique—, es muy, pero muy importante que sepas, te va a alegrar tanto como a mí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Espera.

Dominique se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pared que separaba el salón de la cocina, vio a Bella reír con el teléfono mientras preparaba la merienda, Will y Edward debían estar en la habitación jugando o tal vez durmiendo, ellos siempre dormían, Bella bromeaba diciendo que eran un par de osos hibernando.

—No hay nadie que nos escuche —habló al regresar al sofá.

—¿Por qué no pueden escucharnos?

—Porque Bella se enojó y Edward dijo muchas groserías.

—¿Por qué?

—Jasped vino a visitarme.

Dominique esperaba que Ashley se alegrara al saber que el novio de su mami fue a visitarla, eso quería decir que su mami la extrañaba mucho y que Jasper posiblemente la llevaría a visitarla, pero Ashley frunció el ceño y, enderezando la espalda, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué?

No parecía feliz ni mucho menos emocionada, Dominique notaba claramente que estaba profundamente enojada.

—Jasped vino aquí, pero Bella no lo dejó pasad y después se lo llevó un auto de policía, como el que se llevó a mami.

—Dominique, escúchame, tienes que olvidarte de él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, Dominique, él es malo y es mejor mantenerse alejada.

—Pero, Ashley, es el novio de mami.

—Lo sé, pero él es malo, muy malo, debes creerme.

—Pero él siempre fue bueno con nosotras.

Ashley suspiró, revisó que nadie estuviera cerca y se acercó a la pantalla intentando susurrar.

—Debes creerme, prométeme que lo olvidarás.

—¿Por qué? ¿Mami ya no lo quiere?

—No sé si Lauren lo quiere o no, pero debes olvidarlo, por favor, prométeme que si Bella lo aleja tú le harás caso siempre, no importa lo que él diga, haga o prometa, debes hacerle caso a Bella y Edward.

Dominique frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué Ashley le decía esas cosas, tampoco por qué había llamado a su mami por su nombre, Jasper siempre fue bueno con ella, le traía helado y jugaba cuando Nicole y Ashley no querían hacerlo, las arrullaba a Bev y a ella cuando su mami estaba demasiado cansada, incluso les preparaba ricas meriendas, no entendía por qué ahora Ashley estaba siendo tan grosera.

—No me gustas —protestó cruzándose de brazos—, estás mintiendo, Jasped solo me llevaría con mami y eso nunca será malo, Bella y Edwad lo entenderían.

—Tú eres la que necesita entender, Jasper no es bueno, nunca lo fue y es mejor que no hagas algo tonto, solo quédate cerca de Bella y Edward.

—Yo nunca hago nada tonto, tú eres la tonta y no me gustas, eres fea y hodible.

—Pues tú tampoco me gustas a mí y ya no quiero verte.

—Pues yo tampoco —protestó Dominique antes de bajar la pantalla de golpe dando por finalizada la videollamada.

…

Bella picaba los trozos de verduras lo más pequeño que podía, estaba intentando que Dominique comiera más verduras sin que se diera cuenta, y cortarla en pequeños trozos hacía la tarea mucho más sencilla, Rosalie le había dado el consejo y hasta el momento su hija se comía todo en su plato sin protestar… excepto el brócoli, Dominique lo odiaba, y por lo que Tyler le contaba, Ashley tenía la misma aberración, y por ende Beverly también.

—Vivian no me regresa las llamadas —prosiguió hablando Tyler—, la mudanza es en dos días y no sé si Vivian esté preparada para tenernos como vecinos.

—Detesto pensar que tal vez Nicole no se los está poniendo fácil, nosotras tenemos niñas encantadoras, ella tiene a una preadolescente que solo entiende que no tiene a Lauren cerca… debe ser duro.

—Debe ser duro dejar de ser la hermana mayor para pasar a ser la bebé de la familia, con tres hermanos mayores que lo más seguro es que la atosiguen… aunque son un encanto y a mí no me… ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tyler, su voz escuchándose lejos.

—¿De qué ha...? —Bella estaba por preguntar antes de que Dominique entrara a la cocina limpiándose las mejillas húmedas y caminando directo a abrazarle las piernas—. Te hablo después, Ty.

Bella lo escuchó murmurar algo muy parecido antes de que la llamada se cortara.

—¿Qué pasó, cielo?

—No me gusta Ash —murmuró escondida entre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaría hablar con ella —la levantó y sentó en el mostrador junto a la estufa, lo suficientemente alejada para evitar accidentes—, fue tu deseo de cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, me gustó verla porque la extaño, pero fue muy mala.

—¿Por qué?

Dominique se encogió de hombros y levantó los brazos para que la abrazara, Bella no preguntó, solo la atrajo a sus brazos y besó su coronilla repetidas veces, quería saber por qué se habían molestado y lo descubriría más adelante, pero ahora su niñita necesitaba consuelo y con mucho gusto se lo daría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella cepillaba el enredado cabello de Dominique, rizos rebeldes iguales a los de Will y Edward, intentaba no jalar demasiado fuerte, no quería terminar con una niña de mal humor a pocos minutos de partir al centro comercial.

Pensar en eso la hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

Se habían perdido Halloween, y por ende celebrar el día disfrazando a su princesa como ella deseara y acompañarla a pedir dulces en las casas del vecindario. No habían podido hacerlo porque Dominique había tenido una crisis de llanto incontrolable cuando visitaron la tienda de disfraces, le gustaba la idea de disfrazarse como princesa, o superhéroe, o al igual que Ian y Jack, como Bob el Constructor; pero en lugar de tener la reacción hiperactiva de cualquier niño deseando encontrar el mejor disfraz —corriendo por toda la tienda y divirtiéndose por los muñecos electrónicos que saltaban y hacían ruido asustando y causando la risa de los niños—, Dominique se había aferrado a los brazos de Edward y llorado hasta que abandonaron el establecimiento.

A su niñita no le gustaba Halloween, amaba la idea de disfrazarse, pero no le apetecía pedir dulces.

Todos en la familia entendieron, así que esa misma noche se presentaron con bolsas de dulces dispuestos a que Dominique viviera la experiencia segura dentro de casa, con Ian y Jack siguiendo el juego y consiguiendo montones de dulces.

Esperaban que el siguiente año, Dominique aceptara salir a pedir dulces en compañía de Will.

Por esa razón, ahora la Navidad era de suma importancia, era la primera gran celebración que tenían juntos como familia y nada ni nadie se las arruinaría.

Lo primero sería ir al centro comercial y tomar la tradicional foto con Santa, Will tenía el trajecito de galleta de jengibre mientras que Dominique tenía una bonita blusa de Rodolfo con una nariz que se iluminaba al presionarse.

Pero antes de partir al centro comercial debía arreglar el rebelde cabello que no cooperaba ni un poco.

—Me gusta mucho Dapunzel —habló Dominique, entretenida en el televisor en donde se reproducía _Enredados,_ la película favorita de la semana.

—A mí también —respondió Bella con su atención centrada en alisar el cabello—, me gusta que se defienda con un sartén.

—A mí también —respondió Dominique cubriéndose la boca mientras se reía—, pero me gusta mucho Pascal… ¿puedo tened un calaneóm?

—Es camaleón, y pensé que querías un gatito.

—Ahora quiero un cama-cama… ¿camanelón?

—Ca-ma-le-ón.

—Ca-ma-le-ón, camaleón, ¡puedo hacerlo, Bella!

—Así es, mi princesa, eres estupenda.

Dominique sonrió orgullosa de sí misma y volvió a prestar atención a la película. Bella terminó de recogerle el cabello en dos largas trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros, besó la regordeta mejilla de la niña y se puso de pie dispuesta a terminar de maquillarse, solo un poco, con dos niños era muy poco el tiempo que tenía para su arreglo personal, esperaba que Edward mantuviera entretenido a Will y Dominique no comenzara a saltar en la cama haciendo que su cabello terminara siendo un caos otra vez.

—¿Bella? —habló sentada en la cama sin dejar de ver la película.

—¿Mmm? —respondió dándole la espalda mientras se aplicaba el delineador.

—¿Quees que Dapunzel extañe a Madre Gothel?

—Posiblemente.

—¿A los deyes les gustará que Dapunzel la extañe?

—Bueno...

La psicóloga les había dicho que Dominique les hablaría de alguna forma que ella entendiera, estaba comprendiendo que ahora viviría con ellos y posiblemente entendiera que eran sus padres, pero debían ir lento, al ritmo de la niña.

Debían contestar las preguntas que les hacía con sinceridad y siempre recordándole cuánto la amaban, Dominique necesitaba saberlo.

El deseo de decirle que Rapunzel había olvidado a la odiosa mujer que la secuestró de bebé era muy tentadora.

Quería decirle que Rapunzel ahora era feliz con sus padres, que había olvidado cuando estuvo encerrada en la torre y que ahora era inmensamente feliz lejos de la malvada bruja.

Deseaba tanto decirle que en el corazón de Rapunzel ahora sólo existían sus papis verdaderos, que ya no existía lugar para una bruja malvada que les impidió ser felices por mucho tiempo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, su niñita había tenido una vida antes y no era justo para ella olvidar los buenos recuerdos, por más que fuera doloroso debía respetarlos.

No solo se lo debía a su pequeña, también a Ash, Bev y Nikki, ellas eran lo más hermoso de toda la tormenta por la que habían pasado, por ellas, debía ser adulta cuerda y razonable.

Había tenido que consolar a Ashley mientras que la pequeña le explicaba por qué Dominique se había molestado, el llanto y la culpabilidad de Ashley eran evidentes. Pero así como había sido sincera con ella, explicándole que no le molestaba que recordaran a Jasper con cariño —ya que en cierto modo agradecía que las hubiera tratado con respeto, amabilidad y un poco de amor paternal—, y que ninguno estaba molesto con ellas, no podían estarlo cuando eran inocentes y unas niñas hermosas que solo merecían amor; así mismo ahora debía ser imparcial y tratar de ser lo más sincera con su hija, por más que le doliera.

—No creo que les moleste —respondió hincándose enfrente de la niña, tomando sus pequeñas manos—, los reyes entienden que ella significó mucho para Rapunzel.

—¿Sé sienten tristes?

—A veces, pero solo basta ver que su niñita está con ellos para olvidar el dolor y centrarse en ser felices.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—No solo lo creo, corazón, sé que es así, ver cada mañana a su princesita, acompañarla en el desayuno, besar sus sonrojadas mejillas, ayudarle con las cintas de los zapatos e incluso verla sonreír es suficiente para los reyes. —Levantando una mano, la posó sobre la mejilla de Dominique—.Los reyes no quieren que su princesita olvide los buenos momentos, aun cuando a ellos les duele saber que no estuvieron presentes, prefieren que su princesita sea feliz, la aman con todo el corazón… así como Edward y yo te amamos a ti.

Dominique le sonrió mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes de leche.

—Yo también los amo… y sé que Dapunzel también los ama y mucho, mucho, con todo su codazón.

—Eso es suficiente para los reyes, mi amor, saber que su princesita los ama.

Bella besó su rostro y la abrazó muy fuerte, tal vez Dominique entendía más de lo que Sandy y ellos querían aceptar.

Tal vez había llegado el momento

…

El centro comercial era un completo caos, personas entrando y saliendo de las tiendas con cientos de bolsas en las manos, niños corriendo y saltando emocionados en las tiendas de juguetes, jalando a sus padres para que vieran nuevamente los juguetes que querían.

Bella intentaba limpiar la nariz de Will, había estado constipado los últimos días, pero ni una gripe ni que le molestara el ruido a su alrededor iba a impedir que se tomara la foto con su hermana en el regazo de Santa.

Edward había pagado la fotografía, los duendes que ayudaban a mantener el orden le garantizaron que Santa sostendría a Will y a Dominique, todos tenían la experiencia necesaria para tratar con niños pequeños.

Era su especialidad.

Dominique le dio su larga lista de regalos, así como juntó sus manitas y le rogó para que le trajera un canamelón —aún no dominaba la palabra—, y se sentó sobre el regazo de Santa y sonrió a la cámara cuando el duende se lo pidió, aunque Will había decidido estornudar justo cuando el duende hizo clic a la cámara y Dominique prefirió hacer una mueca que Ian le había mostrado el día anterior; sin embargo pudieron tomar otra en donde ambos salieron perfectos, pero lo cierto era que esa imagen era la indicada, mostraba perfectamente la locura de sus dos bebés.

Bella recibió a Will en brazos mientras que Edward llevaba a Dominique a que se subiera al trencito que daba vueltas alrededor del enorme árbol detrás de Santa.

—Esto cada año se hace más difícil —suspiró una mujer junto a ella—, pero vale la pena ver la felicidad en sus rostros.

—Lo vale por completo —asintió Bella, sosteniendo a Will lo más recto que podía para que viera a su hermana mayor dar pequeños saltitos en el asiento del trencito, esperando a que comenzara a andar.

—Su bebé es precioso —volvió a hablar la mujer sonriéndole a Will quien apenado se escondió en el cuello de su madre—. ¿Tiene más hijos?

—Sí, la pelirroja es mi bebé.

Bella estaba segura de que la mujer ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de cuánta importancia había en esa afirmación, Dominique era _su_ bebé, por fin después de tantos años, podía afirmarlo a cualquiera que preguntara.

Ya no era la bebé que añoraba e imaginaba en sueños.

La que ansiaba abrazar y besar por las noches.

La parte faltante de su corazón.

—Es una niña preciosa —dijo la mujer.

—Sí, mi bebé es hermosa.

…

Dominique estiró su mano dispuesta a tirar del abrigo de Bella para que le prestara atención, pero en lugar de encontrarse con los familiares ojos castaños que siempre la miraban con amor, fueron los azules de una extraña los que la vieron curiosos.

Soltó rápidamente el abrigo y dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, volteó a varios lados intentando encontrar a Bella o Edward, pero no estaban por ningún lado.

—¿Estás bien, dulzura?

Dominique no respondió, no podía hacerlo, quería gritar el nombre de Bella y que apareciera inmediatamente igual que en casa, pero su garganta estaba cerrada.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sintió sus ojitos llenarse de lágrimas mientras las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a picar, estaba rodeada de muchas personas, nunca encontraría a Bella ni a Edward, sería imposible, ella era muy pequeña y había mucha gente en el centro comercial.

—No tengas miedo, cariño —habló la mujer agachándose a su altura y dejando las bolsas que tenía en sus manos en el suelo—. ¿Has perdido a tu mami, preciosa?

Dominique asintió abrazándose a sí misma.

»Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla, ¿cómo te llamas, corazón?

—Dominique —respondió en un susurro.

—Qué bonito nombre, yo me llamo Angela, y vamos a encontrar a tu mami, iremos al centro de atención al cliente y ahí llamarán a tu mami para que pueda ir por ti.

—No va a escuchar.

—Claro que lo hará, tienen un micrófono que se escucha por toda la tienda, tu mami escuchará e irá inmediatamente por ti… vamos.

Dominique sabía que no tenía que ir con extraños, las caricaturas lo decían todo el tiempo, su mami le había dicho que nunca confiara en extraños, en el preescolar también le dijeron lo peligroso que era ir con extraños, el abuelito Charlie se lo dijo después de mostrarle fotos de Bella practicando karate.

Nunca debía confiar.

Pero estaba perdida, y solo quería a Bella y Edward, quería acurrucarse en sus brazos y que le dieran una rica taza de chocolate con malvaviscos.

Quería tomar baños de espuma con Bella en la tina.

Quería hacer un hombre de nieve con ayuda de Edward.

Incluso quería que Will intentara jalarle el cabello, no importaba que doliera, lo quería con ella.

Quería regresar a casa, ahora mismo.

Por esa razón, decidió tomar la mano de la mujer y caminar junto a ella.

Había mucha gente, nunca debió soltarse, Edward le había dicho antes de salir de casa que no los soltara ni que se alejara de su lado o podría perderse, Bella se lo había repetido cuando llegaron al centro comercial, pero Dominique solo se había acercado a ver el escaparate, pensó que Bella la seguía, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había alejado tanto de ellos.

Llegaron a un enorme escaparate azul con letras en blanco, no sabía leer, así que no entendía lo que decían las letras, esperaba que ahí fuera el lugar en donde la ayudarían a regresar con su familia, porque eso eran Bella, Edward y Will ahora, su nueva familia.

Angela habló con la señorita detrás del mostrador, Dominique mordía sus uñas sintiéndose cada vez más enferma, su estómago le dolía y no podía parar de llorar, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había comenzado.

—¿Cómo se llama tu mami, corazón?

—Bella —respondió hipando—, y también está Edward y Will.

La mujer detrás del mostrador asintió y volvió a hablar por el micrófono, su voz se escuchó fuerte y claro, Dominique deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Bella la escuchara, quería irse a casa, ya no quería ir a la juguetería, ni comprar más regalos, tampoco ir al área de juegos.

Solo quería irse a casa, en donde no se perdería.

—Tranquila, cariño, tu mami va a venir en cualquier momento por ti.

—¿Y si no? Estará enojada porque la solté y me dijo que no lo hicieda.

—Te prometo que no va a estar enojada, estoy cien por ciento segura que te abrazará y llenará de besos.

Dominique asintió limpiándose la nariz con su bufanda y siguió llorando, si Bella y Edward aparecían nunca iba a soltar sus manos, jamás volvería a alejarse de ellos.

—Cielo…

Dominique levantó la vista para ver a Angela que la había llamado, pero ella veía hacia el frente, Dominique siguió su mirada observando como Edward casi corría a su encuentro.

Dominique soltó la mano de Angela y corrió el camino restante, a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia dio un pequeño saltito, Edward la atrapó abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Peldón, peldón, peldón, no quise soltarme te lo pometo —sollozó Dominique escondida en el cuello de Edward—, peldón, no te enojes conmigo.

—Nunca me enojaría contigo, mi amor —le aseguró Edward besando su frente—. Nos has dado un susto de muerte, princesita, pero estás aquí, sana y salva, y es lo importante.

—¿No estoy castigada? —preguntó saliendo de su escondite y limpiando su nariz con la bufanda.

—No, mi princesita, nunca estarías castigada, pero por favor no vuelvas a alejarte, me muero sin ti, eres lo más importante en mi vida, mi princesita hermosa, mi adorada bebita.

—Te lo pometo.

Dominique se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward y se abrazó a su cuello mientras él se alejaba del lugar besando ocasionalmente su cabeza y repitiéndole cuanto la amaba.

…

Bella sollozaba en los brazos de Edward, habían pasado horas desde el accidente del centro comercial, Dominique no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento, incluso cuando la bomba apestosa mejor conocida como el pañal de Will necesitó ser cambiado, Dominique se mantuvo fielmente junto a ellos.

Después de un tiempo, volvió a correr y saltar por toda la casa, jugando y riendo con Will, pidiendo galletas de jengibre y ver su foto con Santa, volvió a ser la misma niñita alegre que no dejaba de moverse ni un segundo, ignorando por completo la angustia que sus padres aún conservaban, no era sencillo olvidar esos diez minutos de desesperación al notar que ella no estaba junto a ellos.

—Es nuestra primera Navidad juntos y siento que la he arruinado —murmuró Bella procurando mantener su voz baja, los niños estaban en la sala viendo _Artur, operación regalo_.

—No lo has hecho.

—La perdí, Edward, perdí a nuestra niñita en medio del mar de personas en el centro comercial, en lugar de que esa mujer la encontrara y la llevara a atención al cliente, pudo ser algún loco, puse en peligro a nuestra niña.

—No pienses en eso, Bella, yo estaba ahí, fue un accidente, es pequeña, se nos perdió de vista, pero la encontramos.

—No puedo evitarlo, fue el peor momento de mi vida, sentí que otra vez la perdía y esta vez era completamente mi culpa, debí asegurarme que permaneciera junto a mí. Es una niña, estaba emocionada por la música, los adornos, las luces y los juguetes, era normal que quisiera verlos de cerca y yo no pude saberlo, todas las madres del mundo saben que los niños quieren ver juguetes y siempre irán a ellos apenas los vean, pero yo esperé que Dominique permaneciera junto a nosotros ignorando lo que la rodeaba. ¿Qué clase de madre soy?

—La mejor.

—No me siento de esa forma, Edward.

—Lo eres, Bella. ¿Crees que yo soy un mal padre?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces tampoco pienses que tú lo eres, eres la mejor, Bella, eres mucho mejor que yo, tú sabes lo que le pasa a nuestros niños incluso antes de que griten o lo pidan, se nos ha perdido a ambos pero la hemos encontrado, somos padres primerizos, nadie espera que sepamos qué hacer. Yo me perdí en la tienda de telas, mi mamá pasó una hora buscándome y yo estaba detrás de un enorme rollo de tela con dibujos de Winnie Pooh, Emmett se perdió en el parque de atracciones porque quería un dinosaurio y ni mamá ni papá se dieron cuenta de que se había quedado atrás, tú me has contado que estabas jugando en uno de los botes de tu papá y te quedaste dormida, tu padre pasó dos horas buscándote hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió levantar el bote y te encontró ahí.

—De hecho, fueron tres horas.

—Ese no es el punto, Bella, somos padres primerizos, los niños son escurridizos, claro que sentí miedo cuando no la vi por ningún lugar, sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando ella no respondió a ningún llamado pero entonces la vi de pie, esperando por nosotros y todo volvió a su lugar, ella está aquí en casa y es lo importante… La culpa es inevitable, tal vez debimos poner más atención, no soltarla en ningún momento, tomar más precauciones, no sé qué más, pero ahora lo sabemos y ten por seguro que la siguiente vez que vayamos al centro comercial Dominique saltará y brincará de emoción como hoy, intentará acercarse a las vitrinas y ver los juguetes, pero no la perderemos de vista y ella tampoco se alejará, ambos aprendimos y seguimos adelante, no podemos sentirnos culpables eternamente y quedarnos en casa… a Dominique le gusta demasiado el parque.

Bella sonrió y limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Tienes razón —suspiró sonriendo levemente—, pero lamentablemente tienes una esposa un poquito dramática y que se asegurará de comprar una correa para Dominique, confío en ella, pero… prefiero prevenir.

—Compraremos dos, presiento que en cuanto Will aprenda a caminar, ambos serán dinamita pura.

—Ya lo son… ¿Acaso no viste la foto con Santa?, esos niños nos sacarán canas verdes.

—Me vería bien con canas verdes, combinarían con mis ojos.

Bella se carcajeó negando con la cabeza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antes de regresar al trabajo, Edward pasaba tiempo de calidad con su familia, ayudaba a Dominique con los deberes, cambiaba el pañal de Will, jugaba con ambos niños sobre la alfombra o besaba a su esposa hasta volverse estúpido, intentaba inmiscuirse en la vida de sus hijos, trataba de hacerles saber que a él le interesaba todo lo que ellos hacían o querían.

En ese momento, después de una comida bastante desastrosa, pues Will se negaba a comer papillas —la mayoría terminó en el suelo o el rostro de Edward—, estaban sentados en el sofá con Dominique en medio de ellos con la barriga llena después de un merecido trozo de pastel de chocolate por ser una niña buena y comerse todas sus verduras sin chistar.

Edward observó a su esposa amamantar a Will, el principal alimento de su hijo menor era la leche de su madre, el médico les decía que aún estaba ganando peso, que tarde o temprano Will comenzaría a comer sólidos al igual que los otros niños. Habían intentado de todo para que Will dejara de estar pegado al pecho de Bella, pero era simplemente imposible, él se negaba y Bella se negaba a no darle a su hijo lo que quería.

Aunque en cierto modo Edward no podía culpar a su hijo por no querer soltar el seno de su madre, ni a Bella por no presionarlo a cambiar al biberón, era un momento único entre los dos, Will era feliz al sentir el tibio calor de su madre contra su mejilla, ambos eran el cuadro perfecto de la maternidad.

Así como tampoco podía culpar la curiosidad en los ojos de su hija, podía ver claramente cómo Dominique desviaba su vista de la pantalla en donde estaba el programa La casa de Mickey Mouse, para ver a Will succionar el rosado pezón de Bella.

Bella aún no se había dado cuenta, de hecho, tenía toda su atención puesta en el televisor, podían ser adultos, pero era condenadamente entretenido ver los programas infantiles con sus hijos.

Toodles salió a escena, era la parte favorita de Domimi, pero en lugar de gritar el nombre como lo pedía el programa, siguió atenta a Will que lentamente se iba quedando dormido.

Bella desvió la vista de la pantalla y observó a Dominique, que se ruborizó inmediatamente al verse descubierta.

—¿Qué ocurre, princesa? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Cuando Will clezca... —habló retorciendo uno de los mechones de su cabello que se había soltado de la coleta alta— dejará de quelel tomar leche de tus… bubis?

—Sí —respondió Bella pasando distraídamente los dedos por el encrespado cabello de Will—, cuando sea el momento, dejaré de amamantarlo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuando tenga cuatlo?

—Tal vez.

—¿Ya no puede hacedlo si tiene cinco?

Edward le sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Dominique estaba pidiendo, la cara de incredulidad y felicidad que tenía Bella no tenía precio.

—Puede seguir haciéndolo, a mí no me molestaría.

—¿Solo Will puede?

Bella separó la satisfecha boquita de Will de su pezón y se lo entregó a Edward para que lo arrullara y terminara de dormirlo, suponía que sus brazos estarían ocupados con una personita un poco mayor.

—¿Quieres que te amamante, mi amor?

Dominique mordió su labio inferior, adquiriendo un color escarlata en sus mejillas y asintiendo tímidamente, sus ojitos llenos de esperanza y un poquito de emoción.

—Muy bien, princesa, ven aquí, no creo que salga mucha leche, Will se acaba casi toda, pero tal vez dejó un poco para ti.

Domimi se subió encima de Bella y se acomodó entre sus brazos, su sonrojo aumentó cuando Bella volvió a sacarse el pecho de la blusa dejando en libertad su endurecido pezón.

—¿Estás seguda?

—Por supuesto que sí, si no te gusta cómo se siente puedes dejarlo…

—¿Y si me gusta?

—Pues entonces seguirás haciéndolo, a mí no me importa que lo hagas, soy feliz si tú lo eres.

Dominique asintió y acercó su boquita al endurecido pezón.

Edward se acercó para ver el espectáculo, era tan maravilloso ver a su pelirroja descansando en brazos de su esposa mientras se alimentaba, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, cinco años después y vivía con su hija un acontecimiento que era normal para la mayoría, pero que significaba un mundo para ellos.

Dominique siguió pegada al pecho de Bella, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera saliera leche, Will la dejaba seca, pero su pequeña niña no se separaba, no se trataba de la leche ni de probarlo, era un simple capricho de Dominique queriendo hacer lo mismo que Will, disfrutar de ese tiempo privado con Bella en donde nada ni nadie podía molestarlas.

Edward vio como los ojos de Dominique iban cerrándose lentamente, como las succiones de su boquita perdían lentamente fuerza, como su manita que se había mantenido en la mejilla de Bella caía, en menos de lo que pensaron, Dominique estaba profundamente dormida al igual que Will, y si se parecía aunque fuera un poco a su hermano, no despertaría en un largo rato.

Llevaron a Dominique y la dejaron junto a Will que dormía pacíficamente, Bella la acomodó en la cama y salió de la habitación, Edward no tardó en seguirla después de asegurar las orillas con las almohadas para que si rodaran no cayeran, y de cubrirlos con una fina manta para mantenerlos calentitos.

Siguió a Bella para encontrarla en la cocina, estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía ver sus hombros sacudirse y escuchar como ahogaba sus sollozos.

—¿Qué pasa, nena?

—Nada, Edward.

—Bella…

—Es que yo, pensé que... que yo... que nunca... oh, Edward. —Se giró sobre sus talones y se abalanzó contra él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Tranquila, cariño.

—No puedo estar tranquila, Edward —contestó sorbiendo la nariz—, no puedo estarlo sabiendo que amamanté a mi niña, pensé que nunca podría hacerlo, pero…

—¿Pero fue lo más maravilloso que te pudo pasar?

—Cerca —murmuró saliendo de su escondite—, tienes una esposa bastante llorona.

—Y la amo más por esa razón —respondió Edward tomando su rostro entre sus manos y dejando un casto beso en la punta de su nariz—. Ahora que los niños están dormidos y después de que ambos estuvieran pegados a tus pechos, es mi turno de hacerlo, aún tengo tiempo antes de tener que marcharme.

Bella negó divertida, pero dejó que Edward le quitara la blusa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Mejor tarde que nunca…creo que esto se está haciendo costumbre jajajaja.**

 **Chicas, lo cierto es que no termine el capítulo a tiempo, ultimas semanas del semestre y mi tiempo es consumido casi por completo, intentare hacerme un tiempo para escribir pero lo cierto es que no se si lo lograre.**

 **¿Qué si esto afectara CP?, La verdad no lo sé, todo depende de mi tiempo libre.**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, gracias con la ayuda con el capítulo, no sé qué haría sin ti.**

 **Muchas cosas interesantes pasaron en este capítulo.**

 **¿Creen que Dominique este lista para saber la verdad?**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

El virus de Will se había expandido a Dominique, Ian y Jack; Will había vuelto a ser el bebé risueño y cariñoso, que adoraba que lo llenaran de besos y arrumacos, pero, así como uno de los niños Cullen era feliz, los otros tres estaban malhumorados.

Ian se había recuperado con mayor rapidez, tomando sus medicinas sin hacer tanto berrinche y permanecer en cama durmiendo, era un ángel que solo quería que lo mimaran y consintieran, Jack y Dominique por otro lado eran un completo caos, a ninguno le apetecía tomarse la medicina, dormir las siestas y abrigarse más de lo normal, eran un par de niños caprichosos que detestaban tener la nariz constipada.

—No quiero, Bella, sabe muy feo, peor que el vómito de rana —protestó Dominique recostada en su cama.

—Te he traído jugo para después de la medicina.

—Aun así, no quiero.

—Debes tomarla para que te mejores.

—No quiero mejorar —contestó y se encogió de hombros.

—Si no mejoras, no podrás ir al desfile de Navidad.

—¿Desfile?

—Sí, el desfile en donde verás a Santa, los duendes y los renos.

—Yo quiero ir, Bella, quiero ir, quiero ir.

—Iremos si te tomas la medicina.

Dominique refunfuñó, y protestó por lo horrible del sabor de la medicina, incluso se excusó en que el olor era simplemente asqueroso. Bella esperó pacientemente, escuchando las excusas que su hija inventaba, pero incluso aunque Dominique intentó usar el viejo truco de _"te quiero mucho, Bella, mucho, mucho, mucho",_ Bella se negó a desistir y no dejó la habitación hasta que Dominique se tomó la medicina, aunque causara su llanto.

Prefería mil veces escuchar lo mucho que le desagradaba en ese momento que pasar otro día en vela por temor a que la temperatura regresara.

Esme aseguraba que Edward era igual que Dominique cuando se trataba de medicinas, recordando que incluso siendo un adolescente se negaba a tomar la medicina o siquiera ir al médico por temor a que le recetaran inyecciones, su odio al medicamento parecía que se había extendido a su hija.

Pero por fin Dominique se recuperó lo suficiente como para acompañar a Emmett, Ian y Jack al desfile navideño, Edward la llevaría mientras Bella se quedaría en casa cuidando de Will, todavía era muy pequeño y no querían que terminara de mal humor por toda la gente y el ruido a su alrededor, además Rosalie había prometido acompañarla y ponerse al corriente con los chismes y novedades, al ser madres de dos, era complicado hablar sin tener interrupciones de niños demandando su atención cada dos minutos.

—No tienes permitido quitarte la bufanda, tampoco el gorro ni los guantes.

—¿Ni en el auto?

—Ni en el auto —respondió Bella subiendo el cierre de la chamarra—. No sueltes la mano de Edward o de Emmett, y si a Ian le parece buena idea alejarse, lo tomas de la mano y lo obligas a no moverse

—Lo sé, Bella, tía Dosie me dijo lo mismo ayer —respondió rodando los ojos—. ¿Puedo tener una manzana acadamelada?

—Puedes tener dos —murmuró Edward poniéndose los guantes—. Es hora de irnos o se nos hará tarde.

Besando a Bella en la mejilla y labios respectivamente, abandonaron el departamento dejando a madre e hijo completamente solos.

—Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer antes de que Rose llegue.

Will se rio desde la alfombra, su atención centrada en llevarse los cubos de plástico a la boca.

…

Rose llegó dos horas después con dos mocas y panecillos recién horneados de la pastelería del centro.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir estos muffins en estas fechas? —preguntó dándole pequeños trozos a Will—. Creo que perdí extensiones de mi cabello, pero vale la pena si este precioso niño está en mis brazos, tiene el mismo estómago sin fondo de los Cullen.

—Dominique es igual —respondió Bella bebiendo de su café—, el pediatra dice que ha alcanzado su peso ideal, cualquier rastro de desnutrición ha desaparecido.

—Puedo verlo, sus mejillas ahora tienen ese bonito color rosado, es tan preciosa.

—Lo es —suspiró Bella viendo la fotografía con Santa que se encontraba pegada en el frigorífico.

—¿Es más fácil ahora? —preguntó Rose dejando que Will comiera todo el muffin que quisiera—. Hace tan solo cinco meses que la han recuperado, ¿las cosas son más fáciles ahora?

—Ahora tenemos más días buenos, ya no llora por las noches, ni pide a Lauren continuamente, creemos incluso que ya no ve a Lauren como la persona que la cuidará y mantendrá a salvo.

—Ese papel lo tienen ustedes, Bella, puede ser pequeña, pero sabe que ustedes darían su vida por ella, así como lo harían por Will.

—Lo sabe —sonrió sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse—. Ese día… el día en que se perdió en el centro comercial, ella les dijo a Angela y la señorita de atención a clientes que éramos sus padres.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No dijo exactamente esas palabras —aclaró para tranquilizar a su rubia cuñada—, pero después de que Edward literalmente ignorara a la mujer que amablemente ayudó a Dominique, me acerqué a ella y le agradecí por ayudarla e intentar que se tranquilizara para que recordara que debía decir nuestros nombres, no el de Lauren, Angela no entendió a qué me refería…

—Yo no entiendo a qué te refieres, Bella.

—Angela le preguntó el nombre de su madre para poder localizarla, se esperaría que Dominique pidiera por Lauren, yo entendería que lo hiciera, sería lo más normal.

—Lo sería.

—Pero no lo hizo, inmediatamente dijo mi nombre y el de Edward —se limpió la lágrima que cruzaba su mejilla—; ese día, Edward y yo entendimos que para Dominique somos sus padres, aún no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta y Sandy cree que es por temor a ver que toda su vida fue engañada…

—Espera, espera, espera —intervino Rosalie—, ¿estás intentando decirme que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que podamos escuchar a la princesa Cullen llamarte mami y a Edward papi?

—Si las terapias con Sandy siguen igual, creo que lo escucharemos muy pronto.

Will se unió al festejo que su madre y tía hacían en medio de la cocina, dando saltitos y gritos de felicidad.

…

La Navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados, las tiendas departamentales estaban a reventar; Dominique no había vuelto a soltar la mano de Bella ni la de Edward en ningún momento, ahora solo tiraba de alguno de ellos cuando algún juguete o adorno musical de las estanterías llamaba su atención, normalmente era Edward quien iba detrás de ella y disfrutaba de su emoción ante los mini Santa bailarines en los escaparates de las tiendas comerciales.

Los mismos que ahora adornaban la mesita de la sala y los cuales pasaban la mayor parte del día cantando y entreteniendo a Dominique y a Will. Y así como esos muñequitos llegaron a casa, las decoraciones, el árbol y las luces de colores fueron adornando lentamente el hogar.

El árbol lo habían conseguido días atrás, lo suficientemente grande para adornarlo con cientos de esferas y colgantes navideños de Disney, Dominique había disfrutado adornarlo junto con Bella mientras Edward se hacía cargo de Will, se había divertido colgándose la escarcha en los hombros, jugar con las esferas, encender y apagar las luces de colores sin parar, colgar los calcetines con los nombres de todos, incluso sus hermanas tenían calcetines colgados.

Pero lo que sin duda fue su momento favorito, fue cuando Edward dejó a Will en su columpio y alzándola en brazos la levantó hasta que pusiera la estrella en la punta, ella había puesto la última pieza del árbol para que fuera perfecto.

Su carta para Santa había sido enviada por correo, ella misma la había metido al buzón, incluso vio como el cartero abría el buzón y guardaba todas las cartas para enviarla al Polo Norte en donde Santa la recibiría y se aseguraría de que estuviera en la lista de niños buenos.

Ella era una niña muy buena, quería a Bella, a Edward, a Will, a los abuelitos, a los tíos, a sus hermanitas… y también quería a su mami, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla.

Había vuelto a hablar con Ashley, ninguna había mencionado a su mami de nuevo, preferían evitar el tema para no pelear, suficiente tenían con estar separadas para que también agregaran estar enojadas y no hablarse. Ahora Ashley y Dominique hablaban dos veces a la semana.

Una de esas veces Dominique le mostró las calcetas con sus nombres y Ashley hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y si Santa se equivoca y deja mis obsequios contigo?

—No lo hará —respondió Ashley rodando los ojos—, Santa nunca se equivoca, tiene a los duendes que le ayudan con todos los obsequios del mundo.

—Espero que tengas dazón. ¿Crees que Nikki también tenga calcetas con nuestos nombres?

Dominique estaba muy segura de que Ashley había peleado nuevamente con Nicole, siempre que ocultaba algo se rascaba la nuca y jugaba con su cabello, cuando vivían junto a su mami, Ash siempre hacía eso cuando mentía o intentaba ocultar algo malo que había hecho, como cuando salió de casa a pesar de que su mami le dijo que no podía hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está mi hedmanita Nicole, Bella? —preguntó durante la noche—. ¿Pod qué no puedo hablar con ella?

—Bueno, yo hablo mucho con Tyler y Mike, y sabes que ellos cuidan y aman mucho a Ash y Bev, pero Vivian y Tom no me responden las llamadas, por esa razón no has podido hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué no desponden?

—No lo sé, mi amor.

—Si desponden el teléfono, ¿crees que pueda hablar con ella?

—Haré todo lo posible para que puedas hacerlo.

Edward entró a la habitación con Will recién bañado, listo para escuchar el cuento e ir a la cama, recientemente se había unido a la lectura, normalmente se quedaba dormido a la mitad de la primera historia, a Dominique le encantaba acurrucarse con él en su cama, le gustaba ser la hermana mayor de Will.

…

Bella preparaba el desayuno pensando en la enorme lista de pendientes que tenía que hacer ese día. Tenía que preparar la tarta de manzana que Esme le había pedido, enviar a Edward a recoger a sus abuelos al aeropuerto —quienes habían confirmado su asistencia a último momento—, alistar a Dominique para que Rosalie y Emmett la llevaran a patinar junto con Ian y Jack —Edward también les acompañaría pero permanecería en las bancas con Will en brazos—, envolver los regalos que había dejado en el olvido cuando Dominique estuvo enferma, esconderlos en el armario y ponerlos bajo llave para asegurarse que Dominique no los encontrara, preparar las galletas para Santa, preparar la merienda para cuando Dominique y Edward llegaran a casa hambrientos, lo cual la llevaba a tener que ir al centro comercial y comprar los bastones de caramelo, los que había comprado con anterioridad Ian y Dominique se los habían comido después de encontrarlos detrás de la caja de avena integral.

Tenía muchas cosas por hacer antes de ir a casa de sus suegros y festejar la primera Navidad de Dominique y Will.

Edward entró a la cocina con Will en brazos y Dominique caminando detrás de él, aún rascándose los ojos, el cabello de los tres era una mata de pelos enredados e incontrolables, simplemente imposibles de manejar.

—Tengo tres preciosos ojiverdes muy flojitos —se burló Bella sirviendo la tortilla de huevo y papa en platos—. ¿Jugo o café?

—Jugo —respondió Dominique con la cabeza recostada en la mesa—, ¿puedo tener waffles?

—No es día de waffles, cielo —respondió Edward sirviéndose una enorme taza de café recién salido de la cafetera—, además Bella ha preparado tu tortilla favorita.

—Pero quiero waffles.

—Los comerás otro día —respondió Bella dejando el palto frente a ella y extendiéndole su tenedor de plástico—, y como eres una niña buena y Santa llega hoy por la noche, comerás sin hacer berrinches o puede que Santa tenga que revisar la lista una tercera vez.

Bella observó como los restos de sueño desaparecían del rostro de Dominique, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran; tomando el tenedor comenzó a comer obedientemente, temiendo que su nombre apareciera en la lista de niños malos, Ashley le había dicho que recibiría carbón y ella realmente quería la casa de muñecas de Barbie.

Edward dejó el plato de cereales sobre la mesita de Will, quien esperaba ansioso el comenzar a comer; habían logrado que comenzara a comer los cereales, las papillas, entre otras cosas, después de que Bella se negara a amamantarlo hasta que se terminara todo el contenido de su plato, con el tiempo Will entendió y los berrinches habían desaparecido casi por completo.

Los tres comenzaron a desayunar, Edward hablaba acerca de que debía ir a la oficina a recoger algunas carpetas antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto, se llevaría a Dominique para no dejarla con ambos niños y pudiera hacer sus recados sin problemas.

Mientras que Bella le decía los pros y contras de su plan, ya que Dominique terminaría toda agitada por el ambiente del aeropuerto y terminaría durmiendo en el auto lo cual solo provocaría llanto por no cumplir con su rutina, Will intervino dejándolos a ambos en shock.

—Ma… ma… ma —balbuceó Will pataleando en su sillita, golpeando la mesita con el plato ahora vacío—. Ma… ma… ma.

Bella sintió como el tiempo se detenía mientras escuchaba a Will repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez, Edward sentado frente a ella también había dejado su comida, incluso Dominique pidiendo más kétchup en su tortilla había pasado a segundo plano mientras que Will la llamaba a gritos.

Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a Will que incrementó sus gritos y golpeó la mesita con alegría.

—¿Quieres venir con mamá, cariño?, claro que sí, mi cielo, aquí está mami para ti, siempre para ti, mi pedacito de cielo.

—Ma… ma… ma… ma… ma.

Bella lo sacó de la silla alta y tomándolo en brazos lo besó por todo el rostro.

—Dilo otra vez, mi amor, di ma-má.

—Ma-ma.

—Así es, mi amor, soy tu mamá.

Bella sintió sus ojos picar, pero ignoró las lágrimas y mantuvo su sonrisa durante todo el tiempo mientras Will repetía _"mamá",_ notando lo feliz que la hacía, su pequeñito le estaba dando el mejor regalo de Navidad en la vida.

—Sí, sí, sí, ahora di papá, campeón —habló Edward poniéndose de pie y quitándoselo a Bella de los brazos—, vamos, di papá, pa-pá- pa-pá.

—Ma —respondió Will agitando sus brazos—, ma… ma… ma.

—No, campeón, di pa-pá, pa-pá.

—Ma… ma… ma.

—Deja en paz a mi bebé —intervino Bella recuperando a Will.

—Ma… ma… ma.

—Así es, mi amor, ahora mamá te dará tu recompensa por darme el mejor regalo de Navidad.

Will siguió parloteando hasta que Bella se subió la playera y dejó al descubierto su pecho.

Bella sonreía mientras que con alegres ojitos Will succionaban su pezón.

El mejor regalo de Navidad de su vida.

…

La casa Cullen estaba adornada con cientos de luces luminosas, no había ni una sola pared que no tuviera luces o adornos, era una casa digna de pertenecer a cualquier postal o de aparecer en alguna película de Navidad.

Esme les esperaba en el marco de la puerta vestida con un elegante conjunto de tres piezas color blanco con detalles en rojo.

—Pero qué bonita luces, Dominique, me gusta mucho tu vestido.

—Gracias, abuelita Esme —sonrió Dominique sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse—, Edwad también dijo que me veía muy bonita.

Dominique entró a casa y recibió el mismo cumplido por los abuelitos Elizabeth y Anthony, los mismos que había recibido en el aeropuerto y que le dijeron lo guapa que era, así como lo mucho que la amaban.

Le gustaba mucho ser amada por todos… su mami no se lo decía mucho.

…

Dominique se cruzó de brazos observando cómo Edward, Bella, los abuelitos y tíos, estaban alrededor de Will, todos concentrados en sus gritos y balbuceos.

Bella no lo había soltado ni un segundo desde la mañana en el que le llamó "mamá", no entendía por qué todos estaban tan emocionados por eso, incluso Bella le había dado muchos más besos a Will que a ella, y eso no era justo, ella era la princesita de Bella no Will.

—¿Estás enojada? —susurró Ian robándole una galleta del plato.

—No. ¿Pod qué todos quieren escuchad a Will decid "mamá"?

—Porque es un bebé —respondió Ian rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio—, hicieron lo mismo con Jack, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Jack junto a ellos, aunque solo lo dijo porque su hermano lo dijo.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Jugamos a los piratas?

—Sí, pero yo soy la capitana.

Ian asintió y tomando la mano de Jack corrieron en busca del bolso con los juguetes, Dominique los siguió después de ver cómo Edward intentaba que Will dijera "papá".

Ella también podía decirlo.

Una canción proveniente de la calle la hizo dejar sus celos a un lado y seguir a Ian y Jack a la ventana.

Notó como Emmett tomaba a Ian y a Jack en brazos mientras que Edward la cargaba a ella y salían a disfrutar de los villancicos.

Los celos regresaron cuando Will apuntó a las personas que cantaban y después repetía _ma,_ ni siquiera decía la palabra completa, no entendía por qué Bella seguía sonriendo tanto y besándolo muchas veces.

Pero de nuevo dejó de importarle cuando Bella le sonrió y le cantó una estrofa del villancico para después besarle la mejilla y decirle que la amaba.

Todo estaba bien de nuevo.

Dominique disfrutó de los villancicos, así como decidió que la mujer que se escondía detrás de uno de los autos merecía disfrutarlos.

…

Dominique no era una niña muy madrugadora, Bella le decía que era como la princesa Aurora, podía pasar la mayor parte del día en cama durmiendo… además de que le encantaba el color rosa.

Pero esa mañana, no necesitó que Edward la despertara besando repetidas veces su mejilla mientras le susurraba al oído que era momento de levantarse y comenzar un nuevo día, tampoco fue necesario que Bella se acostara junto a ella y la despertara pasando sus manos por su alborotado cabello, por primera vez ella se había despertado solita, sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, todo gracias a que era Navidad y Santa había llegado durante la noche a dejarle sus obsequios por ser una niña buena y cariñosa.

Se levantó quitándose las mantas y asegurándose que no había perdido las calcetas durante la noche, Bella le decía que era toda una salvaje en la cama pues siempre perdía los calcetines y terminaba con las mantas en el suelo.

Sus calcetas aún estaban en sus pies, así que se puso de pie, dispuesta a correr a la sala en donde estaba el árbol esperándola, pero antes de dar un paso a la puerta, notó que Will aún dormía en su cuna con el gorrito que Bella le había puesto durante la noche, Will no podía estar dormido, eso estaba muy mal, así que decidió despertarlo, debía ser muy cuidadosa o terminaría haciéndolo llorar y no quería que eso pasara.

—Will, despiedta, Will, no es momento para domid —susurró tomándolo de la manita—, despiedta, es hora de ved lo que nos ha dejado Santa, vamos Will es hora de despedtad, tenemos que jugar con todos nuestos juguetes, pometo pestádtelos si tú me pestas los tuyos.

Dominique apartó la vista al escuchar como la puerta se abría dando paso a Bella y Edward que le sonreían, ambos tenían puesto sus batas y pantuflas, además de que el cabello de Edward era tan loco como el de Will y el suyo propio.

—Estoy intentando despedtad a Will, pero no lo logro.

—Will tiene el sueño muy pesado —habló Bella acercándose—, ve con Edward a ver lo que te ha dejado Santa y yo me ocuparé de llevar a Will.

—Está bien —asintió y corrió hacia Edward que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos—. Vamos, Edwad, vamos, vamos, vamos.

Dominique tiró de la mano de Edward, hasta que salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala en donde el árbol les esperaba con los obsequios debajo de él. Chilló de alegría al ver los regalos envueltos en papel de colores brillante y enormes moños con listones rizados, todos perfectamente acomodados, esperando ser abiertos.

—Son muchos juguetes, Edwad —chilló dando saltitos de alegría—, son muchos, muchos, muchos.

—Fuiste una niña muy buena, princesa. Ve, cielo, ve y revisa cuáles son tuyos y de Will.

—¿Cómo lo sabré?

—Tienen una nota con sus nombres.

—No sé leed, Edwad.

—Yo los leeré por ti, princesa.

Dominique asintió y se acercó a tomar la primera caja, de color amarillo con un llamativo listón azul.

Bella se les unió con Will aún medio dormido en sus brazos, no entendía cómo podía seguir dormido con todos los regalos debajo del árbol.

Dominique abría sus obsequios con la emoción que una niña de cinco años debía tener, preguntándose si sus hermanitas estarían pasando una Navidad tan maravillosa y mágica como la de ella, le preguntaría a Edward si podía llamarlas después de jugar con todos sus obsequios… y también con los obsequios de Will, a quien parecía gustarle más el papel de regalo y los moños.

—Es la mejod Navidad de mi vida —sonrió al descubrir el camaleón de peluche en uno de los paquetes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward pasaba al menos una hora intentando que Will dijera _papá,_ todas las noches lo sentaba en su regazo e intentaba que hablara, incluso durante el baño y mientras le cantaba durante la noche, había inventado una canción que les cantaba a Dominique y a Will durante las noches, Bella solo reía al ver el esfuerzo de Edward para que le llamara papá.

Todo su esfuerzo rindió frutos cuando llegó a casa y Will lo llamó gritando desde la alfombra en donde jugaba con Dominique a los cubos.

Decir que la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward no lo abandonó por el resto de la noche era poco, ahora entendía por qué Bella siempre sonreía cuando Will la llamaba.

—Uno nos llama mamá y papá, nos falta otra —murmuró Bella después de salir de la habitación de los niños.

—Tengo fe que muy pronto, Dominique también lo hará.

…

Bella se rio cuando Charlie sacó a Dominique de la nieve, todo el jardín delantero de la casa estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve; cuando era niña pasaba horas jugando en la nieve, construyendo fuertes y haciendo peleas de bolas de nieve junto con su padre, Charlie incluso corría a salvarla cada vez que la nieve comenzaba a tragarla, lo mismo que a su hija le estaba pasando, y por lo que la nieve mostraba, Ian y Jack también habían quedado atrapados.

—Me alegra que por fin estén aquí —habló Sue en el marco de la puerta—, estaba preocupada de que llegaran cuando comenzara a nevar.

—Hubiéramos llegado antes pero cierto muchachito decidió explotar su pañal un segundo antes de que saliéramos de casa.

Para enfatizar las palabras de Bella, Will se rio en brazos de Edward, haciendo pedorretas con la boca.

Entraron a casa en donde Ian y Jack corrieron a saludarlos y demandar la atención de su amada tía Bella.

—Una mamá estaría celosa porque sus hijos adoren tanto a otra mujer —habló Rosalie desde el sofá con su copa de vino—, lo bueno es que no soy ese tipo de mujer y disfruto del tiempo libre mientras que tú tienes a dos niños y una niñita celosa en brazos del abuelo.

Bella estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando otro cuerpecito apareció abrazando su cadera.

—Vayan a jugar a la sala —intervino Emmett tomando a la pequeña Dominique en brazos—, si estoy en lo correcto, hay películas navideñas en la televisión.

Ian y Jack corrieron escaleras arriba en donde estaba la sala de juegos que anteriormente había sido la habitación de Bella, Dominique se removió en los brazos de Emmett y siguió el camino de sus dos primos.

—Bu… bu.

Todos dejaron que los niños jugaran en el piso de arriba y le dieron toda su atención a Will que balbuceaba en brazos de Charlie intentando jalar su bigote.

…

Esme intentaba controlar a los niños mientras les servía judías verdes, los tres impacientes por volver al piso de arriba y seguir con sus juegos.

—Ten cuidado, Jack, cariño —habló Rosalie colocándole las servilletas en el cuello a los niños para que no mancharan sus ropas—, no queremos que te atragantes.

—¿Puedo tener postre? —peguntó Dominique apuntando el pie de fresas que estaba en medio de la mesa.

—Después de que te termines lo del plato, podrás tener una rebanada.

—Está bien —suspiró tomando su cuchara y comenzando a comer.

Observó que todos a su alrededor hablaban, bromeaban y reían, vio como Emmett se servía pavo por montón, como Rosalie seguía sirviendo ese líquido morado en la copa de Bella, como Edward abrazaba a Bella repetidas veces para después besarla y seguir con su plática, vio como Esme negaba al ver que Carlisle y Charlie peleaban por tener las últimas papas dauphinoise, incluso como Sue se servía crema de nuez en un pequeño plato.

Will que estaba sentado en su sillita alta junto a ella, tomaba los trozos de pavo con la mano y se los llevaba a la boca, la cual la tenía manchada de la salsa de ciruela, su puñalero estaba igual de sucio, iba a decirle a Bella que Will necesitaba ser limpiado cuando él habló.

—Dom… Dom... Dom… Dom.

Todos en la mesa dejaron de hablar para escuchar como Will llamaba a Dominique mientras le ofrecía un trozo de pavo bañado en la salsa, extendía su manita esperando que Dominique lo tomara y comiera.

—Dom… Dom… Dom.

—Sabe mi nombre —murmuró sonriendo—, Will puede decid mi nombre.

—Claro que puede, princesa —habló Edward—, Will te quiere mucho, eres su hermana favorita, por supuesto que sabría tu nombre.

Dominique tomó el trozo de pavo de la manita de Will, escuchando como repetía su nombre, ahora entendía por qué todos querían que Will dijera sus nombres, a ella le encantaba escuchar la voz de Will diciendo _Dom._

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Sigo viva, espero disfrutarán del capitulo.**

 **Hanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo y por tenerme tanta paciencia**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticca o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leerlas es mi mejor paga.**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Edward colocó a Dominique sobre sus dos pies y le acomodó la faldita del vestido amarillo, el bendito vestido amarillo más horrendo que había visto en su vida, pero que extrañamente a su hija y esposa les encantaba.

Las amaba, pero en ocasiones simplemente no las entendía.

—¿Te ha gustado la casa? —preguntó bajando a su altura para verla directamente a los ojos.

—No lo sé, no tiene una alberca de pelotas —respondió cruzándose de brazos—, tampoco hay un tobogán y no se me da muy bien subir y bajad las escaleras, me podlía caed.

—Eso no pasará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque Bella y yo te ayudaremos a aprender a subirlas y bajarlas para que no ocurran esos accidentes, nunca dejaríamos que te hicieras daño.

—Lo sé, Edward, ustedes me aman mucho, tanto como yo los amo a ustedes.

Edward sonrió y besó la regordeta mejilla de su pequeña e inocente Dominique, quien era completamente ajena al sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que la escuchaba decirle que lo amaba o cuando le pedía jugar con ella a ser su príncipe que la llevaba por helado.

—También tendrás tu propia habitación —prosiguió Edward con la lista de los pros que tenía la casa—, no tendrás que compartir con Will, podrás tener toda la habitación para ti solita, la pintaremos del color que quieras y no tendrás que compartir tu baúl de juguetes con los juguetes de Will.

—Me gusta compatid con Will, lo quiero mucho.

—Él también te quiere mucho, princesa —aseguró rindiéndose, tal vez esa no era la casa indicada, no importaba cuánto le hubiera gustado el sótano con la mesa de billar—. Ahora vamos con Bella y Will, nos deben estar esperando en la cocina.

La búsqueda de casa era más complicada de lo que aparentaba, su departamento había sido puesto en venta, con los ahorros que tenían y el préstamo bancario sería suficiente para comprar una casa lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro, por esa parte estaban cubiertos, el verdadero problema era encontrar la casa ideal para ellos.

Habían visto cerca de quince casas y ninguna terminaba de convencerlos, cada una de ellas tenía una imperfección que los hacía renegar de elegirla.

Desde un balcón sin protección para niños, hasta las escaleras con puntas demasiado afiladas y barandales anchos en donde Dominique podía meter su cabeza y las cosas terminarían mal. Como padres, su mayor preocupación era mantener a sus hijos sanos y salvos, y si eso significaba no tener una mesa de billar y un minibar en el sótano, entonces no lo tendría por mucho que le hubiera encantado la idea de pasar tiempo en ese lugar y convertirlo en su guarida de hombre.

La búsqueda por la casa perfecta continuaba y las opciones se reducían.

—No queremos otro vecindario, mis cuñados, suegros y el preescolar de mi niña están en este vecindario, no podemos alejarnos —discutió Bella.

—No nos alejaríamos demasiado, solo lo suficiente para encontrar más opciones que tal vez les sean de su agrado.

Se despidieron de la agente inmobiliaria, prometiendo pensar si decidían buscar en otro vecindario, no les agradaba la idea, pero tenían que encontrar una casa y dejar el pasado atrás, comenzar una nueva etapa como la familia que eran.

—¿Puede tener un glanero? —preguntó Dominique mientras era acomodada en su silla—. Y podemos tener pollitos, patitos, ovejitas, cerditos, caballitos, perritos, gatitos, vaquitas…

Edward terminó de abrochar el cinturón de Dominique y se acomodó en su asiento de conductor, puso el auto en marcha mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Bella y escuchaba atentamente como la lista de animales que podían tener en el granero iba aumentando.

—Una ballena no puede vivir en el granero, cielo, es muy grande y necesita agua.

—Podemos metedla en una bañera, a mí me gusta tomar baños de budbujas ahí, a la ballenita también le gustará.

Amaba a su hija con todo su corazón y amaba mucho más poder escuchar su parloteo sin sentido y su lógica de por qué tener un pulpo en otra bañera era buena idea.

…

Dominique sonreía mientras sacaba sus obsequios de la caja que Ashley le había mandado, Santa también había dejado cosas para ella en la casa en donde se encontraba su hermanita, así como ella misma había encontrado regalos con nombres de sus hermanas bajo el árbol, Bella había mandado los paquetes días antes a Ash y Bev, así que ahora las tres podían abrirlos y disfrutar de ellos en compañía de la otra.

Tal vez solo era una pantalla y no pudiera abrazar a sus hermanitas como quería, pero era todo para Dominique, sabía que Ash era feliz en donde estaba, tanto como ella lo era junto a Bella y Edward, y se sentía inmensamente feliz, por primera vez en su corta vida sentía que estaba en el lugar indicado.

—Me encanta —chilló Ash abriendo un set de maquillaje infantil de colores.

—Solo tienes nueve años, no necesitas maquillaje —habló Mike—, tú eres preciosa tal y como estás ahora.

—Solo es brillo, Mike —aseguró Bella sonriendo suavemente, Dominique había aprendido que nadie podía estar enojado con su Bella cuando ella sonreía de esa manera—, Santa se aseguró de que fueran tonos claros para una niña tan pequeña.

—Sí, Mickey —habló Tyler—, además nuestra preciosa Ash solo lo usará en casa, es para que se divierta.

—Papi Ty tiene razón, papi Mike, solo lo usaré en casa y me lavaré cuando ya no lo haga.

Dominique no entendía por qué Bella y Edward tenían una enorme sonrisa en la cara, tampoco entendió por qué Ashley les había llamado así, y mucho menos comprendió por qué Tyler había dicho que era el mejor regalo de todos, Dominique sabía que el mejor regalo era el caballito de madera que Santa había dejado en casa del abuelito Charlie. Pero no dijo ni una palabra, porque Dominique tenía las cosas muy claras, si Ash y Bev eran felices llamándolos de esa forma, ella también lo era, después de todo Dominique tenía a Bella y Edward con ella… y también a Will, que en ese momento tenía en la boca la mordedura de plástico que Santa le había dejado.

…

Enero pasaba rápidamente y con los días, Bella y Edward aprendían lo difícil que era tener a una hiperactiva niña de cinco años y a un bebé a punto de cumplir el año, juntos eran dinamita pura.

Dominique era una niña ruidosa, a la que le encantaba tener el volumen alto en la televisión, cantar a todo volumen, gritar junto con Will y pasearlo por todo el departamento con la ayuda de una manta y con la completa colaboración de Will.

Bella los adoraba, daría todo por sus hijos, pero después de encontrarlos con el bote de chocolate entre sus manos y las bocas y ropa llena de polvo café, quiso amarrarlos en su silla y portabebés y mantenerlos ahí por al menos una hora.

Era difícil, pero nunca cambiaría la felicidad en los ojos de sus hijos, los momentos malos en donde Dominique no soportaba estar tanto tiempo con Will habían quedado en el olvido, Sandy decía que Dominique veía a Will de la misma manera que veía a sus hermanas, no había duda para ella que Will era su hermano.

Por otro lado, también estaba el asunto de contarle la verdad, ambos tenían miedo de tocar ese tema, Sandy les había explicado que no existía una forma de saber cómo actuaría al descubrir la verdad, podría tomarlo bien y aceptarlos como sus verdaderos padres, como también podría llorar y pedir por Lauren, podría tener un retroceso si se negaba a creer en sus palabras.

Creían que sería buena idea que Dominique hablara con sus hermanas sobre el asunto, pero Ashley no podía explicar por qué Tyler y Mike eran sus padres, después de todo Lauren era la madre biológica. Bev era muy pequeña como para saber qué decir, y por como ya no pedía por Lauren, creían que la estaba olvidando.

La única que podía ayudarlos era Nicole, ella era la mayor, Dominique confiaba en ella, sería de gran ayuda que ella estuviera presente cuando le contaran la verdad, pero había un problema con ese plan.

Vivian y Tom se negaban a tomar sus llamadas.

Bella les llamaba al menos dos veces por día, quería saber cómo se encontraban, quería decirles que no estaban solos, después de todo eran una enorme familia que se necesitaban para salir adelante.

Habían decidido antes de recuperar a las niñas que siempre se mantendrían en contacto por el bien de ellas, siempre pensando en lo que sería mejor y evitándoles todo el sufrimiento posible, pero ahora parecía que Vivian y Tom no querían tener ningún tipo de relación con ellos.

Fue hasta finales de enero cuando el teléfono sonó a media tarde que todo estalló, Bella respondió antes de que el sonido despertara a sus dos pequeños guerreros de su siesta, ahora que habían caído rendidos de cansancio prefería no molestarlos.

—Hola, Ty. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó mientras se preparaba un sándwich de mermelada con mantequilla de maní, ahora que estaba sola podía aprovechar y tomar un refrigerio antes de que sus hijos despertaran.

—Es un caos, Bella —gimió Tyler del otro lado de la línea—, pensé que las cosas mejorarían, pero simplemente han empeorado.

—¿Tyler? ¿Qué ocurre, de qué hablas?

—De Vivian y Tom, de eso hablo.

—No entiendo, Ty.

—Llevamos dos semanas aquí en Arizona, vivimos en el mismo vecindario a sólo unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

—Lo sé, me mostraste fotos, ¿recuerdas? Me presumiste tu increíble pileta y lo cerca que estarían las niñas.

—Pues todo se fue a la mierda después de que Vivían nos cerrara la puerta en la cara.

—No entiendo.

—No hay mucho que entender, fuimos a visitarlas, darles una sorpresa ya que ellos no nos habían visitado, pero al llegar, Vivían abrió la puerta e inmediatamente la cerró en nuestras caras, hizo que Ash tirara la tarta que les habíamos llevado, fue tan horrible, Bella.

—No puedo creer que Vivian hiciera eso, prometimos mantener a las niñas en contacto.

—Pues parece que no nos quiere cerca, quieren que Nicole olvide a las niñas y toda su vida —respondió Tyler con molestia—. Entiendo que sea difícil, Nikki es una adolescente, eso es más complicado que lo que tenemos nosotros, pero para eso estamos, somos familia. Ella era como mi hermana, me recordaba tanto a mi hermana, pero ahora también perdí a Vivian y lo peor es que mis hijas perdieron a su hermana mayor.

Bella llamó a Vivian, a sus padres, suegros, hermanos y cuñados, llamó a todo aquel que tuviera un teléfono y relación con los Smith, no iba a dejar que Vivian hiciera algo tan atroz como alejar a Nicole de sus hermanas, esa no era la solución, y no habría ninguna si creían que Nikki podría olvidarse de todos esos años junto con Lauren y las niñas.

Vivian no respondió y cuando le llamó a Tom al trabajo, este colgó después de decirle que los dejaran en paz, ellos estaban haciendo su vida y no querían que Nicole se negara a cooperar con ellos.

Las cosas no estaban nada bien, mientras que Ash, Bev y Dominique hablaban por horas, riéndose, contándose chistes, anécdotas, nuevas experiencias y revelando una que otra travesura, todo eso se perdía Nikki, y Bella realmente lo sentía mucho por ella.

…

Bella dejó que Dominique saliera corriendo, saltando y girando del elevador, era una niña bastante activa, difícilmente podía mantenerse quieta por más de cinco minutos, Will se divertía viéndola dar giros a cada paso que daba.

Cada día se hacía más difícil mantener a los dos tranquilos, Will quería imitar a su hermana mayor y desde que había comenzado a hablar, Bella había aprendido que cuando Will gritaba con demasiada efusividad "Dom", es que había problemas.

Sin embargo eran pequeñas travesuras que quedaban resueltas en cuestión de minutos, sus niños podían ser demandantes, pero eran buenos hermanos que se querían y por el momento eso debía bastar.

Caminando detrás de Dominique, empujando la carriola en donde Will descansaba pataleando y agitando sus manitas, Bella temía que su niño comenzara a gatear en cualquier momento, si bien le emocionaba que Will creciera, también tenía pavor al pensar en todas las travesuras que sus dos hijos podrían llegar a hacer apenas Will pudiera seguir a su hermana.

Frunció el ceño al ver como Dominique se detenía en seco y regresaba junto a ella, aferrándose a la carriola, Dominique detestaba a los extraños, estaba orgullosa de que su niña entendiera que debía alejarse de los desconocidos.

Bella estaba a punto de preguntar si necesitaba o buscaba a alguien del piso o del edificio, cuando la mujer que cubría parte de su cabeza con un sombrero demasiado grande para su gusto y unas gafas oscuras que le tapaban la mitad del rostro, se dio la vuelta.

Conocía perfectamente a esa mujer, Charlie le había mostrado una fotografía cuando tenía tan solo nueve años, la mujer de aquella foto vestía de manera sencilla, tenía brackets y una bonita sonrisa que podía iluminar cualquier habitación.

Pero en ese momento al ver a Renée Dwyer de pie enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, lo único que quería hacer era sacarla del edificio a rastras.

—Bella... —llamó Dominique tironeando de su blusa—. ¿Podemos entrar a casa?, quiero hacer pis.

—Claro que sí, amor.

Tomando con más firmeza la carriola y con su niña caminando junto a ella, pasó junto a Renée, quien tan solo la observaba detenidamente, como si la estuviera analizando, Bella la detestó un poco más por esa razón.

—Isabella...

Bella la ignoró, de igual modo ignoró la sensación de escalofríos que recorrió su columna.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, esperó con todas sus fuerzas que ella entendiera la indirecta y se marchara, pero los toques en el timbre y su voz llamándola la hicieron enfurecer.

Condujo a los niños a la sala, le quitó la chaqueta a Dominique y sacó a Will de la carriola, dejándolo sobre la alfombra rodeado de almohadones.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí con Will, no le quites la mirada, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Dominique—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Una mujer sin importancia.

—¿Segura? Te has puesto de malas.

Bella suspiró y le sonrió a su pequeña niña para tranquilizarla.

—No me agrada, eso es todo, pero tú no tienes que preocuparte, solo cuida que Will no haga travesuras.

—Lo prometo.

Bella asintió y dejando a sus niños regresó a la puerta en donde Renée seguía tocando y llamándola.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó abriendo la puerta.

—Solo hablar, Isabella, soy tu madre y estoy preocupada.

—No me hagas reír, Renée —bufó cruzándose de brazos y recargando su hombro contra el marco de la puerta—. Parir no te da el derecho de llamarte madre, así que ahórrate tus palabrerías mal ensayadas y dime de una pu... de una buena vez —se retractó temiendo que sus niños escucharan malas palabras provenientes de ella— qué haces aquí, ¿por qué ahora y no hace cinco años?

Bella observó cómo Renée abría su bolso y sacaba el recorte del periódico con la noticia del encuentro de las niñas, Bella no había querido ver ninguno de esos periódicos, eran solo notas amarillistas que no revelaban ningún tipo de sentimientos.

—Me enteré de lo que ha pasado, apenas regresé de Italia.

—¿Y?

—Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con la niña —declaró mientras sonreía—, sé que no ha de ser sencillo tener a una niña tan pequeña, pero sé que juntas lograremos que se sienta en casa.

Bella se rio sin poder evitarlo, era impresionante lo que estaba escuchando.

Ahora más que nunca confirmaba que romper aquella fotografía en mil pedazos después de que Charlie se la entregara fue la mejor decisión de su vida, la mujer que tenía enfrente no había dejado de ser la Renée hambrienta de atención que había dejado Forks tantos años atrás.

—¿Me los presentas?, en los periódicos no dicen ningún nombre, me has dejado completamente intrigada.

Bella detuvo la puerta cuando Renée intentó abrirla, era demasiado.

—Lo diré una sola vez, Renée, lárgate de mi casa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que escuchaste, quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

—Isabella, sé que estás un poquito molesta, pero esta no es forma de tratar a tu madre.

—¿A mi madre?, tú no eres mi madre.

—Yo te traje a este mundo, te cargué por nueve meses, sacrifiqué muchas cosas para que nacieras.

—¿Y eso resuelve todo el daño que hiciste? Nos dejaste a Charlie y a mí sin mirar atrás, tu familia me repudió, se negaron a aceptarme y dijeron que yo no era miembro porque tú así se los habías pedido.

—Era solo una niña, una niña siendo madre de otra niña.

—Tenías veintiuno, Renée, no eras más que una irresponsable chiquilla consentida.

—No te permito que me hables de esa forma, Isabella, soy tu madre te guste o no.

—No lo eres, Renée, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás, llegar aquí y aparentar un amor fraternal que no existe no te hace madre, te hace una zor... buscona avariciosa, alguien que quiere el protagonismo después de que su ex le pusiera el cuerno.

—Yo solo quiero enmendar mi error, comenzar a pasar tiempo contigo, con los niños.

—Es demasiado tarde, Renée, no vengas a querer hacerte la madre arrepentida, porque no te queda.

—Eres madre, sabes que a veces las situaciones te superan.

—Pero yo nunca dejaría a mis hijos, nunca me pasó ni me ha pasado por la cabeza estar lejos de ellos, en cambio tú... pasaste treinta años sin que te importara lo que pasaba en mi vida.

—Yo...

—No, no es un reclamo —prosiguió Bella, prohibiéndole que hablara—, no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, Renée, no me importa lo arrepentida que estés o por la puñetera razón que vinieras a mi casa cuando no eres bien recibida, nada de eso me importa, porque tú, Renée, no significas nada para mí, ni hoy ni nunca.

—Isabella... yo... tú... tú no entiendes.

—Entiendo perfectamente, Renée, no me importa tu arrepentimiento, no me importa nada de lo que digas o puedas hacer, solamente déjame en paz, y por última vez te lo digo, lárgate y no vuelvas.

Cerró la puerta dejando a Renée con la palabra en la boca.

 **...**

Dominique le entregó uno de los cubos a Will, él solo los lanzaba una y otra vez y se reía a carcajadas mientras lo hacía, ese era su juego favorito en todo el mundo, a Dominique le encantaba jugar con él, pero cuando era la décima vez que le entregaba los cubos, se volvía aburrido.

Escuchaba la voz de Bella a través de la puerta, estaba muy enojada y le gritaba a la mujer, no podía entender bien las palabras que decían, pero sí entendía que Bella estaba molesta con la visita de la mujer.

Si a Bella no le gustaba esa mujer, entonces a ella tampoco le gustaba.

—Creo que está muy enojada, tenemos que podtadnos bien para que no nos degañe —le dijo a Will volviendo a tomar el cubo—, y si se enoja, te culparé a ti, te quiero, pero me gusta más Bella cuando me dice que me quiere mucho, a ti te pueden degañar, eres un bebé y no entenderías mucho.

Will le sonrió estirando las manos para que le diera el cubo, Dominique lo tomó como su aceptación a culparlo de todas sus travesuras.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria, Edward lo hacía en ocasiones y Bella terminaba reprendiéndolo por haber asustado a Will.

Bella apareció y les sonrió, podía notar que seguía enojada con la mujer, la cual, por los golpes en la puerta, continuaba ahí afuera.

—¿Qué te parece ver una película en mi habitación? —preguntó Bella tomando el teléfono de su soporte.

—¡Sí! Quiero ver Trolls otra vez.

—Está bien, espérame en la habitación mientras hablo por teléfono y preparo palomitas.

Dominique asintió y empujó a Will sobre uno de los almohadones, Will estaba tan acostumbrado a ser llevado a rastras sobre una manta que solo estiró sus manos y piernas y dejó que Dominique arrastrara el almohadón hasta llegar a la habitación.

Diez minutos después podía escuchar a la mujer protestar, pero las voces de la película eran mucho más fuertes, así que decidió ignorar lo que pasaba afuera.

Will estaba en el regazo de Bella mientras comía las galletas que le daba, ella estaba comiendo palomitas con queso, eran sus favoritas en todo el mundo.

—¿Puedo preguntadte algo? —habló llamando la atención de Bella.

—Claro que sí, princesa.

—¿Quién era ella?

—Bueno...

—Ella dijo que era tu mamá.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó poniéndose derecha, parecía aterrada—. ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

—No mucho —se encogió de hombros—, solo escuché eso. ¿Ella es tu mamá?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Y por qué estás enojada con ella?

—Bueno... ella... ella se fue cuando yo era muy pequeña.

—¿Se fue?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué se fue?

—No lo sé, creo que no era feliz con el abuelito Charlie y conmigo, ella quería... quería una vida diferente.

—¿Una vida diferente? ¿Cómo es eso?

—No lo sé, cariño, realmente no lo sé.

—¿Estás triste porque ella no se quedó contigo?

—No es tristeza, estoy enojada porque ella vino aquí, cuando yo no la quiero cerca de nosotros.

—¿Podemos estar enojadas con nuestras mamás?

Bella acomodó a Will en la cama y lo rodeó con almohadones dejando en sus piernitas el platito con galletas, para después atraer a Dominique a sus brazos.

—En ocasiones —prosiguió Bella—, solo en ocasiones y cuando realmente lo sientas puedes enojarte con mamá.

—¿Cuáles son esas ocasiones?

—Todo el mundo se equivoca, las mami también lo hacen y muchas veces esos errores lastiman demasiado a sus hijos, Renée nos dejó al abuelito Charlie y a mí cuando yo era muy pequeña, ambos la necesitábamos y ella se marchó, sin importarle cómo nos sentiríamos.

—¿Cuánto dura ese enojo?

—A veces muy poco, otras veces no tanto, por ejemplo, a veces te enojas conmigo porque no te dejo comer dulces por las noches, pero ese enojo no dura mucho tiempo.

—No lo hace, ya no está cuando me lees cuentos.

—Exactamente, ese enojo dura muy poquito, pero hay otros que son difíciles de ignorar.

—Entonces... —dudó en hablar mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones del cabello de Bella.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?, sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

—¿Puedo estar enojada con Lauren?

Bella se quedó en silencio por un minuto, Dominique esperaba pacientemente a que ella respondiera, necesitaba saber que lo que sentía por ella era lo correcto.

—¿Estás enojada con ella?

—Sí, hizo mucho daño a muchas personas, te hizo daño a ti y a Edward y a mis hermanitas y nunca la voy a perdonar por eso.

—¿Qué daño hizo?

—Se llevó a la princesa como las brujas de los cuentos y nunca se lo voy a perdonad, Lauren es mala.

 **...**

Bella se debatía entre llamar o no, Tyler había pasado de la tristeza y el pesar al enojo y un poco de odio con Vivian, no solo lo había lastimado a él, sino a las niñas, y eso no era nada fácil de perdonar.

También estaba molesta con ella, pero le otorgaba el beneficio de la duda, conocía a Vivian, la mujer alegre y fuerte que podía controlar a sus tres hijos nunca lastimaría de manera intencional a un par de niñas inocentes que solo querían ver a su hermana mayor.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, que Vivian le explicara que solo tuvo un mal día, que no quería agredir ni hacer sentir mal a las niñas de ninguna manera. La Vivian que conocía las hubiera abrazado y llenado de mimos, las hubiera hecho sentir seguras y queridas, nunca les hubiera cerrado la puerta y negado a hablar con ellas.

Antes de que se arrepintiera marcó el número, escuchó el tono de marcado por un largo minuto antes de ser mandada a la contestadora automática, bufando volvió a marcar.

Lo mismo ocurrió las siguientes cuatro veces, hasta que por fin levantaron el teléfono.

—¿Vivian? ¿Eres tú, Vivian?

—No es buen momento, Bella.

—Vivian, yo solo quiero...

—No es el momento —le interrumpió con brusquedad—. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Tyler, mantén la distancia, no quiero a mi hija cerca de ellas.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Trece años, Isabella, las cosas no son tan sencillas para nosotros como lo son para ustedes, ustedes tienen niñas pequeñas, yo una adolescente que vivió más tiempo con esa... _mujer_.

—Tampoco es fácil para nosotros, tenemos niñas pequeñas que quiere a Lauren, que...

—Te pido que no la vuelvas a nombrar en mi presencia —la cortó—, y esto es lo mejor, entre más rápido se olviden de Nicole y Nicole de ellas, será más sencillo seguir adelante.

—Esa no es la respuesta, son hermanas, se necesitan.

—No, no lo son, y agradecería que no volvieras a llamar.

Bella se quedó con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Dominique tiene las cosas claras, necesita una alberca de pelotas en su nueva casa jajajaja**

 **Reneé apareció en escena, esperemos que no cause más problemas, aunque con su aparición hizo que Dominique hablara acerca de cómo se siente con respecto a Lauren.**

 **Y Vivian y tom alejandose, todos pasan por distintos retos, veremos qué más pasa**

 **Muchas cosas están pasando, el momento que tanto se espera está por llegar**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, con dos niños que despertarían en unas horas demandando atención, debían estar durmiendo en ese momento, pero el descanso estaba demasiado sobrevalorado, en definitiva Edward prefería tener a su suave, tibia, preciosa y transpirada esposa recostada en su pecho después de haber alcanzado el clímax, que estar aburridamente dormido.

Con dos niños pequeños, sus momentos como adultos se reducían a rapidines en la cocina mientras los niños estaban jugando o durante sus siestas de la tarde, tenían muy poco tiempo para disfrutarlo a solas.

—¿Le dirás a Charlie? —preguntó Edward pasando distraídamente la yema de sus dedos por la sudada espalda de Bella.

—No vale la pena.

—Merece saberlo, es un tema delicado, sigo molesto porque no me lo dijeras apenas entré por la puerta.

—Tenías toda tu atención en Dominique, no le iba a quitar protagonismo a tu hija.

—No, pero pudiste decírmelo, no esperar a que Dominique sacara el tema y me preguntara si yo me aseguraría de que la mujer rubia no se acercara de nuevo a casa.

—¿Y quitarte el hacerte el príncipe encantador frente a Domimi?, no, eso no pasaría.

—Bella...

—Te lo iba a decir, Edward, Dominique se me adelantó un poco, eso es todo.

—Lo sé, nena, pero...

—Debes dejarlo por la paz, me deshice de ella, llamé al encargado y le dije que me estaba molestado y la sacaron del edificio.

—No puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti —murmuró atrayéndola más a su pecho—, no quiero que su presencia te afecte.

—Estoy bien, me enojé porque ella llegó y quiso involucrarse en mi vida y la de los niños, eso fue lo que me molestó, no tiene ningún derecho.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente, Renée no es importante y te prometo que si vuelve a acercarse llamaré a la policía y a ti inmediatamente.

—Bien, no me agrada que esté rondando por aquí.

—No lo estará más.

—Aún pienso que debes decirle a Charlie.

—No quiero preocuparlo, sé que se molestará y no estará tranquilo, no quiero eso para él.

—Es tu padre y merece saberlo.

—Se lo diré si Renée vuelve por aquí y no la puedo manejar, te prometo que lo llamaré inmediatamente, después de hablar con la policía y contigo.

—Está bien, confío en ti.

—Lo sé, ahora vamos a dormir, que los niños no tardarán en despertar y tenemos tres casas que visitar, no sé cómo lograremos que ambos no estén fastidiados al final del día.

—¿Comprándoles un helado?

—Tal vez funcione con Dominique, pero Will es un asunto muy aparte, estará pegado a mi pecho hasta que duela.

—Lo solucionaremos, además ve el lado positivo, tal vez encontremos nuestro nuevo hogar.

—Espero que sí, quiero mudarme cuanto antes.

—Igual yo, nena.

 **...**

Will durmió la mayor parte del tiempo mientras visitaban las casas que el agente les mostraba, Dominique por el contrario era una niñita hiperactiva que quería conocer cada rincón de cada casa a la que entraban, desde el armario de la habitación principal hasta el arbusto más alejado del jardín.

El tiempo se les estaba acabando, debían encontrar una buena casa y mudarse, además la visita de Renée y la posibilidad de que Lauren encontrara otra forma de enviar otra carta, los tenía alerta y molestos, no querían tener que vivir bajo el miedo de que Lauren llegara a ellos nuevamente.

No ahora que Dominique estaba dando avances enormes, cada vez nombraba mucho menos a Lauren, Sandy les había dicho que Dominique había dejado de ver a Lauren como alguien importante en su vida, seguía representando un papel en su vida pero ahora estaba por debajo de Bella y de Edward.

Seguía apareciendo en el dibujo familiar, pero ya no estaba cerca de ella, tampoco era el centro, su lugar había quedado relegado al extremo.

Por esa razón necesitaban con urgencia mudarse, tal vez era el único paso que faltaba para que Dominique pudiera afrontar la verdad, comenzar su vida en un lugar nuevo junto a su verdadera familia.

—Creo que es esta —habló Bella en medio de la habitación del televisor con un Will soñoliento en brazos—, me imagino a los niños jugando aquí, además puedo verlos mientras estoy en la cocina.

—Tiene mucho espacio —habló la vendedora—, las personas que vivían aquí tienen hijos pequeños y dicen que es ideal para que los niños se muevan con completa libertad sin el miedo de lastimarse, incluso la chimenea está enrejada y tiene recubrimiento para evitar accidentes.

—Es muy grande —dijo Dominique acercándose a la chimenea—, Santa no se atorará, podrá entrad con los obsequios y podemos colgad nuestos calcetines, es perrrrfecta.

Solo bastó una mirada entre ambos para saber que era la casa ideal.

…

Con la decisión tomada, solo bastaba que los actuales propietarios aceptaran su oferta y la casa sería suya para mudarse, cruzaban los dedos para que así fuera.

El agente les había asegurado que haría todo lo posible para conseguirles la casa, esa misma tarde haría la oferta, Edward aceptó esperarlo en la heladería del centro y ser el responsable de decidir si aceptar aumentar la oferta o no, Bella quería estar ahí con él, pero Will escogió ese momento para explotar su pañal, con una bomba pestilente en sus pantaloncitos, Bella no tuvo más opción que regresar a casa a darle un baño y quemar la ropa que había quedado manchada con la bomba.

Bajó del taxi, pagándole al chofer que tenía una mueca por haber aguantado el terrible olor, y se acomodó a Will en brazos que la veía con una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviera orgulloso del desastre que había hecho en sus pantalones y que la manta cubría.

Bella caminó lo más rápido que pudo al edificio ya que una ligera llovizna amenazaba con empapar a todo aquel que no se resguardara a tiempo. El portero amablemente le abrió la puerta, y caminó hacia el elevador, saludando a las mujeres de edad avanzada que solo rieron al oler el desastre de Will.

—Es algo que nos pasa a todas en cualquier momento —dijo una de las mujeres abanicándose con su colorido abanico que mantenía a Will entretenido—, al menos tú tienes solo a uno, intenta resolver ese problema con tres niños, eso sí es una verdadera guerra.

—Y esa sonrisita que te dan, como si te dijeran que no se arrepienten de nada y están dispuestos a repetirlo.

Bella escuchó los comentarios de las mujeres que compartían sus experiencias, que aunque eran un verdadero reto, valían la pena al tener a su dulce bebito en brazos, Bella estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Al llegar a su piso, Bella se despidió de las mujeres que le desearon suerte con Will y siguieron su camino, ella caminó tranquilamente hacia su puerta, besando las traviesas manitas de Will que jugaban a apretarle las mejillas.

Saltó asustada cuando Renée salió de atrás de una de las plantas decorativas que tenía el vecino, Will lloró asustado por el grito de su madre, su buen humor había desaparecido.

Bella bufó y se apresuró a entrar a su departamento con Renée detrás de ella, llamándola y pidiéndole un minuto de su tiempo para hablar, Bella abrió la puerta ignorándola completamente, Will seguía llorando, esperando a que su madre le prestara atención y lo calmara.

—Por favor, Isabella… —habló Renée deteniéndola del brazo, evitando que entrara al departamento.

—Te dije que no te quería aquí —respondió soltándose y girándose para encararla.

—Solo quiero hablar, Isabella, solo hablar, explicarte por qué tuve que irme.

—No necesito que me expliques nada —declaró mientras intentaba calmar a Will acariciando su espalda, eso siempre servía—, tus padres lo dejaron muy en claro hace años cuando le pidieron a Charlie que se mantuviera alejado ahora que te habías casado y formado una "buena" familia.

—Ellos solo querían lo mejor para mí.

—Lo mejor para ti era no tener una hija con alguien que no entraba dentro de los estándares pretenciosos de los Dwyer —respondió Bella dando un paso hacia dentro del departamento con Will más calmado—. Mira, Renée, no sé por qué has venido, ni cuáles son tus motivos, pero no me importan, tengo una buena vida y no te necesito en ella.

—Eres mi hija.

—Tengo entendido que tuviste más hijos, los cuales no son mucho menores que yo.

Una mueca de culpabilidad apareció en el rostro de Renée, a Bella no pudo importarle menos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tus padres le mandaban fotos a Charlie varias veces al año, para demostrarnos que estabas mucho mejor sin nosotros, creo que la última fue de hace unos doce años.

—No sabía que ellos hacían eso, nunca quise lastimarte.

—No lo hiciste, Renée —respondió rodando los ojos—, nunca significaste nada en mi vida, esas fotos no significaban nada para mí.

—¿Entonces por qué te molesta? —preguntó.

—Estoy molesta porque te crees con el derecho de venir aquí y querer inmiscuirte en mi vida, quieres que salte a tus brazos y agradezca que te acordaras de que tuviste una hija antes de tu perfecto matrimonio, si no te necesité en todos estos años, créeme que no lo hago ahora.

—Yo sé que cometí errores, pero quiero enmendarlos.

—Pues ve a enmendarlos en otro lado, porque aquí no necesito tu patético intento de culpabilidad.

Dando por terminado el intento de conversación, entró al departamento dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero Renée la detuvo jalando la manta que mantenía resguardado el desastre que era Will, Bella sostuvo a su pequeño sintiendo como Renée tiró con más fuerza de la necesaria ocasionando que la manta se soltara y terminara el desastre sobre la ropa de Bella.

—¡Dios mío! —gimió Renée soltando inmediatamente la manta, causando que chocara con el pantalón de Bella—. Yo no… yo… la manta… yo… lo siento.

Bella respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse e ignorar el hecho de que sus jeans favoritos habían terminado arruinados por completo.

—No tenías por qué saberlo —respondió lo más tranquila que pudo—. Ahora, ya que has causado mucho más desastre, te pido que te largues de mi casa y no vuelvas.

—Lo siento mucho, Isabella, yo no sabía que había pasado eso, déjame ayudarte a…

—¡No!, no necesito tu ayuda, puedo cuidar a mi hijo y limpiar esto perfectamente sola, así que es mejor que te vayas o llamaré a la policía, es mi última advertencia, Renée.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Bella cerró la puerta en su cara, realmente esperaba que Renée se marchara al ver que había hecho un desastre, pero en su lugar se quedó afuera tocando la puerta.

—Solo quiero hablar, Isabella, solo déjame hablar contigo un minuto y si después no quieres verme, te juro que no volverás a hacerlo.

Bella le ignoró y caminó al baño, necesitaba asear a Will y ella también necesitaba limpiarse.

»Tienes hermanos que quieren conocerte, quieren saber de ti tanto como yo quiero hacerlo —gritó Renée a través de la puerta—. Me iré por hoy, cielo, pero regresaré hasta que aceptes hablar con nosotros, somos tu familia y solo queremos que nos des una oportunidad.

Bella siguió su camino al baño ignorando a Renée, no le iba dar el gusto de escucharla, ni siquiera sentía curiosidad por esos medio hermanos, no le interesaba en lo absoluto conocer la vida de ellos ni mucho menos de Renée.

No le gustaba su inesperado interés hacia ella.

—No es normal, cariño —le habló a Will mientras lo desvestía—, no es normal que una cosita preciosa como tú haga tremendo desastre.

Se desvistió ella también y tomando a Will en brazos entró a la regadera, ambos necesitaban un refrescante baño.

…

Edward estaba feliz por varias cosas, una de ella era la estrecha relación que tenía con Dominique, era notorio para cualquiera que la niña lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella, no había duda de que eran padre e hija, incluso aunque Dominique no lo llamara de ese modo, aceptaba de buena manera cuando las demás personas lo decían.

Otra de las cosas por la que estaba feliz era por haber conseguido la casa que querían, solo tuvo que aumentar la oferta unos cuantos cientos de dólares, pero la casa era completamente suya y de su familia, un nuevo hogar en donde harían nuevos recuerdos junto a su perfecta familia.

Había miles de cosas más que lo hacían inmensamente feliz, pero en ese momento al ver el rostro furioso de su esposa, todas esas razones desaparecieron, detestaba que Renée apareciera después de tanto tiempo, no era justo para nadie y desde luego no era justo para Bella y Charlie que hicieron su vida sin necesitarla.

—¿Cómo es que entró?

—No lo sé, hablé con el portero y dijo que posiblemente entró al edificio cuando vinieron las niñas exploradoras a vender galletas o con el electricista o el fontanero, no lo sé, solo sé que ella estaba aquí esperando.

—¿Qué quería?

—No lo sé, me pide que le dé un minuto de mi vida a ella y a sus hijos, yo no necesito hablar con ella, lo único que necesito es que vuelva a desaparecer como lo estuvo los últimos treinta y cuatro años.

—¿Realmente no quieres hablar con ella?

—Edward…

—No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, me molesta tanto como a ti que ella esté aquí rondando, no tiene ningún derecho, lo entiendo, pero ¿no tienes ni un poco de curiosidad por lo que quiere? No me creo eso de querer ayudar con los niños, hace siete meses que recuperamos a Dominique, apareció en muchos periódicos como para que se venga enterando hasta este momento.

—También me parece raro, pero no quiero hablar con ella, me hierve la sangre cada vez que la veo y no es porque me abandonara, es porque dejó a mi padre solo y le restregó lo feliz que era con otra persona.

—¿Le dirás a Charlie?

—No, no quiero que se preocupe y tú tampoco puedes decirle.

—Tú prometiste llamar a la policía y a mí inmediatamente y no lo hiciste, Bella.

—Lo haría solo si lo consideraba necesario, no lo fue, así de simple.

—Bella…

—Lo tengo todo resuelto, mi amor, la próxima vez que se acerque llamaré a la policía inmediatamente, te lo prometo.

Edward suspiró y atrajo a Bella a sus brazos, esperaba que su esposa cumpliera su palabra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenían muy poco tiempo para disfrutar uno del otro durante el día, siempre había un niño llamando y pidiendo atención, ya sea necesitando jugo o queriendo arrumacos, sus hijos eran una ternura pero tenían el terrible don de interrumpirlos en los peores momentos.

Justo como en ese momento, solo había pasado media hora desde que dejaron la cama y la risita de Dominique detrás de él, lo estaba interrumpiendo de besar a Bella como el día lo ameritaba, nunca se cansaría de repetir lo mucho que amaba a su hija, pero a veces, solo a veces desearía que les diera un poquito de tiempo libre.

—Feliz San Valentín, Edwad —habló Dominique abrazándolo de las piernas.

—Feliz San Valentín, nena —respondió tomándola en brazos y besando su mejilla.

—No puedes besar a Bella, Edwad, yo soy tu Valentín, me lo pediste ayer.

—Muy cierto, princesa, ¿entonces solo te puedo dar besos a ti?

—Sí, pero en el cachete, para que Bella no se ponga celosa.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse ante la seriedad de su hija, la amaba solo como un padre puede amar a su hija, pero pasar un día entero sin besar a Bella era demasiado, y lo era mucho más ese día.

No solo era San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, sino que también ese día su pequeño campeón cumplía un año, lo último que quería era pasar el día sin besar a su amada esposa y celebrar junto con ella el nacimiento del milagro fruto de su amor.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy este pequeño regalo de mi corazón y tú me dejas besar mucho a Bella? —preguntó tomando la caja envuelta en papel de corazones y ositos de peluche que estaba en la encimera junto al ramo de flores de Bella—. Seguirás siendo mi Valentín, princesa, hoy y siempre.

—Pero besos chiquitos y a mí también me tienes que dar mucho besos, eso es lo justo.

—Todos los que quieras, nena, hoy y siempre.

Edward besó una vez más a Dominique mientras la sostenía contra su pecho y entre besos le repetía lo mucho que la quería, antes de que Will llamara y Dominique pidiera ser ella quien pusiera la velita en el pastel de su hermano.

Will les esperaba en la cuna sin entender por qué cantaban y llevaban el pastelito con la vela, su rostro de confusión así como su curiosidad por tocar la vela encendida quedó para siempre grabado en el teléfono de Edward, quien también captó a Dominique soplando la velita causando la risa de Will.

Edward partió el pastelito y le entregó la mitad a Will y la otra a Dominique quien empezó a comerlo solita mientras Will era ayudado por Bella, viendo a sus dos hijos y esposa disfrutando de la tranquilidad del día, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Después de tanto tiempo buscando embarazarse, pasando por múltiples tratamientos, sincronizando horarios para poder tener relaciones cuando Bella estuviera ovulando, pasar por toda la frustración y decepción de ver los negativos en las pruebas, peleas, discusiones, llantos, miles de cosas habían pasado en los últimos cinco años, pero al final, estaban ahí, disfrutando del primer cumpleaños de su segundo hijo.

Por fin tenían lo que siempre habían soñado.

…

En el transcurso del día, Will había recibido las felicitaciones de toda la familia, desde Rosalie llegando con un oso de peluche antes de irse a su trabajo hasta Mike, Tyler, Ash y Bev deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a través de la pantalla.

Aun cuando su cumpleaños era en jueves, Will recibió las felicitaciones y atenciones de todos, en especial la de su hermana mayor, quien le hizo cientos de dibujos y lo llevó a través de toda la casa arrastrándolo con ayuda de la manta, incluso había aceptado no quitarle su osito de peluche, el que Edward le había dado en la mañana.

Dominique estaba decidida a que Will pasara un feliz cumpleaños.

Así como también fue la responsable de que Will se pusiera sobre sus dos piernas y con medio cuerpo recargado en el sofá diera tres pasos antes de caer sobre sus pompis, Dominique llamó a Bella asustada por lo que había pasado, Bella la calmó asegurándose que Will había dado sus primeros pasos y que todo era gracias a ella.

—Soy la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, Bella.

—Claro que lo eres, mi amor, ahora tómalo de la mano y yo los grabaré, Edward estará encantado de verlos.

Dominique asintió y tomando la mano de Will lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, por la siguiente media hora, Bella estuvo grabando a Will dando pequeños y tímidos pasos, hasta que cansado se negó a levantarse y decidió jugar en la alfombra con Dominique.

—Nuestro niño ha dado sus primero pasos y sin gatear —habló Bella a través del teléfono—. Nuestros niños no se cansan de sorprenderme.

—Tenemos unos niños increíbles, Bella, creo que le he mostrado el video a todos los de la empresa.

Una victoria más en la casa Cullen.

…

—¿Estás segura de que puedes cuidarlos?

—Claro que sí, Rose, ve y diviértete con Emmett.

—Está bien, pero si se vuelve demasiado, solo llámame.

—Lo haré, pero no será necesario —aseguró tranquilamente, no le dejaría saber a Rosalie que ella también estaba aterrada de cuidar a cuatro inquietos niños—. Si no te marchas se les hará tarde y perderán la reservación.

—Está bien, está bien.

Rosalie y Emmett salieron del departamento dejando a Bella sola con los cuatro niños, tres de ellos veían _Monster Inc._ en la televisión, mientras que Will estaba entretenido metiendo y sacando los cubos de su cubeta, tenía todo cubierto.

No le molestaba cuidar a los niños justamente en el día de San Valentín, Edward y ella no lo festejaban mucho, desde que años atrás rompieron justamente en esa fecha después de un ataque de celos, todo por culpa de la mesera que no dejaba de mostrarle su escote a Edward, en ese tiempo solo eran novios en una relación reciente que dejó a ambos molestos al final de la noche, el peor San Valentín de su vida.

Superaron ese episodio, pero simplemente no pudieron disfrutar del día igual que antes, ahora, con el cumpleaños de Will, tenían una mejor celebración.

—¿Podemos comer más palomitas, tía Bella? —preguntó Ian tendiéndole el tazón.

—Claro que sí, corazón, regresa a ver la película que yo se las llevaré enseguida.

—Está bien, tía Bella.

—Ambién ugo —dijo Jack estirándose y mostrando su vaso entrenador vacío.

—Yo también —habló Dominique mostrando su vaso.

—Claro, palomitas y jugo, entendido.

Will gritó llamando su atención, apuntando al muñeco Elmo que estaba en el sofá, Bella se rio y se lo entregó para después ir a la cocina y preparar más palomitas.

Tener a cuatro niños en casa era cosa seria, aun cuando estos estuvieran viendo televisión.

Tener a cuatro niños con la mitad de la casa empacada era aún más de temer, esperaba el momento en que los tres decidieran que tenían suficiente de la película y comenzaran a jugar con los juguetes de Dominique y Will, por suerte había decidido que la habitación de los niños sería la última en ser empacada.

Preparó la cena mientras les echaba un ojo a los niños de vez en cuando, procurando que no hicieran travesuras, se rio al ver que Ian y Dominique se turnaban para llevar a Will de un extremo a otro, Jack iba detrás de ellos.

En un momento se le perdieron de vista, fue en su búsqueda encontrándolos en la habitación de Dominique jugando a ser superhéroes, resultando Will como el villano pañales que quería apoderarse de los chupones de todo el mundo, Jack era su cómplice secreto infiltrado en el equipo de Ian y Dominique. Regresó a la cocina dejando que los niños siguieran jugando con su alocada historia.

Edward llegó justo en el momento en el que Will y Jack eran derrotados, mientras Ian y Dominique hacían su baile de la victoria.

—Sabes, pensaba decirte que podríamos intentar tener otro —habló Edward abriendo el frigorífico en busca de una lata de cerveza—, pero creo me he arrepentido de mi loca idea.

Después de casi obligar a los niños a comer sus macarrones o sino no tendrían cuento antes de dormir, lograron bañarlos, meterlos a la cama y hacerlos dormir antes de que el reloj marcara la medianoche.

Cuatro niños no mayores de cinco años y solo dos adultos, no era nada sencillo.

Se acurrucaron en el sofá mientras en la tele pasaban una película romántica, ninguno de los dos le prestaba mucha atención, ya que estaban demasiado entretenidos comiéndose la boca ahora que tenían tiempo, pero como ya había quedado claro, una casa con niños significaba poco tiempo libre.

Dominique salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, había perdido un calcetín, su pelirrojo cabello estaba alborotado y sostenía al conejo de peluche de una pata, era la digna imagen de una niña soñolienta que se resistía a dormir.

—¿Qué pasa, amor, no puedes dormir? —preguntó Edward.

Dominique se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia ellos hasta subirse al regazo de Bella, se acurrucó contra su pecho y la observó con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Están domidos —susurró mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de la blusa de Bella.

Entendiendo qué era lo que quería, se levantó la blusa y bajó su sujetador dejando que Dominique succionara su pezón, sus pechos listos para su niña, desde que había comenzado a amantarla sus pechos habían aumentado de tamaño y producían la cantidad ideal para dejar a sus dos niños satisfechos.

Edward estaba encantado con su tamaño.

…

El sábado por la mañana todos llegaron listos para festejar como se debía el primer año de Will, con tarta, obsequios y globos, los cuales emocionaron enormemente a Will, quien olvidó los obsequios y dio toda su atención al colorido globo rojo, no hubo poder humano que lograra quitarle su globo.

—Recuerdo que tenía una mesa reservada hace un año, me costó tres meses reservarla pero la perdí porque estuve en el hospital esperando conocer a este muñequito —dijo Esme teniendo a Will en brazos.

—Lo sé, Edward había reservado un día en el spa para mí, no pude llegar ya que comencé con contracciones —respondió Bella ayudando a Dominique a cortar su carne.

La reunión familiar iba de maravilla, Will pasaba de brazo en brazo, hasta que decidió que quería mostrarles a todos su nuevo logro, Carlisle lo sostenía de las manos mientras daba pasitos rápidos y soltaba risitas nerviosas, tenía encantada a toda la familia.

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, Rosalie se levantó a ver quién había tocado, no faltaba nadie, así que posiblemente se trataba de algún vecino quejándose del ruido.

Charlie sostuvo en brazos a Will después de que lograra dar tres pasos sin ayuda de nadie, la alegría se vio opacada al notar a la rubia que estaba de pie con dos jóvenes, que aparentaban la edad de Bella, detrás de ella, junto a ellos había tres niños que traían paquetes coloridos y veían a todos con timidez, era fácil deducir que se trataba de los hijos y nietos de Renée.

—Intenté detenerla, pero me han aventado —dijo Rosalie apareciendo detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí? —preguntó Charlie dando un paso hacia adelante con Will aún en brazos, incluso él había dejado de reír.

—Te dije que te quería lejos —habló Bella interponiéndose en el camino de su padre—, te advertí que llamaría a la policía si te volvías a acercar.

—Bella, ¿qué mierda hace ella aquí?

—No me has dejado opción, Bella, queríamos conocerte.

—No me digas Bella, no tienes ningún derecho de decirme de ese modo, y lo que quieras tú y ellos me tiene sin cuidado —declaró acercándose a Renée—. Quiero que te largues de una vez por todas y me dejes en paz.

—Mi madre solo quiere que le des un minuto —habló el hombre—, no seas desconsiderada, solo queremos que sepas que tienes nuestro apoyo y el de toda la familia ahora que han recuperado a…

—¡Cállate! —gritó silenciándolo.

—Ven, cariño, salgamos un momento —dijo Rosalie tomando a Dominique en brazos—, vamos a jugar en la terraza.

—Pero, tía Dose, quiero estar con Bella —reclamó Dominique retorciéndose—, me necesita con ella, quiero estar con ella.

—Vendremos pronto, cariño —contestó Rose sin intención de soltarla—. Emmett, los niños.

Emmett ordenó a sus hijos seguir a su madre y tomó a Will de los brazos de un molesto Charlie, que gruñó al ver que Renée intentaba acercarse a una enojada Dominique, agradeció que Rosalie la alejara sin dudarlo, evitando que tocara la suave manito de su nieta.

—No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de algo que a ti no te importa.

—Eres mi hermana.

—No lo soy y desde luego tú no eres nada mío, se lo dije a tu madre y te lo digo a ti, no los quiero aquí.

—Aún sigo esperando una explicación, Isabella, ¿qué mierda hace esa mujer aquí? ¿Desde cuándo ha venido? ¿Edward?

—Creíamos que lo teníamos controlado, le pedimos que no se acercara, ni siquiera sabemos cómo entraron, tiene prohibida la entrada.

Renée se sonrojó delatándose.

—Solo queríamos unos minutos contigo, no sabía que estaban en medio de una celebración.

—Claro y por esa razón los niños traen obsequios.

—No sabía que era su cumpleaños, son para ambos, cielito…

—No —le interrumpió Bella—, ni mis hijos ni yo necesitamos nada de ti.

—Solo son…

—Entiende, Renée, no eres bienvenida aquí, yo diría que eres más una molestia.

—No le hable de esa manera a mi madre —intervino el hombre—, está hablando con mi madre, una dama.

—Lo será solo para ti, muchachito, esta mujer no merece ningún respeto de nuestra familia.

—Es mi hija.

—Deja de decirlo, Renée.

—Pero lo eres y solo quiero ser un apoyo para ti, sé que fue difícil… perderla —susurró lo último.

—Pasó hace cinco años, durante cinco años ustedes no hicieron nada, no me vengan con el cuento de querer ayudar ahora que todo está en su lugar.

—No sabíamos cómo acercarnos a ti.

—¿Y ahora lo saben?

—Pero ahora las cosas son distintas —habló la mujer que hasta ese momento se había quedado callada—, recuperaste a la niña, sabes por lo que pasó mi madre al no tenerte.

—No es lo mismo y me niego a que me compares con ella, ni siquiera tengo por qué explicarte la gran diferencia, pero yo no dejé a mi hija.

—Pero quiere enmendarlo.

—Eso a mí no me interesa, no me importa nada de lo que ella quiera, tengo mi vida y no la necesito en ella, nunca la he necesitado.

—Debes entender, Isabella.

—No tengo que entender nada, ahora váyanse de mi casa o llamaré a la policía.

—Solo escúchanos.

—No, ahora váyanse.

—Pero…

—Mi esposa ha dicho que se vayan y yo no soy tan paciente como ella, así que lárguense o aténganse a las consecuencias.

—No entienden…

—Papá, por favor llama a la policía —habló Edward tomando a Bella de la cintura, estaba temblando.

—¡Puedes ser compatible! —intervino la mujer casi histérica—, eres la última opción que tenemos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —intervino Renée.

—No, mamá, no dejaremos que esto siga, Isabella puede ser la única opción que tenemos.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Mi madre necesita un trasplante de riñón —prosiguió el hombre—, nosotros no somos compatibles, nuestra hermana menos, ha tenido hepatitis, es imposible que se haga la prueba, pero tú puedes ser compatible.

—No entiendo, ¿vienen aquí y me molestan hasta el cansancio solo porque tú necesitas un trasplante?

—Mi madre lleva dos años con insuficiencia renal crónica severa, eres nuestra última opción —respondió la mujer—, si tú no eres compatible, tendremos que esperar a un donante, la lista de espera es de cinco años.

—Ni siquiera me sorprende —murmuró Charlie bufando—, tan cínica como siempre.

—Usted...

Bella se interpuso entre su padre y el hombre, no iba a permitir que insultaran a su padre en su propia casa.

—Siento mucho por lo que están pasando, pero no me voy a someter a ninguna prueba ni cirugía por ella, lo haría por mi padre, por Edward, lo haría por cualquier miembro de mi familia, pero no por ella.

—Yo soy...

—Tú no eres nadie —repitió cansada—, te fuiste de mi vida siendo yo apenas una bebé, nunca te interesó lo que pasara conmigo, ahora que me necesitas, vienes y crees que caeré rendida a ti, entiende, Renée, no eres nadie para mí, lo siento mucho y espero que encuentres algún donante, porque yo no lo seré, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo.

—No puedes dejar morir a mi madre —habló la mujer a punto de las lágrimas—, es tu madre, la mujer que te dio la vida.

—Solo fue una incubadora para mí —dijo suspirando—, madre es quien está contigo, quien no te abandona y quien daría todo para estar junto a ti, Renée no es nada de eso para mí, tal vez para ti sí, pero para mí no. Tú tienes miedo de perder a tu madre, ella me perdió hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que se fue sin mirar atrás, perdió todo el derecho de hacerse llamar mi madre, no intentes que me sienta culpable, porque no lo lograrás. Ahora por favor váyanse de mi casa, es el cumpleaños de mi bebé y no los quiero aquí.

—Estás dejando a mis hijos sin su abuela, son unos niños.

—Pues lo siento mucho por ellos, siento que su abuela sea una cínica que solo me busca cuando necesita algo.

El timbre volvió a sonar, Esme fue a atender dejando entrar a los oficiales, Carlisle no había dudado en llamar a la policía.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias Yanina, por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **No se pierdan el siguiente, se viene algo importante**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

Dominique saltó de arriba de uno de los sofás, cayendo sobre ambos pies, Will, que estaba de pie sosteniéndose de la mesita de centro, la imitó cayendo sobre sus pompis, ambos se rieron y volvieron a hacerlo, una y otra vez sin parar.

Bella los observaba desde la cocina guardando los últimos utensilios, los de la mudanza no tardarían en llegar, Edward se había adelantado junto con Esme y Charlie para revisar que la casa se encontrara limpia y con todos los aditamentos contra niños necesarios, desde los seguros contra niños en los gabinetes de la cocina, hasta las perillas sin cerrojo para las habitaciones, la barandilla en las escaleras y lo más importante el seguro en el escusado.

Unas noches antes, Bella se había descuidado solo un segundo pero fue suficiente para que Will llegara al baño y levantara la tapa del escusado y metiera sus manitas para mojarlas en el agua, por suerte Dominique lo había visto antes de que decidiera tomar del agua.

Ahora el baño permanecía cerrado permanentemente.

—¡Dominique!

—¡Ian, Jack! —gritó Dominique saltando una última vez del sofá al notar a sus primos entrar a la sala.

—Saluden a su tía Bella —les reprendió Rosalie entrando a la sala y tomando a Will en brazos—. ¿Cómo está mi precioso niño pelirrojo?

Bella se inclinó para recibir los dos besos de sus sobrinos, viendo como Dominique hacía lo mismo con Rosalie, una vez satisfechos corrieron a la habitación de Dominique, muy pronto regresarían molestos ya que la habitación estaba completamente empacada. Por suerte la casita de juegos de Dominique seguía en la terraza, podrían entretenerse ahí.

—Veo que tienes casi todo listo —habló Rosalie con Will aún en brazos—, Esme marcó y está molesta, tal parece que pintaron la habitación de Will mal.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—, ella compró la pintura e hizo el boceto.

—Sí, pero tal parece que pintaron las esquinas de color nieve en lugar de hueso y los contornos de color blanco en lugar de nieve y las paredes de hueso en lugar de blanco, en palabras de Esme es un completo caos.

—Ni siquiera yo puedo encontrar la diferencia en esos colores.

—A tu padre parecía que le explotaría la cabeza al intentar diferenciar los colores, Sue estaba de acuerdo con Esme, a mí en lo personal me parecen iguales —se encogió de hombros—, no me gustaría ser el tipo con el que hablaba en ese momento.

—Ni a mí —respondió encintando la última caja—. Creo que he terminado.

—¿Nostálgica?

—Un poco, es raro dejar este departamento, cuando lo compramos pensamos que sería temporal, sabíamos que nos mudaríamos cuando tuviéramos hijos, pero después de que no pudiera quedar embarazada… —suspiró melancólica sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. Después, cuando tomamos la decisión del vientre y supimos que solo era Dominique, entonces pensamos en que este era nuestro verdadero hogar, un bonito departamento con dos habitaciones, perfecto para una familia de tres.

—Lo entiendo, pero ahora tienen una familia enorme, no solo tienes a Dominique y a Will, también a Ashley y a Beverly, esas niñas te adoran, también tienes a mis niños, que te quieren como a una segunda madre.

Antes de que pudiera responder Dominique, Ian y Jack aparecieron.

—Estamos muy aburridos —protestó Ian siendo secundado por Dominique y Jack—, no hay nada con que jugar.

Los tres hicieron un exagerado suspiro de aburrimiento seguido de dejarse caer al suelo, como si fueran gelatinas derretidas, Will se rio y también quiso hacerlo, por poco se golpea con la encimera.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —respondió Rosalie riendo ante el drama de los cuatro niños—, te veremos en la nueva casa, pasaré a comprar comida china.

—Claro, Rose, y gracias por cuidar de ambos.

—Yo quiero ir contigo, Bella —protestó Dominique levantándose y caminando a su encuentro—. ¿Puedo ir en una caja?

—Aunque eso sería muy divertido —respondió Bella pellizcando suavemente sus regordetas mejillas—, me temo que no se puede, además irás por comida china y muchas galletitas de la fortuna.

—¿Puedo tener tres para mi solita?

—Claro que sí.

—Está bien —aceptó dando un pequeño saltito de emoción—, te guardaré una galletita.

—Muchas gracias, preciosa, ahora ve con tía Rose y pórtate muy bien.

—Lo haré.

Rosalie se llevó a los cuatro alegres niños que ahora tenían en mente comer muchas galletas de la fortuna.

Bella cerró la puerta, estaba por llamar a la agencia de mudanza y preguntar cuánto tiempo tardarían, cuando el timbre sonó.

No pensó que se tratara de Rosalie ya que no escuchaba a ninguno de los niños gritar, tampoco la mudanza, era demasiado temprano.

Abrió la puerta notando a la pelinegra, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, sabía perfectamente quién era.

—Espera por favor —le rogó deteniendo la puerta—, vengo en son de paz, no quiero problemas, solo vengo a disculparme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó abriendo más la puerta.

—Vengo a disculparme por lo que hicieron mis hermanos y mi madre, no sabía que pensaban venir a buscarte hasta hace unos días que regresaron a casa, enfurecí con ellos.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—No tienes por qué, solo creo… no, no creo, te _mereces_ una disculpa, por las cosas que dijeron y la forma en que te trataron.

—Si crees que viniendo y ofreciendo…

—No es una disculpa vacía —le interrumpió—, es una disculpa sincera de mi parte, solo quiero que sepas que yo no te culpo por no querer hacerte la prueba, de hecho lo entiendo por completo, no te juzgo ni nada parecido, sé que las razones de mi madre no fueron las correctas.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces acepto tus disculpas, ahora márchate.

—Espera, no solo vine a eso.

—No me digas —se burló cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo quería conocerte, para bien o para mal compartimos a la misma madre, eso nos hace medias hermanas y es suficiente para que quiera conocerte y saber un poco de ti.

—¿Y por qué yo querría saber algo de ti?

—Porque sigo siendo tu hermana —se encogió de hombros—, yo no sabía de tu existencia, no hasta que a mamá le detectaron insuficiencia renal y tuvimos que comenzar a buscar donantes.

—Ellos dijeron que siempre lo habían sabido.

—Pues mintieron, después de que vimos que nadie era compatible, papá y los abuelos te mencionaron, era la primera vez que escuché tu nombre venir de ellos.

Bella quería cerrar la puerta pero algo en su mirada, en sus sinceras palabras la hizo dudar, su decisión estaba tomada, no le donaría nada a Renée, pero la mujer frente a ella tenía cierta razón en algo, eran hermanas, para bien o para mal, estuvieron en el mismo útero y si Renée fue tan desconsiderada como para no pensar en ella, al menos merecía la oportunidad de tener relación con su hermana menor.

—Estoy esperando a los de la mudanza, no puedo ofrecerte una taza de café o un vaso de agua, pero si quieres pasar…

—Me encantaría —aceptó dando un paso hacia dentro—. Mi nombre es Leah, por si querías saberlo.

—Claro, bonito nombre.

—Gracias.

Se sentaron en el sofá, rodeado de cajas y muebles vacíos listos para ser movidos.

—Emily no mencionó nada acerca de que te mudabas y ella es una… muy buena observadora.

—Ese día era el cumpleaños de mi bebé, teníamos casa llena.

—Me imagino y felicidades por cierto.

—Gracias.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró a su alrededor, ninguna sabía qué decir o hacer, Bella pensó que tal vez podría revisar las cajas y encontrar un poco de jugo.

—¿Sabías de nosotros? —preguntó Leah jugando con su cabello.

—Sí, la madre de Renée mandaba fotografías, no sé con qué fin lo hacía pero los conozco a todos ustedes, por eso intenté cerrarte la puerta.

—Con justa razón, yo también estaría enojada si supiera que mi madre tuvo una mejor vida con alguien más.

—No considero que fuera una mejor vida, tal vez una más fácil, pero no mejor.

—Creo que escogí las palabras equivocadas… Isabella, quiero que sepas que… no sé qué decir, es genial tener una hermana además de Emily, ella puede llegar a ser alguien fastidiosa en ocasiones y la verdad no me agrada mucho su esposo, pero ahora, sé que tengo otra hermana con quien posiblemente me pueda llevar mucho mejor.

—¿En serio solo quieres eso?

—Sí, sé que Emily y Jared te dejaron una mala impresión, aún no les perdono lo que intentaron hacer al traer a los hijos de Emily aquí, pero ten por seguro que yo no soy así, solo quiero una oportunidad.

—Es difícil.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que quieras darme, incluso me mantendré lejos de tus niños si así lo quieres.

—Estás siendo muy considerada.

—No se trata de eso, creo que es culpa por lo que te hicieron —bufó enojada—, cuando nos contaron de ti, enfurecí con mamá y papá, te habían ocultado toda mi vida y ahora querían que te hicieras la prueba.

—Aún quieren que me haga la prueba.

—En ese momento los tres nos negamos, creyendo que se conseguiría el trasplante, pero han pasado dos años y mi madre sigue en lista de espera.

—Lo siento, pero...

—Lo sé, no es para hacerte sentir mal.

—No lo estás haciendo.

—Me alegra —le sonrió comprensiva—. Hace unos meses aceptaron buscarte, intentar que te hicieras la prueba, pero yo me negué. Amo a mi madre pero no era correcto, no se sentía correcto, me negué a acercarme a ti, no era justo para ti, tienes una familia, niños pequeños y ni siquiera conoces a mi madre, era una estupidez que ellos pensaran que tú aceptarías… Cuando regresaron a casa lanzando maldiciones hacia tu persona, no pude enojarme contigo, tus motivos eran completamente válidos.

—¿Y ellos qué pensaron?

—Que estaba demente y que intentarían por todos los medios conseguir que aceptaras ser el donante, no sé qué planean hacer pero ahora que te irás de aquí, les será más difícil rastrearte, solo supieron tu dirección porque mi madre mantiene comunicación con una conocida en Forks y ella le dijo dónde vivías, de otra forma nunca lo hubieran sabido.

—Pensé que habían contratado a un detective.

—Tal vez antes lo hubieran hecho, pero la economía de la familia ya no es tan buena. Los abuelos perdieron casi todo en las apuestas y compras excesivas, y la empresa de fontanería de papá no está pasando por una buena racha, se niegan a aceptarlo pero terminará cerrando tarde o temprano.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes.

El timbre volvió a sonar, debían ser los hombres de la mudanza, se levantó y fue a abrir dejando que se hicieran cargo de las cosas.

—Creo que es momento de irme —dijo Leah poniéndose de pie—, fue un gusto hablar contigo, Isabella, espero que realmente sepas que solo quiero una amistad, seguimos siendo medias hermanas y solo te pido una oportunidad para conocernos, ni siquiera se lo contaré a mi madre y a mis hermanos si no quieres, de hecho, creo que no necesitan saberlo.

Bella suspiró y le tendió su teléfono.

—Registra tu número, tal vez podamos quedar en algún momento.

—Muchas gracias, Bella, prometo que seré discreta con todo esto.

Leah se marchó de la casa después de registrar el número de Bella en su teléfono, dejando que los hombres bajaran los muebles y cajas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siempre había una extraña sensación cuando se mudaban a una nueva casa, se sentía fría, enorme, vacía, era difícil conciliar el sueño la primera noche, cenar por primera vez en la cocina, darse un baño, ver televisión, todo era tan nuevo y extraño.

Los muebles estaban en su lugar, solo faltaban unas cuantas cajas que desempacar y oficialmente se habrían mudado, terminarían de desempacar la cocina una vez que los niños estuvieran en la cama, así sería mucho más fácil, sin el temor de que alguno se metiera en problemas.

El primero en caer rendido fue Will, después de pasar una tarde agitada junto a sus primos y tener los arrumacos de toda la familia, terminó cansando en exceso, Bella lo acostó en la cuna en su nueva habitación, lo arropó para que estuviera calentito, prendió la lamparita con forma de astronauta y el intercomunicador que estaba instalado en la cuna, y lo dejó descansar. Salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso encontrándose con Dominique vestida solo con sus calzoncillos de corazones y a Edward empapado de la cintura para arriba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó riendo al ver a Dominique esconderse detrás del sofá.

—Yo no quería bañadme, pero Edwad dijo que tenía que hacedlo, pero se desbaló en el baño —contó Dominique riéndose—, y yo codí y ahora no puede atapadme.

El chillido de Dominique al verse atrapada por Edward fue suficiente para que Bella se carcajeara.

—Hiciste tlampa —se quejó Dominique en brazos de Edward—, no estaba viendo.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero no me has dejado alternativa, regresemos al baño, he puesto el tapete de patitos para que tú no te resbales como yo.

Dominique suspiró y se dejó llevar al baño en el hombro de Edward, su pelirrojo cabello alborotado cayendo sobre sus pequeños hombros.

—¿Puedo jugar con las burrrbujas?

—Hoy no, princesa, las burrrbujas aún están empacadas.

—Está bien —suspiró dramáticamente—, será un baño muuuuy abudido.

—Lo dudo mucho, mi amor —murmuró Edward subiendo las escaleras—, lo dudo mucho.

Bella negó con la cabeza al escuchar el lamento de su pequeña, y decidió comenzar a acomodar la cocina en lo que Edward se ocupaba del baño de Dominique. Tan solo logró guardar los cubiertos, cuando el grito de Will la hizo regresar a la habitación, sería una larga noche y apenas comenzaba.

…

—¿Confías en ella? —preguntó Edward mientras comían las sobras de la comida china.

Se habían rendido de intentar desempacar, cada vez que empezaban alguno de los niños comenzaba a llamarlos, era difícil para ellos dormir en una nueva casa y estar cada uno solo en su habitación, al final habían movido a los niños a la habitación principal en donde ahora ambos dormían profundamente, ocupando la mayor parte de la cama.

Bella no había dicho nada de la visita de Leah, hasta ese momento, Edward la escuchó atento sin juzgarla por haberle permitido entrar a casa, escuchó muy atento hasta que terminó.

—No lo sé, pareció sincera, espero que cumpla su palabra y no me arrepienta cuando esté recibiendo llamadas indeseables.

—Dudo mucho que eso pase, además si confiaste en ella fue por algo, aunque si decides verte con ella, espero que tengas en cuenta que te voy a acompañar, no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

—Lo sé, amor, siempre estás en mis planes.

—Bien, ahora por qué mejor no aprovechamos que los niños están dormidos y nosotros estrenamos la bonita alfombra.

—Sería todo un placer.

Bella se rio cuando Edward los tiró al suelo y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, realmente esperaba que sus niños no despertaran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ ****Un mes después****_

Rosalie abrió la puerta después de que Ian y Jack estuvieran pegados en el cristal de esta sonriendo, saltando y gritando emocionados al ver a su tía y primos, listos para llevarlos a jugar en la alberca de pelotas que Emmett les había conseguido unas noches atrás.

—Hola, lamento la tardanza, el tráfico estaba horrible y acomodar a una mariposa en un asiento de carro no es nada fácil —se disculpó Bella.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo, igual hace poco acabamos de regresar del kindergarten —respondió Rosalie mirando a Dominique que abrazaba sus piernas a modo de saludo—. Qué bonita mariposa eres.

—Gracias, tía Dose —respondió Dominique agitando sus alas—. ¿Puedo jugar en la alberca de pelotas, por favor?

—Claro que sí, ten cuidado con las alas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Will puede ir, tía Bella? —preguntó Jack tomando la manita de Will que ahora prefería caminar como los niños grandes.

—Sí, pero tengan cuidado.

—Está bien.

Jack y Dominique corrieron a la alberca en el patio trasero mientras que Ian llevaba a Will de la mano, se tomaba muy en serio su papel de ser el mayor de todos.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino?, he comprado tinto esta mañana.

—Por favor, he tenido un día de locos, ayer Dominique me avisó del festival y me dijo que tenía que ir de mariposa, recorrimos ocho tiendas diferentes antes de encontrar el indicado.

—Se ve preciosa.

—Gracias, espero que no se notara el mechón que esta mañana ella misma se ha cortado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó riendo mientras tomaba dos copas.

—La descubrí a tiempo o hubiera hecho lo mismo con todo el cabello, y realmente hubiera llorado por su cabello.

—Yo también —concordó entregándole su copa de vino—. He pedido a domicilio, espero no te importe un poco de picante mexicano.

—En lo absoluto.

Ambas regresaron a la sala para estar más cómodas, no sin antes asegurarse de que la puerta trasera estuviera abierta para que los niños pudieran entrar sin ningún problema. Se sentaron en el sofá, disfrutando del vino y su compañía en un cómodo silencio, esperando ser roto por alguna de las dos, principalmente por Bella, no había ido a la casa de Rosalie solamente para que los niños jugaran y se divirtieran.

Rosalie era más que la esposa del hermano de Edward, era su mejor amiga, podía confiar plenamente en ella, además de su padre y Edward, era la única persona en la que confiaría sus temores.

—Sandy cree que es momento de… intentar decirle la verdad.

—¿Tú crees que es buen momento?

—No lo sé, por una parte quiero tomarla en brazos y decirle que yo soy su mamá, que me llame mamá tal y como lo hace Will, pero por otro… prefiero que me siga llamando Bella y no hacerla sufrir.

—Dominique es una niña muy lista, te adora, a ambos los adora, tal vez solo sea reafirmar lo que ella ya sabe en su corazón, son sus padres, independientemente de lo que Lauren le haya dicho. Mira a Ashley, le ha ido muy bien con todo el proceso.

—Pero sí es su madre, es muy distinto.

—La he escuchado y para Ashley no lo es, he visto cómo para ella Lauren también la apartó de su familia, que son Tyler y Mike.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo tanto miedo que se lo tome mal, que no me quiera más cerca de ella, que se moleste conmigo y me odie por decirle la verdad. Sé que Edward también se siente igual, a veces lo veo, y sé que quiere escuchar que Dominique lo llame papi, tal como Will lo hace y nos parte el corazón cada día que pasa, somos felices al tenerla con nosotros, pero…

—Es un riesgo que deben tomar, Dominique necesita saber que es su hija, encontrar su lugar en el mundo, saber que lo tiene con ustedes, tal vez le den todo el amor sin medida, pero ella también necesita tener un padre y una madre, dejar en el pasado a Lauren, no borrar los momentos felices, pero sí demostrarle que tiene todo con ustedes, sus verdaderos padres.

—Lo sé, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que me diga mamá, sé que tenemos que decirle pero no es tan fácil, no es como si me sentara frente a ella y le dijera: "mi amor, yo soy tu verdadera mami, Lauren te robó y apartó de mi lado, eres mi bebé, de Edward y mío, igual que lo es Will".

El jadeo colectivo de los niños hizo que Rosalie y Bella se giraran para toparse con Ian y Jack cubriéndose la boca con sus dos manitas, mientras que Dominique tenía los ojos cristalinos, su boquita estaba fruncida en un puchero y sus manos estrujaban la orilla de su blusa.

—Mi-mi-mi amor...

Bella se levantó del sofá, dispuesta a acercarse y tomarla en brazos, pero Dominique retrocedió automáticamente, ignorando por completo que su simple acción partió el corazón de Bella en mil pedazos.

—¿Tú eres mi mami? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Mi amor, dé-déjame explicarte.

—¡Ma! —gritó Will tironeando su pantalón.

—Ven con tía Rose, Will, vamos por un poco de jugo para los tres.

Bella agradeció que Rosalie se llevara a los niños, necesitaba acercarse a su niña.

—Llama a Edward, por favor, dile que es urgente —pidió antes de que desapareciera en la cocina.

—Claro que sí, Bella.

Ambas se quedaron solas, viéndose la una a la otra.

—Mi amor...

—No, no, Bella, no —negó retrocediendo otro paso.

—Mi amor, déjame explicarte, solo escúchame, mi amor.

—No lo eres, ¿verdad, Bella? —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas no derramadas de sus ojos—. ¿Verdad que no?

—Mi amor, yo… yo… yo...

Bella notó el momento exacto en el que Dominique obtuvo su respuesta y no le gustó.

—¡No lo eres, Bella!, tú no eres mi mami, no lo eres, no lo eres.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leer sus opiniones es mis mejor pagar.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

* * *

 **Con respecto a Complemento Perfecto, sabrán de la actualización muy pronto**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

Dominique lloraba desconsoladamente, Bella intentaba acercarse y calmarla pero no se lo permitía, cada vez que Bella hacía cualquier movimiento Dominique se alejaba, huyendo de su toque o cualquier otro intento de acercamiento.

Al final había terminado acurrucada en la esquina del sofá, con las rodillas dobladas y su cabello cubriéndole el rostro mientras lloraba, sus alas de mariposa estaban dobladas, la diadema de flores en su cabeza estaba a punto de caerse, la niñita feliz que había llegado a casa dispuesta a jugar hasta el cansancio en la alberca de pelotas y pasar una tarde estupenda junto a sus primos, ahora estaba llorando hasta quedar seca.

—Permíteme acercarme, bonita, yo solo quiero que dejes de llorar.

—No, no te quiero.

—Mi amor...

—¡No! —gritó nuevamente acurrucándose en la esquina del sofá—. Eres mala, muy mala y una mentirosa.

—No lo soy, mi amor, yo nunca te he mentido.

Bella miró como Dominique lloraba aún más, le partía el alma verla llorar y no poder controlarla, saber que sus palabras eran las culpables, quería decirle las palabras que Dominique esperaba escuchar, pero no era la correcto, su niña terminaría aún más confundida si decidía mentirle solo para hacerla sentir mejor.

»Mírame por favor, Dominique, te explicaré todo, sé que tu cabecita está confundida y yo solo quiero que dejes de llorar. ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

—Dices que eres mi mami y eso no es ciedto, Bella, no es ciedto.

Bella suspiró, tenía que calmarla, sus lágrimas y llanto la estaban torturando.

—Tu eres mi bebé, mi princesita, yo nunca te he mentido, eres lo más bonito de mi vida, sabes que te amo y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Dominique la miró a través de sus deditos regordetes.

»Nunca te he mentido al decirte que te amo, Edward y yo hacemos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para hacerte feliz, para que siempre tengas una bonita sonrisa en tu rostro y nunca olvides la inmensa alegría que nos brindas al estar con nosotros.

Dominique sollozó y dejó que Bella la abrazara y besara el tope de su cabeza, podía estar enojada y confundida, pero seguía siendo una bebé que necesitaba el consuelo y la seguridad de los mayores.

—Es mejor que vayas a casa, Bella —habló Rosalie regresando a la sala—, cuidaré de Will, tú necesitas estar con Dominique y Edward, será mejor que hablen en un ambiente seguro, Edward está en camino.

—Creo que es lo mejor —respondió poniéndose de pie—, vendré por Will por la tarde.

—No te preocupes, primero resuelve las cosas con Dominique.

Bella asintió y salió de la casa, decidiendo que era mejor que Will no se diera cuenta de que se marchaba, no quería tener a otro niño llorando, no podía sostenerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos a casa, princesita.

La acomodó en su asiento del auto, estaba por besar su frente como siempre lo hacía, pero Dominique giró su cabeza negándose al beso, Bella suspiró y subió al auto, sin quitarle la vista a su niña que seguía llorando pero ahora de manera silenciosa.

…

Edward les esperaba en la entrada de la casa, se acercó en cuanto Bella estacionó el auto e intentó ayudar a bajar a Dominique pero ella se negó, bajando sola y caminando directo a la entrada. Entró a la casa y subió a su habitación, no quería verlos, todos ellos eran unos mentirosos, su mami tenía razón, la única persona en la que podía confiar era en ella, los demás solo la lastimarían.

—Dominique —le llamó Edward cuando había llegado al segundo piso—, ven, princesa, tenemos que hablar.

—No quiero, Edward.

—Por favor, amor, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, Bella y yo solo queremos ayudarte a entender las cosas.

Dominique negó con la cabeza, no quería escucharlos, no quería, no en ese momento, su cabeza dolía, tenía mucho que pensar.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, quería saltar a los brazos de Edward y que él la sostuviera como siempre lo hacía, pero no se sentía con los ánimos para hacerlo.

—¿Puedo hablar con Ashley? —preguntó llegando al último escalón.

—Claro que sí, princesa —habló Edward—, si es lo que necesitas hacer, está bien, ya sabes cómo llamarla.

—Sí, marcando el número tres.

—Bien, puedes llamarla en la sala.

Dominique caminó a la sala, ignorando a Bella que estaba junto a Edward. Tomó el teléfono de su base y marcó el número igual que como Bella se lo había enseñado a hacer.

—Dejaremos que hables con ella, estaremos en la cocina si nos necesitas.

Dominique asintió llevándose el teléfono a la oreja, escuchando el tono de llamada.

—¿Hola?

—¿Ashley? —preguntó Dominique.

—Te la paso enseguida, Domi preciosa —respondió Mike—. Ash, princesa, Dominique te llama.

Dominique se puso de pie y subió a su habitación escuchando los sonidos de la línea, podía escuchar el murmullo de la televisión, a Beverly gritando y a Tyler riendo.

—Hola, hermanita.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Que Lauren no es mi mami?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ashley.

—Escuché a Bella decirlo —respondió cerrando la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Es verdad?

Dominique esperaba escuchar a su hermana decir que Bella estaba mintiendo, pero el silencio de Ashley la hizo volver a llorar.

…

—Es mi culpa, Edward, tuve que tener más cuidado —se recriminó Bella cruzándose de brazos al escuchar los pasos de Dominique subir a su habitación.

—Los accidentes pasan.

—No trates de justificarme, Edward, ni siquiera tú lo crees, por mi culpa nuestra hija está llorando en su habitación y no nos deja acercarnos.

—Pero ahora lo sabe.

—De una manera horrible, se supone que le diríamos con Sandy, con ayuda de muñecos e historias, que ella fuera procesándolo, no de esta forma.

—Creo que es mejor de esta forma.

—Edward...

—Es la verdad, Bella, todo este tiempo hemos tratado de decirle la verdad con analogías que ella pueda entender, en los cuentos, en los juegos de la bruja llevándose a la princesa, hemos tratado de todo, pero ella no lo veía, no quería verlo, ahora lo tuvo que aceptar.

—Pero está llorando.

—Y nada nos garantiza que no lo hubiera hecho con Sandy, tal vez fue de forma bastante brusca, pero ahora lo sabe.

—Y se niega a aceptarlo, está enojada con nosotros.

—Por hacerle ver la verdad, está enojada porque le duele saber la verdad, no porque no lo acepte.

—No quiero verla sufrir.

—Lo sé, pero ve el lado positivo.

—¿Y cuál es ese?

—Podemos dejar de fingir que nos importa Lauren.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo pero seguía sin soportar que Dominique estuviera molesta con ellos.

 **...**

Sandy llegó una hora después de que Edward le llamara, le había contado lo ocurrido y como Dominique se negaba a salir de su habitación, tampoco les dirigía la palabra.

—Dominique, princesa, Sandy ha venido a verte —habló Edward desde la puerta—, está esperando abajo, ha traído las muñecas para jugar.

Edward esperó a que Dominique saliera de la habitación, después de algunos minutos y sin ninguna contestación, la puerta se abrió mostrando a su hija que se negó a verlo y tomarle de la mano para bajar las escaleras.

—Hola, Dominique, me da mucho gusto verte —saludó Sandy sentada desde el sofá.

—Hola, Sandy —respondió sentándose enfrente de ella, se alejó de Bella cuando intentó ayudarla a subir al sofá.

—Bella y Edward me han dicho que te has enterado de cierto asuntito.

—Sí.

—Por eso he venido aquí, Dominique, todos queremos resolver tus dudas, ayudarte a procesar toda esta nueva información, sé que no es sencillo pero verás que juntos podemos lograrlo —les sonrió a los tres—. ¿Aceptas que Bella y Edward se sienten junto a ti?, ellos solo quieren demostrarte su apoyo y lo único que quieren es ayudarte en todo momento.

Dominique asintió lentamente, acomodándose recta en el sillón con ambos a cada lado, jugaba con el dobladillo de su tutú, aún no se había quitado el disfraz, recordaba en la mañana a su princesa siendo toda risitas y alegría presumiendo su bonito vestido, ahora estaba todo arrugado, manchado por las lágrimas.

—Muy bien. Ahora, Dominique, ¿cómo te sientes? Ha sido una noticia demasiado fuerte, necesitabas tiempo para pensar, ahora queremos escucharte.

—Ashley dijo que Lauren no es mi mamá.

—¿Lo sigues dudando?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Bella no miente —suspiró tristemente—, nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

—No lo sé —contestó y se encogió de hombros.

—Es normal que te sientas confundida. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—¿Tú eres mi papi? —preguntó levantando la vista y viéndolo a la cara.

—Sí.

Dominique asintió pensativa, giró su cabeza y vio a Bella, Edward esperaba que hiciera la misma pregunta, que llamara mami a Bella, pero al pasar los segundos Dominique simplemente permaneció callada, viendo a Bella directamente a los ojos, como si buscara algo, una verdad que solo Bella podía darle.

—¿Tienes otra pregunta, Dominique? —preguntó Sandy llamando la atención de los tres—. Todos aquí queremos escuchar lo que piensas, si tienes muchas preguntitas en tu mente, con gusto las contestaremos.

Edward asintió dándole su sonrisa más sincera cuando Dominique volvió a verlo, esperaba que eso la motivara, que la motivara a volver a hablar con Bella.

—Yo... yo...

—Puedes decirnos todo lo que sientes, Dominique, todos aquí queremos que tú seas feliz.

Dominique volvió a ver a Bella, su labio comenzando a temblar.

—Pero yo crecí en la pancita de mami —le habló directamente a ella—, me enseñó fotos, mis hedmanitas y yo crecimos en su pancita.

—Lo sé, creciste en ella pero eres mi bebita, mía y de Edward.

—No entiendo, Bella.

Edward quiso responder pero Sandy lo detuvo. No entendió por qué lo hizo, pero al ver a Dominique mirar a Bella con tanto anhelo lo entendió, ella solo quería una explicación y la quería de Bella, necesitaba que ella le explicara todo.

—Yo no te pude llevar en mi pancita, hicimos todo lo posible pero no podía tener bebés, así que Lauren nos ayudó, un doctor te puso en la pancita de Lauren para que crecieras.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Sí.

—Entonces Lauren es mi mami —protestó haciendo puchero—, estás mintiendo, Bella, y no me gusta.

—Es difícil de explicar, Dominique, y mucho más difícil de entender, el médico tomó una parte mía y una de Edward, las unió y las puso en la pancita de Lauren, ella te cuidó durante todo el embarazo, pero nunca fuiste su hija, siempre fuiste nuestra.

—Pero yo vivía con ella, si es verdad lo que dices, ¿pod qué vivía con ella?

Edward se abstuvo de decir que la zorra de Lauren se la llevó, Dominique no esperaba sus respuestas, de hecho, Dominique aceptó que él era su papi, no había problemas en eso, pero sí lo había con Bella.

—¿Recuerdas la historia de la bruja que se llevó a la princesa lejos de los reyes?

Dominique asintió efusivamente para después abrir los ojos enormes.

—Lauren era la bruja.

—Sí.

—Ustedes son los deyes

—Sí, y tú eres nuestra princesa.

—¿Y mis hedmanitas?

—Ellas son tus hermanas de corazón, nunca las alejaremos, Edward y yo las queremos mucho.

—Pero no son mis verdaderas hedmanas.

—No.

—¿Y Will?

—Will sí lo es, es nuestro hijo así como tú lo eres, ambos son nuestro mayor tesoro.

Dominique asintió, se acercó a Bella, y ni siquiera lo dudó, trepó a su regazo.

—¿Pod qué Will sí creció en tu pancita?

—Fue un milagro, una gran sorpresa, no lo planeamos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, nosotros te estábamos buscando, no había día en que no pensáramos en ti, pero un día nos enteramos de que Will estaba creciendo en mi barriga.

—¿En serio?

—Así es, cuando nos enteramos del embarazo, teníamos otra razón más para encontrarte.

—¿Cuáles?

—La primera razón, es porque eras mi niña, mi bebita, y la segunda razón, era porque Will necesitaba a su hermana mayor.

 **...**

Sandy se marchó dejándolos a los tres solos, Dominique había preguntado tanto, cada cosa que se le venía a la mente, desde la cosita más insignificante hasta el porqué no había podido hablar con Nicole, le agradaba que Edward respondiera sus dudas, pero para todos era evidente que esperaba las palabras de Bella, por ella había sabido la verdad, y en la mente de Dominique, Bella tenía la responsabilidad de aclararle todo a su alrededor.

—Seguirá preguntando, posiblemente querrá dormir con ustedes esta noche —dijo Sandy antes de subir a su auto—, déjenla hablar y expresarse, que no se quede con nada.

—¿Volverá a llorar?

—Posiblemente, es normal, sigue siendo pequeña, pero a comparación de lo que cree Bella, tuvo una buena aceptación de la verdad.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Claro que sí, Edward, Dominique pudo alterarse y negarse a escucharlos si se lo hubieran dicho de otra manera, pero para Dominique la única que podía explicarle las cosas era Bella, confía en ustedes más de lo que crees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominique durmió en cama de ambos por los siguientes días, se negó a ir al kínder prefiriendo quedarse con Bella, peleaba con Will por la atención de Bella, cuando Edward llegaba quería toda la atención para ella, los atosigaba con preguntas. Ambos eran pacientes, demostrándole que podían darle toda la atención que necesitaba pero que Will también les necesitaba.

De igual forma Dominique hablaba todas las noches con Ashley, preguntándole cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, pero siempre terminaba la llamada con un... " _¿Siempre serás mi hermana?"._

Bella y Tyler hablaban acerca de lo mucho que Dominique necesitaba a Ashley y a Nicole, pero Bella nunca creyó que por la mañana, después de por fin dejar a Dominique en el kindergarten, fueran Ashley y Beverly quienes tocaran la puerta con ansias.

—Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos a ver a nuestra niña —habló Tyler entrando a la casa con las maletas—, esperamos no ser molestia.

—Nunca lo serían —aseguró Bella cargando a Beverly—, las niñas nunca lo serían, tú por el contrario...

Bella los acomodó en la habitación de invitados, dejando que Ashley y Beverly durmieran en la habitación de Dominique.

Cuando Edward llegó con Dominique después de recogerla del kínder, saltó emocionada al ver a sus dos hermanas en su casa.

Fue toda una odisea tener a tres niñas hiperactivas y a un bebé que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero fue condenadamente entretenido tener a niñas hablando a mil por hora mientras comían y veían televisión, todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegó la noche y después de meter a todos en la cama, Bella, Edward y Tyler salieron al patio trasero a beber vino y ponerse al día.


	33. Outtake

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de S_** ** _tephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Outtake**

Dominique despertó por la mañana sintiendo los brazos de Ashley a su alrededor, aún era muy temprano, Nikki y su mami estaban dormidas en sus respectivas camas, con las cobijas cubriéndolas por completo, hacía muchísimo frío, a veces las mantas no eran suficientes.

Antes podía ir a cama de su mami y dormir acurrucada junto a ella, pero ya no era posible, desde que la barriga le estaba creciendo ya no la dejaba dormir con ella, tampoco la cargaba ni la bañaba, su mami no podía hacer muchas cosas que antes hacía, cada día la barriga de su mami crecía y crecía. Ashley le había dicho que tendría un nuevo bebé, una nueva hermanita y que ahora ella sería una niña grande y que al igual que ella y Nikki la cuidaban, ahora Dominique tendría que cuidar de Beverly, esas eran las reglas, y como eran niñas buenas, entonces obedecerían sin hacer berrinche.

—Pelo soy la bebé de mami.

—Ya no, ahora lo será la nueva bebé que crece en la pancita de mami.

—Pelo yo quielo sel la bebé po siempre.

—Los siento, Domimi, así son las cosas, cuando hay un nuevo bebé, tú debes crecer.

No le gustaba mucho esa decisión, quería seguir siendo la bebé favorita de su mami, pero ya no era posible, además ella era una buena niña y de ninguna manera sería malvada, por esa razón debía portarse bien y amar a su nueva hermanita, aun cuando extrañaba meterse a la cama de su madre.

…

Dominique era una niña pequeña con muchas preguntas y una mente demasiado curiosa, quería saber el motivo de todo a su alrededor.

 _¿Por qué salían las estrellas?_

 _¿Por qué tenía que dormir en la noche y no en el día?_

 _¿Por qué no podían salir de casa?_

 _¿Por qué las moscas volaban?_

 _¿Por qué se mudaban por las noches?_

 _¿Por qué las nubes eran blancas?_

 _¿Por qué su mami salía y nunca las llevaba?_

 _¿Por qué no podía tocar el sol?_

 _¿A dónde iba su mami?_

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero la que ahora atormentaba su mente era una muy importante, había escuchado a través de la puerta la voz de un niño llamando a su papi. Ella sabía lo que era un papi, lo sabía por las caricaturas, pero lo que no entendía era por qué ella no tenía uno.

—¿Y nueto papi? —preguntó.

—Nosotras no tenemos papi —le respondió Nikki ayudándole con el pijama.

—Pelo yo quelo un papi.

—Tienes que decírselo a mami, yo no tengo todas las respuestas.

Dominique esperó después de que su mami les leyera su cuento favorito, para preguntarle dónde estaba su papi y por qué no vivía con ellas.

—Tú tienes un papi —le respondió su mami mientras la arropaba—, solo que no puede estar con nosotras.

—¿Dónde está?

—Muy lejos de aquí, él era muy feliz al saber que tú venías en camino pero una mujer muy mala se lo llevó.

—¿Po qué?

—Porque solo lo quería para ella, no quería que tu papi amara a alguien más, por eso se lo llevó e hizo que te olvidara.

—Eso es muy malo, esa mujer es muy, muy mala.

—Lo es, Domimi, es malvada, pero sabes, no importa que él se fuera con esa mujer.

—¿Po qué no impota, mami?

—Porque yo te tengo a ti y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y si estamos todas juntas entonces todo estará bien.

Dominique asintió, no entendía del todo pero al menos tenía una respuesta de su mami, sin embargo aún tenía muchas más en mente.

—Pelo…

—¿Pero qué, mi Domimi?

—Pelo si él se fue, ¿po qué estás emalazada ota vez?

—Porque el papi de Beverly no es el mismo que el tuyo, el papi de Beverly es rubio mientras que tu papi tenía el cabello como el tuyo.

—¿Como el mío?

—Así es, es muy guapo, es por eso que tú eres preciosa.

—¿Y el papá de Ashley?

—Es castaño y tiene los ojos verdes.

—¿Y el mío, mami? —preguntó Nikki.

—Tú eres una viva imagen de él, eres idéntica, igual de hermosa.

—¿Ninguno de nuestros papis nos quiso? —preguntó Ashley—. ¿Todos se fueron con alguien más?

—Lamentablemente sí —suspiró su mami acariciando su barriguita en donde Beverly se movía—. Me he enamorado de cada uno de sus papis, creyendo en ellos cuando me decían que me amaban y las amaban a ustedes, pero ellos mentían, siempre mintieron y se alejaron a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, yo me quedé con ustedes porque las amo.

—Nosotras también te amamos, mami —respondió Nikki.

Dominique no volvió a preguntar sobre su papi, si él no la había querido, entonces ella tampoco lo quería, tenía a su mami y con eso le bastaba.

…

Estaban en casa de la abuela Nicole, a Dominique no le gustaba, era demasiado fría y no les dejaban jugar, tampoco salir al patio sin importar que fuera enorme. Nunca las dejaban hacer nada.

Estaban ahí desde hacía dos semanas, su mami les había explicado que Beverly nacería muy pronto y necesitaba a la abuela para cuidar de ella y la bebé cuando llegara el momento, además de que necesitaba ayuda de un adulto, Nikki no podía hacer todas las tareas.

A ninguna le gustaba estar ahí, pero no tenían opción, tampoco se podían quejar o la abuela las castigaría, mandándolas al rincón o con nalgadas, ninguna opción era aceptable.

—Siéntate a comer, Domimi —habló Nikki poniendo el plato en la mesa.

—¿Podemos salid a jugad? —preguntó sentándose en la silla junto a Ashley—. Estoy muy, muy abudida.

—No, no podemos, tenemos que portarnos bien.

—Nos portaríamos bien afuera —habló Ashley—, es aburrido estar aquí, no entiendo por qué mamá debe tener los bebés aquí en casa de la abuela y no en un hospital, los bebés nacen en los hospitales.

—Mamá prefiere tenernos aquí —respondió Nikki sentándose enfrente de ellas—, y nosotras debemos portarnos bien, va a tener a nuestra hermana y no podemos causar problemas.

—Creo que es tonto.

—Cállate y come.

Ashley bufó y comió junto con Dominique.

…

Beverly nació por la noche, ninguna pudo dormir, ya que su mami gritaba por el dolor, Nikki intentó tranquilizarla pero la abuela Nicole le había llamado para que la ayudara, así que se quedó sola con Ashley que también estaba asustada.

Escucharon gritos, insultos, regaños, a Nikki llorar y vomitar, a la abuela Nicole exigiéndole a Lauren que pujara para que después de mucho tiempo, el llanto de un bebé fuera el único ruido que inundaba la casa.

—Nunca tendré un bebé, Domimi —susurró Ashley.

—Yo tampoco.

…

No le gustaba la nueva casa, era muy vieja y estaba sucia, Nikki ayudó a su mami con Beverly, Ashley la ayudó a ella a bajar del auto.

—Da mucho miedo.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero solo estaremos por un tiempo.

—¿Pod cuánto?

—No lo sé, la última vez que estuvimos aquí fue cuando tú naciste y nos fuimos cuando tenías tres.

Entraron a casa, todo estaba sucio, con sábanas cubriendo los muebles y arañas en el techo, Dominique odiaba las arañas.

—¿Entonces cuándo nos vamos? —volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé, Domimi —respondió Nikki acomodando el moisés de Beverly en el sofá—, pero no lo digas frente a mamá o se enojará.

—Etá bien.

…

Las semanas pasaban lentas en esa casa, no había vecinos cerca, ni tiendas ni mucho menos autos, su mami usaba el suyo solo un día a la semana para traer comida y productos para limpiar la casa, pero nunca las llevaba con ella.

Nikki siempre cuidaba de ellas.

Amaba a su mami, pero quería que fuera un poquito más como las mamis de la televisión, una mami que jugara con ella y sus hermanitas, que no las dejara solas.

También quería un papi, tal vez ahora su papi estaba arrepentido y la amaba, tal vez quería estar junto a ella, protegerla del peligroso mundo de afuera, ser su príncipe azul.

No importaba que Jasper, el amigo de su mami, pasara mucho tiempo en casa, él no lo era y estaba segura de que nunca lo sería.

…

Nikki le había dado un baño después de que se cayera en el patio trasero y terminara ensuciando su ropa, a su mami no le gustaba que se ensuciaran, decía que era mucho trabajo lavar la ropa y no podían desperdiciar agua.

—Listo, ya estás bonita —declaró Nikki al terminar de peinarla.

Dominique se levantó y fue a la ventana, su pasatiempo favorito era ver por la ventana, imaginar que corría por las calles, que brincaba sobre los charcos, jugar afuera sin restricciones, quería sentir la brisa en su rostro mientras corría, que su mami la persiguiera mientras ambas jugaban, quería por una vez no meterse en problemas por salir de casa.

Su mami decía que afuera era peligroso, había personas malas que las querrían separar, alejarlas para siempre, solo podían confiar en su mami para ser felices, las demás personas eran malvadas, el mundo afuera de casa era malvado y podían lastimarlas.

Dominique sonrió al ver las luces rojas y azules acercarse a su casa, conocía esos colores, los había visto en televisión, sabía que los policías no eran malvados, ellos protegían y si estaban ahí, entonces podría salir de casa, nuevamente.

—¡Un auto de policía! —chilló llamando la atención de su mami y hermanas—. Si hay policías, entonces es segudo salid, mami, ellos son buenos.

Dominique veía como el auto se acercaba a la casa, estaba tan emocionada, le gustaban mucho los autos de policía, cuando fuera grande sería una policía para conducir un auto de policías, ella sería una buena persona, de ese modo ningún niño tendría por qué quedarse en casa como ella lo hacía.

—Son muchos autos de policía, mami —señaló Dominique en la ventana—, son iguales a los que salen en la televisión, también una… auch.

—Aléjate de la ventana y ve con Nikki —ordenó su mami jalándola del brazo de manera brusca—, ponte los zapatos y la bufanda, nos vamos.

—Pero, mami, hay un auto…

—¡Ya lo sé! —le gritó asustándola—. Haz lo que te digo o te daré nalgadas por desobedecer.

—Sí, mami —susurró y fue en busca de sus zapatos.

—Rápido, niñas, no tenemos tiempo.

—¿Por qué tenemos que irnos, mami? —preguntó Ashley acomodándose la bufanda.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, y apúrate.

Dominique peleaba con sus zapatos, aún no había aprendido a ponérselos bien.

El golpe en la puerta les asustó, su mami tomó a Beverly que estaba en la alfombra y corrió a la puerta trasera, Nikki y Ashley la siguieron.

—Vamos, Dominique —le apresuró Ashley.

Solo con un zapato puesto las siguió, sus piernas eran cortas y para cuando las alcanzó en la cocina, su mami ya había salido de la casa y corría lejos, igual que Nikki y Ashley.

—¡Mami! —le gritó para que la esperaran.

Ashley intentó regresar por ella, pero su mami le gritó que siguiera corriendo. Sollozó al ver que la dejaban atrás.

Los golpes en la puerta le asustaron, regresó dentro de la casa en busca de un escondite, solo segundos antes de que los policías entraran. Cuando el policía la encontró y la sostuvo en brazos quería decirle que estaba muy triste, su mami la había abandonado, pero el policía le dijo que muy pronto estaría junto a su mami y la hizo feliz, muy feliz saber que estaría junto a su mami muy pronto.


	34. Chapter 33

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

Tyler y las niñas se quedaron con Bella y Edward por una larga semana, hasta que Tyler no pudo soportarlo más y les confesó que a Mike lo habían transferido a Seattle. Rosalie les había ayudado a conseguir una casa cercana, era una sorpresa para Bella y Dominique, ya que Edward también estaba enterado.

—Mike me llamó hace dos meses, comunicándome que le ofrecieron una plaza aquí, él aceptó ya que no tenía sentido que siguieran en Arizona cuando Vivian y Tom no se comunicaban con ellos, se mudaron pensando en las niñas, pero terminaron teniendo más comunicación con nosotros que con ellos.

—Pudiste decírmelo, amor, es una bonita sorpresa, pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

—Quería sorprenderte, amor, no estés enojada conmigo.

Bella no podía estar enojada con Edward, así que simplemente lo besó y se dedicó a disfrutar el hecho de que tendría a Ashley y Beverly cerca todo el tiempo.

Tyler había estado organizando la mudanza, lo cual dejaba a Bella al cuidado de las tres niñas, la casa estaba inundada de las risas de Ash, Dom, Bev, Will, Ian y Jack. Rosalie y Sue la visitaban continuamente para ayudarle con los pequeños. Bella era simplemente feliz al saber que su pequeña familia había crecido tanto.

Tenía una buena vida, incluso había ganado una hermana que se volvió sumamente importante en su vida. Siempre supo de su existencia, pero nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, había imaginado que terminarían teniendo una buena relación, incluso Charlie la aceptó como a una hija más.

Leah nunca le mencionó nada de Renée, ni siquiera de Jared ni de Emily, sospechaba que Leah no le había dicho nada a su familia acerca de que regresaba a Seattle para visitarla, y eso estaba bien, no quería visitas indeseables cerca de su familia.

Aunque Tyler no la conocía del todo; Bella aún se reía al recordar la primera vez que Leah y Tyler se vieron.

—¿Y ella es? —preguntó cruzado de brazos después de ayudar a Beverly con el baño.

—Es mi hermana Leah.

—¿Tienes hermanas?

—Del segundo matrimonio de mi madre.

—Vaya, pensé que tu madre había muerto, como nunca hablas de ella.

Leah se removió incómoda mientras sostenía a Will en brazos, era una situación delicada, una cosa era bromear acerca de por qué nunca mencionó el nombre de Renée y otra cosa muy distinta era que Tyler diera justo en el clavo. Tal vez aún había tiempo, pero si no lograban conseguir el riñón, no le daban mucho tiempo a Renée.

»Presiento que la he cagado en grande, perdón si te incomodé, Leah.

—No te preocupes, mi madre hizo cosas de las que hay que sentir vergüenza, no es sorpresa que Bella evitara mencionarla, incluso yo lo haría.

—Bueno, en ese caso, mejor dejemos este incómodo momento en el olvido y entrégame al niño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Soy su tío Ty, su tío favorito en todo el mundo.

—Pues yo soy su tía.

—Pero no la favorita, así que entrega al bebé y nadie saldrá herido.

—Creo que me gusta más Rosalie que tú —bufó Leah entregándole a Will—. Vengo desde muy lejos para poder ver a mis sobrinos, no es posible que los quieras acaparar.

—Privilegios de ser yo, puedo acaparar tanto como yo quiera.

Bella observó la discusión entre su hermana y amigo, era bastante normal que las personas discutieran con Tyler, era como si él provocara cada una de ellas, pero a pesar de los argumentos, berrinches, burlas y una que otra grosería, Tyler terminaba echándoselos a la bolsa, tenía un cierto encanto que agradaba a todo el mundo.

—Bella no quiere acompañarme a hacernos la manicura, dice que aún cambia pañales de Will.

—Solo tiene un año.

—Mi hija dos, y aun así me hago la manicura —respondió Tyler—. Será un placer, y debemos invitar a Rosalie, tiene tan buenos chismes que literalmente me hace odiar a personas que ni siquiera conozco.

—Agendaré una cita.

Bella simplemente rio al ver como su hermana hacía planes sin ella ni los niños, estar con ella era lo último que haría.

Beverly entró corriendo a la sala, y al ver que su papi estaba con Will, decidió ir con Bella, jalándole el pantalón y diciéndole que necesitaba ir al baño nuevamente.

…

—¿A qué quieres jugar ahora? —preguntó Ashley dejando los peluches en el juguetero—. Estoy muy aburrida.

—No lo sé, ya hicimos de todo —protestó recostándose en su cama con la cabeza colgada—, estoy muy aburrida.

—¿Y si jugamos con el juego de té?, podemos pedirle a Bella que nos dé golosinas.

—Como quieras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Podemos pedirle chocolate con malvaviscos en lugar de té.

—Está bien, voy a ir y pedírselos.

Dominique asintió y dejó que Ashley fuera en busca de Bella, era divertido estar con la cabeza al revés, todo estaba de cabeza, incluso Will que estaba con Beverly jugando con los peluches, se rio al verlos correr, se rio al imaginarlos correr en el techo.

Bella y Ashley entraron a la habitación con fruta picada y limonada.

—No puedo hacer chocolate con malvaviscos, es demasiada azúcar para ustedes, mejor coman esto, si quieren más solo díganme.

—Está bien, Bella —respondieron ambas.

Dominique vio como Bella salió de la habitación y se llevó a Will y a Bev, que se rieron y aceptaron ir con ella.

—¿Quieres mucho a Bella? —preguntó Ashley comiendo rodajas de manzana.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Sí, es muy linda.

—Lo es —acordó levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la mesita para comer junto con Ash—, es mucho más bonita que Lauren.

—No quiero que la nombres, Domimi, ella fue muy mala.

—No la quiero, Ash, ella hizo que Bella y Edward estuvieran tristes.

Dominique se cubrió los ojos con las manos, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar.

—No llores, Domimi, a Bella y Edward no les gusta que llores.

—Pero es que me enoja lo que hizo ella, y yo no sé qué hacer para que estén felices.

—Ellos son felices contigo, así los haces felices.

—Pero quiero hacerlos mucho más felices, así como tú y Bev hacen felices al tío Ty y al tío Mike.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Dominique no sabía cómo explicarlo, no entendía cómo decirle a su hermana lo que sentía y cómo se sentía, pero ella era la única que podía explicarlo, solo ella y nadie más—. ¿Dominique?

—Quiero tener una mami.

—Ya tienes una mami, es Bella

—¿Pero y si se enoja? Will le dice mami, pero yo no, tal vez no le guste que yo se lo diga.

—Bella nunca se enojaría contigo, tampoco Edward, ellos te aman, tanto como me aman mis papis a mí, además a ellos les encantará que les digas de ese modo, te juro que Edward va a ser muy feliz si le dices papi.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente, yo siempre tengo razón, ¿o no?

—Siempre —aseguró abrazándola—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ahora deja de lloriquear y vamos a jugar, yo te sirvo la limonada.

—Está bien.

Ambas siguieron jugando, dejando en el olvido la seria conversación y centrándose en jugar con el juego de té.

…

Ashley jugaba nerviosamente sentada en la encimera, la malteada de fresa apenas si había sido probada, a pesar de que Tyler le había dicho que era su favorita, ella permanecía en su sitio intentando no hacer ningún ruido, lo más callada posible.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —habló Bella dejando el plato con huevos revueltos con jamón y kétchup frente a ella—, ¿lo sabías? Tienen un bonito color verde azulado, es como mirar el océano.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí, hermosa.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

—¿Por qué no lo creería? Eres una niña muy encantadora, Ashley.

—¿Soy encantadora a pesar de ser quién soy?

—Eres una niña preciosa y la hermana de mi hija.

—No lo soy.

—Claro que lo eres, muñeca, eres la hermana de mi Dominique.

—Yo sé que no es así, Bella, no tienes por qué mentirme, yo sé la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad?

—Ya lo sabes y deberías estar molesta.

Bella suspiró y se sentó junto a ella, separando la silla para que pudiera verla a la cara, necesitaba dejarle las cosas claras.

—¿No estás molesta?

—No.

—Pero...

—Muñeca, lo que ella hizo no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Pero soy su hija —protestó Ashley cubriéndose el rostro—, debes odiarme por eso.

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo y desde luego que no te odiaría, nunca lo haría.

—No te creo.

—Muñequita —susurró levantándole la cara para que la mirara, limpió sus ojitos cristalinos evitando que llorara—, cuando te veo, veo a la niña de Mike y Tyler, a la hermana mayor de mi Dominique, veo a una preciosa y dulce niña a la que quiero mucho, no a la hija de ella.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan, muñeca, yo nunca podría odiarte, eres maravillosa, inteligente, divertida, eres una niña preciosa y nunca debes dudar que tus papis o yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

—¿Igual que a Domimi, Bev y Will?

—Exactamente igual, muñeca.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio, te quiero como a una hija más.

—Gracias, Bella —sonrió abrazándola—, yo también te quiero mucho.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, muñeca, ahora come que se enfría.

Ashley asintió y tomando el tenedor comenzó a comer, Bella se levantó para preparar el desayuno de Dominique, Beverly y Will, que no tardarían en despertar

…

—Edwad.

—¿Sí, princesa?

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, se suponía que su hija tendría que estar dormida, Bella incluso lo estaba, lo había abandonado después de correrse sobre su escritorio tan solo dos hora atrás. Él también debería estar en la cama, pero los pendientes en el trabajo lo estaban comiendo vivo, además se había atrasado unos días con uno de los proyectos y la fecha límite se acercaba rápidamente, sin embargo nada de eso importaba cuando su hija estaba junto a él.

—¿Pod qué no estás dormido?

—Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Trabajas mucho, Edwad —le dijo mientras se acercaba para que la sentara en su rodilla, era una de las cosas favoritas de Dominique, estar sentada en sus rodillas y que la mimara hasta el cansancio.

—Lo sé.

—¿No te abudes? Yo a veces me abudo cuando hago los deberes, me gustan, pero a veces son muuuy abudidos.

—Es cansador, pero me gusta mucho lo que hago.

—¿Qué otra cosa te gusta?

—Me gusta leer.

—¿Qué más?

—Ver películas contigo y comer muchas golosinas.

—Y beber chocolate con malvaviscos —agregó riéndose—, Bella hace el mejor.

—Lo hace.

—¿Qué más te gusta?

—Me gusta Bella, mucho.

—A mí también me gusta mucho, mucho.

—También me gustan mucho Will y tú, ustedes tres son lo mejor de mi vida.

—Tú también lo eres en mi vida, Edwad, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. —Edward se inclinó para recibir el húmedo beso de su hija en su mejilla—. ¿Y Bev y Ash también son importantes en tu vida?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Tanto como Will y yo?

—Los quiero a los cuatro un montón.

—Bien —respondió feliz bajándose de su regazo.

Edward observó a su hija dudar, mordiéndose el labio y jugando nerviosamente con una de sus trenzas, las mismas que Tyler les había hecho a las dos, Beverly todavía tenía el cabello demasiado corto como para hacerlo. Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos con toda la determinación que una niña de cinco años podía tener.

—Nosotras también te queremos mucho, papi.

Dominique regresó a su habitación dejándolo completamente en shock, era la primera vez que lo llamaba papi, era la primera vez que su princesa lo llamaba de esa forma, no era un sueño, era la realidad.

Dejando su trabajo en el olvido fue detrás de Dominique, alcanzándola justamente cuando había terminado de subir los escalones.

—¡Papi! —chilló al verse atrapada en sus brazos—, voy a dormir.

—Hoy duermes con papi y mami —aseguró llevándola a la habitación principal.

—Pero quiero dormir con Ash.

—Esta noche no.

—Está bien —suspiró dramáticamente—, pero quiero la almohada de mami.

Edward estaba seguro de que quería llorar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, en su lugar subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, en donde Bella descansaba pacíficamente, ni siquiera se imaginaba las maravillosas palabras que su niña estaba diciendo.

Dejó a Dominique sobre la cama para que gateara y se acomodara junto a Bella.

—Es muy tarde para que estés despierta, princesa —murmuró Bella medio dormida—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—No, papi me dijo que hoy tenía que dormir aquí.

Edward sonrió al ver que Bella perdía todo rastro de sueño, era una enorme sorpresa, la mejor sorpresa de toda su vida.

—¿Con papi y conmigo?

—Sí, mami, contigo y papi —respondió acostándose en medio de la cama—, aunque ya no tengo sueño.

—Yo tampoco, mi amor.

—¿Puedes hacer chocolate con malvaviscos?

—Puedo hacerlo, ¿papi nos ayuda?

—Papi les ayuda.

Dominique se rio al ver que ambos se golpeaban en la cabeza al intentar tomarla en brazos, Edward la tomó primero haciendo que Bella le sacara la lengua.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras y prepararon chocolate con malvaviscos, escuchando a Dominique reír cada vez que robaba uno de los malvaviscos.

—Ashley tenía razón —murmuró Dominique mientras comía los malvaviscos.

—¿En qué tenía razón, princesa? —preguntó Edward.

—En que ustedes se iban a poner felices si les decía mami y papi, dijo que a ustedes nunca les molestaría que yo los llamara de ese modo porque ustedes son mis papis.

—¿Tú quieres llamarnos de ese modo?

—Sí, mami, eres mi mami, tengo que llamarte mami.

—Solo si quieres llamarme mami, yo seré feliz si tú eres feliz.

—Soy feliz llamándote mami, eres mi única mami, y tú mi único papi.

Eran las seis de la mañana, demasiado temprano, pero sin lugar a duda, era el mejor momento de toda su vida.

—No te comas todos los malvaviscos, papi; mami, dile que no se los coma, que son míos.

El mejor momento de su vida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella arrullaba a Will para que lograra dormir su siesta, Beverly ya estaba dormida, con ella había sido sencillo, unos cuantos arrumacos, arrullos, una nana y terminó profundamente dormida, Will por el contrario estaba dando problemas, aunque la verdad, no le molestaba tenerlo en brazos, ya tenía un año y cada vez era menos el tiempo que podía cargarlo.

Tyler entró a la casa con Ashley y Dominique agotadas después de estar tanto tiempo en el parque, incluso Tyler, quien normalmente era pura energía, ahora estaba exhausto.

—Lávense las manos y los rostros —les dijo antes de que subieran las escaleras—, y no se suban a la cama con los zapatos

—Sí, papi —gritó Ashley en respuesta.

Bella se rio al ver a Tyler sentándose junto a ella, cansado y sudoroso.

—Me han agotado, creo que no sirvo para esto, no entiendo cómo Rosalie puede con los cuatro, ella estaba tan fresca como una lechuga.

—Rosalie siempre tuvo una buena condición, aún la tiene, va al gimnasio al menos tres veces a la semana, por eso puede con Ian, Jack y las niñas, sin ningún problema.

—Se burló de mí por no poder llevarles el ritmo, esa zorra sabía que nunca podría llevarles el ritmo.

Con Will por fin dormido, lo dejó en la cuna portátil junto a Beverly, ambos siguieron dormidos sin que el ruido que Dom y Ash hacían arriba los molestara.

—Estuve pensando —habló Tyler una vez se recuperó del cansancio.

—Eso es un milagro.

—Esto es serio, Bella, estuve pensando y haciendo cuentas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que tú y Edward intentaron embarazarse?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando esto?

—Sí, así que responde.

—Bueno... no lo sé, fue hace bastante tiempo, llevábamos casi cuatro años intentando embarazarnos cuando nos decidimos por la maternidad subrogada, más el tiempo que tardamos en que quedara embarazada Lauren, el embarazo y los cinco de Dominique… creo que hace casi diez años, lo intentamos por primera vez.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ashley es tuya.

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería Tyler, muchas veces no lograba llevarle el ritmo a su manera rápida de hablar, a sus gestos y expresiones, pero sin duda, en ese momento lo entendía mucho menos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Bella, mi Ashley es tuya.

—No te entiendo, Ty.

—Hace diez años lo intentaron y fracasaron, Ashley tiene nueve, ella es tuya, es la bebé que tú debiste tener.

—Ty…

—Cállate y escúchame, las estuve viendo y llegué a la conclusión de que Ashley debió ser la hija que tú y Edward estaban buscando.

—Estás diciendo puras estupideces, Tyler.

—No lo hago, eres diferente con Ashley, le llamas muñeca, a ninguna de las niñas le dices de ese modo.

—Es un apodo cariñoso.

—Rosalie dice que tú y Edward llamaban muñeca a Dominique cuando la estaban esperando.

—Sí, pero…

—Sin peros, Bella, Ashley es tan tuya como mía, fue el mejor regalo que Lauren nos dio, a ti te dio la niñita que estuviste esperando por tanto tiempo y a mí a la niñita que completó mi familia.

Quería a las tres niñas por igual, eran sus bebés, incluso quería a Nicole, aunque no pudiera verla, pero sin duda había algo diferente en Ashley, la quería demasiado. Tyler tenía razón, Ashley era la bebé que por tanto tiempo ella y Edward estuvieron buscando.

»Edward también hizo esa cara cuando se lo conté, estaba feliz al darse cuenta de la verdad, Ashley aún está temerosa de que en algún momento la juzguemos, pero eso no va a pasar.

—Nunca pasaría, amamos a Ashley.

—Te lo dije.

—Shh…

—Les dije que se escondieran bien.

—¿Me quieren explicar qué pasa aquí?

—Bueno, no solo te dije esto porque sí —respondió Tyler al mismo tiempo que ambas niñas entraban a la sala—, te queremos decir algo muy importante, a Edward le encantó la idea.

—¿Y cuál es esa idea?

—Que tú también seas la mami de Ashley, mami.

—¿Tu mami? —preguntó Bella viendo el sonrojo de Ashley—. ¿Quieres que yo sea tu mami?

—Sí, Bella, sí quiero.

—Ambos lo queremos —prosiguió Tyler—, mis niñas necesitan a una madre que les ayude con cosas que yo no sé ni Mike tampoco, ambos queremos que tú seas la figura materna de ambas.

Bella sollozó y asintió atrayendo a ambas niñas a sus brazos.

—Me encantaría ser tu mami, Ashley, me haría inmensamente feliz.

—Abrazo familiar —chilló Tyler abrazando a las tres.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley y Dominique hacían hoyos en el jardín a petición de Bella, ambas tenían sombreros, guantes y pequeñas palas, perfectas para hacer el trabajo, aunque más que hacerlo estaban jugando y llenándose de barro, la última vez que Bella las vio, tenían manchas en la nariz y mejillas, les tendría que dar un muy buen baño después de que terminaran de arreglar el jardín.

Bev estaba sentada en las escaleras del porche comiendo uvas de su platito, ignorando completamente a todos, solo llamando a Bella cuando su jugo se acababa o quería más uvas.

El cuerpo de Ashley impactó contra el suyo, casi haciéndola caer en las rosas que apenas había logrado plantar, se giró para ver la causa del miedo de Ashley, notando que Dominique se había quedado congelada al ver a las personas frente a ella.

De pie, del otro lado de la cerca blanca, estaban Vivian, Tom, los trillizos y Nicole.

Poniéndose de pie, se quitó los guantes, tomó a Beverly en brazos y se acercó a Dominique que seguía sin hablar al ver a Nicole después de tanto tiempo.

—Hola, Bella.

—Quiero ir adentro, mami Bella.

—Ve adentro con tus hermanas, muñeca.

Bella puso a Beverly sobre sus dos pies y dejó que Ashley se la llevara adentro junto con Dominique.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Solo queremos hablar, ha pasado mucho tiempo y... Nicole necesita ver a sus hermanas.

Bella vio a la adolescente junto a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y fulminándola con la mirada, algo le decía que el hecho de que Ashley le llamara _mamá,_ no le había agradado ni un poco. No temía que la visita de Nicole retrocediera el procedimiento que habían tenido, sabía que Dominique la amaba, y que sentía en su corazón cuando la llamaba _mami_ y a Edward _papi._ Lo que realmente temía era que Nicole se resintiera con ellas por haber seguido adelante sin ella.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Valió la pena la espera?**

 **Pues ha sucedido, Dominique lo dijo, necesitaba de su Ashley para saber que estaba bien lo que sentía en su corazón.**

 **Soy fiel creyente que los hijos nacen del corazón y Ashley siempre estuvo destinada a formar parte de la familia Cullen.**

 **¡Nicole apareció!**

 **¿Creen que Bella tenga razón y la aparición de Nicole no cambie las cosas?**

 **¿Como actuará Nicole?**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo.**

 **Mis amadas acosadoras, no mentí ni un poco.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

 **Con respecto al epílogo de Complemento Perfecto, lo tendrán en breve.**


	35. Chapter 34

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

El ambiente en la habitación era tenso, los trillizos la habían abrazado cuando entraron a la casa, era imposible que no lo hicieran, había sido parte importante de su vida por algún tiempo, Vivian y Tom por otro lado, mantuvieron su distancia al igual que Nicole que mantuvo el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, tan solo se relajó cuando Bella la acompañó al piso de arriba en donde Ash, Domimi y Bev jugaban tranquilamente con las muñecas. Dejó la puerta abierta para que cualquiera de ellas tuviera la libertad de irse si no se sentía cómoda —esperaba que eso no pasara—. Los trillizos se encontraban en el patio trasero, ignorando el tenso ambiente que rodeaba a los adultos.

Era difícil romper el incómodo silencio, no era sencillo encontrar las palabras para expresar los sentimientos que embargaban a Bella. Quería decirles el daño que les habían hecho a las niñas al mantener alejada a Nicole, lo mucho que Ashley la necesitó para su adaptación, necesitaba a su hermana mayor y no la tuvo por cualesquiera que fueran los motivos de Tom y Vivian, ellos fueron los que la hicieron sentir incómoda, como que no la querían lo suficiente y no era merecedora del amor de ellos. Quería decirles las veces que tuvo que calmar a Dominique cuando lo único que quería era que su hermana la consolara, que ella le asegurara que todo estaría bien, verla nuevamente, asegurándole que lo que sentía en su corazón y mente era correcto, tal como lo había hecho Ashley.

Pero también sabía que no era justo juzgarlos, después de todo, Ashley y Dominique seguían siendo unas niñas, que con mimos y mucho amor ganaron su corazón y dejaron a Lauren en el pasado; en ellos encontraron padres que las amaban incondicionalmente y que nunca las abandonarían como Lauren lo hizo, padres que las entendían, les daban todo el amor y atención que necesitaban, las escuchaban y las hacían sentir especiales. Nicole por el contrario, era lo suficientemente mayor como para cambiar su educación en unos pocos meses, para ella era mucho más difícil olvidar todo lo aprendido con Lauren, por esa razón, a pesar de que el ambiente era cálido, Nicole aún tenía una chaqueta y bufanda puestas, las mismas que sus niñas habían dejado de utilizar hacía bastante tiempo y que solo usaban cuando la temperatura bajaba demasiado.

—Tyler y Edward vienen en camino —habló Bella con Will en brazos, había despertado de su siesta y quería estar con su madre—. ¿Cómo… cómo han estado?

—Al parecer, no tan bien como tú —respondió Vivian sin ocultar su molestia.

Tal vez sí había una forma sencilla de romper el tenso silencio.

La sangre de Bella hirvió, no era justo juzgar a Vivian ni echarle en cara sus errores, pero no iba a permitir que ella simplemente diera por hecho que Dominique los aceptó de la noche a la mañana. También tuvieron problemas, pero los seguían superando, todos los días luchaban por ganarse el amor de Dominique, por borrar el recuerdo de Lauren tanto como era posible, haciendo lo necesario para salir adelante como familia, no se estancaron en la amargura que claramente se podía ver en Tom y Vivian.

—¿A qué han venido? —preguntó sosteniendo a Will con mayor fuerza, no sería amable con ellos, no se lo merecían—. Han pasado meses, es bastante extraño que ahora vengan hasta Seattle.

—Nosotros solo queremos ver cómo han estado…

—No me vengas con eso, Tom, solo quiero la verdad, mi Ashley se aterró al verlos aquí, no la quisieron cerca en Arizona, le cerraron la puerta en la cara cuando ella solo quería ver a Nicole. ¿Ahora por qué han venido?, mis niñas están bien en este momento, lo último que necesitan es que vengan a perturbarlas.

—¿Crees que no me importan las niñas? —preguntó Vivian poniéndose de pie bastante molesta.

—No lo creo, sé que no te importan —respondió dejando a Will en el sofá y poniéndose de pie para quedar a la altura de Vivian—. Una llamada, una advertencia de que se presentarían, lo demostraría, no aparecerse de sorpresa y asustar a las tres. Si pensaras en ellas, sabrías que han extrañado a Nikki, sabrías que Ashley la necesitó y tú les cerraste la puerta en la cara, sabrías que aprendieron a seguir adelante sin su Nicole en su vida.

—Tenía mis motivos.

—Pues te agradecería que me los dijeras, de ese modo puedo explicarle a mi hija que no eres una maldita zorra sin consideración por sus sentimientos.

—¡Pensaba en Nicole!

—¿Y acaso te dio un buen resultado?

—Tú no sabes nada.

—No me diste oportunidad de saberlo.

—No tenía por qué decirte, tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado.

—Y tú no tienes la menor idea por lo que nosotros pasamos y seguimos pasando, te encerraste en ti, nosotros también pasamos por mucho dolor, pero nos apoyamos y ahora mis niñas están felices. ¿Y tú que tienes? ¿A una adolescente que ni siquiera te dirigió una mirada al subir las escaleras?

—Perra.

—La perra aquí eres tú —respondió Tyler apareciendo junto a Edward, ambos con la respiración agitada, parecía que habían corrido a casa para estar junto a Bella—. Vienen después de todo este tiempo, diciendo puras estupideces, ¿con qué motivo?, ¿restregarnos su infelicidad y autocompasión?

—Es tan fácil hablar —protestó Tom parándose junto a Vivian—, Beverly solo tiene un año.

—¿Y acaso no crees que ha sido difícil? ¿Crees que es fácil calmar el llanto de una bebé? ¿Escucharla por la noche llorando de tristeza por no tener el calor de Lauren al que tanto se había acostumbrado? ¿Crees que es fácil intentar explicarle a Ashley que no nos importa lo que hizo Lauren? ¿Darle la confianza para que no dude de nuestro amor hacia ella? No, Tom, no es nada fácil, pero yo sí pensé en mis niñas, pensé en lo que era mejor para ellas, no para mí, no las alejé porque mi maldito egoísmo me carcomía y no me dejaba darles la libertad que tanto necesitaban.

—¡Cállate!

El sonido de la mano de Vivian golpeando el rostro de Tyler hizo que todos en la sala se sobresaltaran, Tyler estuvo a punto de regresarle el golpe, pero Tom apartó a Vivian y Edward hizo lo mismo con Tyler.

—Bella, lleva a Will con las niñas —murmuró Edward bastante enojado—, asegúrate de que no hayan escuchado nada de la discusión y que se encuentren bien.

Bella salió de la habitación con Will en brazos, dejando que Edward resolviera las cosas, nunca habría imaginado que Vivian llegaría a golpear a Tyler cuando apenas unos meses atrás eran muy cercanos.

 **...**

Dominique se cubría las orejas con sus manitas, intentando no escuchar la discusión entre Nicole y Ashley, ambas demasiado enojadas; en ese momento no le gustaba ninguna de las dos, quería ser como Beverly que ignoraba la discusión y jugaba con los cubos de colores, pero no podía hacerlo, ya no era una bebé para poder ignorarlas, no importaba que sus papis le dijeran que siempre sería su bebé, para Nicole no lo era más y debía comportarse como la niña que era, como Lauren les había obligado a actuar.

No entendía por qué Nicole estaba tan enojada, no habían hecho nada malo, eran niñas muy buenas, su mami siempre lo decía, incluso los abuelitos lo decían, su profesora del preescolar también lo decía, pero Nicole decía todo lo contrario, no era justo.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó Ashley dando un pisotón en el suelo—, deja de decir tonterías.

—No me hables de esa forma, no es correcto.

—Es correcto cuando tengo la razón, estás loca y deja de actuar como si debiéramos obedecer todo lo que dices.

—Soy la mayor, deben hacerlo.

—Yo también soy mayor y no por eso les ordeno qué hacer a Dominique y Beverly.

—Porque tú no puedes hacerlo, yo sí.

—No es así.

—Sí lo es, ya sabes las reglas, si mamá no está, ustedes deben obedecerme.

—¡Lauren ya no está aquí! Y nunca más la volveremos a ver, y ni aunque pudiéramos, la quisiera ver de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es nuestra madre.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es, no puedes renegar de ella, está mal.

—Lo que está mal es que tú no entiendas que ella no es nuestra madre.

—Lo es —renegó frustrada—, lo único que pasa es que te han lavado el cerebro, estar lejos ha provocado que pienses eso, pero verás que cuando veas a mamá…

—Eso no va a pasar, nunca la volveremos a ver, ninguna de nosotras la quiere ver, no la necesitamos ni queremos en nuestras vidas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Muy en serio, no queremos verla de nuevo.

—No puedes hablar por todas, tú no sabes lo que Dominique y Bev quieren.

—Tú tampoco.

—Claro que lo sé, soy su hermana mayor.

—Pero no estuviste aquí, ya no sabes lo que nos gusta o no.

—Eso fue por culpa de ellos, nos mantuvieron alejadas.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es, Ashley, no importa cuánto quieras negarlo, es la verdad.

—Estás mintiendo y lo único que provocas es que Dominique y Beverly se confundan —declaró caminando hacia Dominique y jalándola del brazo—. Tú no sabes nada, Ashley, solo eres una niña tonta.

—No lo soy, tú eres la tonta que no ve la verdad, Lauren es la mala aquí, nuestros papis no.

—Ellos no son tus padres —gritó bastante enfadada.

—Es mi mami, Nikki —murmuró Dominique intentando soltarse, le estaba lastimando el brazo.

—No lo es, ellos nos alejaron de nuestra madre, por su culpa no estamos juntas, por su culpa mamá está lejos y es nuestro deber esperarla.

—No lo es, Nicole, y suelta a Dominique que la estás lastimando.

—No lo estoy haciendo —declaró jalando su brazo para mantenerla más cerca de su cuerpo—, y si tú no entiendes, pues entonces quédate aquí con esos mentirosos, Dominique, Beverly y yo regresaremos con mamá.

—No quiero —protestó Dominique intentando soltarse de su agarre—, yo me quedo aquí con mi mami y papi.

—No, Dominique, las tres iremos con mamá.

—¡No quiero!

—Déjala en paz, Nicole.

—Ustedes deben hacerme caso.

—No tenemos por qué hacerlo —respondió Ashley tirando del brazo de Dominique para que Nicole la soltara—, no eres nadie para decirnos qué hacer.

—¡Soy su hermana mayor!, mamá siempre dijo que debían hacerme caso cuando ella no estuviera, eran las reglas, ella se molestará si no hacen caso, suficientes problemas tendrán por no estar abrigadas.

—Mi mami no dijo eso —protestó Dominique.

—¡Sí lo dijo!

—No es ciedto —renegó jalando su brazo más fuerte, haciendo que por fin Nicole la soltara—, mi mami siempre tiene tiempo para mí, no necesita que tú me cuides, ella siempre me escucha y nunca me dejaría sola, porque ella sí me ama.

—Mamá nos ama —protestó Nicole histérica, verla tan alterada le recordaba a cuando Lauren se enojaba—, nos ama mucho y quiere lo mejor para nosotras, por eso deben hacerme caso, regresaremos a casa y esperaremos a mamá ahí.

—No lo haremos —afirmó Ashley cubriendo a Dominique detrás de ella—. Lauren no es nuestra mamá y nunca iríamos con ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque es la verdad.

—Ellos están mintiendo, mamá siempre dijo que las personas nos querían separar, ella era la única que nos quería y nos protegía.

—Nuesta mami nos protege —susurró Dominique—, siempre nos protege.

—Así es, Dominique, ahora ven e iremos a casa, esperaremos a que mamá regrese y seremos de nuevo felices.

—No tengo pod qué esperadla, mi mami está abajo, nuestra mami está abajo.

Dominique notó como Nicole enfurecía, no le había gustado su respuesta, pero era la verdad y no iba a mentir, Bella era su mamá, su única mamá y a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, incluso más que al chocolate con malvaviscos.

»Ella es mi mami, y la compadto con Ash y Bev podque tiene un corazón muy gande, lo suficiente para amadnos a las tres por igual, a mí me ama tanto como ama a Will podque soy su princesa, podque me amó desde el primer momento en que supo que yo existía.

—Isabella miente.

—Mi mami no miente, siempre dice la verdad aunque duela, y por eso la amo, mi mami solo quiere hacerme feliz y me hace muy feliz que ella sea mi verdadera mami.

—Ella no es tu mamá.

—¡Sí lo es! —protestó Ashley abrazando a Dominique que había comenzado a sollozar—. Bella es nuestra mamá ahora, no Lauren, ella nunca lo fue, y tampoco es tuya.

Nicole dio un paso hacia ellas, Ashley retrocedió un paso haciendo que Dominique también lo hiciera, nunca había visto a Nicole tan enojada.

Estaba por gritar cuando la puerta se abrió por completo mostrando a su mami con Will en brazos, Beverly —que se encontraba de pie junto a la cama aplastando con nerviosismo uno de los cubos— corrió hacia su mami demandando que la cargaran igual que a Will.

Dominique dejó el escondite detrás de Ashley y también corrió hacia su mami que se encontraba en cuclillas consolando a Beverly.

—No quiero a Nicole aquí, mami —murmuró acurrucándose entre Will y Beverly—, dile que se vaya, dile que se vaya de mi casa.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? Pensé que te gustaría ver a Nikki.

—Ya no, ella es mala, muy mala, ya no me gusta.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —gritó Nicole cruzándose de brazos—. Es mi hermana y la has puesto en mi contra, Isabella, tú no eres su madre y nunca lo serás.

—Ella es su mamá —expresó Ashley, su cara ruborizada por el enojo.

—No lo es, deja de mentir.

—No, tú deja de mentir —protestó, su voz ahora era un chillido agudo, a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—Ashley, ven aquí, muñeca —le llamó su mami poniéndose de pie, dejando que ella y Will se refugiaran abrazando sus piernas.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó Nicole mientras Ashley abrazaba la cintura de su mami.

—Es suficiente, Nicole —habló su mami silenciándola—, estás exagerando toda la situación, no puedes insultar a tus hermanas solo porque siguieron adelante, no es lo correcto, eres la mayor, ellas te necesitan a su lado, no que pelees con ellas.

—No pelearía si dejaran de portarse como tontas.

—Nicole…

—Todo es tu culpa, tuya y de ellos, por su culpa nos mantienen alejadas.

—No las mantenemos alejadas, solo que vivimos en lugares separados, además el lugar de Dominique es aquí con nosotros, así como el de Ashley y Beverly es con sus padres, así es la vida, Nicole, y debes aceptarlo, no puedes hacer que ellas vayan a vivir contigo a Arizona.

…

Edward estaba seguro que Tom y Vivian ocultaban información valiosa, por algo habían actuado con violencia, Vivian no era de ese modo, ella amaba a Tyler como un hermano, nunca lo golpearía, tampoco Tom se mostraría tan receloso con ellos, algo andaba mal y debía saber qué era, aunque lo que más quería era sacarlos de su casa e ir a ver a sus niñas, no era lo que tenía que hacer, por sus niñas, por su esposa y por Tyler y Mike debía llegar al fondo del asunto.

Las niñas se necesitaban entre sí, no podía alejar a Nicole ahora que estaba tan cerca, pero seguía sintiendo que algo no cuadraba. Vivian y Tom se veían miserables, como si su mundo estuviera a punto de derrumbarse, exactamente como él se veía cuando recién Dominique estaba en casa, incluso podía ver a los trillizos en el patio trasero jugando con él balón, como si para ellos fuera un alivio estar lejos de su hermana y padres. Para Edward era imposible pensar en Will alejándose de Dominique, ambos eran un equipo, listos para correr y hacer que sus días estuvieran llenos de gritos, risas y mucha diversión y complicidad de hermanos.

Necesitaba respuestas y las conseguiría pasara lo que pasara, incluso si necesitaba mantener a Tyler esposado en el sofá para mantenerlo controlado y que no se lanzara a la yugular de Vivian.

—Aunque no apruebo la violencia —habló calmadamente—, dejaré pasar este pequeño inconveniente.

—Pequeño mi tanga —murmuró Tyler cubriéndose la mejilla—. Eres una zorra resentida, eso es lo que eres.

—Tyler, silencio por favor.

—Silencio mi…

—Tyler… —Edward rodó los ojos, tratar con los ocasionales berrinches de Dominique e Ian le había ayudado a controlar los comportamientos descontrolados, tal como Tyler—. Ahora, hay que calmarnos y…

—No me siento calmado en estos momentos —interrumpió Tom—, vinimos a que Nicole estuviera con las niñas y lo único que recibimos fue a Bella echándonos en cara nuestros errores, como si ustedes no hubieran cometido errores.

—Claro que cometimos errores, pero no creo que mi esposa haya actuado de mala manera a menos que se le incentivara.

—¿Me culpas?

—No, solo pido una explicación.

—Ya la sabes —respondió Vivian a la defensiva—, solo queríamos que Nicole viera a las niñas, Tyler y Mike se mudan sin decir nada, alejan a Ashley de un día para otro.

—Claro, nosotros fuimos —murmuró Tyler sarcásticamente—, nosotros fuimos quien les cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Nicole estaba pasando por una crisis, lo último que quería era que llegaras y te pusieras de su lado.

—Me lo hubieras dicho, Ashley lo hubiera entendido, no simplemente dejarla en la puerta preguntándose qué había hecho mal para recibir esa acción tuya.

—Estaba pensando en mi hija.

—Esa no es la cuestión, Vivian —interrumpió Edward antes de que Tyler hablara—, no solo es tu hija, son hermanas, independientemente de las cosas, las niñas están unidas, necesitaban una cosa en su vida que no cambiara y eso era tener a sus hermanas.

—Tú no entiendes.

—La verdad es que no, Bella y yo pudimos alejar a Dominique de ustedes, prohibirle hablar de sus hermanas y de Lauren, obligarla a olvidar su vida junto a Lauren, en el fondo era lo que queríamos, iniciar nuestra vida con ella sin que la sombra de Lauren estuviera en nuestras espaldas, pero no pudimos. Vimos a nuestra niña llorar por las noches, llamar a Lauren, hacer infinidad de travesuras, estuvimos presente en sus peores momentos cuando la angustia de estar en un lugar desconocido la sobrepasaba, pero lo afrontamos, fuimos los fuertes para ella aunque nos partía el corazón que no nos tuviera confianza, que no nos quisiera tanto como nosotros a ella. Tuvimos que ser fuertes, somos los adultos aquí, ellas solo unas niñas, no podemos simplemente creer que con no mencionarlo todo va a desaparecer de sus mentes, son más inteligentes de lo que creemos, entienden muchas cosas, pero lo que no entienden es por qué tendrían que verse obligadas a olvidar lo que por tanto tiempo ellas llamaron hogar, alejarse de lo único bueno que hizo Lauren, que fue hacerlas hermanas.

—Nosotros no le prohibimos a Nicole hablar de Lauren —confesó Tom—, no somos inhumanos a pesar de lo que ustedes piensan.

—Entonces por qué…

El grito de las niñas los alertó, interrumpiendo lo que Edward estaba a punto de decir. Corrieron escaleras arriba en busca de Bella que debería estar con ellas, la encontraron sosteniendo a Nicole con fuerza, Ashley abrazaba a Beverly mientras que Dominique lo hacía con Will, un claro ejemplo de protección entre hermanos, en cualquier otra situación sería lindo ver a su hija tomando ese papel de hermana mayor sobreprotectora con su hermanito, pero en ese momento, al ver que la amenaza era justamente Nicole, todo el panorama era terrible.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Bella intentando controlar a Nicole que se retorcía.

—Déjala en paz, Isabella —ordenó Tom entrando a la habitación.

Bella la soltó alejándose lo suficientemente rápido para que Nicole no pudiera agredirla, por su mirada turbia y su ceño fruncido era bastante notorio que en ese momento Bella era su persona menos favorita en la casa.

—Papi… —sollozó Dominique llamándolo.

Ashley y Beverly corrieron hacia Tyler, mientras que Bella tomó a Will y dejó que Dominique fuera consolada por él, sabían que Dominique solo dejaría de temer si Edward la abrazaba, era el puerto seguro de Dominique, su príncipe azul que la salvaría siempre de los monstruos, aunque en ese momento el monstruo era una adolescente de catorce años.

—Tranquila, cariño, todo está bien —le tranquilizó acariciando su espalda y besando su mejilla—, papi te cuida, princesa, siempre te cuida.

Edward observó el panorama, todo era un completo caos. Tyler tenía dificultades para mantener a ambas niñas entre sus brazos y calmarlas al mismo tiempo; Bella arrullaba a Will, que estaba muy alterado, el altercado lo asustó más de lo debido; Dominique sollozaba escondida en su cuello; mientras que Tom y Vivian intentaban acercarse a Nicole, la cual les negaba siquiera que la tocaran, tan solo veía de Edward a Dominique y a Will, una y otra vez, dándose cuenta del parecido de los tres, toda su familia, incluso sus compañeros del trabajo, aseguraban que sus hijos eran idénticos a él, era bastante obvio que incluso Nicole se diera cuenta del enorme parecido entre padre e hijos.

—Eres el papá de Dominique —declaró Nicole viéndolo con desprecio—, tú dejaste a mi mamá por otra, las abandonaste y le estás mintiendo a mi hermana para que crea que Isabella es su mamá.

—Las cosas no son así, Nicole...

—Sí lo son, mamá nos lo dijo, tal vez Dominique no lo recuerde pero yo sí, tú la abandonaste, la dejaste a pesar de que ella te amaba.

—Yo nunca amé a Lauren y por supuesto que nunca dejé a mi hija, Lauren nos quitó a nuestra hija a mi esposa y a mí.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es, Bella es la madre de Dominique, Lauren es solo una delincuente que hizo lo mismo con Beverly y contigo.

—¡Edward! —gritó Vivían silenciándolo—, no es adecuado lo que estás diciendo.

El jadeo de Bella y Tyler lo hizo comprender, Vivían y Tom no le habían dicho nada a Nicole, todo este tiempo habían dejado que siguiera creyendo que Lauren era su madre, que ellos eran los malos que las mantenían alejadas.

Nicole seguía teniendo la esperanza de regresar a su antigua vida porque nadie le había dicho lo que realmente pasaba, ni siquiera intentaron demostrarle que sería mucho más feliz junto a ellos, Vivian y Tom dejaron que siguiera viviendo en una mentira.

En la peor de todas.

Por eso Nicole los detestaba, para ella, algún día regresaría con Lauren y tendría que volver a ser la hermana mayor responsable, quien debía ser otra madre para sus hermanas, no había aprendido a ser una niña libre de responsabilidades y reglas absurdas, como lo hicieron Ashley y Dominique.

Tal vez debía ser más paciente, tal vez quedarse callado y dejar que Vivian y Tom tomaran la iniciativa cuando ellos quisieran, dejar que resolvieran las cosas tal como Mike y Tyler lo hicieron con Ashley, así como ellos mismos se tomaron su tiempo para decirle a Dominique —incluso si fue de manera accidental—, pero esto ya no era solo sobre Nicole, también eran sus niñas las que estaban sufriendo por la insistencia de Nicole. Al querer seguir teniendo la vida de antes, las lastimaba al juzgarlas por seguir adelante mientras ella seguía estancada, en una familia que para ella, no era la correcta.

—Es muy adecuado, Vivian —dijo tranquilamente acariciando el rebelde cabello pelirrojo de Dominique, tan igual al suyo y al de Will—, es adecuado que defienda a mi hija.

—Cállate, Edward —demandó Vivian.

—No, han pasado meses y aunque sé que es su responsabilidad hacerlo, no dejaré que mi hija sufra por su incompetencia al no decirle a Nicole que Lauren robó a mi hija, a Beverly e incluso a ella.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Vivian dando un paso hacia él—, solo estás diciendo tonterías.

—No son tonterías, es la verdad, lamento hacer sufrir a Nicole, pero siempre pondré a mis hijas por encima, Dominique, Ashley y Beverly son las niñas en las que debo pensar, están en mi casa y no dejaré que una adolescente caprichosa las lastime.

—Eso no es verdad —murmuró Nicole—, mientes, mientes como todos, tú no… Dominique… ellas no… mi mamá no...

—Lo siento, sé que es difícil procesar esto, pero no puedes obligar a tus hermanas a que sigan creyendo en algo que no es cierto y que ellas saben.

—No… No es cierto.

—Es suficiente, Edward —declaró Tom—, no tienes derecho.

—Tal vez no, pero tú tienes mucho menos derecho de venir y querer que mintamos por Nicole cuando ustedes nunca nos dijeron nada, al contrario, la alejaron de las niñas cuando Mike y Tyler se mudaron a Arizona exclusivamente para que Ashley y Nicole se tuvieran una a la otra, sin embargo ni eso permitieron. Tal vez sí son un poco inhumanos, y aunque me duele lo que voy a decir, quiero que se vayan de mi casa, Nicole siempre será bienvenida, es la hermana mayor de mi Dominique, pero ustedes no, lastimaron a las niñas y eso yo no puedo perdonarlo.

—Mike y yo tampoco —declaró Tyler con Beverly en sus brazos y Ashley abrazando su cadera.

Edward notó como Tom y Vivian buscaban la mirada de Bella, ella era la única que podía enfriar las cosas e intentar que al menos no abandonaran la casa justo cuando Nicole estaba llorando en silencio.

—Nicole y los trillizos siempre serán bienvenidos.

Vivan y Tom intentaron tomar a Nicole para guiarla a la salida, pero ella se alejó inmediatamente. Edward era consciente de que tal vez había provocado una enorme guerra en la vida de Vivian y Tom, pero nunca volvería a nombrar a Lauren como madre de Dominique, esas horribles palabras nunca saldrían de su labios, y hasta que Vivian y Tom no entendieran que debían ayudar a sanar a Nicole y no simplemente darle lo que ella quería, entonces no los quería cerca de Dominique, de ninguna de las tres niñas.

—No —habló Nicole alejándose de Tom—, dime que ellos mienten e iré con ustedes, haz que mis hermanas vengan con nosotros, no me voy a ir sin ellas.

—No podemos hacer eso, Nikki.

—Sí puedes, Tom, sí puedes, ellas son mis hermanas, mías, ellos no son sus padres, debemos estar juntas, son mis hermanas, y mamá siempre dijo que teníamos que estar juntas.

—Lo intentaré, Nikki, ahora vámonos.

—No, ellos mienten, mis hermanas tienen que venir conmigo, mamá decía que yo tenía que cuidarlas porque soy la mayor, no puedo dejarlas aquí, no ahora que estamos juntas, tenemos que estarlo para cuando mamá venga por nosotras.

—Tienen que decirle —habló Edward, Dominique se había calmado lo suficiente y ahora solo descansaba su cabeza contra su hombro—, ella merece saberlo, a pesar de lo mucho que duela, merece saberlo.

—Esto no te incumbe a ti —declaró Tom—. Vámonos, Nicole.

—No.

—Nicole…

—No me voy sin ellas, son mis hermanas y…

—No lo son —habló Edward haciendo que Dominique levantara su rostro y Ashley lo viera mordiendo su labio—, ellas no son tus hermanas, al menos no de la forma en que tú crees que lo son.

—Cállate, Edward, suficiente daño ya hiciste.

—No, Vivian, no quiero hacer esto, pero ya es suficiente. Lauren no es madre de ninguna de ellas —afirmó mirando a Ashley—, de ninguna, son hermanas del corazón, se unieron por el cariño que se tuvieron una a la otra, es la única forma en que son hermanas, no existe otra razón, y hasta que tú y Tom no le dejen eso en claro a Nicole, no puede ser la hermana que Dominique necesita, que ninguna de ellas necesita.

—No puedes…

—Sí puedo, quiero la felicidad de las cuatro y solo lo serán cuando las cuatro acepten la realidad y no discutan o se insulten entre ellas por culpa de Lauren.

Tom y Vivian abandonaron la casa con una llorosa Nicole y con los trillizos aliviados de que al menos su hermana no estuviera de mal humor como normalmente lo estaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ahora sabemos porque Vivian y Tom mantenían alejada a Nicole, se han negado a decirle la verdad, pero Edward no se prestó para seguirles el juego, por más cruel que eso fuera por el bien de Dominique y Ashley.**

 **¿Creen que Nicole lo aceptara?**

 _ **Guest: No es infantil, es completamente entendible**_

 _ **Nancy: Completamente de acuerdo, es lo más dulce de todo.**_

 _ **Cary: Pues no ha cambiado, como bien dijiste, Bella se ganó el corazón de las niñas y su amor es incondicional.**_

 _ **Emma: Me alegra que te guste la historia.**_

 _ **Lola: No es un secreto para nadie, pues todos saben que aun amamanta a Will, pero solo amamanta a Dominique en presencia de Edward.**_

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

* * *

 **Con respecto a** _Prioridades,_ **se que la actualización ha tardado, pero no abandonare la historia ni nada parecido, solo que el tiempo no ha estado a mi favor, pero tendrán capítulos prontos, solo tengan un poquito más de paciencia.**


	36. Chapter 35

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

Mike estaba en Seattle haciendo a las niñas inmensamente felices, lo habían extrañado demasiado, querían a sus papis junto a ellas todo el tiempo, no solo a Tyler, sino a los dos.

Edward reía al ver como Mike intentaba maniobrar con dos niñas que no lo dejaban ni un poco, sabía perfectamente lo que era tener a dos pequeños peleando por su atención, a veces cuando no lograba llegar a casa temprano para pasar tiempo con sus niños, Dominique y Will peleaban por su atención la noche siguiente. Dominique le esperaba junto a la puerta, lista para saltar a sus brazos y llenarlo de arrumacos y palabras dulces que solo una niña puede decirle a su papi, por otro lado estaba Will, quien le llevaba sus carritos, cubos, peluches, su vasito entrenador e incluso su cuchara favorita, entregándole todo lo que había tocado a lo largo del día, era su manera de incluirlo en sus actividades diarias. Edward podía imaginar perfectamente lo atosigado que Mike se sentía al estar tanto tiempo lejos de sus niñas.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Ashley le repitió lo divertido que fue que mami Bella y tía Rosie la llevaran al centro comercial, o cuando en el parque a papi se le subió a la espalda una lagartija que causó que gritara y corriera por todo el lugar.

Pero después de todo el buen humor, las anécdotas divertidas, las niñas dando arrumacos por montones a su papi, llegaron a la parte seria del problema.

Nicole quería ver a sus hermanas y Ashley se negaba a ir.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi hija, esa niña no me da buena espina.

—Es solo una niña, Mickey —respondió Tyler—, y ella no tiene la culpa de seguir desconfiando.

—Aun así...

—No podemos juzgarla, Nikki ha creído todos estos meses que en algún momento regresarán con Lauren, nuestras niñas saben la verdad y mientras las mantengamos vigiladas, entonces no pasará nada.

—Suena como si ya lo tuvieran planeado.

—Será en dos semanas —habló Bella deteniendo a Will y Bev de pelear por la última galleta del platito que estaba sobre la mesita de centro, la cortó en dos y le entregó una mitad a cada uno haciéndolos felices—. No podemos simplemente alejar a Nikki, es una niña, y necesita a sus hermanas, no podemos culparla solo porque Vivian y Tom se negaron a decirle lo que realmente pasaba.

—¿Ustedes también irán?

—Yo no —intervino Edward—, tengo reuniones a las que no puedo faltar y tampoco pude cancelar, y Bella tiene una entrevista de trabajo, los alcanzará después de que finalicé.

—Deja de preocuparte, Mike —prosiguió Bella—, Nicole las quiere, nunca las lastimaría, además estaremos cerca e intervendremos si las cosas se ponen desagradables.

—¿Vivian y Tom estarán presentes?

—No, no confío en ellos y no los quiero cerca.

Si Edward era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco confiaba en Vivian y Tom, si no se atrevían a decirle la verdad a su hija solo para no dañarla, nada le garantizaba que harían lo necesario para hacer feliz a Nicole, solo confiaba en que la desconfianza de Mike y Tyler fuera lo suficiente para mantener siempre un ojo en las niñas.

…

Bella reía al ver a Ian correr de un lado para el otro intentando que los simios lo notaran, de todo el zoológico, eran los animales que más le gustaban, podía pasarse horas simplemente contemplándolos, por esa razón Bella se había quedado con él mientras Rosalie seguía el recorrido junto a Dom, Jack y Will.

—Mira, tía Bella, le gusto al bebé.

—Es que eres un encanto, corazón.

Ian continuó haciendo tonterías e intentando que el monito bebé lo imitara o simplemente no se alejara, después de conseguir su atención.

Era extraño ser de nuevo solo ella e Ian, desde que había nacido Will, Ian se tomó aún más en serio su papel del niño grande en la familia, incluso con Dominique era sobreprotector, era parte de Ian ser sobreprotector con quienes amaba, incluso con ella lo había sido.

Su precioso sobrino era parte fundamental de su vida, le debía tanto, la sacó de ese hoyo profundo en el que se encontraba por la pérdida de Dominique, le permitió ser su segunda madre, sanar su corazón herido, hizo tantas cosas por ella y Edward, por esa razón, no le importaba quedarse en la misma área del zoológico, a pesar de que sabía lo demandante que podía llegar a ser Will cuando se ponía de malas.

Ver a Ian bufar cuando el monito bebé se alejó en busca de su madre la hizo reír, un niño cualquiera gritaría que regresara, Dominique y Jack lo harían, detestando perder la atención, pero Ian por el contrario solo dio media vuelta y regresó hacia Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estoy listo para seguir, ¿dónde está mami?

—Más adelante, quedamos en vernos en el área de comida, así que a ponernos en marcha antes de que Jack y Domimi devoren las papas fritas.

Ian hizo el mismo gesto que Dominique hacía cuando quería demostrar la mala idea que era perder las papas fritas.

Caminaron por los senderos, viendo a los animales, tomándoles fotografías y riendo por algunos, era un buen momento de tía/sobrino, y así se lo hizo saber Ian.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, tía Bella, como cuando yo era bebé.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo, cielo, eres mi bebito especial.

—Lo sé.

Bella besó la regordeta mejilla de Ian y siguieron caminando por los senderos, amaba a todos sus niños de diferentes maneras aunque en la misma cantidad, pero Ian era especial, era el niñito que la hizo comprender que era una buena madre, la fuerza que ella y Edward necesitaron para no rendirse en la búsqueda de Dominique e, inconscientemente, también fue la respuesta cuando se sentían que no merecían a Will.

Ian lo fue todo para ellos en cierto modo y siempre tendría un lugar importante en sus corazones.

Rosalie les esperaba en una de las mesas del pequeño establecimiento, las hamburguesas con papas fritas, nuggets de pollo y soda esperaban por ellos. Bella besó las mejillas de sus niños, limpió lo boca llena de kétchup de Dominique, ayudó a Will a tomar de su soda, le entregó otro nugget de pollo a Jack y le colocó una servilleta a Ian en el cuello para evitar que se ensuciara demasiado, antes de sentarse enfrente de Rosalie que le esperaba a una mesa de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca de sus hijos pero lo adecuadamente alejadas para que ellos tuvieran un poco de independencia al comer.

—¿Intentó meterse a la jaula de los simios? —preguntó Rosalie—, la última vez lo intentó.

—¿Dominique quiso esconder una cacatúa en su chaqueta?, la última vez la cacatúa perdió unas cuantas plumas que ahora adornan el escritorio de Edward.

Ambas se rieron pensando en lo difícil que era tener niños Cullen, Esme no mentía cuando les decía que dos niños Cullen representaban un batallón, tener a cuatro niños Cullen de prácticamente la misma edad, era una completa odisea.

Lo confirmaron cuando Jack pensó que podía sorber un nugget de pollo por la pajilla de su soda si la introducía en su vaso, Ian y Dominique lo imitaron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella iba detrás de Domimi y Will, como cada tarde desde que Tyler se mudara a su nueva casa a tan solo diez minutos de distancia, regresaban de estar en el parque intentando agotar la energía de los dos pequeños. Domimi sostenía la manita regordeta de Will mientras le decía el nombre de las cosas que el pequeño señalaba con su dedito. En esas tardes mientras veía a sus dos pelirrojos tan tranquilos disfrutando de su mutua compañía sabiendo que detrás de ellos su mami los cuidaba como un águila, esos años de amargura, tristeza y una rabia inmensa, se iban desvaneciendo.

No existía Lauren.

No existía separación.

No existía ningún problema que los rodeara.

Todo estaba en su lugar, como siempre debió ser.

—Mami, mami —chilló Dominique deteniéndose y haciendo que Will hiciera lo mismo—, mira qué bonitas flores, ¿puedo tenedlas?, ¿puedo?

Bella sonrió y se acercó hasta estar a un paso de distancia de sus dos niños, Will se metió el dedo a la boca mientras veía a su hermana mayor dar saltitos y señalar las flores del jardín.

—No, princesa, esas flores son de alguien más, no podemos simplemente tomarlas, sería grosero, además tú y Ash han plantado rosas en el jardín, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Pero no son tan bonitas como esas, las nuestras se están secando.

—Eso se debe a que no han sido regadas como deberían —respondió Bella tomando la mano de sus dos niños e incitándolos a caminar—, si se riegan adecuadamente, les da el sol suficiente y tienen buen abono, tus rosas serán las más bonitas.

—¿De todo el mundo, mami?

—Posiblemente.

—Entonces vayamos a casa.

Dominique se soltó de su mano y corrió las tres casas restantes a la suya, Will la imitó gritando protestas inteligibles ya que se había quedado muy atrás. Apresuró el paso para no alejarse de sus niños que ahora intentaban abrir la llave de la manguera del jardín después de que Dominique lograra vaciar la pequeña regadera sobre el diminuto rosal, sin tener ningún éxito, ambos ojiverdes la miraron esperando a que hiciera correr el agua.

—Eso lo dejaremos para después, ahora ustedes necesitan entrar a casa, lavarse las manos y comer una merienda mientras yo preparo la cena.

—Pero mis rosas, mami.

—Osas, ma, osas

—Las rosas pueden esperar.

—Pero no serán las más bonitas si no tienen agua, tú lo dijiste.

—Dije que florecerán si tienen la cantidad adecuada de agua, no que las ahogues.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Que si las ahogas, se marchitarán.

—No quiero eso, mami.

—Entonces dejemos el agua por hoy, ya mañana podrás volver a regarlas pero esta vez me esperarás y te ayudaré para que lo hagas.

Dominique asintió exagerando un suspiro de resignación el cual fue imitado por Will, causando la risa de Bella, eran tan parecidos.

Los invitó a entrar a la casa, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta por completo, el auto gris de Leah aparcó afuera del garaje.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Apenas unas semanas atrás la había visitado, no era normal que lo hiciera tan seguido, no le molestaba, pero normalmente le avisaba con anticipación.

—Es la tía Leah, mami —habló Dominique señalando el conocido auto.

Bella detuvo a Dominique del hombro evitando que corriera hacia Leah como normalmente lo hacía, y no era porque no confiara en su hermana, sino porque la tensión en sus hombros cuando bajó del auto le indicó que algo no estaba bien.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —exclamó acercándose—, te juro que intenté que ella no se diera cuenta.

—¿De qué hablas, Leah?

No necesitó responder pues otro auto plateado estacionó enseguida, la cabellera rubia hizo que Bella se congelara.

—Lo siento, Bella, juro que hice todo lo posible para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero ha revisado mi teléfono, vio nuestras conversaciones y averiguó todo. Intenté evitarlo, manejé como una loca para llegar aquí antes que ella, pero me ha seguido el paso.

Bella recordó a la Renée que había visitado meses atrás, aquella mujer que aún tenía destellos de vida había desaparecido, ahora con el cabello rubio cenizo, la cara pálida, ojeras marcadas, varios kilos menos y la espalda encorvada, parecía a punto de desvanecerse enfrente de ella.

—Lleva a los niños adentro, Leah, no quiero que estén aquí afuera.

Leah tomó a Dominique y a Will de la mano y se adentró a la casa, los niños fueron sin chistar, conociendo a Leah tan bien como lo hacían, no había duda en que para ellos era alguien de fiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Renée? Creí dejar en claro que no te quería cerca.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Lo que necesitas es dejarme en paz, tengo una vida y tú no entras en ella.

—¿Y Leah sí?

—Es mi hermana.

—Y yo tu madre.

—Lo eres, no lo puedo negar, pero Leah se acercó de corazón, tú, por otro lado, solo lo hiciste porque necesitas el trasplante, si no fuera por eso, no estarías aquí.

—Las cosas no son así, Isabella, realmente me importas.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Porque encontré un donante, ¿Leah no te dijo?

—No, no me dijo nada, pero me alegro por ti y tu familia.

—Tú eres mi familia.

—No lo soy, Renée, me alegro de que encontraras un donante, podrás vivir más tiempo junto a tu familia y a mí dejarme en paz.

—No puedo dejarte ahora que te recuperé.

—No me recuperaste, llegar aquí y querer que te escuche no es recuperarme, es solo ser insistente en una causa perdida. Ahora por favor, vete y no regreses, estoy harta, Renée, tengo una vida plena en la que tú no entras, entiende eso, por favor.

—Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero por favor, escúchame, solo te pido unos minutos, solo déjame explicarte cómo fueron las cosas para mí, por favor.

Bella tenía la negativa en la punta de la lengua, quería gritarle, maldecirla, ordenarle que se marchara y que no volviera, amenazarla con llamar a la policía, pero simplemente no podía, y no se debía a que mágicamente la perdonaba por dejarla siendo una bebé, no era nada de eso, simplemente estaba cansada, harta de su insistencia y si escuchándola terminaría por alejarla completamente, entonces lo haría.

—Habla.

—¿Aquí?

—No creas que te invitaré a tomar el té, no eres bienvenida en mi casa ni en mi familia, solo quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir para que de una buena vez me dejes en paz, así que habla ahora o vete, así de simple.

—Lo siento —respondió bajando la mirada—, siento dejarte a ti y a Charlie, pero tenía miedo, era demasiado joven para ser mamá y ama de casa, no estaba lista para esa responsabilidad.

—Tuviste un hijo dos años después.

—Lo sé, pero las cosas fueron distintas.

—¿Distintas? ¿Acaso te refieres a que tu esposo te contrató una niñera y una chica del servicio para que hicieran las cosas por ti? Si es así, entonces tienes razón, las cosas fueron demasiado distintas.

Renée tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y verse avergonzada, pero ni así se marchó, en su lugar abrió su bolso beige, que colgaba de su huesudo hombro.

—Nunca te perdí la pista, no sabía lo que hacían mis padres, eso te lo juro, pero yo nunca dejé de seguir tus pasos, he sabido dónde has estado cada año de tu vida, tengo fotos de cada parte importante de tu vida, tu primer día en el preescolar, tu primer recital, viaje escolar, tengo miles de fotos tuyas.

Bella observó el gordo álbum de fotografías, estaba viejo y manchado por los años, las fotografías cubiertas por una fina lámina de plástico para conservar la tinta, era un álbum con la mayor parte de su vida dentro.

Ver esas fotografías de su niñez, siendo feliz junto a su padre, teniendo una buena vida pese a no tener a su madre con ella, le recordó a sus dos niños que estaban adentro de la casa con Leah. Recordaba la primera fotografía de Will, con solo unas horas de nacido tan tranquilo y lleno de paz en sus brazos, la había tomado con el teléfono de Edward cuando él no se dio cuenta; recordaba aquella primera noche que tuvieron a Dominique junto a ellos, Edward le había tomado infinidad de fotografías repitiendo después de cada una lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la cámara la amaba, esas fotografías se parecían a las que Charlie guardaba celosamente en el armario, las que Esme tenía enmarcadas por toda su casa, fotografías simples pero con muchísimo significado detrás de ellas, fotos que eran la evidencia de momentos de inmensa alegría, fotografías perfectas.

Por otro lado, recordaba las fotografías y videos que Lauren tenía de las niñas, eran infinidad de fotografías en donde las niñas sonreían, jugaban, eran felices, sin embargo para Bella, esas fotografías no representaban nada, no había recuerdos, no había memorias, no había momentos de intimidad, solo eran imágenes, solo se veía a personas posando para la cámara, sin ningún tipo de emoción; igual que en las fotografías de Renée, podía tener todas las que quisiera, pero seguían siendo fotografías vacías, sin valor ni sentimiento alguno.

—No valen, Renée, una foto la tiene cualquiera, puedes tener todas las fotos posibles pero no sabes lo que pasó en ese momento, no tienes ningún recuerdo conmigo que puedas apreciar en fotos.

—Lo sé.

—Y si lo sabes, entonces, ¿por qué regresas? He sido feliz sin ti, y seguiré siéndolo, nunca te necesité ni lo haré, ahora por favor vete.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes, lo hiciste una vez, solo vuelve a hacerlo y déjame en paz.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su casa, pero la voz de Renée así como su delgada mano sosteniéndola del codo le impidieron alejarse, volviendo a girar se soltó de su agarre.

—Siempre supe lo que ocurrió con Dominique —exclamó desesperada por mantenerla junto a ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sintiéndose realmente furiosa, no tenía ningún derecho de mencionar a su niña.

—Desde el primer reportaje que hicieron sobre el caso, siempre lo supe, siempre estuve al tanto de todo, tenía conocidos en la policía, me mantenía informada, oraba todas las noches para que la recuperaras.

—¿Por qué creerte?

—Porque es la verdad, me equivoqué en miles de cosas, Isabella, desde no llevarte conmigo hasta desaparecer de tu vida, cometí error tras error, pero nunca dejaste de importarme, quería que fueras feliz, me partía el alma saber que estabas sufriendo y que yo no podía hacer nada para ayudar, ni siquiera ser un hombro en el que lloraras.

Bella estaba cansada de su papel de víctima, le diría por última vez que se marchara de su vida, pero antes de pronunciar la primera palabra, realmente le prestó la suficiente atención para notar a la mujer que era Renée, por primera vez vio lo cansado de su cuerpo, su espalda encorvada con la columna marcándosele, la clavícula sobresaliendo del escote de su blusa, el hueso de la cadera marcado en la elegante falda que usaba, era una mujer enferma, cansada, agotada de su vida, por primera vez tomó consciencia de que Renée, la mujer que le dio la vida, estaba muriendo e incluso aunque se realizara el trasplante, corría el riesgo de que su cuerpo no lo aceptara y muriera, había cientos de pros y contras.

—De acuerdo —suspiró sin estar completamente segura de estar haciendo lo correcto—, mañana por la noche, Renée, ahora tengo niños a los que atender y tiempo que pasar con mi esposo, te mandaré la información con Leah.

Renée se marchó después de eso y Bella entró a su casa encontrando a su hermana menor y a sus dos hijos en la cocina devorando galletas que Sue les había mandado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominique sostuvo la mano de Beverly mientras caminaba junto con Nicole y Ashley, era agradable estar las cuatro de nuevo juntas, ahora podían hacer todo lo que antes no, podían correr por el parque, saltar en los charcos e incluso comer helado, aún no entendía por qué Nikki seguía usando una bufanda y abrigo, no hacía frío, su mami había dicho que hacía un muy buen clima antes de que los tíos Mike y Ty llegaran por ella y Will, por eso usaba un vestido de marinerita que combinaba con el short y camisa de marinerito de Will.

Su mami los vestía igual muchas veces, incluso cuando ella usaba su blusa de unicornio, Will usaba la suya de caballos, le gustaba mucho que su hermanito se vistiera igual que ella, los hacía especiales.

—Vamos por acá —habló Nikki mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella.

Dominique siguió caminando tranquilamente, volteando de vez en cuando hacia tras para ver al tío Tyler y Mike que caminaban junto a Will. En ese momento el tío Tyler apuntaba una ardilla causando la risita de Will mientras que el tío Mike se quedó pasos atrás comprando manzanas acarameladas.

Le gustaban las manzanas acarameladas, iba a decirle a sus hermanas pero Nikki seguía caminando sin detenerse, Ashley iba detrás de ella reclamándole que caminaba muy deprisa, Dominique pensó que las ramas de los arbustos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que no las vieran, su mami le había dicho antes de salir que no se escondiera entre los arbustos o podía perderse, y si llegaba a pasar entonces debía dejar de caminar para que de ese modo fuera muy fácil encontrarla.

Dominique se detuvo junto con Bev que le sonreía tranquilamente viendo a su alrededor, estaban rodeadas por enormes arbustos, estaba segura de que no debían estar ahí.

Ashley también lo notó.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó deteniéndose—. ¿Dónde están mis papis?

—Se quedaron atrás comprando manzanas —respondió Dominique—, quiero regresar, no me gusta este lugar.

—Creo que nos perdimos —habló Nicole—, encontremos una salida.

Ashley y Dominique se miraron, las instrucciones de su mami habían sido muy claras, no se tenían que mover o se perderían mucho más, pero Nicole esperaba que le hicieran caso, era su hermana, sin importar lo molesta que a veces podía llegar a ser.

—Ustedes quédense aquí entonces, yo buscaré una salida.

Nicole siguió caminando dejándolas atrás.

—Sigue siendo mayod que nosotras —habló Dominique—, tal vez encuentre ayuda y degresemos a casa más dápido, no me gusta estar peldida.

—A mí tampoco… espéranos, Nikki.

Tomadas de la mano siguieron caminando en línea recta en busca de un adulto que las ayudara a encontrar a Tyler y Mike.

Mientras seguían caminando, Dominique pensó que tal vez encontrarían ayuda si regresaban por el mismo camino en lugar de adentrarse más en los confusos caminos cubiertos por enormes arbustos, árboles y plantas.

…

Tyler estaba seguro de tres cosas en ese momento.

La primera, Will era una preciosidad comiendo caramelo.

La segunda, las niñas no estaban por ningún lado, solo un segundo bastó para que desaparecieran de su vista.

Y tercero, pero no mucho menos importante, Bella estaba a unos tres metros de distancia junto con Rosalie y Leah, y él no tenía la menor idea de cómo le explicaría que Mike había corrido en busca de sus niñas que se habían salido del sendero y no estaban por ningún lado.

Ver el ceño fruncido de Bella al notar las cuatro paletas de caramelo intactas en su mano, le bastó para saber que una lápida tenía su nombre escrito y que Isabella Swan iba a ser la responsable de su dolorosa muerte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, pese al poco tiempo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, saber que piensas es mi mejor paga.**

 **Yo sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, intentare no demorar con la siguiente actualización pero deben de saber que la Universidad me deja sin mucho tiempo libre, pero se que ustedes son unas chicas lindas y pacientes que sabrán esperarme y tener paciencia.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	37. Chapter 36

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

Cuando recibió la llamada de Erick —su antiguo jefe— semanas atrás, en donde le pedía regresar a la editorial, Bella no había estado muy segura de aceptar la propuesta, no podía imaginarse no pasar la tarde con sus hijos; el solo pensar que Esme o Sue o una niñera pasarían parte de la tarde con ellos, hacía que su estómago doliera, que ellos merendaran con otra persona, tomaran su siesta junto a otra persona, perderse tiempo importante con sus hijos, por más corto que este fuera, era difícil de aceptar, pero Edward la había motivado a darle una oportunidad. Dominique estaba en el kindergarten, en unos meses entraría a primer grado y tendría más actividades, Will estaba creciendo rápidamente y podría ser beneficioso para él interactuar con más personas que no fueran solamente la familia, por esa razón había aceptado reunirse con Erick, pero ahora al ver a Tyler explicando cómo las niñas habían desaparecido de su vista en menos de un segundo, se arrepentía de ir a la dichosa reunión.

Conocía a sus niñas, sabía que nunca se alejarían a propósito, Ashley era demasiado precavida, siempre jugando cerca de sus papis, vigilando que no se alejaran de ella ni de Bev; a Dominique le gustaba explorar, era un poco más aventurera, pero lo era solamente cuando Edward estaba cuidándola, trepaba en el pasamanos, se volteaba de cabeza en las barras o saltaba del columpio sabiendo que su papi siempre la sostendría. Sus niñas eran niñas consentidas que amaban sentirse cuidadas, por esa razón no podría entender cómo era que se alejaron sin tener precaución.

Estaba preocupada, pero también molesta, después de asegurarse de que estuvieran seguras, tendrían un severo castigo por no obedecer la primera regla en caso de extravío.

—Te juro que en cuanto vea a esa niña, le daré una buena tunda —protestó Rosalie—. Nicole es la mayor, no debería estar haciendo estas cosas.

—Tal vez Nicole no fue —intervino Leah—, tal vez se perdieron por accidente.

—Me gustaría pensar eso —habló Tyler—, pero Nicole se niega a aceptar la verdad, incluso cuando nos encontramos con Vivian y Tom, ella ni siquiera se despidió de ellos, fue como si quisiera alejarse lo más rápido posible. Mike me dijo que no confiaba pero no quise escucharlo, me cegué a ver la verdad y ahora las niñas no están.

Bella consoló a su amigo, su primer pensamiento cuando le contó lo ocurrido fue querer ahorcarlo, pero después aceptó que incluso ella fue una ciega al creer que era buena idea juntar a las niñas y llevarlas a Ravenna Park.

Los altavoces colocados en lo alto de algunos árboles repitieron la descripción de las niñas y lo importante que era avisar de su paradero si las localizaban.

Bella esperaba que sus niñas estuvieran bien y que Nicole no les hubiera hecho nada malo, confiaría por última vez en ella, esperaba que el cariño hacia sus hermanas fuera mayor que cualquier absurda creencia que tuviera.

…

Ashley estaba un noventa y cinco por ciento segura de que se estaban alejando cada vez más de sus papis en lugar de acercarse, debió pedirle ayuda a la amable señora que preguntó si buscaban a sus papis, no dejar que Nicole le respondiera que estaban bien y las obligara a caminar.

Pensó que debía haberse negado a seguir caminando cuando Beverly comenzó a llorar por estar cansada, no dejar que Nicole la cargara sobre su espalda y siguiera caminado, así como debió protestar cuando Nicole le dijo que cargara a Dominique de igual forma pues se estaba cansando y quedando atrás.

Su hermana pesaba demasiado, sabía lo que pesaba una tonelada porque lo había visto en el colegio, por esa razón sabía que Dominique era tan pesada como mil toneladas, no entendía cómo era que Bella y Edward podían cargarla a ella y a Will con tanta facilidad.

No era nada sencillo, mucho menos lo era caminar por el camino irregular.

—Quiero a mi mami, Ash —murmuró Dominique en su oído.

Ella también la quería, quería ir a casa, cenar junto a sus papis, ver televisión e irse a dormir después de un cuento y un beso de buenas noches, no seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras la hora de la merienda se acercaba, lo sabía, pues su estómago estaba comenzando a rugir, su papi le había dicho que merendarían en casa justo antes de que el sol comenzara a ocultarse, el sol se estaba ocultando y ellas no estaban en casa.

—Ya me cansé, Nikki, creo que es mejor detenernos.

—No, ya casi llegamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya lo verás, no estamos muy lejos de encontrar el camino de regreso.

Ashley la siguió sin saber realmente qué más hacer, hasta que tropezó accidentalmente con una rama sobresalida, cayó sobre sus rodillas y por consiguiente causó que Dominique terminara en el suelo y comenzara a llorar, pues se raspó las manos y rodillas al intentar amortiguar la caída. Recordaba otros tiempos cuando Dominique caía, Lauren la levantaba, limpiaba sus raspones y la incitaba a olvidar lo ocurrido, lo cual Dominique hacía después de un sermón de que las niñas buenas no lloraban; ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, Dominique había comenzado a llorar sin ninguna intención de detenerse hasta que Bella fuera por ella y la llenara de besos y mimos, como normalmente ocurría.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonta?! —protestó Nicole acercándose a ayudarla a levantarse—. Ahora tardaremos más en irnos.

Ashley jadeó y de un manotazo alejó a Nicole, esas palabras, esas simples palabras la habían transportado a todas las veces que Lauren le gritó por atrasar las mudanzas, solo Lauren se refería a ella como tonta, y si Nicole ahora también lo decía, eso solo quería decir que…

Sostuvo a Dominique cerca de su pecho a pesar de su llanto y protesta, cuando Dominique estaba de malas solo quería a Bella o a Edward, a nadie más.

—Tú no quieres encontrar a nuestros papis, quieres que vayamos contigo y nos alejemos, nos quieres llevar contigo como lo hizo Lauren.

—Cállate y camina.

—No, y deja a Beverly, ella tampoco irá contigo.

—Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que permanecer juntas hasta que mamá regrese.

—Lauren no va a regresar y tampoco es nuestra madre, entiéndelo, Nikki, nosotras estamos ahora con nuestra mami y nuestros papis, tú también lo estás.

—Solo lo dices porque te lavaron el cerebro, ellos no nos quieren, entiéndelo, Ashley, nos mantuvieron alejadas, nos prohibieron vernos, ellos son los malos, nos quieren alejar.

—No es así.

—Sí lo es.

—No lo es, tú eres la que te mantuviste alejada, tus papis son los malos, los nuestros no.

El continuo llanto de Dominique causó que Beverly también comenzara a llorar y patalear en la espalda de Nicole, provocando aún más el enojo de esta, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Ashley pudo intervenir e intentar calmar a sus hermanas pero en su lugar comenzó a llorar, pensando que tal vez de ese modo llamarían la atención de un guardia y las llevaría con sus papis.

Debía intentarlo, era la única forma de alejarse de Nicole, debió negarse a ver a su hermana mayor nuevamente, pero la quería y por esa razón le había dado una oportunidad, sin embargo ya no más, nunca más lo haría, desde ese momento Nicole ya no era su hermana.

…

Solo dos horas habían pasado desde que las niñas desaparecieron, Vivian y Tom habían llegado al parque junto con Edward, Tom estaba furioso, despotricando contra todos e insultando a Mike y Tyler por no cuidar bien de las niñas.

—No te confundas, Tom —le interrumpió Edward—, aquí la única sospechosa y culpable de la desaparición de las niñas sería Nicole, fuimos unos crédulos por confiar en que ella no intentaría algo como esto.

—Están acusando a mi niña sin ninguna prueba —contraatacó Tom furioso—, no conoces a Nicole, no sabes cómo es ella, ama a sus hermanas y daría todo por ellas.

—Siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo con ella, después de todo _tu niña_ es la única que se parece a esa loca y predica todo lo que ella decía, aunque es normal puesto que Lauren es su madre.

—Ella no es…

—Sí lo es, ustedes nunca se lo negaron a Nicole, ¿por qué debería tener alguna consideración si está igual de loca que Lauren?

—No te permito que te dirijas de esa forma a…

—Me puedo dirigir como se me dé la gana y de una vez te advierto que si tuvo algo que ver en todo esto, si realmente planeó escapar con las niñas, tu mocosa irá directo al tutelar, no la quiero cerca de mis hijas.

—Las niñas pudieron irse con ella —intervino Vivian—, aceptar irse, no puedes borrar el recuerdo de Lauren, tal vez nunca lo hicieron y el regreso de Nicole solo les hizo ver la realidad, ellas no los quieren a ustedes como sus padres.

—¿Crees que son iguales a Nicole? —se burló Edward—. ¿Crees que es fingida la emoción que mi hija muestra cada vez que llego del trabajo? ¿Crees que no es verdad que por la noche se escabulle a nuestra cama solo para poder dormir abrazada a nosotros? ¿Crees que son falsas las veces que nos dice que nos ama? Yo no lo creo, y eso es lo que te duele, Vivian, saber que nuestras niñas sí olvidaron a Lauren y la tuya no, que aceptaron que nosotros éramos su verdadera familia, en cambio Nicole ni siquiera puede dirigirte la palabra.

En el pasado nunca se hubiera dirigido de esa manera a Vivian, pero en ese momento, la mujer que había conocido ya no existía, ahora estaba esa mujer destrozada que quería hacer sufrir a los otros solo porque ella lo hacía, una mujer que nunca había perdido la fe en tener a su hija de vuelta, ahora solo destilaba veneno y amargura, sin embargo no se lo iba a permitir, conocía a las niñas, y sabía con certeza que nunca se marcharían ante la oportunidad de regresar con Lauren.

…

Dominique lloraba aún sentada sobre la tierra, pidiendo a su mami, a su papi y a su peluche; Beverly comenzó a tallarse los ojos por el cansancio, también lloraba pidiendo su manta y a su conejito con el que siempre dormía; Ashley estaba de brazos cruzados sentada sobre un tronco mientras sollozaba y se negaba a hacer lo que Nicole le ordenaba.

Nicole estaba a punto del colapso, sus hermanas nunca le habían desobedecido, en casa junto a su madre, sus hermanas sabían que no podían ser malas, debían seguir las reglas, hacer siempre caso a lo que se les decía y no hacer rabietas, al menos no como las que tenían en ese momento.

—¡Dejen de llorar ya! —protestó dejándose caer al suelo junto a Dominique.

Ninguna le escuchó y reconoció que no podía hacerlas sufrir, no le gustaba escucharlas llorar, nunca habían llorado de esa manera, tan desconsoladamente, le dieron ganas de llorar a ella también, debía regresar a casa para que todo estuviera bien de nuevo.

Poniéndose de pie, levantó a Dominique a pesar de sus protestas, se acomodó a Beverly en los brazos y jaló a Ashley para que se pusiera de pie.

—Camina, y deja de llorar.

Continuó caminando, escuchando a Dominique seguir llorando y a Ashley siguiéndola sin ninguna intención de ayudarla.

…

Leah se marchó después de que Renée le llamara cuatro veces seguidas, pero negándose a decirle su paradero y lo que hacía en ese momento, decidió marcharse, no sin antes abrazar a Bella y prometer que llamaría por la noche para saber sobre las niñas, no dudaba que aparecerían ese mismo día.

Edward permaneció junto a Bella todo el tiempo, igual que Rosalie que mantenía a Emmett, Esme y Carlisle informados de todo, también le había comunicado lo sucedido a Charlie, quien no escuchó razones y le dijo que llegaría en unas horas.

Los guardabosques y oficiales patrullaban la zona, el parque estaba rodeado de policías en las entradas y salidas, revisando a todo aquel que se disponía a marchar y/o entrar.

El teléfono de Edward sonó, besó los labios de Bella castamente y se alejó dejándola junto a Rosalie que se mantenía a su lado, mirando con desconfianza a Vivian y Tom que cuchicheaban entre ellos, Bella no tenía la fuerza para encontrar culpables, lo único que quería era tomar a sus dos hijos y llevarlos a casa.

Uno de los oficiales caminaba con Dominique y Beverly en brazos, escondiendo sus rostros en la curvatura de su cuello, mientras que Ashley caminaba junto a él sosteniéndose del dobladillo de su camisa, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por su llanto, pasos atrás venía Nicole con otro oficial, con quien mantenía una conversación que nadie podía escuchar.

Ashley fue la primera en verlos, soltó la camisa del oficial y corrió al encuentro de Mike y Tyler, abrazándolos y sollozando, hablando con palabras ininteligibles que Mike intentaba calmar, mientras le aseguraba que ya estaba a salvo e irían a casa, Tyler se acercó al oficial para sostener a Beverly que inmediatamente aceptó los brazos de su papi, alegrándose de verlo después de tanto tiempo y llenando su rostro de besos.

Dominique se removió en los brazos del oficial al notar a Bella acercarse, gritó por ella estirando sus manitas y sollozando, pidiéndole perdón por no obedecer las reglas y diciéndole el miedo que tuvo de no volver a verlos nunca más, también besó a Will en la mejilla antes de regresar su atención a Bella.

Todos estaban tan entretenidos con las niñas, asegurándose de que se encontraban bien, comprobando que los raspones que tenían se curarían fácilmente, besando sus regordetas mejillas, que la maldición de Rosalie hizo que Bella volteara a ver lo que pasaba.

Nicole estaba de brazos cruzados aún junto al oficial mientras que Vivan y Tom intentaban explicar lo que pasaba, no era nada sencillo con ellos, Nicole se negaba a irse a casa, y los oficiales no podían entregarles a Nicole si esta se negaba, además de que aún existía cierto asunto, todos los presentes habían culpado a Nicole hasta cierto punto, ahora era momento de comprobarlo.

—¿Planeaste llevártelas? —preguntó Rosalie, no pudiendo contenerse a pesar de que el oficial le pidió que guardara silencio—. Es muy simple, Nicole, ¿tenías planeado hacerlo?

—No presiones a mi hija, Rosalie —intervino Vivian.

—No es presión, solo una pregunta, si no quiere contestarme, está bien, lo hará después.

—No me amenaces.

—No es una amenaza, solo es… curiosidad, es mi sobrina quien estuvo perdida.

—No lo planeé —suspiró Nicole cruzada de brazos—, fue espontáneo. Mike y Tyler se distrajeron y era el momento perfecto, Mike siempre estaba sobre nosotras, por eso cuando fue a comprar las manzanas acarameladas fue el momento perfecto, aunque nunca pensé que terminaríamos más perdidas.

Una cosa era pensar que lo había hecho con intención y una muy distinta escuchar de su propia boca aceptar que planeaba irse con las niñas, sin importar que lo hubiera planeado o no, su intención era alejarse sin importar nada más.

—Pues resultó ser igual que Lauren, de tal madre, tal hija, no lo dudé ni un segundo.

Bella podía calificar a Rosalie como alguien tranquila y amorosa, capaz de dar la vida por sus hijos y sobrinos, en quien se podía confiar plenamente, ponía las manos al fuego por ella sin dudarlo, y aunque estaba realmente sorprendida al notar la furia en su mirada, sabía que podía dejar que Rosalie se hiciera cargo de la situación mientras que ella intentaba desaparecer la tristeza del rostro de Dominique al mismo tiempo que controlaba a Will, quien quería llenar de besos el rostro de su hermana.

—No puedes...

—Puedo y lo estoy haciendo —le interrumpió con firmeza, sin ninguna intención de dejarla hablar—, da gracias a Dios que no levantaremos cargos, porque te aseguro que Charlie estará encantado de arrastrarte al calabozo a ti y a tu marido y llevarse a la mocosa a algún tutelar de menores que es donde debe estar.

—Solo es una niña confundida, quería a sus hermanas con ella, nunca quiso hacerles daños.

—Quiso hacerlo —intervino Edward apareciendo con Charlie, Carlisle y su abogado detrás de él—, no hay ninguna duda de eso, el plan de Nicole era llevárselas lejos de aquí, es igual que Lauren.

—No te permito que hables así de mi hija, Edward —protestó Tom—, no la conoces, no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarla.

—Tú tampoco la conoces realmente, y no la juzgo, no lo haré porque no vale la pena, lo único que vale la pena es decirte que es la última vez que Nicole está cerca de mi hija.

El jadeo colectivo de todos hizo que las niñas sollozaran más bajo y vieran a Edward que ahora tenía un dosier que el abogado le había entregado.

»No la enviaré a ningún tutelar de menores, después de todo es una niña que por culpa de ustedes sigue confundida, pero es la última vez que Nicole ve a Dominique o está cerca de ella, no puedo hablar por los demás pero sí por mi familia y hasta que esté seguro que Nicole ha recibido la debida terapia y conoce la verdad, no podrá acercarse a Dominique ni a ningún miembro de mi familia.

—Estás siendo inhumano.

—Puede que lo sea, pero nunca pondré en riesgo a mi hija otra vez. Fue una estupidez hacerlo en esta ocasión, pero no volveré a cometer la misma equivocación. Mi abogado se ha contactado con Kate y me ha entregado los avances de la terapia de Nicole, dejaron de llevarla solo porque ella se negó, si pudo convencerlos de no ir más, entonces tampoco los quiero cerca de mi familia, mi abogado les hará llegar la orden de restricción, en unos días… Vámonos, Bella.

Bella estaba en shock, ni siquiera había pensado en qué haría después de recuperar a las niñas, pero como siempre, Edward iba un paso más adelante preocupándose por su familia.

—Están cometiendo una tontería, Bella… —habló Vivian—, no pueden alejarnos, somos amigos, lo hemos sido durante todo este tiempo.

Bella dejó que Edward tomara a Dominique en brazos, quien por acto reflejo enredó sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura, su niña aún sollozaba y temblaba. Ella tomó a Will en brazos y negó, ni siquiera le respondería, tenía dos hijos a los que cuidar, no iba a anteponer las necesidades de Nicole a las de Dominique, Edward había dicho en voz alta lo que la mayoría pensaba, terminaban con Nicole y hasta que no recibiera la ayuda necesaria la querían lo más lejos posible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominique durmió con ellos por las siguientes dos semanas, negándose a estar sola, ni siquiera quería salir de casa, se negó a ir al parque, a jugar en el patio trasero con Ian y Jack; dejarla en el kínder era un completo caos, lloraba para que Bella no la dejara, y aun cuando salía feliz por un buen día, al día siguiente era el mismo caos. Pasaba los días pegada a la falda de Bella sin ninguna intención de alejarse más de lo necesario.

Pero esa inseguridad fue quedando en el olvido al paso de los días, para la tercera semana, Dominique era la misma niña alegre y carismática de siempre, sin nada que la detuviera para correr libremente en el parque, perseguir a sus primos y hermano en el jardín, ni abrir la puerta cuando Ashley y Beverly iban de visita.

Por esa razón, y a pesar de no estar del todo segura, Bella le pidió a Leah que le comunicara a Renée que la quería ver. Charlie se llevó a Dominique y Will a Forks a pasar un fin de semana. Dominique besó su mejilla prometiendo portarse bien y no convencer a Sue de que le diera más galletas de las permitidas, Will hizo la misma promesa que Dominique, aunque Bella y Edward sabían con certeza que sería incumplida en el primer minuto que entraran a casa de Charlie.

Bella se arregló lo más sencillo que pudo, citó a Renée en un restaurante del centro, nada elegante ni sofisticado, pero lo suficiente para contar con reservados privados que le aseguraban que nadie escucharía la conversación que tendría con ella, sea cual fuera.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó Edward terminando de ponerse el abrigo.

—Lista, estoy nerviosa.

—Podemos cancelar si eso es lo que quieres.

—Lo que quiero es que se vaya de mi vida de una vez por todas, y si soportar una cena es lo que debo hacer, entonces lo haré.

—Bien, pero para que esta velada tome una mejor motivación, le tengo una proposición, señora Cullen.

Bella se rio cuando Edward la sostuvo de la cintura y pegó contra su pecho, antes de bajar su rostro y capturar sus labios en un suave beso, de esos que se daban cuando los niños estaban dormidos y no podían interrumpirlos.

—Creo que me agradará mucho esa proposición, señor Cullen.

—Lo hará, te lo aseguro —respondió antes de besarla nuevamente.

Salieron con la promesa de endulzar la velada después de la cena con Renée y de aprovechar que por una noche eran tan solo ellos, sin ninguna posibilidad de interrupción.

Renée les esperaba en uno de los reservados privados, lejos de las demás mesas y/o cualquier otro curioso que pudiera escuchar su conversación, junto a ella un hombre mayor que Bella reconoció como su esposo, el hombre con quien se casó poco después de que se marchara.

Sabía que fue buena idea llevar a Edward con ella, aunque ciertamente Charlie hubiera sido un golpe mucho más duro; su amado padre, quien a diferencia del hombre que bebía vino como si no hubiera un mañana, seguía viéndose muy bien, Sue no se cansaba de repetirlo cada vez que la visitaba.

—Hola, Renée.

—Sí viniste, Bella —dijo a modo de saludo poniéndose de pie.

—Te dije que vendría, fui yo quien eligió verte, Renée.

—Por un momento pensé que me dejarías plantada y no te hubiera culpado —aseguró siendo interrumpida por el carraspeo incómodo del hombre junto a ella—. Isabella, él es mi esposo, Phil.

—Gusto en conocerte, Isabella —saludó sin intención de ponerse de pie.

—Hola.

Bella no mostró ningún signo de amabilidad, era claro para todos que a Phil no le agradaba y no le interesaba agradarle, era un hombre que no pensaba volver a ver en su vida después de esa noche.

Edward le retiró la silla y se sentó junto a ella, el camarero les ofreció una copa de vino, ambos aceptaron.

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, solo siendo roto por el murmullo de los comensales junto a ellos que los ignoraban por completo.

—Querías hablar… —comenzó Bella cansada de la situación.

—Sí… Isabella, yo… lo siento.

—Ya me dijiste eso, Renée.

—No, Isabella, realmente lo siento, nunca estuvo en mis planes alejarme y no verte de nuevo, pero las cosas se… complicaron.

—Está bien.

—No lo está, debí mandarte cartas, intentar verte, debí…

—Pero no lo hiciste, Renée —le interrumpió—. Entiendo que sientas que necesitas enmendar tus errores, intentar arreglar las cosas conmigo pero es imposible, tú tienes tu familia y yo la mía; yo no entro en la tuya ni tú en la mía. ¿Por qué no regresamos a como todo era antes?, tú eras feliz y yo también, y nos dejamos de esto.

—No puedo dejarte ahora, Bella, en unas semanas me harán la operación y no sé si saldré viva, tendré una difícil recuperación, no te pido que me visites ni me llames mamá, pero necesito que estés ahí, eres mi hija, a pesar de todo lo eres.

—Renée, yo…

—Sé que crees que te busqué por el trasplante, pero no fue así. Acepto que fuiste una posibilidad, pero… realmente nunca pensé en pedírtelo. Tal vez no me creas, pero es la verdad, no tenía el derecho a pedirte algo así. Mi único propósito de buscarte fue acercarme a ti, existe esta posibilidad de que muera y no me puedo ir de este mundo sin saber que pude estar cerca de ti, sentarme a la mesa contigo, pasar una cena, invitarte una copa de vino y… simplemente verte, saber que estás bien, que eres esta mujer fuerte y que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

—No puedo creerte.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero al menos sé que te estoy diciendo la verdad, realmente te quiero y si pudiera cambiar algo en mi vida sería haberte llevado conmigo esa noche, ahora sé eso. En ese momento era una chiquilla mimada que no quería la vida que me había conseguido, y para remediar mis errores me casé con quien se esperaba que lo hiciera. —Miró hacia el hombre que estaba completamente ebrio, ni siquiera era consciente de las palabras que se decían—. Nunca quise hacerte daño y lo siento, es lo único que puedo decirte, siento haberte dejado, siento que solo te causara dolores de cabeza desde que aparecí en tu vida, siento no haber sido la madre que necesitabas y espero que aún exista la posibilidad de que al menos sientas un odio hacia mí, no esta indiferencia que cala más que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella se quedó en silencio, observando el rostro de Renée, era cierto, no podía odiarla, para el odio debió existir un cariño previo, pero nunca sintió eso por ella. La vida de Renée le era indiferente, siempre lo fue, incluso las fotos que los padres de Renée mandaban, nunca le interesaron lo suficiente como para sentir algún tipo de sentimiento por ellos, ahora quería a Leah, pero antes nunca se imaginó algo así.

Sintió como Edward entrelazaba su mano con la suya, desvió su vista de Renée para ver los ojos verdes que la miraban con comprensión, los mismos ojos verdes que tenían sus hijos, los mismos que la habían hipnotizado en esa primera cita.

La mesera se acercó preguntando si estaban listos para ordenar.

—Sí, lo estamos.

Renée no pertenecía a su vida, tampoco Phil, ni Emily ni Jared, pero podía darle una cena a Renée, una cena antes de que ella se marchara a operarse y dejara de buscarla, una cena de despedida.

Cenaron amenamente sin ninguna conversación, y al terminar la cena, Renée le agradeció y después de dejar su parte de la cuenta se marchó junto con Phil, que estaba completamente borracho.

—¿Te parece ir por un helado de postre? —le preguntó Edward mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudimos comernos un helado sin que Dominique o Will nos lo quitaran?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom y Vivian regresaron a Arizona después de que servicios infantiles se presentara ante ellos dándoles un ultimátum, si no llevaban a Nicole a terapia para tratarla, se la llevarían por descuido de infantes, era una niña inocente que estaba confundida y la negación de Tom y Vivian solo la estaba perjudicando.

Sin embargo, Bella debía aceptar que a Nikki realmente le preocupaban sus hermanas, Ashley había sido muy clara cuando les contó lo sucedido: después de que todas comenzaran a llorar y Nicole no pudiera calmarlas, las había obligado a caminar de regreso, y fue la misma Nicole quien encontró al oficial y le explicó que se habían perdido.

La declaración de Ashley solo ayudó a rectificar la decisión de servicios infantiles, Nicole debía conocer la verdadera historia o no solo Edward sería quien prohibiría ver a Dominique sino que el estado se aseguraría de que Nicole no tuviera ningún contacto con ninguna de las niñas.

Bella esperaba realmente que ayudaran a comprender a Nikki, estaba furiosa con ella por atreverse a pensar en llevarse a Dominique, pero era inocente, una niña inocente y confundida que pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Las cosas estaban en su lugar, pero Bella se maldijo al cantar victoria tan pronto cuando vio a Kate enfrente de su casa. Le debían mucho a Kate, por ella tenían a su hija con ellos, pero así como antes no pasaba una semana sin que hablaran con ella al menos tres veces, ahora la comunicación era casi nula, claro que le enviaban pequeños presentes en fechas importantes, sin embargo ya no tenían la misma comunicación, por esa razón, el verla frente a su casa, hizo que el miedo ante la posibilidad de que Lauren volviera para interferir en sus vidas se hiciera presente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Para mi aun es sábado, así que, aun estoy a tiempo jajajajaj.**

 **Pues Nicole vio la oportunidad y la supo aprovechar pero como vimos, ama a sus hermanas a pesar de todo y prefirió su felicidad, ¿Un gran paso?, ya lo veremos.**

 **¿Les parecido exagerada la actitud de Edward?, a mi en lo personal no, es un padre temeroso de volver a perder a su niñita, ahora que por fin está en casa no va a dejar que nada ni nadie la separe de ellos.**

 **¿Vivian y Tom recapacitarán conforme a Nicole?**

 **Reneé solo quería una oportunidad para hablar y estar cerca de Bella, tal vez no les guste que Bella accediera a cenar con ella, pero para Bella fue lo ultimo que espera saber de Reneé, como bien dijo, no la odia, ni siento ningún rencor hacia ella, pero era un pasado que tanto Reneé como ella debían de dejar atrás, a pesar de que Leah seguirá presente en la vida de Bella, Reneé no formara parte de esta.**

 **¿¡Por qué Kate se ha presentado?**

 **Yanina, como cada sábado te lo digo, eres la mejor, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capitulo y no matarme por mis olvidos *insertar carita de inocente*.**

 **Mis queridas acosadoras, nunca me olvidaría de ustedes, las quiero a pesar de que en ocasiones quieran lincharme jajajaja.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	38. Chapter 37

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

Kate observaba la casa a su alrededor, había cubos en medio de la sala de estar como si el niño que estuviera jugando hubiera encontrado algo más interesante que hacer, había cientos de dibujos pegados en las paredes, incluso algunos ni siquiera estaban terminados, demostrando así lo hiperactiva que llegaba a ser una niña de cinco años que quería comerse al mundo en un solo día.

Había recibido fotografías y cartas por parte de Bella, agradeciéndole el haberle regresado a su hija, compartiendo con ella momentos y logros importantes de la vida de Dominique, deseaba volver a ver con sus propios ojos a la pequeña niña pelirroja, la dulce niñita que le suplicó llevarla con su mami, la misma que acurrucada en un rincón le contó sin ningún problema toda su vida con Lauren. La primera vez que la vio no dudó de que era la hija de los Cullen, tan parecida a Edward, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, incluso la misma barbilla, no había duda de que era una Cullen, pero mientras la escuchaba hablar, al hacer sus muecas e incluso solo con suspirar, era idéntica a Bella.

Sabía que Dominique era feliz en esa casa, la energía infantil que desprendían las paredes se lo decía, era un hogar en donde reinaba el amor y cariño, en donde ambos niños eran inmensamente felices.

Por esa razón estaba en ese lugar, no conocía a nadie más calificado que Edward y Bella, eran los indicados.

—Perdón por el desastre —se disculpó Bella apareciendo con una charola con dos vasos de naranjada—, la casa nunca permanece ordenada con dos niños en ella.

—¿Dónde están ellos?

—Edward se los ha llevado a casa de mis suegros, quería darme un poco de tiempo libre, el trabajo y el cuidar de los niños y la casa me tiene agotada.

—Entiendo completamente, Bella, eres una gran mujer y madre —reconoció, haciéndola ruborizar, el mismo sonrojo que recordaba apareciendo en las mejillas de Dominique cuando le entregaron el unicornio de peluche—, y por eso mismo es que estoy aquí, lo mejor sería que estuviera Edward también presente, pero puedo hablarlo solo contigo.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, Kate.

Kate sonrió, nunca dudó de que Bella estaría dispuesta a escucharla y, conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que las cosas resultarían positivamente.

—Se trata de Lauren.

—Oh.

—Ella seguirá en prisión, su condena ha aumentado por mal comportamiento, agredió a una de sus compañeras de celda y la mandó al hospital, el último informe que me dieron de ella fue que se unió a una pandilla dentro de prisión y que ha comenzado a consumir, no creo que salga en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Sé que tengo que decir que lo siento por ella, pero…

—Nadie espera que sientas lástima por Lauren, está donde debe estar, su destino está en sus manos y si este es pasar el resto de sus días en prisión, así debe ser, aunque…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No solo el destino de Lauren está en sus manos, hay un asunto de suma importancia y es la razón por la cual he venido.

—¿Qué es?

—Lauren está embarazada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Jasper solicitó una visita conyugal, pocos meses después de que recuperaran a las niñas, María consiguió el divorcio e inmediatamente Jasper se casó con Lauren.

—Pero ella está en prisión.

—Ese no es un impedimento para casarse, y tal parece que en su visita conyugal Lauren se ha embarazado.

—Guau.

—La cuestión es que está en su sexto mes, le han hecho una ecografía y el resultado no fue lo que Lauren esperaba.

—¿Hay algo mal con el bebé?

—Lauren consumió durante los primeros meses y los médicos temen que nazca con el síndrome de abstinencia, por el momento la ecografía no ha presentado ninguna anomalía.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Está embarazada de un niño, no una niña.

…

Edward revisaba los papeles, era información que había visto cientos de veces, aún guardaba unos parecidos en una caja arriba del armario de su habitación, alejada de las curiosas manos de sus hijos, eran muy parecidos a los que tenía, pero con una gran diferencia, una enorme diferencia que le causaba escalofríos y un terrible miedo.

No era posible que Bella lo estuviera considerando, ella decía que era lo mismo que ocurría con Ashley y que su reacción era exagerada, pero no se sentía de ese modo, con Ashley fue correcto desde el primer día, en esta ocasión, se sentía incorrecto.

El niño ni siquiera había nacido, aún le quedaban otros tres meses por delante, si es que lograba llegar al noveno mes.

No le deseaba el mal, era un bebé inocente que tuvo la mala fortuna de ser hijo de una mujer demente, pero no por esa razón debían adoptarlo.

 _Adoptarlo_.

La simple palabra le desagradaba y no era por ser prejuicioso, antes del embarazo de Dominique llegó a considerar la adopción, él y Bella habían pensado en adoptar al hijo que no podían tener, pero ahora tenían dos niños maravillosos, si Bella quería tener otro bebé podían intentar tenerlo.

Existían muchos métodos para tener otro hijo, pero que ese hijo fuera justamente el de Lauren… no, simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

—Sería como Ashley —remarcó Bella cruzada de brazos frente a él—, es un niño inocente y lo estás juzgando por cosas que él no cometió.

—No es como Ashley, Bella, Ash es una niña preciosa, un encanto, Tyler te lo ha dicho e incluso yo te lo he dicho, Ashley pertenece a este lugar, siempre lo hizo, ese niño ni siquiera ha nacido, incluso puede que Lauren se niegue a darlo en adopción y tú ya estás ilusionándote con él.

—No es una ilusión, Edward.

—Sí lo es, ¿o acaso habías pensado antes tener otro hijo?, ¿quieres tener otro bebé, Bella?, podemos intentarlo si es lo que quieres.

—Sabes que mis posibilidades de volver a embarazarme son casi nulas, Will fue un milagro.

—¿Entonces es por eso que quieres a ese bebé?

—¡No!

—Pues eso parece, Bella.

—No es así, Edward, no es porque no pueda volver a embarazarme o porque quiera tener más hijos, es porque dentro de mí siento que es lo correcto. Kate ha dicho que Lauren intentó terminar con el embarazo en cuanto supo que se trataba de un niño y no una niña, Jasper está de acuerdo en deshacerse del niño, ellos no lo quieren, ¿qué clase de vida le espera?

—No lo sé, solo sé qué clase de vida deseo que tengan mis hijos y ese niño no entra dentro de los planes, ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se lo diríamos a Dominique.

—Dominique lo entendería, estaría encantada con tener otro hermanito, incluso Will lo estaría.

—Eso no lo sabes, Bella.

—Claro que lo sé, porque es lo mismo que pasa con Ashley.

—Deja de comparar a Ashley con ese niño, Bella, Ashley es una hija más para mí, pero ese niño no lo es y nunca… escúchame bien, Bella, nunca lo será.

Poniéndose de pie, arrojó los papeles con las medidas del bebé y la ecografía que Kate había dejado y salió de la casa escuchando a Bella llamarlo, pidiendo que recapacitara y pensara en el niño que en unos meses nacería sin nadie que velara por él.

…

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de tensión, Bella le pedía que entendiera sus motivos, que al menos aceptara reunirse con la trabajadora social que Kate le había presentado y quien llevaba todo el proceso de adopción de los hijos de las reclusas, pero Edward simplemente se negaba a escuchar motivos, no importaba cuántas veces Bella lo intentara, sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

Las cosas tan solo fueron en picada cuando Esme y Sue se presentaron en casa con una larga lista de porqué su idea de adoptar a ese bebé era mala, también recibió la visita de Rosalie, quien también mostró su descontento.

Tyler tampoco se hizo esperar.

—Estás loca, Bella, es imposible que lo estés considerando —exclamó Tyler—. ¿Te imaginas cómo se sentirán las niñas y Will?

—Estarán muy felices.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, estarían felices por un cachorro, no por esto, lo que quieres hacer es egoísta.

—No entiendo por qué lo sería, es exactamente lo mismo que tú hiciste.

—¡No se parece en nada!, la situación es muy distinta, las niñas no se merecen esto, no tienen que pasar por esto. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de la locura que quieres hacer, porque es exactamente eso, ¡una locura!

Bella bufó y colgó el teléfono, estaba tan enojada, mataría a Edward apenas cruzara la puerta, no podía creer que fuera capaz de ir llorando con todos y contarles lo que quería hacer.

Era su vida y su matrimonio el que cambiarían, era su decisión, de nadie más.

Creía que Tyler y Mike estarían de su lado, eran los más cercanos a entender su situación, pero habían tomado la misma actitud retrograda que los demás.

El teléfono sonó de vuelta, vio en el identificador el número de Leah, respondió pensando que tal vez ella no la consideraría una estúpida, e incluso pensando que quizás ni siquiera sabría del asunto, puesto que lo último que sabía era que pasaba sus días en el hospital junto a Renée.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

Frustrada era exactamente la palabra que la describiría en ese momento, ahora que escuchaba la misma cantaleta por parte de su hermana.

Ni siquiera permitiría a Edward dormir con ella esa noche.

Aunque no hizo falta, pues Dominique tuvo pesadillas esa noche y fue Edward quien decidió que podía dormir junto a su hija en su habitación.

El único que no la había llamado para juzgarla era su padre, secretamente guardaba la esperanza de que la apoyara.

Los días sin dirigirse la palabra se convirtieron rápidamente en una semana, sus hijos no eran ningunos tontos, los dos se daban cuenta que sus papis no estaban bien, ambos jugaban con ellos y los mimaban, pero a pesar de que durante esos momentos mantenían a raya su enojo, los niños se daban cuenta del distanciamiento.

—¿Estás enojado con mami? —preguntó Dominique, Bella no estaba espiando a su hija y esposo, simplemente pasaba por ahí después de dejar dormido a Will en su habitación.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Entonces por qué ya no le das besitos?, a mami le gusta que les des besitos, ella siempre sonríe cada vez que lo haces, pero ahora que ya no lo haces, ella no sonríe igual.

—¿No lo hace?

 _¿No lo hacía?_

—No —respondió Dominique suspirando tristemente—, cada vez que te vas por la mañana, mami está triste porque no te despides de ella, yo lo sé, lo veo, papi, veo que está triste. ¿Tú no lo ves?

Bella se alejó evitando escuchar la respuesta de Edward y se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un baño y prepararse para irse a la cama sola, nuevamente; confiaba en que Edward dormiría con Dominique como últimamente lo hacía.

A los niños nunca se les escapaba nada y su hija no era la excepción, ambos habían intentado mantener fuera de sus problemas a sus hijos, pero era claro que percibían que las cosas no estaban bien, no tenía ni idea que solo por no besarse por las mañanas había hecho que Dominique llegara a la conclusión de que las cosas estaban mal.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, su reflejo era exactamente el mismo de siempre, la misma Isabella, se sentía cansada después de un largo día, su cabello esponjado por la humedad, su ropa con algunas manchas que seguramente sus hijos provocaron, era la misma imagen que veía cada noche, pero después de escuchar a Dominique decir que parecía triste, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Se negó a aceptarlo antes, decidida a demostrarle a Edward que podía soportar una discusión con él y que no iba ser quien se rindiera, pero siendo sincera, detestaba estar enojada con él, debían apoyarse, escucharse y comprenderse, no molestarse solo porque no estaban de acuerdo.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo casados, habían pasado por tantas cosas, superado miles más, la simple posibilidad de adoptar al bebé que Lauren había intentado perder golpeándose el estómago no debería ser la causa de su separación, ni mucho menos una razón para preocupar a sus nenes.

Tal vez todos tenían razón y estaba siendo egoísta, egoísta con las niñas, con Will, con su matrimonio, con toda su familia, había pensado en el niño y en su bienestar apenas Kate le dijo lo que pasaba, creyendo que todos lo aceptarían fácilmente, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Bella lo observó a través del espejo, su rostro cansado, sus hombros caídos, su cabello más despeinado de lo normal, podría decirse que él tampoco lo estaba pasando bien.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

Bella lo siguió fuera del baño, Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama para después ponerse de pie y caminar de un lado hacia el otro, pasándose la mano por el cabello, deteniéndose y mirándola para después seguir caminando de un lado hacia el otro.

—Me estás mareando, Edward.

Él ni siquiera la escuchó, siguió andando mientras murmuraba entre dientes, lo hizo por un largo minuto hasta que se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

—Está bien, tendremos al niño si con esto se termina este distanciamiento.

—No, Edward, no podemos hacerlo solo porque estamos molestos, eso no estaría bien.

—No se me ocurre otra forma de arreglar las cosas.

—¿Tal vez escuchando mis motivos?, si después de eso sigues sin querer adoptarlo, entonces lo dejaré por la paz. Es nuestro matrimonio, Edward, nuestra familia, nosotros tenemos que hablar y arreglar los problemas, no contárselo a todos como lo hiciste tú.

—Siento eso, estaba frustrado y quería que lo olvidaras, pensé que tal vez lo lograría si podía hacer que todos te dijeran que no estabas pensando con claridad.

—¿Crees que no estoy pensando con claridad?

—No… sí… no… no lo sé, esto es tan frustrante, no sé cómo te sientes al respecto ni siquiera sé cómo me siento yo al respecto. Quiero decir que no, hacerte entender por qué debemos olvidarnos de Lauren y todo lo que venga de ella, pero por otro lado no puedo hacerlo, pienso en Ashley, ella viene de Lauren y lo único que puedo decir es que esa niñita me ha traído mucha felicidad, es un encanto y cuando la miro jugar con Dominique, comiendo en la mesa, pidiéndome que la ayude con las cintas de los zapatos, no veo ninguna pizca de Lauren en ella y es cuando pienso que ese bebé será igual. Sin embargo después, cuando intento encontrar los contras, no puedo decir ninguno y es cuando me frustro porque no quiero, pero al mismo tiempo quiero.

—Los últimos días me han dicho que estoy demente, pero creo que es a ti a quien le falta un tornillo.

—Bella…

—No, ahora déjame explicarme a mí. Me excedí cuando te mostré la ecografía, pensé que aceptarías inmediatamente sin hacer preguntas y no fue justo, incluso yo tuve mis dudas cuando Kate me contó lo del embarazo, me pareció una cruel ironía que yo no pudiera quedar embarazada por más que lo intentara y Lauren lo consiguiera tan fácil y rápido.

—La crueldad de la vida.

—Tal vez, pero decidí darle una posibilidad a la adopción, tal vez ni siquiera nos la otorguen, es un proceso largo y ni siquiera es cien por ciento seguro, sin embargo quería intentarlo. Después tú simplemente dijiste que no y fue… fue más mi enojo hacia ti por no pensarlo por un minuto, por simplemente descartar la posibilidad de intentar darle una familia a un niño inocente.

—Tienes razón, Bella —suspiró Edward caminando a la cama y dejándose caer en la orilla—, ni siquiera lo pensé, tan solo di mi respuesta automática y lo siento, siento no haberte escuchado y haberle dicho a todos lo que querías hacer, es nuestra familia, nosotros debemos velar por su bien. Tal vez ese niño sea otra alegría para esta casa, lo juzgué cruelmente y después de que Dominique me hiciera ver lo triste que te pones por no recibir mis _besitos_ —comentó burlón causando la risa de Bella—, acepté que si lo juzgaba también lo estaba haciendo con Ashley, y ninguno de los dos se merece vivir bajo la sombra de lo que hizo Lauren.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

—Quiere decir que sería bueno que llamaras a la trabajadora social y averiguaras qué podemos hacer para conseguir al niño, si Lauren decide seguir con el proceso de darlo en adopción, y qué podemos hacer para que no se dé cuenta que nosotros queremos hacerlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se reunieron con la trabajadora social, quien como había dicho Kate, era una mujer que velaba por la vida de los pequeños de las mujeres encarceladas que se negaban a hacerse cargo de ellos, sabía de la historia de los Cullen con Lauren, así como de la cercanía con Ashley, quien sería la media hermana.

Edward utilizó su encanto, el mismo que Will usaba para conseguir más galletas y el que Dominique utilizaba para evitar reprimendas, así fue como la trabajadora social aceptó mantener en el anonimato sus identidades si Lauren seguía con la adopción y ellos fueran aprobados para tenerlo.

La familia no había tomado muy bien la noticia, aún seguían recelosos y pensaban que las niñas no lo tomarían de la mejor manera, pero cuando Edward le comunicó a Ashley que Lauren estaba embarazada y pensaban adoptar al niño, fue la más feliz de todos, celebrando junto con Dominique y Beverly el hecho de tener un hermano.

—¿Tendré dos hermanos menores? —preguntó Dominique frunciendo el ceño.

—Posiblemente sí.

—¿Pero yo seguiré siendo su princesa?

—Siempre serás nuestra princesa, así como Will y el bebé serán nuestros príncipes, mis pequeños amores.

Charlie ni siquiera se inmutó por la noticia, de hecho parecía satisfecho con su decisión.

—Tu padre fue a visitarme a la oficina, me dijo que debía meditar mis decisiones y analizar si verdaderamente eran mías o solo se trataba de enojo, tampoco ayudó que esa misma noche Dominique me hiciera ver lo miserable que era por no poder darte muchos _besitos._

Charlie no solo le daba una buena sacudida cuando se lo merecía, también tenía para hacer entrar en razón a Edward.

El arcoíris después de la tormenta estaba apareciendo y era majestuoso.

…

Bella respondió el teléfono sin mirar antes el identificador mientras le llamaba la atención a Will que estaba aventando los cubos sin importarle que pudiera pegarle al televisor.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bella?

El inconfundible sollozo la dejó congelada, la voz de Dominique proveniente de la alfombra en donde se encontraba recostada preguntando si podía ayudarla con su dibujo y Will todavía aventando los cubos, todo pasó a un segundo plano al escuchar los sollozos del otro lado de la línea.

—Bella, Bella, por favor no me cuelgues.

Dominique la llamó de nuevo pidiéndole ayuda con su dibujo, quería hacer una mariquita y no podía sola.

Bella suspiró, Nicole no podía estar llamando, lo tenía prohibido, Vivian y Tom lo sabían.

—Número equivocado.

—Bella, sé que eres tú, por favor solo déjame hablar con Dominique.

Ver a Dominique que esperaba con impaciencia a que fuera hacia ella y le ayudara con su dibujo, y a Will ahora mordiendo los cubos, le hizo tomar la decisión.

—Lo siento, pero ella no estará disponible hasta nuevo aviso.

—No me cuelgues, Bella.

—Que pases buen día.

Nicole era un tema delicado, Dominique se negaba a hablar de ella con cualquiera, incluso había terminado peleando con Ashley cuando ella le contó que había estado hablando con Nicole por teléfono. Para Dominique era tan claro como el agua, no le hablaría a Nicole hasta que le demostrara que nunca volvería a intentar separarla de sus papis. Por esa razón había colgado la llamada, no le iba a dar el poder a Nicole para perturbar la tranquilidad de su hija.

Sabía que Nicole no la estaba pasando bien, pero también sabía que Dominique tampoco lo hizo y lo superó lentamente con la ayuda de Edward y de ella, Nicole debía aprender a apoyarse en sus padres.

Y solo después de eso, Nicole podría volver a tener contacto con Dominique y Will, y si las cosas iban bien, también con el bebé.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward esperó a que Tom hablara, habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto o sabido de él, aunque su abogado le había contado que intentó contactarse con él en más de una ocasión, pero la última vez que llamó, Tom le había mandado previamente un archivo por parte del terapeuta de Nicole en donde redactaba los avances que estaba teniendo, así como explicando que Nicole conocía la verdad acerca de Lauren, por esa razón aceptó hablar con él por videollamada. Aunque ahora parecía que ninguno podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para romper el incómodo silencio.

—¿Cómo ha estado Dominique? —preguntó Tom después de carraspear y rascarse la nuca—. Nikki ha preguntado mucho por ella.

—Ella está bien y si te soy sincero, Dominique no ha preguntado ni una sola vez por Nicole.

—Lo sé, Ashley se lo ha dicho a Nikki.

El incómodo silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia, ninguno hablaba o hacía contacto visual, tan solo se quedaron callados por los siguientes cinco minutos, ambos atrapados en sus pensamientos sin saber cómo expresar lo que pensaban sin agredir al otro.

—¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo, Tom?

—Ashley le ha contado a Nicole sobre el bebé.

—Y ella quiere estar cerca del bebé

—Bueno… debes entender que sería como su hermano.

—No lo sería, ese bebé sería el hermano de mis dos hijos, incluso de Ashley y Beverly pero no de Nicole. Mi decisión fue firme, Tom, no voy a permitir que Nicole se acerque a mis hijos y eso incluye al bebé.

—Nicole no es un peligro, no importa cuánto lo pienses.

—No quiero palabras, Tom, quiero hechos, y hasta ahora lo único que he visto es a Nicole insultando a mi esposa porque creía que tuve un amorío con Lauren y sus berrinches por no conseguir lo que quería, sin mencionar que mi hija pasó por un gran susto por perderse en el parque por su culpa y que ha estado de acuerdo en no saber nada de ella hasta que se olvide de Lauren.

—Es imposible que se olvide de ella, pasaron tiempo juntas, incluso para Dominique que solo estuvo cuatro años con ella sería imposible olvidarla.

—No tan imposible. ¿Te digo cuántas veces menciona a Lauren al día? ¿O cuántas veces la ha mencionado en el último mes?, ni una sola vez, la única vez que tuvo que pronunciar su nombre fue por la insistencia de Nicole, antes de eso, Lauren ni siquiera era mencionada en la casa, porque para mi hija, la única madre que reconoce y quiere es Bella, como siempre debió ser.

—No puedes creer que eso sea cierto.

—Lo es, nos ha costado trabajo, dolores de cabeza, llantos, gritos, frustración, tristeza e incluso odio, pero lo logramos, así que no vengas con tu mala vibra a querer ensombrecer nuestras vidas porque no vas a poder hacerlo, Tom.

—Esa no es mi intención, no puedo decir lo mismo por ti, Nikki ya se siente lo suficientemente culpable como para que tú y Bella aumenten eso al mantenerla alejada y prohibirle comunicarse con Dominique, a pesar de todo, son hermanas, no puedes alejarlas.

—Yo siempre respeté el hecho de que estaban unidas, pero tú no lo hiciste, desde el primer día alejaste a Nicole sin ninguna contemplación, no les importó, ni a ti ni a Vivian, lo difícil que sería para las niñas no saber nada de su hermana mayor cuando más la necesitaban. Ahora que las cosas están mejorando para nosotros, no esperes que tenga consideración por ti cuando tú no la tuviste en primer lugar.

—¿Entonces todo esto es por venganza?

—No, Tom, es por mantener segura a mi familia, darle paz a Dominique, que viva su vida tan libremente como cualquier niña de cinco años, sin tener que cargar con los lamentos de su hermana mayor cuando ella ya los ha superado.

—Eres cruel.

—Tal vez, pero si para mantener a mi hija y a mi familia segura tengo que ser el villano de la historia, entonces con gusto lo seré.

Cerró la pantalla de la laptop sintiéndose cansado y frustrado con la situación, en dos días era la reunión con la trabajadora social y ahora no solo protegía a Dominique de los problemas emocionales que aún tenía Nicole, ahora también debía proteger a un bebé al que no le daban muchas posibilidades de llegar a los nueve meses.

Eran decisiones difíciles, pero nada era fácil en la vida, y si ser el villano de la historia servía para que Tom y Vivian le dieran la ayuda necesaria a Nicole, entonces lo sería las veces que fueran necesarias, para que Dominique volviera a tener a su hermana mayor y para que Nicole fuera partícipe de la vida del bebé que ya consideraba un miembro más de la familia Cullen.

…

Dominique no entendía por qué sus papis la besaban tanto, no es que se quejara, siempre le gustaba recibir mucho amor de sus papis, pero justo ese día estaban siendo mucho más cariñosos, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su mami la besó, la había besado más de veinte veces —que era hasta el número que sabía contar—, su papi la había alzado en brazos, abrazado y dicho lo mucho que la amaba, que era su princesa y la alegría de sus ojos, todo antes de que tuviera que marcharse a trabajar, no sin antes prometerle que esa tarde irían a comer pizza, por helado, al parque y tal vez la llevarían al cine.

Ahora estaba de pie entre las piernas de su mami mientras le recogía el cabello, Will junto a ella jugaba con su trenecito de juguete, ignorando que su mami estaba tardando tanto en recogerle el cabello porque se detenía de vez en cuando para besarle su mejilla.

—Mami…

—¿Qué ocurre, princesa hermosa?

—¿Hoy es el día de los besitos?

—¿Día de los besitos? Eso no existe, cielo, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Es que hoy me has dado muchos besitos todo el tiempo, papi también lo ha hecho, por eso.

—Bueno, princesa, hoy no es el día de los besitos, pero hoy es un día muy importante.

—¿Muy importante?

—Así es, un día muy importante para nuestra familia.

—¿Más importante que Navidad?

—Mucho más importante que Navidad.

—¿Más importante que tu cumpleaños y el de papi, mami?

—Muchísimo más.

—¿Más importante que mi cumpleaños?

—Tu cumpleaños y el de Will son los días más importantes de mi vida, pero hay otro día que se le acerca.

—¿Qué día es, mami?

—Hoy, mi amor, hace exactamente un año, papi y yo te tuvimos por primera vez en nuestros brazos, hace un año justamente regresaste a casa con nosotros.

Dominique se giró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Un año es mucho tiempo?

—No lo es cuando tienes a tus seres queridos cerca y eres feliz, y desde hace un año, tú, mi pedacito de cielo, hiciste que la vida de papi y la mía fuera mucho más feliz por tenerte con nosotros.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias por su paciencia en esperarme por el capítulo, prometo no volver a tardar taaantoo**

 **Lauren está rmbarembar! ¿Alguien lo vio venir? ¿Creen que todos tienen razón y Bella está siendo egoísta? ¿O tal vez solo es un capricho?**

 **¿Pueden creer que ya ha pasado un año de que Dominique regreso a casa? Como dijo Bella, cuando eres feliz, disfrutas del tiempo y deja de tomar importancia.**

 **Solecito, no andabas tan perdida bajaja**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y ser tan paciente conmigo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, saber lo que ustedes piensan es mi mejor paga.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que tengan bonito dia.**


	39. Chapter 38

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

Bella tenía que reunirse en la editorial con Erik, era de suma importancia para su trabajo, por esa razón Edward salió temprano del trabajo para encargarse de los niños mientras Bella hacía sus cosas y le daba la oportunidad de arreglarse como se debía sin que los niños le llamaran para cada cosa que necesitaran.

Mientras Bella se maquillaba en la habitación, Edward se encargó de entretener a los niños, Will y Dominique se sostenían de las piernas de Edward riendo a carcajadas mientras él caminaba por la sala, ambos felices por tener la completa atención de su papi.

—Estoy retrasada —habló Bella saliendo de la habitación con su abrigo sobre el brazo—, muy retrasada.

—Estás muy linda, mami —comentó Dominique sin soltar su pierna—. ¿Puedes traerme helado cuando regreses?

—Lo haré si papi me dice que te comiste toda la cena —respondió buscando en su bolso—. ¿Dónde mier… miércoles están mis llaves?

—Puedes llevarte mi auto, amor.

—Está bien.

Bella tomó las llaves que Edward le ofrecía, se puso de puntitas y besó sus labios castamente antes de inclinarse y besar a ambos niños que entusiasmados soltaron los tobillos de su papi y besaron repetidas veces la mejilla de su madre.

—Regresaré temprano, espero que Erick no sea una molestia esta noche.

—No lo será, te esperaré con la cena lista y los niños dormidos.

Bella le sonrió antes de besarlo por última vez y salir de la casa.

—Estamos solos nosotros tres, ¿quieren cenar?

—Gar…

—Podemos jugar un poco más pero después iremos a cenar.

—¿Macarrones? —preguntó Dominique—. Me gustan los macarrones y a Will también, es nuestra cena favorita.

—Tal vez, revisaré en la alacena para ver si hay macarrones y queso.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina, Bella tenía todo perfectamente acomodado, así que cuando abrió la puerta de la alacena superior y no encontró ninguna caja de macarrones, supo que esa opción estaba descartada.

—Elo lones, shos lones —protestó Will estirando sus manitas—, licos lones, lones y eso, sho, sho eso.

—No hay macarrones, lo siento, pero puedo prepararles otras cosas.

—Podemos ir a la tienda y comprar más —respondió Dominique luchando por subirse a la silla alta.

—No lo creo, es tarde, lloverá en cualquier momento y la tienda está muy lejos, nos lo arreglaremos con lo que hay en casa.

—Pero queremos macarrones.

—Hoy no, princesa, cenaremos otra cosa que también les gustará.

Edward vio como sus hijos intercambiaron miradas, dieron media vuelta y lo dejaron en la cocina, lo tomó como un buen presagio, sin berrinches por querer macarrones. Mantenerlos bajo control mientras Bella no estuviera sería pan comido.

Tal vez incluso podría tomarse una cerveza después de acostar a los niños.

…

Edward estaba seguro de que a sus hijos los había poseído algún ente maligno que quería volverlo loco, creyó que mientras preparaba la cena, el silencio de sus hijos sería porque estaban entretenidos viendo la televisión o jugando con alguno de sus muchos juguetes, pero cuando fue a revisarlos, ninguno estaba en la sala como había previsto. Fue en su búsqueda, encontró a Dominique en la habitación principal, su ropa tirada junto a la cama mientras ella usaba una blusa de Bella, sus zapatos altos e intentaba abrir el cajón en donde guardaba su maquillaje.

Bella le había contado la nueva obsesión de Dominique de usar su ropa y querer maquillarse, Edward no se imaginó que su hija aprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer lo que no podía con Bella en casa.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su hija, lo cual funcionó demasiado bien, pues Dominique saltó asustada y se giró a verle.

—Hola, papi —le sonrió Dominique lo más inocente que pudo—, pensé que estabas en la cocina.

—¿Y por eso decidiste asaltar el armario de mamá?

—La ropa de mami es linda.

—La tuya también lo es, ahora deja de intentar abrir el cajón del maquillaje de mamá, vamos a ponerte la ropa.

—Pero yo quiero usar la ropa de mami.

—Te queda muy grande.

—Es de mami, claro que me queda grande, papi, por eso es divertido y es mucho más linda, puedo usar sus blusas como vestidos.

—Tú tienes muchos vestidos.

—Pero las blusas de mami son mucho más bonitas para usarlas de vestidos.

—Domim…

El golpe del metal contra el azulejo así como la carcajada de Will le recordó a Edward que uno de sus hijos seguía en algún lugar de la casa, ahora más específicamente en la cocina.

Salió de la habitación en busca de Will rogando porque no se hubiera lastimado, o al menos no hubiera hecho un gran desastre, Dominique iba detrás de él, solo que caminar con zapatos altos la hacía ir mucho más lento.

Edward casi se resbaló al pasar por el baño, los zapatos y calcetas de Will estaban olvidados en la entrada del baño a un lado de un enorme charco de agua, las gotitas de agua guiaban el camino que cruzó Will hacia la planta baja.

—Auch —protestó Dominique al resbalarse por el agua y caer sobre sus pompis.

—¿Estás bien, princesa?

—Sí.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse y la sostuvo en brazos, dejando los zapatos altos de Bella a mitad del pasillo.

Dejó a Dominique en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes decirle que no se moviera del sofá y que tomara algo de su ropa de la cesta de ropa limpia que había sacado de la secadora antes de que Bella se fuera.

Entró a la cocina encontrando a Will con una olla grande sobre su cabeza, unas más pequeñas en sus manos y otras dos en sus pies, se rio sin poder evitarlo y, sacando su teléfono, le tomó una fotografía, se la mostraría a Bella cuando regresara a casa. Le quitó todas las ollas a Will mientras escuchaba a Dominique gritarle desde la sala que necesitaba ayuda.

Regresó a la sala para encontrar a su hija sin la blusa de Bella ni nada debajo, pensó que solo se había quitado el pantalón y la camisa pero ahora que la veía no tenía ni bragas ni calcetas.

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmelos? —preguntó Dominique con sus bragas en la mano dándole una de sus sonrisas inocentes.

Ser padre no era tarea sencilla.

…

Con ambos niños completamente vestidos y secos, Edward mantuvo un ojo en ellos mientras terminaba la cena, no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con otra travesura más de sus hijos, ahora ambos veían la televisión mientras comían una porción de gelatina, algo ligero para no arruinar su apetito.

Terminó de preparar la cena, pollo a la plancha con vegetales para él y Dominique y papilla de zanahoria con trozos de pollo para Will.

Los llamó a cenar y ambos le hicieron caso a la primera llamada, Dominique se sentó en su silla y él puso a Will en la silla alta, luego les entregó sus respectivos platos a sus hambrientos hijos, sintiéndose un ganador por llevarlos a la mesa sin ninguna otra complicación.

El rostro de desagrado de Dominique le dijo que los problemas no estaban ni cerca de terminar.

—Yo quería macarrones.

—Te dije que no había, además a ti te gusta el pollo, siempre te lo comes.

—Pero quiero macarrones, papi.

—Tal vez mañana cenemos macarrones, pero hoy no, ahora pruébalo, te aseguro que te gustará.

Dominique tomó el tenedor y comenzó a picar sus verduras y el pollo, Edward la observó por los siguientes cinco minutos, ella, al igual que Will, no estaba comiendo.

—Vamos, princesa, a ti te gusta el pollo —volvió a intentar picando con su tenedor un trozo de pollo y acercándoselo a la boca—, abre grande.

—¡No quiero!

—Dom...

—¡No!

—Domimi...

—¡No!

—Dominique...

—¡No!

Edward bufó y dejó el tenedor en el plato nuevamente, contempló a su hija que se negaba a probar bocado, lo mismo pasaba con Will al que le divertía más jugar con la comida que probarla, era un completo caos.

¿Quién dijo que hacerse cargo de los niños era sencillo?

Necesitaba a Bella con urgencia, pero le había prometido que cuidaría a los niños sin ningún problema, le dio su palabra a Bella y por más difícil que fuera, tenía que cumplirla.

Por más que quisiera llamarla y acusar a los niños, no podía hacerlo.

Will tomó un poco de papilla con la mano, tontamente pensó que se lo llevaría a la boca, pero en su lugar lo aventó cayendo directamente en el ojo de Edward.

Ambos niños comenzaron a reír histéricamente.

…

Bella entró a casa a las diez de la noche, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, estaba esperando que en cualquier momento Edward apareciera asustándola, cuando eran jóvenes universitarios, asustarla era la especialidad de Edward, cuando se mudaron juntos siguió haciéndolo, no le sorprendería que lo hiciera en este momento.

—¿Edward?

Nadie respondió a su llamado.

Caminó a la sala encontrando a Edward profundamente dormido en la alfombra con Will recostado junto a él, no sabía por qué no tenía los pantalones puestos ni tampoco por qué Dominique usaba su blusa favorita y tenía labial en la boca.

Sonriendo se dirigió al piso de arriba, dejaría dormir un rato más a Edward en compañía de sus hijos mientras ella iba a tomar un relajante baño bien merecido.

Después despertaría a Edward para que le contara la divertida noche que tuvo con los niños para que los tres terminaran durmiendo en la sala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El cumpleaños de Bella llegó más pronto de lo que creían, con sus hijos comportándose como niños y requiriendo toda su atención, el trabajo y el seguimiento del embarazo de Lauren, simplemente habían pasado los días sin que se dieran cuenta.

Bella fue despertada esa mañana, dos horas antes de lo habitual, por Edward, quien con un pastelito de chocolate con una velita y solo usando unos bóxer de corazones le cantó el feliz cumpleaños.

Eran personas adultas, con trabajos estables, una hipoteca que pagar e hijos a los que educar, pero eso no evitaba que en ocasiones actuaran como adolescentes que solo querían disfrutar de un momento romántico.

—Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Qué se siente tener treinta y cinco? —preguntó Edward después de que Bella soplara la velita—. ¿Ya te duelen las articulaciones?

—Mejor que tener treinta y seis, eso es seguro, ¿aún tienes el ungüento para tu dolor de rodilla o necesitas que vaya a la farmacia por más? —se burló antes de que Edward decidiera atacarla con cosquillas.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo ruidosos, el propósito de despertarse más temprano de lo habitual no era precisamente despertar a sus hijos por ser ruidosos.

—¿Quieres un poco de diversión? —preguntó Edward meneando las cejas mientras le subía el camisón—. Aún es temprano y a mis treinta y seis, aún sigo siendo viril y lleno de vitalidad.

—Antes no hablabas tanto, tan solo actuabas.

La risa de Bella se vio sofocada por los labios de Edward.

 **...**

Bella se rio al ver a Edward subir a los niños al auto, tal parecía que para Dominique no había cumpleaños si no había pastel y su mami debía de tener el mejor pastel del mundo mundial, esas habían sido sus palabras exactas, por eso mismo Edward había decidido llevarlos a la pastelería a conseguir dicho pastel, dándole a Bella un tiempo de tranquilidad, antes de que la familia comenzara a llegar a felicitarla y atosigarla.

Bella lo agradecía, amaba a sus hijos, pero tener un momento de paz siempre era bienvenido.

Sin nada más que hacer, se dedicó a ver un programa de chismes, luego recibió la llamada de Leah, quien le deseó un feliz cumpleaños y se disculpó por no ir a visitarla, pero no podía dejar a Renée y a toda su familia.

Bella lo entendía.

Recibió varios mensajes de sus colegas repitiendo el mismo mensaje de felicitación, incluso Charlie la llamó para felicitarla y avisar que se pasaría por ahí en algunas horas, también le advirtió que Sue había estado hablando con Esme así que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Rosalie la llamó, después de una rápida felicitación, Ian y Jack demandaron tener el teléfono y cantarle una rara combinación del _Feliz cumpleaños._

Su cumpleaños estaba siendo realmente bueno.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pensó que se trataba de Ashley y Bev, que también querían darle los buenos deseos, o tal vez era Esme o Sue, avisándole que se dirigían a su casa, Bella realmente hubiera preferido esa llamada que escuchar de nuevo la voz de Nicole a través de la línea telefónica, era la cuarta llamada en el mes, uno pensaría que Vivian intervendría y trataría de convencerla para que dejara de llamar, pero eso no pasaba. Intentaba ser amable, seguía siendo una niña, pero si no estaba entendiendo por las buenas, tendría que ser dura con ella.

Algo difícil, ya que Bella no era precisamente una persona de carácter fuerte y mucho menos con los niños.

—¿Bella?

—No puedes seguir llamando, Nicole, ya te lo he dicho, no te pasaré a Dominique.

—Esta vez no quiero hablar con ella.

—¿Ah, no?

—No… quiero hablar contigo.

—No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, Nicole, pero adelante, soy toda oídos.

—¿Es... es... es verdad que Lauren está embarazada?

Pudo negarlo, quería hacerlo, realmente quería decirle que no a Nicole, pero de nada serviría, tarde o temprano se enteraría, Ashley estaba demasiado emocionada ante la perspectiva de tener otro bebé en la familia.

—Sí, está embarazada.

—¿Intentó lastimarlo?

—Sí, lo hizo, lo último que supe fue que tuvo otra amenaza de aborto, por golpearse "accidentalmente", temen por la salud del niño.

—Mi mamá nunca...

—Lo hizo, Nicole, y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que el niño salga de su vientre, ella no lo quiere, no lo quiere por el simple hecho de ser un niño.

—¡Pero es su hijo!, es nuestro hermano.

—Eso ella no lo ve, pero no voy a discutir contigo los problemas mentales de Lauren.

El ruido del auto estacionando le hizo saber que Edward había regresado con los niños.

»Tengo que cortar.

—No, por favor, necesito respuestas.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo, mis hijos llegaron y necesitan mi atención.

—Pero yo…

—Si necesitas respuestas, pregúntaselas a Vivian o a Tyler, estoy segura de que ellos hablarán contigo.

Bella colgó antes de que Nicole hablara nuevamente, justamente cuando la puerta se abrió y el gritito de Will llamándola se escuchó por toda la casa.

—Tenemos el pastel y un regalo que papi te compró pero no quiere que sepas —canturreó Dominique detrás de Will con una bolsa de regalo en sus manos, si el plan de Edward era sorprenderla, había fallado confiándole esa responsabilidad a su hija, Dominique no podía ocultarle nada a Bella.

Tampoco Ashley ni Bev, incluso Will en su lenguaje de bebé le contaba detalladamente todo a Bella.

Era un don mágico que Bella tenía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward veía la rosa roja con la que su hija jugaba, era una simple rosa, nada especial, de hecho era muy pequeña, una simple rosa pequeña que no tenía nada de especial, y que algún mocoso del colegio se la regalara a Dominique no quería decir absolutamente nada.

—Deja de hacerte telarañas en la cabeza —le dijo Bella detrás de él—, solo fue un regalo de un compañero de Dominique, de hecho ha sido muy dulce, el niño llegó hace unas semanas al colegio y es sumamente tímido, y Dominique ha sido la primera en invitarlo a jugar, lo más seguro es que lo hiciera por agradecimiento, solo fue un gesto inocente entre dos niños.

—No hay nada de inocente, ese mocoso quiere llevarse a mi hija.

—¿Llevarse a tu hija? ¿A dónde? ¿A los columpios? Solo tienen cinco años, Edward.

—Exacto, mi niña tiene solo cinco años, eso dile al mocoso que intenta robármela.

Edward bufó ante la burla de su esposa, no había nada gracioso en la situación, así comenzaban las cosas, primero una rosa, después una cita, después un beso y cuando menos lo pensara su nena se habría marchado de la casa.

Era su nena.

Su bebé.

Su niña.

Ningún mocoso iba a acercarse a ella hasta que tuviera treinta y muchos… corrección, hasta que tuviera cincuenta e incluso confiaba en que Will y el bebé alejaran a todo aquel que osara fijarse en su princesa.

—Dominique, nena, ven por favor.

Edward bufó cuando Dominique se acercó aún con la dichosa rosa entre sus manos, ¿acaso no pensaba soltarla y dejarla en el olvido?

—¿Qué pasa, papi?

—Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es una cosa muy importante y tienes que cumplir tu promesa, es de suma importancia, ¿lo harás?

—Claro que sí, papi.

—Bien… quiero que me prometas que nunca saldrás con ningún niño.

—¿Ni con Ian, ni Jack ni Will?

—Con ellos sí, solamente con ellos.

Dominique frunció el ceño, el mismo ceño fruncido que Edward tenía, el mismo que Will tenía por no poder meterse un nuggets de pollo a la boca.

—Pero… le prometí a Alex que iría a jugar con él al parque, mami prometió llevarme.

—¿Quién es Alex?

—Mi mejor amigo —respondió Dominique como si fuera lo más obvio—, él me dijo que quiere jugar conmigo para siempre, por eso me regaló la rosa.

—Siempre y cuando Will también vaya, creo que está bien.

—¿También tiene que ir a la pizzería?

—¿A la pizzería?

—Sí, Alex me invitó a la pizzería, mi mami y su mami dijeron que estaba bien porque era una cita.

Edward estaba seguro de que mataría a su esposa, ella estaba confabulando con el enemigo.

—Solo es una cita de juegos, Edward, no seas exagerado.

—Mientras no te tome de la mano, creo que…

—¿Por qué nos tomaríamos de las manos, papi?, solo los novios se toman de las manos, así como los abuelitos, los tíos y tú con mami.

—Así es, y tú debes prometerme que no tendrás novio nunca.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca, los novios son monstruos malos.

—Pero tú fuiste novio de mami, mami me contó, ¿eras un monstruo?

La risa de Bella detrás de él solo empeoraba las cosas, las cosas no estaban saliendo como debían.

—Ve a jugar, mi amor, retomaremos esta conversación en dos años más.

—Está bien, papi, aunque no sé qué significa _retomaremos._

Dominique regresó a jugar con su rosa, Will la siguió sin dudarlo.

—¿Así que un monstruo?

—Cállate, Bella, estoy ideando cómo hacer para que Dominique no quiera ir con Alex _._

Escuchó de vuelta la risa de Bella antes de sentir sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentir sus cálidos besos recorriendo de su mejilla a su barbilla.

—Me encantas cuanto estás de celoso… una de las cosas que me volvió loca por ti fue verte celoso, es lo más caliente que existe.

—Bella…

—Shhh, vamos a la cocina, si somos silenciosos y rápidos, los niños no nos descubrirán.

Edward realmente no supo cómo negarse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward vio la fotografía que la trabajadora social le había tomado al niño en la incubadora, era tan pequeño, una miniatura, su pequeña nariz, su boquita, sus ojitos cubiertos por algodones, con agujas en sus delgados bracitos, conectado a monitores y tubos, era un pequeñito que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Hacía apenas unas horas estaba en su oficina, dando los últimos detalles a su presentación, no era la gran cosa, tenía a Dominique con él, la había llevado con él al trabajo solo por el placer de hacerlo, ella había estado dibujando sentada en su silla, habían estado pasando una tarde agradable solo padre e hija hasta que Bella llamó.

— _Lauren se ha puesto de parto —le gritó del otro lado de la línea telefónica—, acaba de llamarme Mackenna, y no saben si el bebé está bien…_

— _Apenas está cumpliendo los ocho meses, es muy pronto y arriesgado._

— _Lo sé, Edward, pero se ha provocado el parto, los médicos temen que el niño no sobreviva, Mackenna no me dijo mucho._

Dejó a Dominique en casa de Esme junto a Will y fue directamente al hospital con Bella, cuando llegó ella estaba ahí hablando con Kate, no sabían mucho acerca de cómo estaba el niño, solo que Lauren estaba realmente grave, tal parecía que el parto se había complicado más de la cuenta, estaba bajo cuidado.

No sabían nada del niño y por lo que Mackenna les decía, no podrían acceder a él, no por ahora al menos.

—No pueden acceder a él —dijo Mackenna, la trabajadora social—, Lauren aún puede retractarse y decidir quedarse con él, son las leyes, tiene solo un mes para retractarse, después de eso el niño será dado en adopción.

—Pero por su culpa el niño está en incubadora —habló Bella cruzada de brazos—, se provocó el parto tirándose de la camilla, pudo matarlo, el bebé está delicado sin saber si sobrevivirá, es un bebito inocente.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos revocarle sus derechos, es ilegal, es muy probable que Lauren decida entregarlo, solo tengan un poco de paciencia.

Edward asintió atrayendo el cuerpo de Bella, necesitaban mantenerse calmados, no podían acercarse al niño aún, pero lo conseguirían, debían tener un poco de fe. En casa, Dominique y Will estaban emocionados por la llegada de un nuevo hermano, Ashley también lo estaba, e incluso Ashley Brown les había llamado pidiendo conocerlo, después de todo era su sobrino y además de Ash, era el único miembro de su familia biológica con el que quería tener contacto.

—Está bien, llámenos en cuanto el tiempo de Lauren terminé y podamos acercarnos al niño.

—Por supuesto, es un gran gesto el que están haciendo, no muchas personas estarían dispuestas a aceptar a un niño de una reclusa y mucho menos de la mujer que les causó tanto daño.

Bella y Edward regresaron a casa después de ver por última vez la fotografía del niñito en la incubadora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Yanina, eres la mejor, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este sábado no abra actualización, me voy en viaje de prácticas por la Uni y no podre actualizar, lo siento.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	40. Chapter 39

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

El cumpleaños número seis de Dominique era el segundo que pasaban juntos, dos cumpleaños que veían a su niñita apagar las velitas del pastel, apreciando como sus mejillas se inflaban y su boca se fruncía mientras soplaba con todas sus fuerzas para apagar todas las velitas, así su deseo se cumplía.

—Deseé tener a mi hermanito aquí con nosotros, ¿crees que se cumpla, mami?

—Posiblemente, pero debes saber que tal vez tarde mucho más tiempo en llegar.

—Lo esperaremos, mami, Will y yo esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario.

Sabía que no sería un largo tiempo, pero apreciaba que lo intentaran.

Esperó todo el mes, escuchando a Dominique bufar por aún no tener a su hermanito, por esa razón, cuando le explicaron que tenían que viajar para buscarlo y traerlo, no protestó cuando la dejó en casa de Rosalie y Emmett.

Ahora, varias horas después, luego de vuelos retrasados y problemas con los asientos que causó que Edward fuera obligado a tomar un vuelo diferente a Nuevo México, Bella observaba al pequeño niño en la incubadora, tan solo tres días para que Lauren perdiera sus derechos sobre él.

Solo otros tres días.

Esos veintisiete días fueron una verdadera tortura, Will preguntaba todas las noches por su "enito", dejaba alguno de sus carritos sobre la cuna del bebé para que él pudiera jugar cuando llegara a casa, Dominique se molestaba por no tenerlo ya en casa, Ashley bufaba al ver que no lo llevaban con ellos y Beverly, bueno, ella estaba atravesando los terribles dos y un nuevo bebé no obtenía su atención por completo.

La llegada del bebé a la casa era esperada por todos.

Incluso Nicole había mandado pequeños obsequios para él bebé.

Era tan esperado, pero él no lo sabía, tan solo sabía que en ese momento estaba solito en la incubadora, sin nadie que le diera un poco de calor.

Solo faltaban tres días para que el niño fuera completamente suyo, el juez había dado la autorización, habían aprobado las pruebas de servicios infantiles, eran aptos para tener al niño.

Lo esperaban en casa, solo era cuestión de que saliera de la incubadora y llevarlo con ellos.

Las máquinas sonando alertaron a Bella de que las cosas iban mal, las enfermeras se acercaron a atender al pequeño, un minuto después el médico apareció.

Solo eran tres días.

No podía perderlo cuando solo faltaban tres días.

Durante esos veintisiete días estuvo en un estado grave, era mucho más pequeño que la mayoría de los bebés nacidos a los ocho meses, era una miniatura que luchaba a cada minuto.

Bella colocó una mano sobre el cristal, no podía tocarlo, ni siquiera entrar a la habitación, Mackenna se lo advirtió, pero necesitaba de alguna forma una conexión con el niño, que supiera que ella estaba ahí para él y que muy pronto Edward también lo estaría.

Sollozó sin poder evitarlo, orando para que no lo perdiera a tan solo tres días de poder llamarlo suyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward apareció en el hospital ocho horas después, un retraso en su vuelo y un problema con su equipaje lo hicieron perder tiempo, pero ahora estaba en el hospital sosteniendo a Bella entre sus brazos mientras escuchaba lo poco que las enfermeras habían compartido con ella.

El niño estaba estable, pero no sabían por cuánto tiempo lo estaría.

Tuvo otro ataque respiratorio una hora después, Edward entendió la histeria de Bella, ver sufrir al pequeño sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo era una tortura.

—Es un bebé, necesita cuidados, atención...

—Lo recibe de las enfermeras, Isabella —respondió Mackenna con una paciencia que lo hacía querer gritar—, está bien cuidado.

—No dudo eso, pero necesita más que las manos de una enfermera que utiliza guantes y desinfectante, necesita el calor de su madre.

—Aún no eres su madre, Isabella.

Las palabras de Mackenna dolieron, pero eran ciertas, aún faltaban dos días, cuatro horas y dos minutos para que Lauren dejara de tener tantos derechos.

El niño se mantuvo en cuidados intensivos, no le daban mucha esperanza de que pasara la semana con vida, era diminuto, su aumento de peso era insignificante, los especialistas pronosticaban una disminución de peso, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir eran muy por debajo del promedio.

Los continuos análisis y chequeos que le realizaban mostraban una mejora mínima, no estaba creciendo como se debía.

Así se los dijo la trabajadora social mientras revisaba el papeleo del pequeño, ni siquiera tenía un nombre, Lauren no le dio ninguno, servicios infantiles tampoco lo hizo, así que era el pequeño niñito fantasma, aparentemente solo en el mundo.

Al ver que no mejoraba, Edward enfrentó a Mackenna para que le contara todo lo que Lauren había hecho y los problemas que conllevaba su diagnóstico.

—Lauren tuvo un tratamiento con corticoesteroides prenatales, para prevenir la falta de crecimiento en los pulmones del niño, pero no dio los resultados que esperábamos. Se le ha diagnosticado con displasia broncopulmonar, por el momento han logrado controlar la inflamación pulmonar, pero deben tener en cuenta que podría sufrir otro ataque en cualquier momento, igual o más agresivo que este, además con la retinopatía que aún no se logra controlar, lo más probable, si es que llega a sobrevivir, es que tenga ceguera.

Edward lo sabía, había pasado las últimas noches en vela investigando cada posible tratamiento que el niño necesitaría en el futuro, los cuidados que necesitaría, ahora entendía aún más el esfuerzo extra que tenían que hacer al tener al niño en casa.

Daba miedo enfrentarse a tantos retos, pero no era alguien que se rendía fácilmente, no lo hizo en los frustrantes meses en donde las pruebas de embarazo daban negativo, tampoco cuando Lauren desapareció, mucho menos cuando Bella y él se separaron, nunca perdió la fe en que tendrían a Dominique en casa muy pronto, con el embarazo de Will siempre supo que Bella lo amaba, no había ninguna duda, cuando su niño nació y no se sintió lo suficiente, Bella le recordó que solo era un obstáculo y lo venció, pudo amar a su hijo sin ninguna restricción, al recuperar a Dominique sabía que los aceptaría y los amaría tanto como ellos la amaban; habían pasado por tantos obstáculos y los vencieron con creces, lo lograron, no existía forma de que esta vez fueran derrotados.

—Lo sé, mi esposa y yo conocemos los riesgos, cada uno de ellos, pero aun así ese niño es nuestro, hace dos días Lauren perdió los derechos sobre el niño, y el juez nos otorgó la autorización de adopción, ese niño es nuestro y no voy a permitir que lo dejen morir.

—Es una decisión muy arriesgada la que estás tomando, Edward —le recordó Mackenna—, si lo adoptan, el niño dejará de tener los servicios médicos que nosotros ofrecemos, ustedes correrán con todos los gastos y eso conlleva el traslado a Seattle, no creo que quieran dejarlo aquí mientras ustedes regresan a casa.

—Lo sé y estamos dispuestos a todo, a lo que no estamos dispuestos es a pasar otro día más lejos de él, es nuestro y tiene que saber que sus padres están con él.

Cinco horas después, Bella sostenía la delgada y pequeña mano de Mason Cullen entre las suyas, mientras Edward sostenía la otra.

Era suyo, por fin era suyo.

Un reto menos en su lista, el siguiente sería llevarlo a Seattle con ellos y orar para que su pequeño dejara el respirador artificial.

Aún existían riesgos, no estaban ni cerca de que Mase se recuperara, pero lo lograrían, por la familia que por tanto tiempo estuvieron esperando.

…

Trasladarlo a Seattle fue incluso más complicado de lo que Edward imaginó, claro que sabía que Mase necesitaba cuidados especiales, también sabía que un viaje por tierra desde Nuevo México hasta Seattle era una tortura para cualquiera, por eso necesitaban trasladarlo en una ambulancia aérea, Bella no podía permanecer en Nuevo México hasta que Mase se recuperara, Dominique y Will la necesitaban, Edward también tenía que regresar a su trabajo.

Pero después de dos semanas —en donde ambos estuvieron viajando de un extremo a otro del país—, y de luchar con su seguro médico para que les proporcionara una ambulancia aérea, por fin Mason se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para ser trasladado.

Aún necesitaba estar conectado al oxígeno, pero creían que estaría bien durante el viaje, aunque las probabilidades aún eran bajas.

A diferencia de lo que se podría creer, Edward adoraba la palabra probabilidad, había existido por tanto tiempo en su vocabulario, para muchos representaba un mal, pero para él y su familia, era una esperanza, una esperanza de que estaban a punto de conseguir su felices para siempre.

Edward fue el encargado de ir con él en la ambulancia, Bella se quedó en Seattle esperándolos con Dominique y Will emocionados ante la idea de tener a su hermano cerca de casa, no era necesario afirmar que ambos estaban molestos por no tenerlo en casa inmediatamente.

Casi seis horas después, varios cambios de pañales y chequeos del nivel de oxígeno, por fin entraban en el Seattle Children´s, en donde Bella les esperaba junto con enfermeras y especialistas.

El estrés del viaje y el miedo a una recaída de Mason, se vieron disipados cuando horas después el especialista les aseguró que Mason no presentaba distrés respiratorio, una preocupación menos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Equilibrar su tiempo entre dos niños, un bebé, el trabajo y el hogar, requería mucho esfuerzo, Edward y Bella se esforzaban al máximo para realizar todas las actividades, desde cuidar de los niños, preparan las comidas, la colada, el trabajo, ir al hospital hasta tener tiempo de intimidad. Sue y Charlie eran una bendición, iban todas las tardes a estar con Mase mientras que ellos pasaban la tarde con Will y Dominique, sus tres niños necesitaban atención y se las darían a pesar de todo.

El resto de la familia aún se negaba a visitar a Mason, era algo difícil de aceptar, Edward y Bella no los juzgaban, les darían el tiempo que fuera necesario para que procesaran el hecho de que Mase era parte de la familia.

Bella nunca se equivocó al pensar que Mason necesitaba el calor humano y amor familiar, aún seguía conectado a las máquinas, pero ahora lograba pasar unos cuantos minutos sin el oxígeno, los médicos decían que sus avances eran un milagro.

Bella sabía que así era, su vida estaba llena de milagros, sus dos hijos mayores lo eran, Mason por supuesto que también lo sería.

Aún tenía recaídas que lo dejaban débil, que le quitaban las fuerzas y los hacía temer por su vida.

Ashley Brown los visitó después de que Mason cumpliera los tres meses de vida, nadie se había puesto a pensar hasta qué grado le afectó a Ashley conocer su pasado y saber los frutos que este había dado. Al verla llorando desconsoladamente del otro lado del cristal de la sala de incubadoras, Bella pudo ver la inmensa agonía que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Una cosa era que su pequeña Ash dejara de ver a Lauren como su madre y aceptara que ninguno de los actos que ella cometió la perjudicaban, pero otra muy distinta era saber que su propia hermana hizo tanto daño, saber que si ella no hubiera sido adoptada tal vez nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado.

…

El cuarto mes llegó haciendo inmensamente feliz a la familia, Mason había dejado de necesitar estar conectado al oxígeno, sus pulmones que en la radiografía aún estaban esponjosos, ahora se encontraban más fuertes, solo necesitaría una ventilación de alto flujo, que ayudaría a disminuir las lesiones que provocó la displasia.

La retinopatía también había logrado cesar, y los resultados demostraron que su ceguera no era realmente significativa, necesitaría lentes con mucho aumento en un futuro cercano, pero no había riesgo de que la ceguera fuera progresiva.

Mason estaba avanzando muy bien y sus hermanos se morían por conocerlo, pues Bella y Edward habían decidido que mostrarles a su hermano tan frágil en la incubadora no era algo para lo que sus niños estuvieran preparados.

Pero ahora Mason estaba mejor y los especialistas creían que sería bueno comenzar con el tratamiento de madre canguro, si Mason estaba reaccionando tan bien a los tratamientos, entonces existía la posibilidad de que su peso aumentara un poco más si sentía el calor de su madre.

Era un pequeño frágil, una miniatura, comparado con Will, Ian y Jack, Mason era una pequeña criaturita, las enfermeras lo colocaron con sumo cuidado entre los pechos de Bella, su débil llanto haciendo eco en la sala les daba la respuesta de que sus pulmones eran más fuertes de lo que creían. Bella sintió el pequeño peso sobre su pecho, los diminutos deditos rozando sus senos, su cabecita apenas descubierta mostrando su falta de cabello, sus piernas engurruñándose, haciendo que el pañal se viera incluso más inmenso de lo que ya de por sí era.

Pero cuando estuvo por fin acomodado, con su mano sosteniéndolo y una manta cubriéndolos a ambos, Mase comenzó a calmarse, no estaba dormido, eso era seguro, pero a diferencia de los ruiditos de molestia que hacía en la incubadora, ahora estaba calmado tan solo disfrutando del calor de su madre y del continuo latido de su corazón.

Ambos se turnaban para hacerlo, dándole cuanto podían a su niñito especial, aún no podía estar tanto tiempo fuera de la incubadora, pero al menos lo hacía.

Mase logró sobrepasar los dos kilos trescientos.

—Creo que es momento.

Ninguna niña conocía a Mason en persona, no parecía correcto llevarlas cuando su salud era realmente grave.

Pero ahora Mase necesitaba la ayuda de cuanta familia pudiera.

Cuando le informaron a Dominique y a Will que los llevarían con Mase ambos saltaron emocionados, por fin conocerían a su hermanito menor.

—Me gusta tener hermanos, papi, así yo soy tu única princesa.

—No importa si es una niña o un niño, tú siempre serás mi amada princesita, nunca debes dudar de eso.

—Lo sé, papi, te amo.

A veces les sorprendía lo bien que Dominique tomaba la idea de convertirse en hermana mayor de nuevo, y que este fuera producto de la bruja, lo era aún más.

Sandy les había explicado que tanto Dominique como todos los niños imitaban acciones y comportamientos, ninguno de sus hijos se negaba al bebé porque no encontraban razón para hacerlo. Tanto Edward como Bella no dejaron de atender las necesidades de ambos, era lo que los padres hacían, darles atención a sus hijos por igual y garantizarles que los amaban por sobre todas las cosas.

Dominique y Will lo entendían a la perfección.

Bella fue quien los llevó al hospital mientras que Edward los esperaba con Mason siendo preparado para recibir a sus hermanos.

Dominique fue la primera en verlo, su carita en shock al ver lo chiquito que aún era en brazos de Edward, era todo un espectáculo, las palabras la habían abandonado.

Will era otra historia.

—¿Po-e alulito?

—Está arrugadito porque es un bebé, tú también estabas arrugadito cuando naciste, con el tiempo ya no lo estará.

—Peo esh eo.

—No es feo, cielo, solo está chiquito.

Con la poca retención de información que tenía a su edad, Will olvidó el asunto de que su hermanito era feo y se centró en intentar verlo entre los brazos de Edward.

Dominique aún seguía sin acercarse del todo.

—¿Mami?

—¿Sí, princesa?

—Eres la mejor mami del mundo entero —respondió saliendo de su estado de quietud y acercándose a abrazarla de las piernas—, tú y papi son los mejores que existen.

—Y tú eres la mejor hija del universo entero.

Dominique pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta y se acercó a Edward que estaba sentado en la silla con Mason recostado sobre su regazo mientras ayudaba a Will a acariciar su mejilla sin lastimarlo.

Ver la interacción de sus dos niños biológicos con Mason era la mejor visión de todas.

Años atrás, estaba frustrada con la vida, no podía tener hijos, quería tanto ser mamá pero el cruel destino no cumplía su mayor anhelo en ese momento, pasó por tanto dolor y sufrimiento, el mismo que la hizo madurar como persona para llevarla justamente a ese momento...

Era madre de tres pequeños niños y otras dos niñitas especiales esperaban por ella para ejercer ese mismo papel.

Le entristecía saber que para Nicole no podía llegar a ser ni lo más parecido a una tía, pero la vida era así, muchas veces difícil, pero obtenías la mayor recompensa de todas.

—El policía tenía razón —murmuró Dominique sosteniendo la manita de Mase.

—¿Qué policía, cariño?

—El que me salvó, mami.

—¿Te salvó?

—Sí, cuando me encontró me dijo que me llevaría con mi mami, y sería muy feliz, más de lo que alguna vez fui, y tenía razón, soy muy feliz, mami, muy feliz porque te tengo a ti, a papi, a Will, a mis abuelitos, a los tíos, a mis hermanitas y ahora también a Mase. Soy muy feliz, mami, el policía tenía razón, tú siempre me amarás y nunca, nunca, nunca me abandonarás.

—Nunca lo haría, mi princesa —le aseguró inclinándose para estar a la altura de Dominique—, tú eres mi bebé, nuestra bebé, tú y tus hermanos son nuestro mayor tesoro.

—Lo sé, mami.

Bella besó la frente de Dominique para después ver a Edward, que tenía la misma sonrisa de bobo que ella tenía en su rostro.

La vida los había jodido durante mucho tiempo, pero al final, le rompieron el trasero y obtuvieron la felicidad que por tanto tiempo estuvieron buscando.

La enfermera apareció para informarles que Mason debía regresar a la incubadora, Dominique y Will estuvieron malhumorados al ver que alejaban a su hermano.

—Mo asa —protestó Will apuntando a Mason que lloraba mientras la enfermera lo acomodaba en la incubadora.

—Muy pronto lo llevaremos a casa, muy pronto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El segundo cumpleaños de Will llegó con muchas sorpresas, Sue y Charlie se casaban y la ventilación continua de Mason fue desconectada, sus pulmones eran capaces de funcionar sin la ayuda del oxígeno, respiraba por sí mismo; sin embargo, los médicos les dijeron que podía desarrollar asma durante su crecimiento, esperaban que este no fuera extremo.

Harían las pruebas cuando fuera necesario, pero por el momento Mase estaba prosperando.

Con su mejoría, Bella y Edward pudieron confiar en que no le pasaría algo malo mientras ellos no estuvieran presentes, ahora pasaban más tiempo en casa, preparando las últimas cosas para la llegada del bebé.

La ropa que Bella había comprado para su uso, iba aumentando, aunque aún era más pequeña de lo normal, pero nada de eso importada ante la posibilidad de tener a Mason en casa en cuestión de semanas.

Ese día en particular, Bella había ido al hospital por la mañana, ayudando con el baño de Mase, vistiéndolo y dándole la fórmula, Will le había acompañado mientras que Dominique estaba en el colegio.

Por la tarde, Edward recogió a Dominique y la llevó a visitar a Mase antes de regresar a casa, donde Bella les esperaba para comer en familia.

Dominique estaba emocionada porque logró ver a Mase con los ojos abiertos, esperaba con ansias poder llamarle a Ash y contarle. Ashley había ido a conocerlo a pesar de las quejas de Tyler.

Y así como Dominique y Will amaron a Mase sin ninguna restricción, lo mismo pasó con Ashley.

Después de la comida, Edward ayudó a Bella a levantar la mesa y poner el lavavajillas a funcionar, mientras realizaban la tarea escuchaba a Bella contarle sobre el baile de primavera al que asistiría Ashley, para el cual le había pedido ayuda con el vestido, cuando lo fueran a comprar aprovecharía para llevar a Dominique por el suyo, ya que su colegio también organizaría un baile.

El teléfono sonó, lo respondió Edward antes de que Dominique y Will aparecieran queriendo responder.

—Hola.

—¿Edward?

Bella le observó desde el otro lado de la cocina, preguntándole quién era.

—¿Qué necesitas, Nicole?

—Solo dame una oportunidad —pidió, era lo que siempre pedía, sin importar cuánto le explicaran por qué no podían hacerlo.

—Te la dimos, Nicole, y Dominique terminó perdida.

—Me equivoqué, ahora lo veo, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, la terapia me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de eso. Les juro que mis intenciones son buenas, solo quiero estar cerca de mi hermana, es lo único que pido.

Edward sopesó las palabras de la adolescente, una persona inmadura diría que no, pero debía pensar en Dominique y, a pesar de todo, Nicole seguía siendo su hermana, aunque seguía desconfiando de ella, podía intentarlo.

—¡Dominique, te llaman por teléfono!

Dominique apareció lista para tomar el aparato, se lo llevó a la diminuta oreja y parloteó su elaborada contestación.

—Casa Cullen, soy Dominique Cullen. ¿Quién es y qué puedo hacer por usted?

Edward debía decirle a Bella que dejara de ver sus extrañas series que habían ocasionado que su hija respondiera el teléfono de esa manera.

El rostro en shock seguido por otro de alegría le hizo saber a Edward que había hecho lo correcto.

Todo en la vida cambiaba y Nicole también podía hacerlo.

Solo debían tener un poco de fe en que lograrían todo lo que se habían propuesto.

Ahora tenían una enorme familia que estaba rodeada de puro amor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ******Tres años después******

Bella esperaba pacientemente a que apareciera, solo habían dos personas además de ella en la fría sala, nunca había pensado que después de tres años estaría en ese lugar, pidiendo verla; Tyler le había dicho que estaba loca, Edward lo había secundado diciéndole que no tenía nada que hablar con Lauren, pero Bella no lo sentía de ese modo.

Necesitaba verla, solo una última vez, tal vez era masoquista pero necesitaba ver a la mujer que cambió su vida por completo en más de un sentido.

La puerta fue abierta por el guardia, que dejó entrar a Lauren vistiendo un overol anaranjado que no le favorecía en nada, era por lo menos una talla más grande, la Lauren que había conocido en el pasado ya no existía, en su lugar estaba una simple mujer que veía a los oficiales y a ella con odio mal disfrazado de fastidio y aburrimiento.

El guardia la acompañó hasta que estuvo sentada en la silla de metal, le asintió a Bella a través del cristal para que tomara el teléfono y pudiera hablar con Lauren.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, había repasado tantas veces las palabras que le diría, las preguntas que le haría, había imaginado mil situaciones, incluso la reacción de Lauren cuando le confesara la verdadera razón de por qué estaba ahí, pero en ese momento su garganta estaba seca y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Cómo está mi niña? —preguntó Lauren recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla, su postura era relajada, como si estuviera en el sofá de su casa, no en prisión con los tobillos esposados y un guardia listo para inmovilizarla si lo consideraba necesario—. Debe ser toda una hermosura, sé que lo es, apenas nació con una mata de cabello rojo supe que sería preciosa, todo un encanto.

—Sí que lo es, si tan solo la vieras por la mañana, su carita sonrojada, sus finos labios rojos deseándonos los buenos días, con ese cabello pelirrojo tan indomable, pero con mis mismos rulos en las puntas —suspiró soñadoramente recordando a su princesa, disfrutó aún más al ver el ceño fruncido de Lauren—. Ambas podemos jugar tu absurdo jueguito, Lauren, aunque claro, tú solo puedes decir cosas que yo ya sé y las cuales han cambiado con el tiempo, no quieras creer que eres parte de la vida de mi hija, hace mucho tiempo dejaste de siquiera importarle.

—Y aun así estás aquí —respondió mordazmente, acercándose al vidrio y aferrándose al teléfono con fuerza—. Sigo siendo parte de sus vidas y siempre lo seré, por eso estás aquí, ni tú puedes olvidarme.

—Es que yo tengo un poco de compasión hacia ti, Lauren —respondió mostrando su mejor cara de inocencia—, sé lo difícil que es estar alejada de tus hijas, de hecho, realmente me duele estar aquí y no junto a mis niñas.

—¿Tus niñas?

—Sí, Lauren, mis tres niñas, Dom, Ash y Bev, unas preciosidades las tres, claro también está Nicole, pero ella tiene a Vivian, para ella solo soy la _tía Bella._

—No eres nada para ellas, Bella, solo un estorbo que les impide estar conmigo.

—¿Estás tan segura?

—Claro que sí, yo soy su madre, yo las llevé en mi vientre por nueve meses, las di a luz, les di amor, yo soy su madre, tú nunca lo serás, no eres suficiente mujer para serlo.

—Te podría creer, pero realmente me cuesta mucho siquiera intentar hacerlo —le aseguró de manera burlona mientras recargaba un codo sobre la mesa y jugaba con un mechón de cabello—. Es bastante difícil creerlo cuando escucho todas las noches cómo me llaman porque quieren su beso de buenas noches. ¿Sabes que Ashley me llama todos los días para contarme cómo estuvo su día después del colegio y de su clase de ballet?, claro, solo cuando no puede visitarme y decírmelo en persona. Hace unas semanas la llevé de compras, tenía un nuevo baile y necesitaba consejos de su madre, se veía tan bonita con su vestido, ¿puedes creer que ya tiene trece?, es toda una señorita, por suerte nos tiene a sus papis y a mí, su mami Bella.

—Tú no eres...

—Me dice mami —sonrió ampliamente—, y a Tyler y a Mike les dice papis, deberías verla, es tan mona cuando se ruboriza, y Beverly, ese pastelito, ella es toda una señorita coqueta, es igualita a Mike, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?

—Cállate...

—Y Nicole, ella es una preciosa adolescente, está cursando el instituto y es un genio en programación, se lleva de maravilla con Vivian, desde el primer momento hicieron un clic instantáneo, era tan natural en ellas como respirar —no le haría daño un poco de mentira—, es como si nunca hubieran estado separadas.

—Cállate...

—Sus hermanos la llevan de acampada regularmente, ella es tan feliz, incluso está pensando en aplicar para una beca en la universidad, Tom está encantado de que esté pensando en seguir sus pasos.

—Dije que te calles, maldita bruja.

—Oh, Lauren —le sonrió negando con la cabeza—, esto apenas comienza, nos quitaste años, y lamento informarte que a diferencia de Tyler y Vivian que son personas a las que les gusta la agresión pero que olvidan fácilmente, yo soy una persona bastante vengativa cuando se meten con mis niñas.

—No me quedaré aquí a escucharte.

Lauren se puso de pie pero el oficial detrás de ella la obligó a sentarse nuevamente y le pegó el teléfono a la oreja.

—Yo decido cuándo se termina, Lauren, han sido muchos años, causaste tanto daño que no mereces ni un poco de compasión.

Bella pudo ver la desesperación en su rostro, estaba furiosa y condenadamente atrapada.

—La débil Bella —respondió Lauren usando su último movimiento, la humillación, intentando burlarse, intentando causarle daño, ya no podía hacerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de poder hacerlo—. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo lloraste cuando dijeron que era una niña, llorabas por todo, por sus latidos, por sus medidas, porque se movía, porque se quedaba quieta, llorabas por cada maldita cosa que la niña hacía, ni siquiera sabía cómo Edward podía aguantarte, eras una verdadera molestia.

Bella aguantó la sonrisa que estaba queriendo salir, Lauren estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera podía controlar lo que salía de su boca.

»Cuando Dominique nació, era hermosa pero lloraba por cada maldita cosa, nada parecía mantenerla feliz, era tan exasperante como tú, era como tener una mini tú en casa, mientras crecía, era tan terca como tú, detestaba obedecerme, era tan… tan…

Lauren guardó silencio al darse cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir.

—Gracias por decirme algo que sé a ciencia cierta. ¿Pero sabes por qué nunca lograste calmarla?, porque no eres su madre, Lauren, nunca lo fuiste, por eso Dominique era tan imposible para ti, nunca te perteneció, ella me buscaba a mí, incluso siendo una bebé.

—Estás loca.

—Tal vez —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, pero al final, soy yo quien tiene a las niñas, no tú, nunca volverás a tenerlas, Lauren. Nos quitaste años de sus vidas, pero aún tenemos muchos más por delante, igual que de cierto niñito de unos tres años…

Bella sonrió al ver el shock en el rostro de Lauren, esa noticia no se la esperaba, Lauren solo entregó al niño en adopción sin importarle lo que pasara con él, nunca pensó que sería ella quien se quedaría con el nene. Le gustaría tener su teléfono para poder fotografiar ese momento para siempre.

»Mi niño está creciendo igual que ellas, sin tener el menor interés en ti.

—¡Es mío! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. Él es mío, es mío y de Jasper, tú no puedes… no puedes… Jaspercito tiene que estar conmigo, yo soy su madre, no tú, Isabella, tú eres una mula que no sirve para ser madre, si no puedes engendrarlos mucho menos educarlos...

—Demasiado tarde, querida. —Bella sonrió lentamente—. Tú no saldrás de aquí en años, no eres apta para cuidar a un niño después de que fumaste durante todo el embarazo e intentaste matarlo. Sabes, fue bastante fácil quedármelo… Imagínate, mi esposo y yo, de pie frente al tribunal pidiendo a un niñito enfermo, hijo de la mujer que se llevó a nuestra niña por tanto años, hermano de una dulce niñita que nos reconoce como su familia y que incluso va de vacaciones con nosotros, créeme, fue bastante fácil conseguir al niño.

—¡Zorra!

—Llámame como se te dé la puta gana, Lauren, pero al final del día, quien tiene al niño y a las niñas soy yo, están conmigo, están en el lugar a donde pertenecen y tú estás aquí, ¡pudriéndote en tu miseria!

Soltó el aire intentando calmarse, lo último que necesitaba era que el oficial terminara la visita.

»Yo solo quería una hija, Lauren, y tú me la quitaste, pero cuando por fin la pude tener entre mis brazos, no solo tenía una niñita preciosa, también tenía tres más. Ahora tengo una familia enorme y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, tú estarás aquí pudriéndote como la cucaracha que eres mientras que yo estaré en casa, con mis hijas, mis hijos y mi esposo.

—Nunca serás feliz, Isabella, ellas me aman a mí, solo a mí.

—Nosotros somos una familia completa, tenemos un futuro brillante por delante, ¿y qué tienes tú, Alice?

—¡No me llames de ese modo!

Bella le ignoró y siguió hablando.

—¿Sabes qué tienes? No tienes nada, estás aquí, encerrada en una celda sin libertad por el resto de tu vida, el peor castigo que puedes recibir es quedarte aquí, sola, muriendo lentamente hasta que los gusanos terminen por comerse tus ojos.

—Perra, eres una puta, Isabella, Dominique es mía y siempre lo será, todas ellas, incluso Jasper Jr. lo es, son míos, nadie me los puede quitar.

—Pero si ya te los quité, Alice —respondió burlona—. Dominique, Ashley y Beverly son mis pequeñas princesitas que me llaman mami; Nikki es tan linda, una nena consentida por sus hermanos y sus padres; y mi pequeño niño, le encanta dormir en mis brazos o en los de Edward, fue un bebé tan tranquilo y… Ashley Brown —Bella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver el rostro incrédulo de Lauren al reconocer el nombre de su hermana menor—, pasa las navidades con nosotros, ella y los Brown son parte de la familia, Ashley se ha mantenido en contacto con Ash, ambas se llevan de maravilla, les encanta compartir el mismo nombre, incluso aseguran que son lo único bueno que ha dejado la familia Miranda.

—Cállate…

—Gracias a ti, mi familia creció, ahora es inmensa, pasamos agradables días juntos.

Lauren gritó insultos que Bella no escuchó ya que había colgado el teléfono, no se detuvo a pesar de que Lauren aún estaba despotricando, peleando contra los oficiales, golpeando el cristal, intentando llamar su atención, pero Bella había terminado con ella.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, terminó con Lauren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella entró a la habitación encontrando a Edward sentado en el sofá con el computador en su regazo —posiblemente enviando algunos correos del trabajo por el que se encontraban en Nuevo México—, Dominique estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de lectura del colegio, mientras que Will y Mase jugaban con los Legos.

—Hola, hola, ya regresé.

Dominique dejó el libro y corrió hacia Bella al igual que Will, Mason lo hizo aunque con mayor lentitud, las secuelas aún eran visibles, intentaban que tuviera las mismas oportunidades que Will y Dominique, pero era en esas ocasiones cuando recordaba lo frágil que seguía siendo su bebé.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, mami? —preguntó Dominique frunciendo el ceño—. Papi dijo que estabas haciendo cosas importantes, pero tú siempre me llevas y esta vez no lo has hecho.

—Y yo ya te expliqué que no podías ir con mamá —habló Edward acercándose y besando castamente los labios de Bella—, ahora ve a buscar tus zapatos en la habitación y ayuda a tus hermanos con los suyos, que tenemos que ir por algo de comer.

Dominique asintió y se llevó a sus hermanos a la habitación que compartían, dejándolos solos.

—No me gusta pensar que estuviste cerca de… ella.

—Lo sé, pero era necesario.

—No me explico por qué lo era.

—No puedo explicarlo, pero lo era, necesitaba terminar con ella, ver con mis propios ojos que por fin se hacía justicia, que nuestros hijos no estaban en ningún peligro, que ella no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de acercarse a ellos… Además necesitaba demostrarle que a pesar de todo, ella nunca pudo quedarse con nuestra niña, con ninguna de ellas.

—Eso lo sabe.

—Ahora lo sé —aceptó presionando sus labios contra los de Edward—, pero antes no, y por esa razón necesitaba visitarla, solo una última vez para dejarle en claro que Dominique es mi bebé, que siempre lo fue y que ella nunca pudo romper el lazo que nos unía.

Edward la besó imposibilitando que siguiera hablando.

No eran necesarias más palabras.

Todo estaba claro ahora, Lauren ya no era importante en sus vidas.

Lo único importante que dominaba sus mentes y corazones era hacer feliz a sus niños, los mismos que protestaron al encontrarlos besándose.

Sus tres niños.

Sus tres bebés.

Los tres completamente diferentes.

Pero completamente suyos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Perdón por el retraso, pero son las últimas semanas del semestre y es un completo caos. Pero ya que me he disculpado con ustedes por mi tardanza, ahora si volvamos a lo verdaderamente importante**

 **Último capítulo!**

 **Lo sé, tal vez deba de dejar de hacer estos anuncios y mejor prepararlas con tiempo.**

 **Esta historia llega a su fin después de más de un año de haberla publicado, creo que es de las historias más complicadas que he hecho, un secuestro no es sencillo de describir, la desesperación de los padres y la agonía de no tener a sus hijas, es reamente serio y complicado, en cada capítulo dejaba un pedacito de mi alma esperando que fuera suficiente para darle el sentimiento tanto de esperanza como de desesperación que nuestros protagonistas pasaron a lo largo de los capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme semana a semana y ser pacientes conmigo por los inconvenientes que me imposibilitaron de publicar.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la revisión del capítulo, por este y por todos los anteriores, así como por toda la ayuda que me das en cada capítulo, eres la mejor, te adoro.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, que como ya les he dicho, son mi mejor paga, adoro leerlas a ustedes y saber que es lo que pensaron del capítulo, intento contestarlos pero a veces el tiempo no me alcanza, pero tengan por seguro que agradezco cada uno de sus reviews.**

 **Nos vemos en el epilogo.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Con respecto a Prioridades, se que estoy atrasada pero el capítulo valdrá la pena la espera, lo prometo, espero tenerlo pronto estoy trabajando arduamente.**


	41. Epílogo

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Cuando los hijos son pequeños, la vida es mucho más fácil, claro que hay complicaciones, berrinches, rabietas, llantos, chantajes, regaños, gritos, risas, abrazos, hay de todo, pero al final del día normalmente los niños se van a la cama a dormir felices y queriendo a sus padres un poco más.

Mientras son pequeños no tienes por qué darles tantas explicaciones, ellos aceptan las palabras que salen de la boca de sus padres, creen que es la verdad absoluta.

Conforme van creciendo, los padres intentan guiarlos para que tomen las decisiones correctas, que se hagan responsables de sus actos y piensen antes de actuar impulsivamente.

Edward realmente creyó que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con sus hijos, claro que tenían problemas e inseguridades, pero la sonrisa de sus niños les garantizaba que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al criarlos y educarlos.

No era fácil tener a tres niños en casa, era mucho menos fácil cuando les sumabas a otras dos nenas que requerían también atención y cuidados, y las cuales se consideraban otras dos hijas.

Edward no solo era padre de Dom, Will y Mase, también lo era de Bev y Ash, daría la vida por los cinco, por esa misma razón cuando Ashley encontró a Mike con otro, no dudó en aceptarla en casa y consolarla hasta que Tyler pudo ir por ella y asegurarle que las cosas mejorarían.

Claro que hubo cientos de problemas, Mike quería a las niñas con él, regresaría a Dakota del Norte con su familia y no estaba dispuesto a perderlas, pero Tyler tampoco lo estaba.

La batalla legal por las niñas duró cerca de ocho meses, peleas y discusiones se hicieron presentes, Edward le aseguró a Tyler que siempre tendría su apoyo y las niñas contarían con un techo sobre sus cabezas, cosa que se reafirmó cuando Kate se presentó con una carta de la penitenciaria en donde se encontraba recluida Lauren.

Desde que Bella la había visitado no supieron más de ella, nunca pensaron que después de tanto tiempo Lauren intentaría contactarse con Ashley, habían pasado siete años, cinco meses y veintiún días desde la última vez que Ashley la había visto.

Le contaron a Ashley sobre la carta, le advirtieron que no la leyera, no necesitaba leer ninguna palabra de lo que Lauren tuviera que decir, posiblemente solo intentaría lastimarla, pero Ashley, que justo pasaba por la rebeldía adolescente, les ignoró y leyó la carta, lo que provocó un llanto interminable.

Bella y Tyler intentaban calmarla sin éxito alguno, Dominique junto a Bella intentaba darle apoyo moral a su hermana, ahora con doce años era un apoyo mayor para su hermana.

Ashley estaba deshecha después de leer la carta, ninguno de los tres se atrevió a leerla, solo querían deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible y volver a tener a su Ashley de regreso, pero Mike fue la excepción.

Mike terminó furioso y abandonó la casa sin ninguna explicación.

El llanto de Mase y Bev les hizo saber que las cosas estaban por ponerse aún peor, cuando Bella llegó a su encuentro, descubrió que Mike había dejado la carta al alcance de los niños y Mase y Bev, de seis y ocho años respectivamente, leían todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Bev aceptó los brazos de Bella, pero Mase fue todo lo contrario, se alejó del toque de Bella y de Edward.

—No eres mi mami, tú no lo eres, mi mamá está en prisión por culpa tuya.

—Mason…

—Me mentiste, tú no eres mi mami, Domi y Will no son mis hermanos, me mentiste, eres una mentirosa.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres, no te quiero, no quiero estar aquí, quiero ir con mi madre.

—Yo soy tu madre, Mason.

—Eso no dice la carta.

—La carta dice muchas cosas pero yo puedo explicártelas, sé que estás confundido, mi niño, pero verás que después de escucharme todo será mucho más claro.

Mason negó y corrió a esconderse en la habitación que compartía con Will.

—Le dije que no la leyera, mami, que dejara eso, pero no me hizo caso —habló Will abrazándola de las piernas—. ¿Lo que dice es verdad?

—Ven, campeón, yo te explicaré lo que necesitas saber. —Edward lo tomó de la mano y lo guio al patio trasero junto con Beverly que ya estaba un poco más calmada.

Bella siguió el camino de Mason, no iba a dejar esa discusión para después, al abrir la puerta de la habitación encontró a Dominique haciéndole compañía, debió verlo subir y acompañarlo inmediatamente, se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor.

—Sal por favor, nena, necesito hablar con Mase.

—Él no quiere hablar contigo, mamá.

—Dominique, por favor haz lo que te pido.

—¡No! —chilló Mason limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara—. Yo la quiero aquí, aquí conmigo, yo no soy tu hijo y no tengo que hacerte caso ni tampoco hablar contigo, quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo.

—Estás siendo muy grosero, Mason, Dominique haz lo que te digo, ¡ahora!

Dominique no se movió, en su lugar abrazó con más fuerzas a Mason, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos hechas puño.

»Ambos se están ganando un serio castigo.

—No me puedes castigar, no eres mi madre, ¡eres una mentirosa!

Bella podía pasar por alto muchas cosas de sus hijos, las travesuras, algunos berrinches, e incluso que se negaran a comer algunos vegetales, era muy paciente con ellos, pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, iba a permitir que le levantaran la voz y le faltaran al respeto. Sabía que la situación era delicada, pero era su madre y ambos debían entender.

Dominique y Mason estaban en serios problemas.

—Sal ahora, Dominique. —Su voz fue firme y sin lugar a réplica.

—Yo…

—Es la última vez que te lo digo, Dominique, sal de la habitación y espérame en la tuya, hablaré contigo después.

Bella se hizo a un lado para que su hija pasara, una vez fuera cerró la puerta detrás de ella quedándose a solas con Mason, quien tenía la nariz arrugada y las manitas hechas puño sobre su regazo, solo le faltaba pasarse las manos por el cabello y sería una copia de los gestos de Edward cuando estaba molesto.

—Mase…

—No quiero escucharte.

—Y yo no quiero que actúes de esta manera, ahora guardarás silencio y me escucharás —sentenció acercándose, cuando estuvo frente a él se hincó para quedar a su altura, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las sostuvo a pesar de que él intentó soltarse—. Lo que dice la carta es cierto.

Sus palabras hicieron que más lágrimas descendieran de las mejillas de Mason, su labio comenzando a temblar.

»No te voy a mentir, mi amor, es cierto, yo no soy tu madre biológica, pero no importa que no te llevara en mi barriga, tú eres mi niñito.

—No lo soy —respondió con la mirada gacha, todo su cuerpo demostrando una derrota mayor a la que podía soportar.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que realmente crees que yo no soy tu madre. —Tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha y lo incitó a mirarla—. Dime que realmente crees que Lauren lo es, no importa la sangre, nene, no importa quién te haya traído a este mundo, nada de eso importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que hay dentro de tu corazón, lo que tú piensas y sientes.

—Nunca me lo dijiste, mami.

—Papi y yo te lo íbamos a decir, por eso has comenzado a ir a terapia, tu llegada al mundo es un tema delicado y lo que menos queríamos era que sufrieras al conocer la verdad.

—¿Me alejaron de ella?

—No, ella… ella…

—Ella no quería tenerte —declaró Edward desde la puerta.

—¿No me quería?

Bella quería borrar la tristeza en la voz de su niñito, pero tenía que saber la mayor parte de la verdad o terminaría sufriendo aún más, por eso dejó que Edward continuara hablando a pesar de que lo que realmente quería hacer era meterle un calcetín a la boca para que no contara la triste verdad de Lauren.

—Ella está enferma, campeón, problemas mentales que hacen que no piense las cosas que hace, una de las razones por las que estuviste en la incubadora fue porque ella te lastimó cuando estuviste dentro de su barriga, ella no estaba ni está en una condición aceptable para hacerse cargo de ti o de Ashley.

—Pero la carta dice que somos de ella, que nos quiere con ella.

—Solo dice palabras para dañar, has visto cómo se ha puesto Ash, ella sabe que Lauren es una mujer que nos ha lastimado, no solo te hizo daño a ti, Mase, también nos lo hizo a nosotros, y a Dominique, Ash y Bev, incluso a Nikki.

—¿Ella es mala?

—No creemos que sea mala, está enferma y no ve las cosas como nosotros las vemos, ha pasado por muchas cosas que la hicieron cometer todos esos delitos, ahora está en prisión pagando por cada uno de ellos.

Bella sostuvo a su niñito en brazos cuando este comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad, sabía que dolía pues había sostenido incontables veces a Ashley cuando alguna crisis de ansiedad la sobrepasaba, hubiera querido evitarles cualquier mal rato, pero no podía proteger a sus hijos de todo, por esa razón ahora tenía que ser el apoyo que Mason necesitaba cuando más débil se sentía.

—¿Yo soy malo?

—¿Crees que Ashley es mala o Dominique o Bev o Nikki? —preguntó Edward hincado junto a Bella.

—No.

—Entonces no hay ni una sola razón para que creas que tú lo eres, tú solo eres nuestro niñito, al que amamos tanto como a sus hermanos, y nunca debes olvidar o dudar de eso.

—Lo prometo, papi.

—Pero a pesar de que te amamos no dejas de estar en problemas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por la manera en la que le has hablado a tu madre? —cuestionó Edward causando el sonrojo de Mase, Bella besó su mejilla y limpió sus cristalinos ojos.

—Hablaremos de tu comportamiento en otro momento, ahora quiero que duermas un poco —sentenció Bella recostándolo en la cama—, han sido muchas emociones por hoy, no has necesitado el inhalador, pero es mejor prevenir.

Bella le quitó los zapatos a Mason y junto con Edward lo arroparon y se quedaron con él hasta que se durmió.

—Fue más fácil de lo que creí que sería —murmuró Edward viendo el pecho de Mason subir y bajar lentamente—, no era como quería que se enterara, pero al menos ya sabe parte de la historia.

—Hablaremos con él cuando sea necesario, también con Will, no quiero que nada de esto vuelva a pasar —suspiró besando la frente de Mason—. Tengo que ir con Dominique, me gusta que defienda a sus hermanos pero ella sabe cómo son las cosas.

Edward asintió dejándola marchar mientras él se quedaba junto a Mason un poco más.

Bella entró a la habitación de Dominique, quien la esperaba sabiendo perfectamente que su actuar no fue precisamente el indicado.

…

Dominique y Mason estuvieron castigados por las siguientes dos semanas, sin postre ni televisión, Will por supuesto que aprovechó al máximo sus privilegios.

—¿Tú no tienes dudas, cariño? —preguntó Bella una tarde mientras le ayudaba a abrocharse las agujetas—. Porque sabes que estoy aquí para responderlas.

—No soy tonto, mami, yo sé que eres nuestra mami sin importar nada, la señorita Ali dice que las familias son diferentes, pero que si tenemos padres que nos aman entonces todas son perfectas a su manera.

Bella solo pudo atraer a sus brazos a Will y llenarlo de besos por la increíble madurez que mostraba.

…

Ashley sintió su estómago doler, pensó que nunca en la vida la volvería a ver, pero ahí estaba, caminando sola a la habitación en donde la mujer que más daño había causado a su familia le esperaba.

Pensó que Nikki la acompañaría, pero se negó rotundamente diciendo que ella no tenía nada que hablar con Lauren, no era su madre y no tendría ninguna compasión por ella, un _lo siento,_ cuando estaba en el lecho de muerte no podían contarse como disculpas sinceras… al menos no para ella.

Ni Dominique ni Mason quisieron acompañarla, Dominique aludiendo que no tenía nada de qué hablar con Lauren mientras que Mase dijo que él tenía una mami que lo amaba y a la cual amaba, y si Lauren no lo quiso de bebito, él ahora tampoco la quería por ser una delincuente.

Beverly ni siquiera lo pensó, para ella era un no rotundo, ni siquiera recordaba a Lauren.

Pero ahora mientras el oficial la acompañaba, con sus papis detrás de ella, incluida su mami Bella y su papi Edward, los cuatro apoyándola en la decisión que tomaba, no pudo entrar a la habitación en donde Lauren se encontraba.

Tal vez necesitaba respuestas de su manera de actuar, pero realmente podía vivir sin saber esa historia.

Tal vez era su deseo de verla por última vez, pero siendo sincera con ella misma, ni siquiera tenía una pizca de curiosidad acerca de cómo se veía ahora.

Tal vez era porque era su madre, pero incluso esa excusa sonaba falsa, ella tenía a su madre y era Bella y la tía Rose, no necesitaba de una mujer a la que realmente nunca le importó.

—No lo haré —sentenció dando un paso hacia atrás—. Ella escribió palabras horribles en esa carta, haciéndome recordar la vida que tuve junto a ella y temiendo que tuviera dentro de mí algo de su locura, pero no la tengo y aun si la tuviera, yo los tengo a ustedes quienes me aman y quieren mi felicidad, ella solo no quiere sentirse sola… eso debió pensar antes de llevarse a mis hermanas.

—¿Estás segura, corazón? —preguntó Mike.

—Sí, papi, ella solo envió esa carta porque se siente sola, pero no le daré la oportunidad de que entre a mi vida nuevamente, ella ha cometido errores que dañaron y lastimaron a muchas personas, ahora que asuma las consecuencias.

—Esa es mi niña —alabó Tyler—, vámonos de aquí entonces, esto merece un helado gigante.

Ashley abandonó la penitenciaria junto a sus papis, dejando atrás a la mujer que creía que aún tenía poder sobre ella, si Nikki había logrado sacarla de su vida y no permitirle afectarla, entonces ella también lo haría, tenía una vida feliz, Lauren no se la arruinaría, nada ni nadie podía arruinar su felicidad, ni siquiera el divorcio de sus papis.

Ella tenía claro qué era lo que quería: a Lauren permanentemente fuera de su vida y quedarse en Seattle en donde estaba la familia que la amaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward tomó una de las galletas del recipiente y se la entregó a Dominique, Bella estaba ocupada trabajando en su manuscrito mientras que Mase y Will estaban en su práctica de soccer, Dominique no había ido a taekwondo porque se lastimó el tobillo después de una caída, por eso ahora estaba con Edward robando galletas antes de que Bella se enterara.

El castigo había aumentado para Dominique después de que recibieron su boleta de calificaciones, en donde la profesora le escribió una nota diciendo que no había entregado sus deberes.

Pero eso no evitaba que Edward sucumbiera a algunos pedidos de Dominique, por ejemplo darle una galleta no dañaba el castigo, mucho menos lo hacía cuando Bella los veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo se quedaron contemplando a Dominique disfrutando de su galleta.

A veces parecía surrealista que esa fuera su vida, aún temían despertar una mañana y descubrir que no tenían a ninguno de los niños y que Dominique seguía junto a Lauren, otras veces se imaginaban que las pruebas marcaban negativo cada una de las veces sin importar cuánto se esforzaran.

Habían pasado por tanto a lo largo de los años, pero por fin después de vivir con miedo, rabia, incertidumbre y temor de nunca poder tener a su bebé con ellos, por fin disfrutaban plenamente de la vida que llevaban, con sus niños llenando su vida de alegría y pudiéndolos llamar completamente suyos.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Despues de tanto retrasó por fin regreso con el epílogo, espero disfrutarán de leerlo.**

 **Una historia con mucho drama y aunque a algunas les pareció algo lenta, espero que aún así la disfrutarán, el tema de un secuestro es delicado y no puede tomarse a la ligera la depresión, rabia y el cúmulo de emociones que tienes los padres es enorme, así como la adaptación de un niño.**

 **Pero muestras niñas han sabido adaptarse y disfrutar de su vida dejando atrás los malos recuerdos.**

 **Espero disfrutarán los capitcapí tanto como yo disfruté escribirlos.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia semana a semana, eres la mejor.**

 **Chicas que me acompañaron desde el inicio y las que se fueron integrando al paso de los capítulos, gracias por acompañarme y dejarme un review.**

 **Mis acosadoras, que más puedo decir que no sea el agradecerles por estar conmigo semana a semana y acosarme cada vez que no actualizaba, las quiero y adoro y se sé que ustedes también lo hacen apesar de todo lo que dicen.**

 **Todas las chicas que me dejaron un review, gracias por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para compartir conmigo lo que pensaban acerca de la historia.**

 **Tecupi, Adriu, Lizdayana, miop, LicetSlvatore, Jupy, Let Cull, Dracullen, Cary, Saraipineda44, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, caresgar26, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, crysty Katy, Somas, liduvia, Tayler-FZ, pao pao, Yoliki, MariePrewettMellark, Bella Alexandra, Rocío, Cecilia, Jade HSos, terewee, misaki Uzumaki, Sandy56, Melany, Lore562, Karen CullenPattz, Andre22-twi, Arianna, Floriponcio, Zellideth76, myaenriquez02, Nydiac10, Adriana Molina, Janne Hale, Nadiia16, isakristen, Hannah D. L, Patyyy, Yola, Mel De Lutz, Meemii Cullen, lauritacullenswan, brigitte, .DI, Maryluna, Mar91, Debynoe, Kalia Chaparro, Soly Sheei Luquee, Liz Vidal, Beastyle, Sheei Luquee, krisr0405, Fallen Dark Ángel 07, Sandy56, torrespera172, BereB, dany16, Camii, Casandra, Nancygov, Melina, Bella-Jaze, Yohannita0515, Frans, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus recursos, saber de ustedes es mi mejor pago.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticaso lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos leemos en otra historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
